Dream Scape
by bbkid
Summary: ¿Qué harías? si despertaras en medio de la nada y no recuerdas nada, además de ser perseguida por una serie de monstruos que desean acabar contigo... Este es un SessxKag... Corrección en el capitulo 25...
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora: Antes que nada les info que es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, es un SessxKag en un mundo paralelo. Admito que el principio es un poco extraño pero conforme valla avanzando la historia se develara la trama del fic ... Además de comprender el porque del nombre de este fic .E iran apareciendo los personajes de la serie.

Eso si por favor no me demanden, se de antemano que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi Sensei...

Resumen: ¿Qué harías? si despertaras en medio de la nada y no recuerdas nada, además de ser perseguida por una serie de monstruos que desean acabar contigo... Este es un SessxKag...

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 1: La bestia.**

Me siento aletargada, además de tener la sensación de estar recostada en un lugar duro y siento un olor extraño pero agradable. Abro lentamente mis ojos, lo que veo me sorprende mucho, un cielo totalmente celeste y despejado, a mi alrededor hay unos cuantos árboles y más o lejos hay unas montañas que en sus picos más altos están cubiertos de blanco.

¿Dónde estoy me pregunto? Intento recordar como llegue pero mi mente permanece en blanco acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me la cojo, creo que es por el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo al intentar recordar. Me siento tan cansada Pero creo que no es recomendable que me quede, podría ser peligroso. Por lo que decido caminar.

He caminado por horas y hasta ahora no encuentro nada ni a nadie que pueda indicar en que sitio me encuentro, ni siquiera un camino el cual seguir. Ya me ha dado hambre sin embargo hasta el momento no he hallado nada de comida, si sigo así es probable que no resista y muera... "Morir" No debo pensar en esa palabra, debo regresar a no sé donde y no morir en este lugar desconocido.

Por fin la noche se adueñado de este lugar, no encontré a ninguna otra persona pero al menos llegue a las cercanías de un bosque donde me he podido proveer de unas cuantas frutas y suficientes ramas para hacer una fogata y dos piedras fósiles con la cual encenderla.

Después de terminar mi pequeña faena y comer tranquilamente recién me percato de este maravilloso espectáculo que me ha dado la naturaleza, un cielo totalmente estrellado y hasta logro ver la Luna en su máximo esplendor, a pesar de no saber donde me encuentro este lugar es reconfortante o mejor dicho este momento lo es, veo una estrella fugaz, pido un deseo "Volver pronto a casa"... Y después de tanto caminar mis fuerzas se han ido y el cansancio a invadido todo mi cuerpo, doy un bostezo y caigo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oigo sonidos extraños, pisadas que se acercan hacia mi, las llamas vivaces de la fogata están casi extintas, sea lo que sea esta mas cerca, la oscuridad se esta posesionando del lugar, la respiración de ese ser es cada vez más fuete, cierro los ojos y trato de calmarme pero es imposible la adrenalina en mi sangre aumenta y el miedo dentro de mi crece y la cosa se acerca más rápidamente, abro los ojos y busco algo con que defenderme lo único que encuentro es una rama gruesa, espero que sirva de algo.

Me levanto intespectivamente del suelo dispuesta a enfrentarme a la bestia, por desgracia esta se hallaba detrás de mío, me di cuenta por sus respiraciones, me giro y estamos frente a frente, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba los rayos de la Luna me ayudaron a distinguir sus penetrantes ojos rojizos como los de una serpiente, no me había equivocado al suponer que era grande, mediría unos dos metros y medio o tres aparte de estar completamente cubierto de escamas y por último su cuerpo empezaba a despedir un horrendo olor.

Este ser esta a mi asecho esperando que haga un movimiento, lanzo la rama contra su rostro con todas mis fuerzas y corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el bosque. Intento despistarlo pero sus instintos de bestia lo guían hacia mi. Se que permanece detrás de mí no obstante estoy segura que no será por mucho tiempo, no puedo correr más rápido, mi corazón esta a mil, siento que va estallar, el aire se esta yendo de mis pulmones. No veo bien por donde voy y tropiezo con algo, mis rodillas me duelen, no puedo levantarme, si continuo aquí se que la bestia no tardara en hallarme, está muy cerca y el aire me falta deseo gritar pero no puedo, esto parece ser una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar, me estoy asfixiando y nadie viene a mi rescate, mi cuerpo no resiste más estoy empezando a desvanecerme.

Sé que la bestia esta enfrente mío, apunto de tomar mi vida, al menos ya no huelo ese espeluznante olor, el aire no llega a mis pulmones. Cuando creo que es mi fin mi sentido del oído me hace escuchar el grito desgarrador de la bestia, no sé que le ha pasado mis párpados no se abren para ver lo que sucede y mis fuerzas me abandonan por completo... He perdido completamente el conocimiento.

Fin del capitulo uno


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 2: Ojos dorados.**

El aire por fin ha vuelto a mis pulmones, puedo respirar con tranquilidad, es tan agradable esto. Lo primero que percibo es uno de los más deliciosos aromas que he percibido en mi vida, respiro hondo para que pueda invadir todos mis sentidos, no hay duda esta fragancia pertenece a un hombre "¡Hombre!"

Abro mis ojos de inmediato y lo que veo es el rostro de una pequeña niña de cabello azabache y mirada de jade que al principio me ve con curiosidad y sorpresa para al final darme una cálida sonrisa.

Después aleja su rostro para decir: Señor Jaken, ya despertó.

No entiendo lo que sucede, miro a mi alrededor y noto que estoy cubierta por una estola peluda pero muy suave, en ella la fragancia de esa persona es más fuerte.

Aparte me doy cuenta que además de la niña hay un hombre bajito con cara de sapo que le dice a la niña: Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, Niña. – Después de eso me ve con ligero desprecio y se vuelve a recostar en el árbol en el que estaba descansando él. Dudo que a él le pertenezca esta bella y suave estola.

Luego de divagar unos cuantos segundos, me siento y le pregunto a la niña: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién o mejor dicho quienes son ustedes?

El hombre cara de sapo me ignora totalmente en cambio la niña muy dulce me contesta: Mi nombre es Rin y el es el señor Jaken.

La interrumpo: Solo son ustedes dos.

La niña: No. También esta el amo Sesshoumaru que ha ido por comida. El fue quien la rescato de ese horrible monstruo.

Me quede sorprendida de que una persona derrotara a esa cosa, diciendo sin pensar: Debe ser muy fuerte.

Ella dice toda orgullosa, es como si estuviera hablando de su ídolo: Por supuesto, el amo es muy, muy, muy fuerte.

El hombre cara de sapo recién interviene en nuestra conversación diciendo: El amo Sesshoumaru es un cazador de Bestias, por lo que debe poseer una gran fuerza para no ser vencido por esas criaturas.

Rin: Si.- Rin ve hacia las praderas y dice- Ahí viene el amo Sesshoumaru. – Señala con su mano hacia un hombre de vestimentas extrañas que posee una melena peliplateada que era bastante larga y tenía un cerquillo y en el centro de la frente tenia la figura de una media luna además de unas rayas rojas en sus mejillas, es bastante alto y al parecer posee un cuerpo bastante atlético. Al verlo mas de cerca se distingue sus ojos que son del color del oro aunque son fríos...

Mientras más cerca esta más intenso se hace ese aroma que tenía la estola.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por las palabras de Jaken riñendo a la pequeña Rin diciéndole: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no se señala a la gente, niña.

Rin apenada: Lo siento señor Jaken.

Jaken: Que no se repita de nuevo.

Rin: Si señor Jaken.

Continuando con la descripción del misterioso Amo Sesshoumaru, el lleva en sus manos una canasta con frutas y en la otra una cuerda con unos cuantos pescado. No hay duda que este hombre es muy apuesto a pesar de tener esa expresión fría en su rostro. Que cosas estoy pensando, sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos.

Rin toda preocupada: ¿Te sientes bien?

Algo avergonzada respondo: Si.

Este hombre apuesto se aproxima primero a la niña y le dice: Prende la fogata y pon estos pescados a cocinar, Rin.

Rin: Si, amo.- Se aleja un poco, dejándome sola con este apuesto extraño.

Luego el me ve y se aproxima, preguntándome: ¿Se siente mejor?

Respondo: Si. – Me sonrojo.

Sesshoumaru dudando: Esta segura

Le respondo: Si.

Sesshoumaru: Entonces podrá contestar unas preguntas.

Le digo: Si, con gusto.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Me quede en silencio, en todo este tiempo no me había puesto a pensar en eso, busque dentro de mi cabeza algún indicio de mi nombre, me demoro mucho en encontrarlo.

Sesshoumaru insiste: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Yo continuo buscando hasta que en el fondo de mi mente viene una palabra, contestándole: Kagome...Creo.

Él con el seño fruncido: ¿Cree?

Digo: No estoy segura, es decir no se viene otra cosa a la mente.

Al ver que no mentía: Supongo que tampoco recordará como llego a internarse en un bosque tan peligroso anoche.

Respondo: Mire lo único que se es que desperté en medio de la nada con esta ropa que llevo puesta. – Señalo y me doy cuenta que no es la ropa que tenía puesta el día anterior, era extraña y por lo visto era de...

El interrumpe mis divagaciones y con un tono burlón me dice: Dudo que sea con esa ropa, puesto que es mía. – Para al final dar una sonrisa cínica.

Me pongo roja de la vergüenza y del coraje que me da por burlarse de mi. Preguntándole: ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

El volviendo a tomar s expresión seria: Anoche se ensucio con la sangre de la bestia que mate ayer, no podía dejarla llena de sangre, por lo que le pedí a la niña que la limpiara y le cambiara de ropa, al no poseer ropas de mujer, tuvo que usar una de mis trajes.

Me sentía aliviada al enterarme que él no fue el que me cambio y un suspiro para al final decirle: Gracias.

Fin del capitulo dos


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 3: La proposición.**

"Oh para los ojos de alguien que todavía no conocí" 

Escena del capitulo anterior

Me sentía aliviada al enterarme que él no fue el que me cambio y un suspiro para al final decirle: Gracias.

Él me vio por instante, creo que estaba desconcertado sin embargo su rostro seguía impermutable luego de verme dijo: Dices que despertaste en medio de la nada.

Digo: Si, después camine durante horas hasta llegar a los alrededores del bosque, hice una fogata y comí un poco de fruta que conseguí, me dormí y desperté al sentir a ese ser al intentar huir de él, me interne en el bosque, creo que el resto de la historia usted la conoce.

Él me vuelve a ver fijamente, luego de divagar un poco en sus pensamientos: Dices que no recuerdas nada. No sabes si tienes familia o de donde vienes.

Le contesto: No lo sé.

Poso sus ojos en sus ayudantes y dice: En este lugar no es muy raro que aparezcan personas como tu pero tampoco es muy común.

Le digo: En serio y ¿Qué hacen con ellos?

El contesta: Se les lleva a un pueblo o la ciudad y se les entrega a las autoridades ellos se encargaran de ellos... o mejor dicho se deshacen de ellos.- Esto último lo dice en un susurro que fue lo suficientemente audible para mi.

Me asusto ligeramente¿Deshacerse de ellos?

Él dice: Si. Porque ellos atraen a las bestias. Por lo que no es ninguna casualidad que esa cosa te encontrara.

Atontada por esta revelación¡¿QUÉ?!

Sesshoumaru: Lo que has oído, esos seres te perseguirán. Por ese motivo las personas como usted no son muy bien recibidas. He oído que en algunas ocasiones cuando capturan a esas personas las entregan en bandeja de plata a las bestias que las perseguían.

Me asusto aun más y retrocedo hasta chocar con el árbol que se hallaba detrás de mío: Usted piensa hacer eso.

Sesshoumaru: Si lo hubiera querido, en este momento no estaría aquí.

Le pregunto¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?

Sesshoumaru: Por el momento me es útil, supongo que mis sirvientes le comentaron que soy un cazador de bestias y que me pagan por eso. Si la tengo conmigo me atraerá a las bestias y me ahorrara la búsqueda.

Al principio creí que él era una buena persona, por lo visto las apariencias engañan, lo que desea es utilizarme. Le digo decepcionada: Tal vez seria mejor que me entregara a las autoridades.

Se ríe de forma cínica: Estas loca..- Para volver a tomar su forma seria quizás más seria que antes y con cierto rencor en sus palabras Esos sujetos no les importa en ningún momento si la persona que tienen a su cargo es una mujer, niño o anciano. La trataran peor que al más repugnante de los animales y cuando se hartan de unos se lo dan a las bestias para que lo devoren. Pero si usted prefiere esa vida.

Me quedo en silencio

Sesshoumaru: Le daré a escoger entre quedarse conmigo o si elige ir con las autoridades.

No sé en verdad que escoger, ninguna de la opciones se ven muy atractivas, mientras continuaba perdida dentro de mi cabeza no me percato que Rin se acerca a nosotros: Amo, la comida esta lista.

Sesshoumaru: Bien, ve yendo.- La niña sonríe y se va, él se levanta y me dice: Le daré un tiempo para que piense. – Sigue a Rin , llega hasta la fogata recoge uno de los pescados y se aleja del grupo, por lo visto es un hombre solitario.

Espere a que se alejara para recién ir a la fogata, camino torpemente, esta vestimenta me queda un poco grande, como explicarlo, el pantalón de color beig arrastro mientras que la polera azul me queda como vestido al menos tenia los mismos zapatos que al principio.

El hombre cara de sap me seguía viendo con desprecio, me pregunto si algún día le llegare agradar, en tanto la pequeña Rin me hizo un sitio para que me sentara a su costado, pidiéndome: Siéntese aquí con nosotros.

Le doy una sonrisa: Gracias- Me siento a su costado.

Ella me ofrece uno de los pescados: Toma, están muy ricos.

Gracias- Comienzo a comer, no se había equivocado estaban muy sabrosos.

Lo que siguió del día fue bastante tranquil, levantamos nuestro improvisado campamento y las pusimos sobre un dragó de dos cabezas, su nombre es Ah-Um, es muy tierno y se lleva de maravilla con Rin, ella se encarga de darle de comer y tenerlo limpio. Lo bueno de este lindo animal es que si Rin o yo estamos muy cansadas nos deja montarnos en él. Eso si hasta ahora no he visto a Sesshoumaru lo use, creo que si esta con ellos es para el uso de Rin, al menos es considerado con la niña. Quizá después de todo no sea tan malo.

Ha llegado la noche y aun no nos hemos detenido, Rin se ha quedado dormida en mis brazos, es tan dulce. Pero por lo visto seguiremos viajando toda la noche, el cansancio también a empezado afectar al pequeño hombre cara de sapo, por lo que se ha subido sobre Ah – Um y a pesar de eso Sesshoumaru no se ha detenido, me pregunto de donde saca tantas energías para seguir caminado.

Me volteo para ver a Jaken y este se encuentra roncando creo que los únicos despiertos somos Sesshoumaru y yo ¿Lo habrá notado?

Como si él me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento: Descansa mañana el viaje será más pesado.

Le pregunto: No es mejor que nos detengamos.

Él ni siquiera se voltea: Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí más lejos estaremos del peligro.

No entendía, primero buscaba bestias y ahora huía de ellos. Le pregunto¿Pero tu acaso no buscas bestias?

Él responde en tono frío y cortante: Duerme. – No dijimos más palabras en el resto del tiempo que permanecí despierta mirando las estrellas, al poco tiempo caí dormida.

Los rayos del Sol de la mañana me despertaron, aun seguíamos caminando. Rin y Jaken iban a pie , la única que permanecía sobre Ah – Um era yo. Si que me quede dormida, intento bajar del animal sin embargo este no se detiene. Rin se da cuenta de mis dificultades y me ayuda a detener a Ah – Um y logro bajar de él. Es bueno poder estirar las piernas

Ha pasado medio día y hemos llegado hasta las orillas de un río, lo seguimos hasta tomar un camino. De pronto de la nada Sesshoumaru se detiene, le da unas cuantas indicaciones a Jaken y este desaparece. Para al final referirse a Rin y a mi: Lávense bien que pronto llegaremos al pueblo de Omoro.

Rin: Si amo Sesshoumaru. – Ahora dirigiéndose a mi.- Ven conmigo Kagome-chan.

Le respondo: Si.

Nos alejamos un poco de Sesshoumaru y nos ponemos a lavarnos en el río, el agua era cristalina si embargo estaba muy fría, por lo que empecé a tiritar al no estar acostumbrada, diciendo: Está muy fría.

Rin: Un poco, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a ella.

Le digo: Supongo que tienes razón.

Rin se queda unos minutos en silencio y de ahí me pregunta¿Te quedaras con nosotros Kagome-chan?

Fin del capitulo cuatro

**Notas de autora:** Antes que nadamil disculpas por el retrasopero es que tuve problemas con el servidor y luego me ocurrio una desgracia se murio mi cachorrito... snif, snif, snif asi que disculpen el rettraso. Aparte deseo agradecer a las personas que me han dejado reviews y también a las que no, por que al menos se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic. Otra cosa que les kiero decir es que me demore como mínimo una semana en publicar cada capitulo... A lo mucho me demorare cuatro semanas eso solo ocurrirá por que sufra algún accidente, me enferme o este tan ocupada que no tenga tiempo de acercarme a una pc o simplemente este sin dinero para ir a unas cabinas de Internet... Por cierto disculpen si Sesshoumaru no es tan frío, calculador, despiadado, etc... Pero lo intentare y si tienen sugerencias de como hacerlo envíenlas... También se aceptan quejas y tomatazos... Si desean que haga sufrir a alguien háganmelo llegar que intentare complacerlas en todo lo posible sin que me desvié de la historia original...

Les informo que si Kag y Ses no se tutean es porque aun no hay la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

Avances del siguiente capi: Su nombre Advertencias... Llegan a Omoro, Se topan con chicas que babean por el amo bonito y después de todo la noche no va ser del todo tranquila...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 4: Advertencias**

"Me deslice por los vientos... Dreamscape" 

Escenas del capitulo anterior

Rin se queda unos minutos en silencio y de ahí me pregunta: ¿Te quedaras con nosotros Kagome-chan?

Me toma por sorpresa su pregunta: Bueno...

Rin me toma las manos: Di que si Kagome-chan. Me harías muy feliz. No es que yo no sea feliz con la compañía del señor Jaken y el amo Sesshoumaru. Ellos son muy buenos, estoy segura que ha ellos les gustaría que te quedaras.

Le digo: Rin no sé que decirte.

Rin: Simple, di que si. -Pone ojitos de corderito antes de ir al matadero y quien no se puede resistir a tan tierna mirada: Esta bien me quedare. – Después de todo esa opción no sé veía tan mala como la otra.

Rin toda emocionada: Que bien. Le diré al amo Sesshoumaru que te quedas con nosotros. Se va alegrar mucho, mucho. – Se va corriendo.

Intento detenerla: Rin espera. – No lo logro. Seguro tiene razón en decir que se alegrara Sesshoumaru le estoy ahorrando trabajo. Pero de ahí no más...

Espero encontrar una forma de volver a casa. Es decir no deseo quedarme toda mi vida al lado de un desconocido que no parece ser tan malo pero tampoco tan bueno. Quien sabe quizás tenga planes retorcidos para mi... Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado paranoica, dudo que un hombre que se haga cargo de una niña sea malo, bueno la trata bien y se ve a leguas que Rin lo estima mucho. Tal vez tenga un lado...

Me interrumpen: Rin me a informado tu decisión, es cierto que has decidido viajar con nosotros.

Me asusto un poco, trato de ocultar mi sorpresa y le contesto: Si, creo que es mejor viajar con ustedes que ser entregada.

Sesshoumaru: Bien. En un momento vendrá Jaken con un poco de ropa para ti.

Le respondo: No es necesario.

Él se ríe: Dudo que pase desapercibida vestida así y eso no queremos. Las autoridades podrían darse cuenta que usted es una Siuñire.

Pongo cara de con que se come eso: ¿Siuñire?

Él se da cuenta rápidamente de mi ignorancia: Se les llama de esa forma a las personas como usted, que no saben nada de su pasado.

Con cara de TOT

Sesshoumaru: Si le preguntan quien es, se llama Kagome... Hitanashi. Que es mi esclava que recientemente la adquirí en una venta de esclavos en el pueblo de Tirit... Nada más.

Le pregunto: Si me preguntan sobre mi pasado antes de llegar a la venta de esclavos.

Sesshoumaru: Di simplemente que te prohibí hablar de ella... Que si lo haces te cortare la lengua. ¿Entendió?

Trago saliva, respondo: Okis

El ahora pregunta: ¿Okis?

Digo: Si, entendí perfectamente.

Él: De acuerdo. En un rato volverá Jaken con su vestimenta. – Se fue.

Me sentí aliviada al ver que se fue, es muy intimidante su presencia u.u y si le sumamos su linda advertencia, es decir falsa advertencia, es algo cruel pero convincente. Me pregunto si seria capaz de cortar la lengua o dar un castigo semejantemente horrendo ante un apto de desobediencia.

Ya me lo imagino, yo sobre una piedra con las manos atadas esperando mi cruel castigo... ó.ò ese no es lindo pensamiento. Sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme esa idea, debo ser más positiva e imaginar que después de todo Sesshoumaru no es malo, quizás es medio frío algo huraño, medio solitario, no muy comunicativo sin embargo debía admitir que es muy apuesto y apuesto entre comillas... Creo que ese es su lado positivo también esta que por lo visto es muy fuerte y que si una de las bestias que me persigue se aparece espero que acabe con ella...

Por lo visto no esta del todo mal que viaje con ellos...

Tres horas después de una muy larga espera, en la que estábamos todos muertos de aburrimiento, se aparece el hombre cara de sapo con un paquete en sus manos, me lo entrega y me dice: Cámbiese rápido que no tenemos tiempo...

Él es el que se demoro y a mi me apura quien se cree ese enano y cuando estoy apunto de enfrentarme al cara de sapo.

Sesshoumaru en tono molesto y le sumamos mirada asesina: Jaken – Y le tira un piedra en la cabeza... El cara de sapo termino con un gran chichón en la cabeza, Rin al igual que yo nos reímos.

El cara de sapo nos ve con mala cara y dice: Disculpe amo Sesshoumaru. – Sesshoumaru no le respondió nada y se fue a recostar en un árbol a descansar. Rin va con Ah Um y yo me voy detrás de unos matorrales para cambiarme.

Desenvuelvo el paquete y sale a relucir un bonito traje de aldeana de color rosa, hay que admitir que Jaken tienen buen gusto. Me visto rápidamente y salgo de los matorrales con mi nuevo vestido

Rin: Que bonita te ves Kagome- chan.

Yo: Gracias Rin. – Me sonrojo ligeramente.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru ni se digno a verme, tampoco me importa y simplemente dice: Avancen.

Rin jalando a Ah Um: Si amo.

Voy junto con Rin y Jaken va detrás de nosotros.

El pueblo de Omoro no sé ve como una impresionante ciudad ni tampoco como un insignificante pueblo, desde aquí, parados en el monte pero si la mayoría de las casa están echas de quincha y adobe o simplemente de madera, solo hay una casa de material noble me imagino que debe ser de la persona más importante del pueblo. Además de la típica plaza con una típica pileta en el centro. Eh de suponer que ahí se hallara la gendarmería, el municipio y las principales tiendas.

Mientras veo el pueblo alguien me susurra al oído, se siente extraño y me perturba esa sensación, sin embargo dura poco tiempo: Si te portas mal, no dudare en entregarte a las autoridades. – Esta claro que estas palabras pertenecen a Sesshoumaru. Después de decirme esto sigue su camino encabezando el grupo.

La tarde ya llego y por fin hemos arribamos al pueblo, como pensé la entrada esta rodeada de casa de adobe y por lo visto a la gente no se ve del todo amable, nos miran como si trajéramos monos en la cara. Por lo visto no les gusta mucho que vengan extranjeros al pueblo.

De pronto nos detenemos Sesshoumaru le da unas instrucciones a Jaken, saca un saco del Lomo de Ah-Um ¿Qué yo que se tendrá dentro?, se va y deja a Jaken al mando.

Jaken: Apresúrense que el amo ha ordenado que vallamos a la posada.

Rin: Si, señor Jaken.

No digo nada, simplemente los sigo, caminamos por varias calles hasta llegar a un viejo local que tenía un gran letrero que dice "La Posada del buen Ever", al costado se podía ver un pequeño establo que no podía estar más viejo que la posada. Me pregunto si no hay algo mejor o si tal vez nos detuvimos aquí por error. Por desgracia no nos equivocamos. Jaken puso Ah-Um en el establo y saco el poco equipaje que traíamos para al final entrar a la posada del buen Ever.

El aspecto por dentro no era mucho mejor que por fuera, la iluminación es escasa aunque esta muy limpio el lugar, de eso no podemos quejarnos y en la sala de estar hay una pecera con peces de colores. Rin se emociona al verlos y va corriendo hacia ellos por su parte Jaken hace las reservaciones.

Jaken: Dos habitaciones normales y una con doble cama.

Posadero: Veo que han vuelto después de tiempo, Señor Jaken. – Saca unos papeles.

Jaken los firma: Si, usted sabe que en los alrededores hay bastante trabajo.

Posadero leyendo el papel: Si por el bosque... Ahora veo que viene con otra acompañante.

Jaken: Para ayudar con los quehaceres, comprenderá cocinar, lavar, ayudar a ver a la niña.

Posadero se acerca al estante y toma unas llaves: Comprendo, aunque he de suponer que servirá para...

Rin me jala: Kagome-chan ven mira estos lindos pececitos. – No me deja escuchar el final de la conversación ni para que más le puedo servir a ese Sesshoumaru.

Rin: Mira Kagome-chan, este tiene los ojos enormes.

Le contesto sin prestarle mucha atención: Si, Rin.

Jaken nos llama para subir a las recamaras asignadas por el posadero, están en la segunda planta y buscamos las habitaciones, 20,21 y 22.

A Rin y a mi nos toco la número 20, es un poco amplia y a cada lado tiene una cama y entre ella hay una gran ventana que da a la calle, eso si no contamos con baño propio, solo hay doy baños por piso, uno para hombre y otro para mujeres. Por ahora no pienso utilizarlo solo ayudo a Rin a sacar un poco de sus cosas mientras esperamos que el "Amo" vuelva para ir a comer.

El señor recién se aparece al anochecer cuando la tripa de todos sonaba. Si que la hora de cenar ha sido la más esperara en este día, si contamos que a las justa si comimos un desayuno rápido y no hemos almorzado. Jaken tendrá un gran sentido de adulación hacia Sesshoumaru pero su curiosidad es más fuerte y lo demostró en esta ocasión preguntando lo que yo no me animaba a preguntar: ¿Por qué se demoro amo? – Gracias a esto se gana una pedrada en la cabeza. No hay duda que este hombre tiene una puntería admirable por que ni siquiera volteo a verlo, me da un poco de pena el cara de sapo, lo ayudo a levantarse y miro feo a Sesshoumaru, este ni se inmuta como siempre y sigue su camino como siempre. Rin va detrás de él y Jaken y yo vamos al final.

Pasamos una serie de restaurantes o mejor dicho hemos cruzado toda la ciudad para llegar a un pequeño establecimiento. Se ve acogedor y un para de jovencitas salen a recibirnos o mejor digamos que salieron a recibir a Sesshoumaru.

Joven 1: Señor Sesshoumaru, que alegría verlo. – Por cierto esta chica esta que se le cae la baba por este.

Joven 2 con . en sus ojos: Señor Sesshoumaru, para usted le tenemos reservada la mesa de siempre.

Sesshoumaru igual de frío: Agréguenle una silla más.

El par de jovencitas recién se percatan de mi presencia y me miran con mirada asesina. Me imagino lo que piensan: "Maldita, tu quien eres para estar acompañada con el Señor Sesshoumaru" "Es muy poca cosa para estar a su lado" "Yo debería tener ese honor" Si supieran lo que estoy padeciendo esas pobres ilusas. Si de mi dependiera no andaría con él... Pero que se va hacer me ha tocado viajar con él.

Ah Sesshoumaru, Rin y a mi nos sirvieron una sopa que no estuvo nada mal que consistió en pollo, con papa, arroz y poroto. Para el segundo pollo a la plancha con papas fritas y ensalada. En cambio a Jaken le dieron una sopa con puros vegetales verdes y el segundo era arroz verde con una presa de pollo. Por lo visto a Jaken le gusta la comida verde.

Aun lo más importante que sucedió en ese lugar ha sido el conocer a un misterioso muchacho. Esto ocurrió cuando necesite ir al baño y al salir de él me choque con ese joven, él se comporto torpemente casi hace caer lo que llevaba en la olla y por lo que logre entenderle su nombre es Houjo y es el cocinero de este lugar. Es extraño pero me pareció conocerlo de antes aunque lo dudo por que sino el me reconocería, además si le sumamos que el "Amo" vino a buscarme para irnos por lo que no me dejo hablar más con Houjo.

Desde entonces estoy enojada con el amo, detesto llamarlo así pero como soy la sirvienta o mejor dicho esclava no me queda de otra. Hasta ahora dudo que tenga un lado bueno.

Por fin hemos vuelto a la posada, doy gracias a Dios, me sigo de laro hasta mi habitación. Sin embargo él me llama:

Acaso no te olvidas de algo – Es él.

Con la más falsa dulzura: Buenas noches amo. – No le digo más y me meto a la habitación. Rin ingresa al poco tiempo muy contenta y cansada a la vez, se pone su pijama. Me da un beso y un abrazo y dice:

Buenas noches Kagome-chan, que duermas bien. – Se acuesta.

Le digo: Buenas noches Rin, descansa y sueña bonito.

Rin: Sip, Kagome-chan.

Yo también me pongo mi pijama y me meto dentro de la cama, intento conciliar el sueño pero me es imposible. A mi mente vienen los recuerdos de la primera noche que pase aquí, con solo cerrar los ojos veo la mirada de la bestia, esos penetrantes ojos carmesí. Siento temor que alguno de esos seres venga esta noche, esta posibilidad al saber que ellos me persiguen, podrían causar destrozos y lastimar a gente inocente por mi causa.

Me muevo de un lado a otro dentro de la cama pero es imposible. Decido levantarme he ir al baño por un poco de agua, sin hacer mucho ruido abro la puerta y me muevo sigilosamente hasta el baño, prendo la luz y cierro la puerta con el pestillo. Me lavo la cara y me miro en el espejo intentando encontrar respuesta a todas mis preguntas, ¿Quién soy?¿Dónde estoy? ¿ Realmente soy Kagome o mi nombre es otro ?¿Tendré familia? ¿He tomado la decisión correcta al viajar con estas personas?, buscando algún indico de mis recuerdos antes de despertar en medio de la nada.

Tocan la puerta, sacando rápidamente de mis pensamientos, de seguro es alguien que también desea utilizar el baño.

En un momento salgo.- Me lavo las manos y la cara, me seco con un poco de papel que traigo conmigo. Abro la puerta, o sorpresa el que esta ahí parado es el posadero que me observa de arribo abajo, me atemoriza que me esculque de esa forma con sus ojos.

Posadero con voz ronca: ¿Qué hace despierta, señorita?

Respondo nerviosa: Fui al baño.

Posadero: Es hora que regrese a su habitación, si gusta la acompaño. – Intenta tomar mi mano pero no lo dejo.

Respondo: No es necesario, puedo ir sola.

Posadero: Insisto.

Se oyen pisadas que se acercan a esta dirección.

Posadero con voz prepotente: He dicho que vengas.

Una voz conocida para mi: Dudo que pueda, mi sirvienta me acompañara a mis aposentos.

Posadero con voz temerosa: Oh señor Sesshoumaru, discúlpeme, no sabía que iba a requerir los servicios de la chica.

Sesshoumaru: Tampoco creo que usted deba saber cuando utilizare a mi criada o no. Con su permiso. – Me toma de la mano y me jala hacia su recamara, mi mente intenta resistirse pero mi cuerpo se rinde por completo con solo percibir el contacto de su mano con la mía.

Cerro la puerta con un portazo y ahí recién me soltó. Tiene puesto una pijama a rayas, no hay duda que le queda bien. Por otro lado luce enojado, por lo visto hice algo que le disgusto, que fue no lo sé.

Él se gira y ve por la ventana, es probable que quiera calmarse un poco: ¿Por qué saliste de tu habitación?

Respondo: Necesitaba ir al baño.

Él aun enojado: Necesitaba ir al baño o no podía dormir.

Yo u.u:...

Él ligeramente menos molesto y con cierto tono de preocupación con mezcla de reproche: Ese sujeto es peligroso, no le importa mucho si lo que quiere lo lastima o no. Piensa que todo se arregla con dinero.

Me armo de valor para contestarle, no entendía sus acciones de proceder: Si es peligroso ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Él despectivamente:¿Por qué debo darle explicaciones a una sirvienta?

Le digo: No lo soy, ambos acordamos que solo me haría pasar por una pero no que seria una.

Él sarcástico: Está bien señorita sirvienta... – Tomando su tono habitual.- Le informo que no le doy explicaciones a nadie... Y es mejor que acate las reglas del juego.

Le digo: Si no quiero.

Él se acerca a mí y en voz baja y muy tranquila: Recuerda la advertencia que le di antes de llegar al pueblo... En este momento podría llevarla ante las autoridades así como esta.

Me siento indefensa ante él, como una presa siendo acechada, quiero llorar sin embargo no pienso darle el gusto de verme derramar una sola lagrima, por lo que solo le pregunto: ¿Puedo volver a mi habitación?

Él: Le falto algo.

Tragándome el poco de orgullo que tenía: Amo.

Él responde: No, esta noche la pasaras aquí.

Intento replicar: ¿Por... - No obstante me contengo, y digo: Esta bien.

Sesshoumaru retomando su forma habitual de hablar: Puedes acostarte en la cama.

Agacho la cabeza y me recuesto sobre la cama, mirando hacia la pared, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasarme. Aun recordaba las palabras del posadero "Iba a requerir los servicios de la chica" Que clase de servicios tomaría.

Él como leyendo mi pensamiento: No soy la clase de hombre que toma a una mujer por la fuerza. Además no eres mi tipo. – Me sentí aliviada y a la vez extrañamente decepcionada al oír esas palabras. Pero a pesar de todo le contesto: Usted tampoco lo es para mí.

Él no responde nada, me volteo para verlo, ahí se hallaba sentado sobre la cornisa, la ventana esta abierta y la fresca brisa de la noche entro en el cuarto, estaba apreciando el cielo estrellado, los rayos de la Luna que daban en su rostro y en ese extraño cabello plateado le daban cierto misticismo a su apariencia, parece un ser fuera de este mundo y lucia verdaderamente atractivo. Si no fuera por su carácter antipático y odioso... Si que seria mi tipo. Al poner esas ideas en mi mente mis mejilla toman un color rojizo.

No sé si presto atención a ese detalle porque lo que dijo me desconcertó: Las bestias rara vez aparecen en noches como esta en la que la Luna no esta en su máximo esplendor. A menos que halla un siuñire recién llegado en los alrededores. Puede descansar tranquila, ellos no vendrán.

Nuestra pequeña charla es interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Sesshoumaru se levanta y abre la puerta, no logro ver a la persona, solo oigo su voz.

Amo Sesshoumaru... Kagome-chan no esta... y Rin tiene miedo de estar sola.

Sesshoumaru: Ella esta aquí, por lo visto también a tenido miedo.

Rin: Si amo... Sesshou...maru Rin puede quedarse con ustedes.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien, pasa.

Rin bostezando: Si amo... Sesshou... maru... Usted también acuéstese.

Sesshoumaru: Creo que o hay sitio para mi... Yo descansare en la cornisa.

Rin: Amo... aquí le hacemos sitio... No Kagome-chan.

No me queda de otra que arrinconarme y hacerle sitio a Sesshoumaru: Mira aquí hay sitio.

El dudoso: Seguras que no les incomodo.

Rin bostezando: Para nada amo.

Le digo: No incomodas. – "Más no puedes" mente.

Al final los tres terminamos acurrucados, Rin al medio bien abrazada a Sesshoumaru como para que no se le escape, él al filo de la cama y yo al rincón. No sé como pero esa noche dormí tranquila como un bebé a pesar de lo apretujados que estábamos...

Fin del capitulo cuatro

Nota de autora: Antes Que nada disculpen si me demore un poquito pero la inspiración no me apoyado mucho, ha estado un poco floja, no me he podido concentrar lo suficiente y la pc no ha estado a mi libre disposición... Pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi y espero que sea de su agrado, si tienen alguna queja, petición, tirarme algun tomataso , dejen su review o envien su mail directamente a mi correo que es del siguiente capi: su nombre Lord Naraku... Kagome y Sesshoumaru van de compras, una partida repentina, un colon en el viaje y la mención de un nombre repentino.

Bye y gracias por leer este fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Lord Naraku**

"_La alarma del reloj sonara pronto."_

Al despertar me encontré cubierta por la estola de Sesshoumaru y estaba siendo abrazada por Rin , no había señales de Sesshoumaru. Me safo con mucho cuidado de los brazos de la niña, lo logro, me estiro. La puerta se abre repentinamente y entre él. Su cabello esta mojado y la parte superior de su pijama esta desabotonada. Nuestras miradas se cruzan pero giramos de inmediato nuestros rostros, no digo nada en cambio él.

- No imagine que despertaría temprano.

Lo veo, aun permanece de espaldas y comienza a desvestirse, primero lo de arriba. Dejando al descubierto parte de su espaldo un instante, veo que tiene un cicatriz de un corte un poco grande que inmediatamente fue cubierta por su cabello.

- Podría girarse o quiere seguir viendo como me cambio de ropa–

Me sonrojo y me volteo inmediatamente y digo avergonzada: Lo siento. –

Puedo oír como se desvestí y se pone otra ropa y el dice esto más para si mismo : Si hubiera sabido que despertaría a estas horas me hubiera levantado antes para evitarme estas molestias.

No digo nada aun sigo avergonzada.

Él me dice: Ya puedes voltear. – No digo nada. Él me da una orden: Valla a lavarse y cambiarse... Que saldremos... Y si se cruza con el posadero e intenta algo dígale "Que no me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío" Entendió.

Intento aclararle que yo no le pertenezco a nadie pero en eso recuerdo su advertencia... y sencillamente respondo: Si... Por cierto ¿Qué va pasar con Rin?

Sesshoumaru: La conozco y se que dormirá un rato más... Así que será mejor no moverla.

De acuerdo, con su permiso. – Me levanto de la cama con cuidado. Él prefiere ver por la ventana, su mirada luce perdida y las imágenes de la noche vuelven a mi mente. Él sentado sobre la cornisa la luz de la Luna dando en su rostro y cabello y yo pensando tonterías... Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente y salgo de la habitación... Si que su presencia es intimidante.

Me cambio rápido de ropa a lo mucho me habré demorado nos quince minutos en lavarme y vestirme y por suerte no me cruce con el posadero, aunque de todas formas debo tener cuidado no valla ser que intente algo. Me pregunto ¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos en este pueblo? ¿De ahí a donde iremos? Espero que en el camino encuentre indicios de mi pasado y así poder volver a casa.

"TOC, TOC"

¿Quién es? – Pregunto.

Apresúrese, que vamos a salir. – Dijo Sesshoumaru.

Me sorprendo ligeramente pero igual le respondo: De acuerdo, salgo en un momento. – Me doy unos últimos retoques y abro la puerta, él no esta, veo a ambos lados y lo hallo hablando con Jaken, logro escuchar su conversación:

Vigila a Rin. Esta durmiendo en mi habitación

Jaken responde: De nuevo esa chiquilla le causa molestias amo. Esperaba que con la compañía de la chica se quedaría en su habitación.

Sesshoumaru dice de mala gana: Sol vigila a Rin.

Jaken responde temeroso: Si amo.

Sesshoumaru me ve y solo baja las escaleras: No te quedas ahí parada y sígueme.

Me apresuro para alcanzarlo, camino rápido en pocos minutos estamos afuera de la posada y caminábamos por la calle. Con un poco de dificultada logre alcanzarlo y seguirle el paso, en si deseo hacerlo para preguntarle una cosa relacionada con Rin, ya que por lo visto esta niña, tenía la manía de estarse mudando de cuartos.

Disculpe... -

Me ve con cara de que quieres.

Primera petición: Podría ir más lento.

Paulatinamente fue disminuyendo su velocidad: Gracias... Una pregunta.

Ahora me va diciendo " Anoche no te quedo claro que no le doy explicaciones a nadie". Aun así continué: Siempre y cuando pueda contestarla... ¿Rin antes lo había importunado en ola noche?

Sesshoumaru con voz seria y sin detenerse: A pesar de su corta edad a pasado por más cosas más difíciles que las de un adulto.

Acaso ella es...

Él: No es lo que se imagina. Ella simplemente es una niña que vio como asesinaron a su familia y luego fue vendida como un objeto.

Valla pobre Rin, detrás de su dulce sonrisa esconde una triste historia: No pensé que pasara por tanto.

Él: No es para que le tengas lastima... – De ahí no hablo más, por más que lo intente hablarle solo hacia sonidos como " mmm, ah, ni un solo sonido o simplemente me ignoraba" A pesar que no caminemos mucho esa caminata se me hizo más larga con su silencio e indiferencia creo que cualquier caminata como esa es así. Por suerte no paso mucho y llegamos pronto a la tienda donde compramos víveres para el viaje.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años nos atendió muy amable al parecer conocía Sesshoumaru porque lo saludo por su nombre y con bastante confianza.

Hombre: Buenos días Señor Sesshoumaru, va llevar lo mismo de siempre.

Sesshoumaru con su tono de siempre: Si y unas cuantas cosas más.

Yo no presto mucha atención a su conversación me es irrelevante. Lo único que hago es pasearme por la tienda, tienen una gran variedad de objetos entre ellos armas o por lo menos tienen la apariencia de serlo, todas están siendo exhibidas en dos paredes, entre ellas hay espadas, lanzas, martillos, hachas, ballestas, cuchillos, dagas, cosas filosas, arcos, flechas y otras armas extrañas que quien sabe cuales serán sus nombres.

Pero en si la que me llama más la atención son el arco y las flechas, tienen un buen diseño, es un arco largo que si se le aplicara la fuerza suficiente a la hora de lanzar la flecha fácilmente podría perforar una coraza... Ahora que lo pienso no sé de donde tengo este conocimiento es decir que yo sepa no he tenido experiencia con la arquería... O tal vez si, quizás si busco información pueda recuperar la memoria y volver a mi casa... Sin embargo que clase de información puedo buscar... Estoy perdida de nuevo...

Hace horas que te digo que nos vamos. –

Oh disculpa, no lo escuche. –

Él toma el arco y las flechas del muro y las lleva al mostrador: ¿Cuánto es?

Hombre: Es un arco muy fino señor y las flechas que lleva son las mejores.

Sesshoumaru: Si intenta estafarme con el precio debe pensarlo dos veces.

Hombre: Como creo eso de mi, usted es un magnifico cliente por lo que le dejo el arco y la docena de flechas a 350 guiles.

Sesshoumaru: 310 es todo lo que me queda.

Hombre: Acepto.

Sesshoumaru entrega el dinero y el hombre envuelve el arco y las flechas en papel y lo pone con los demás paquetes.

Cojo unos cuantos paquetes, no iba a ser tan malvada de hacer que el cargue todo, será medio rata pero yo no. Caminamos de regreso a la posado en total silencio, ninguno de los dice nada. Que aburrido es esto... Como deseo que sucediera algo emocionante en el cual no estén involucradas esas bestias que persiguen a los Siuñire.

De pronto escucho que alguien grita "SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU, ESPERE" Si gritaban a viva voz como si estuvieran apunto de ser asesinadas y su único salvación es gritar eso...

Yo me detengo y giro mi cabeza para ver quienes gritaban, dándome cuenta que son las mismas muchachas que babeaban por Sesshoumaru en el restaurante. Ambos corrían hacia nosotros. Él que no se detuvo fue él, por lo visto no le importaba que iban a decir ellas.

No cree que es mejor que nos detengamos para escuchar lo que tienen que decir. – digo.

Él se detienen de mala gana y se gira a ver al par que esta ya cerca de nosotros. Solo les falta un par de metros.

Ambas muy agitadas

Chica uno: Señor...

Chica dos: Sesshoumaru...

Chica uno: Nuestro...

Chica dos: Abuelo...

Chica uno: Nos mando a decirle que Lord...

Chica dos: Naraku...

Chica uno: Llegara hoy...

Chica dos: A estas tierras...

En un susurro que logro percibir a las justas dice: Maldición.- Se lo dijo más para si mismo. Por lo visto la llegada de ese tal Lord Naraku no es nada buena.

Sesshoumaru: Díganle a su abuelo, que termino de hacer unos arreglos y voy para allá.

Chica uno: Si, Señor Sesshoumaru.

Ahora él dirigiéndose a mi: Apresúrate. – Empieza caminar muy rápido. Lo sigo con las justas, al menos no estamos tan lejos de la posada, por lo que llegamos rápidamente al lugar. Él se queda en la primera planta arreglando la cuenta con el posadero y a mi me manda arriba avisarle a Jaken y a Rin que partimos de inmediato.

A Jaken simplemente le toco la puerta de su habitación y le informo lo dicho por Sesshoumaru, escucho un gran plop supongo que el cara de rana tomaba una siesta y se callo al suelo. Por mi parte voy en busca de Rin supongo que aun permanece dormida y dentro al cuarto de Sesshoumaru y me doy con la sorpresa que la cama esta perfectamente dormida y ella no esta. Es probable que se halla ida a la nuestra. Salgo y voy a la nuestra y ahí esta ella, vestida y arreglando nuestras camas.

Rin, te estuve buscando-

Rin: En serio Kagome – Chan. Como me desperté y vi que no estaban, fui donde el señor jaken, me dijo que salieron. Me vestí y arregle las camas.

Bueno, Rin te informo que ya nos vamos.

Rin ligeramente triste: Tan pronto, Kagome- chan.

Si, hay que alistar todo. –

Rin: De acuerdo Kagome –chan.

No hemos demorado menos de una hora en dejar la posado y supongo que nos dirigimos al restaurante de anoche para que él hable con el abuelo de esas chicas sobre el asunto de ese tal Lord Naraku por lo visto debe ser alguien importante porque las calles las están decorando con flores y las personas limpian las frenteras de sus negocios y casas con mucho ahínco, debe se una especie de inspector tal vez o un amante a la limpieza y el orden.

Por lo visto no les interesa para nada nuestra presencia como el día anterior, que parecía que tuviéramos monos en la cara. Aunque creo que si los tuviéramos ni nos prestarían atención están demasiado concentrados en sus labores.

No nos hemos demorado mucho en llegar y al igual que en los demás locales todos salen locos con la limpieza, a pesar de eso las dos admiradoras de Sesshoumaru con estropajo, escoba y plumero en mano babearon lo halagaron y pusieron los ojos como estrellitas al verlo. Tal vez después de todo no estén tan ocupadas.

Sesshoumaru es el que entra y nosotros nos quedamos afuera esperando, por supuesto no dieron un buen desayuno, espero que ese par no me pusiera algún veneno o purgante. En ese caso si muero por causa de comer esto vendré y les jalare las patas a ese par... jijijijiji.

Una voz un poco temerosa: Hola.

Volteo a ver quien es y me doy cuenta que es el cocinero que conocí ayer: Hola... Si no me equivoco tu nombre es Houjo.

Él responde: Hi, Kagome- san.

No tienes que ser tan formal. Puedes decirme si quieres simplemente Kagome.

Él aun ligeramente nervioso: Hi, Kagome – san digo Kagome.

Me rió: Eres gracioso, Houjo. – El se avergüenza. Pienso rápido y le pregunto. - ¿Tu eres el cocinero de aquí?

Houjo: en si soy el ayudante del cocinero o mejor dicho era.

Me desconcertó un poco: Eras ¿Por qué?

Houjo: Por culpa de ese tal Lord Naraku.

Había oído antes ese nombre y por lo visto era la causa de nuestra inesperada partida: Por Lord Naraku.

Houjo: Si... – Bajo más la voz. – Es que ese sujeto odia a los Siuñire, escuche que le encanta cazarlos. ¿Es cierto?

Yo trago salivo y por fin comprendí el motivo de la partida. En si no sabia que responder, no sabía nada, después de todo yo también soy una Siuñire. Simplemente opte por asentir con la cabeza.

Houjo: Ese sujeto debe ser un monstruo... – Otra vez en voz baja me pregunta. - ¿Tu no tienes nada en mi contra, verdad?

Como iba tener algo en su contra: Para nada Houjo.

Houjo: Felizmente, es decir. El señor Kakuna me ha dicho que no le comente a nadie mi situación. Usted comprenderá que hay personas que no les agrado y podría usted sabe.

Si comprendo. Ahora que va hacer.

Houjo: No sé, el señor Kakuna esta arreglando mi partida para hoy. Por lo visto ustedes también parten hoy.

Si. El señor Sesshoumaru tiene urgencia en partir hoy mismo.

Houjo: Seguro tendrá cosas importantes que hacer... Usted sabe, como cierran todos los umbrales de entrada y salida a este mundo, mientras dure la estadía de ese Lord.

Es cierto...- No sé que más decir.

Rin, Jaken, Kagome y tu tomen sus cosas que partimos. – Es Sesshoumaru con su misma cara de pocos amigos, es una de esas pocas veces que me alegra ver su rostro. Aunque ese tu seria Houjo.

Houjo: Yo señor.

Sesshoumaru: Eres sordo o que. Apresúrate.

Por lo visto Houjo nos va acompañar en nuestro viaje... Me pego más a Rin y Jaken para no hablar más a Houjo y delatarme a mi misma... Por lo visto este va ser un largo viaje.

Vamos a la parte posterior de la casa donde hay un pequeño patio lleno de follaje y matorrales además de haber unas cuantas criaturas extrañas. Y ahí detrás de unos arbustos hay una especie de vortice de varios colores.

El primero en entrar es Jaken con Ah-Um que es seguido por Rin.

Sesshoumaru: Pasa.- En si creo que se refería a mi.

Houjo: Yo, es seguro...

Sesshoumaru: Entra o se queda aquí esperando a ser capturado.

Houjo: Ok, ok, ok, si lo pone de esa manera. – Veo que toma una bocanada de aire y entra, perdiéndose en medio del vortice.

Sesshoumaru: Te toca.

Yo: De acuerdo. – Al igual que Houjo tomo una bocanada de aire e ingreso en el vortice... Hay una serie de colores y parece que dieras muchas vueltas, me mareo de solo ver esto por lo que prefiero cerrar los ojos, siento que ya no puedo aguantar más la respiración. Dándome cuenta que aquí hay oxigeno, esto es un alivio...

No pasa mucho hasta que siento que he golpeado algo duro, fácil es el suelo. Abro los ojos y veo...

Fin del capitulo cinco

**Notas de autora: **Hoas espero que este capi le haya gustado, se que esta un poquito largo. Esta vez no me he demorado mucho a pesar que me costo un poco ya que mi mente estuvo un poco en blanco, tenia la idea pero no sabía como plasmarla. Bueno me despido. Dejen reviews no sean malvadas, se acepta de todo. Hasta la próxima.

BBkid

**Avances del siguiente capi: **Name "El ojo de la tormenta" Llegan a un mundo donde hace mucho pero mucho frío, hay una pequeña pelea, corre peligro la vida de alguien, un punto de vista de alguien más.

**P.d: ****Viva Lima carajo!!!!! ****J**** 18 de ****enero****aniversario**** de Lima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: El ojo de la tormenta**

"Pero antes que suceda eso debo seguir soñando" 

Escenas del capitulo anterior

No pasa mucho hasta que siento que he golpeado algo duro, fácil es el suelo. Abro los ojos y veo un paisaje muy distinto al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Esta lleno de montañas cubiertas de nieve o mejor dicho estamos en una de las montañas, hace mucho frío, esta nevando muy fuerte y la oscuridad reina en el lugar.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando a los demás, en si no logro ver mucho, solo puntitos blancos a mi alrededor. Aunque mis oídos perciben algo más.

Kagome- chan estamos aquí, siga nuestra voz... – Yo como niña obediente sigo sus ordenes.

Gracias a esto encuentro a Rin, Jaken y Houjo, los tres vestían ropas muy abrigadas.

Rin: Toma esto Kagome –Chan. – Me da un abrigo y una manta. No espero ni un segundo y me lo pongo, me estoy congelando de frío... Creo que tengo un pedazo de hielo en la nariz... (Igual que Leonardo Di Caprio en la peli de Titanic)

Un unos minutos después aparece Sesshoumaru, el no dice nada solo se acerca a Ah-Um y saca un abrigo se lo pone y empieza a llevar las riendas del dragón.

Jaken: Caminen detrás del Ah-Um...

Obedecemos.

**horas mas tarde**

Seguimos caminando hace horas y la tormenta cada vez empeora más y más. La vista es muy escasa, solo vemos unos puntos blancos en medio de la oscuridad del día... El camino es sinuoso, a las justas si cabemos todo el grupo en la pequeña ladera que en mi opinión cada vez se vuelve más estrecha, si le sumamos a esto la dificultad para avanzar en medio de la nieve y sentir la ropa empapada. Espero que pronto encontremos un refugio...

Poco a poco nuestras fuerzas se van y tenemos poca energía, esto se hace cada vez más pesado...

Kagome-chan... Rin esta muy cansada y tiene mucho frío...

Intento animar a la pequeña: Vamos Rin tenemos que seguir. –

Rin: Rin tiene mucho frío.

Pienso rápido: Que tal si te pones entre Houjo y yo, así no sentirás tanto frío.

Rin: Esta bien Kagome-chan.

Por un rato el problema se soluciono sin embargo el cansancio en la niña es notable. Le encargo a Houjo que cuide a Rin, avanzo con mucha dificultad y voy donde de Sesshoumaru.

Deténgase... Rin esta muy cansada. Será mejor que valla sobre Ah-Um.

Él se detiene: Tiene que continuar caminando para que entre en calor.

La niña no puede más, esta cansada, tiene frío. – Le digo.

Él dice: Debemos continuar... Caminando.

Me exalto y digo: No sea testarudo... Acaso desea que la niña muera de frío y cansancio.

Él no dice nada por unos minutos. Suelta las riendas de Ah-Um y va donde Rin, yo lo sigo, él la examina por unos minutos, ella tirita de frío.

Él le pregunta a Rin: Puedes continuar o prefieres ir sobre Ah-UM.

Rin responde: Rin tiene mucho frío...

El la carga y la pone sobre Ah-Um la cubre con unas mantas y continuamos con la caminata que parece interminable...

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que hallamos una cueva donde cabemos todos. Ingresamos en ella y empezamos a tapiar la entrada con la misma nieve para que no entre el frío, la única que no ayudo con esta tarea fue Rin, que dormía como un angelito al lado de Ah-Um.

Al final el que se encarga de encender la fogata es Jaken y el de cocinar es Houjo y yo, aunque el que esta haciendo todo el trabajo es Houjo, por lo visto yo no soy buena en la cocina. Cuando terminamos todos nuestros quehaceres lo único que nos queda es descansar y acurrucarnos entre nosotros para no sentir tanto frío.

**varios días después**

Punto de vista de Sesshoumaru

Han pasado varios días y la tormenta no sesa, esto no es normal, lo más probable es que se trate de alguna bestia aunque esta vez a quien estara buscando. Lo mejor es ir averiguarlo y acabar con eso para poder continuar con el viaje...

Horas después con Kagome

Así lo hemos pasado ya varios días y hasta ahora no para la tormenta cada vez se hace peor... Quizá lo más grave de todo esto es que no sabemos cuanto tiempo ha pasado en si. Si esto continua pronto nos quedaremos sin comida y leña para el fuego.

Me despierto a poner más leña al fuego, sino me equivoco es mi turno, pero veo que alguien ya lo hizo por mi. Aun media somnolienta miro a mi alrededor para ver que todos estén bien o si alguno se a destapado. Houjo esta profundamente dormido y perfectamente abrigado, Rin igual, Jaken también esta dormido, pero falta alguien, verifico de nuevo y falta Sesshoumaru. Me levanto con cuidado sin despertar a nadie, lo busco en toda la cueva y no lo encuentro... Habrá salido, eso me parece imposible, estaría loco para salir en medio de una tormenta como esta y más aun solo. Sigo buscándolo pero no esta, después de todo si salió.

Espero durante un rato a que vuelva, pero él no aparece. Sin querer he terminado preocupándome por él. Pienso en un montón de cosas que le podrían haber pasado. Entre ellas que se halla perdido, que se callo y se rompió algún hueso, o talvez fue atacado por algo, hasta talvez se ha quedado congelado, también pudo resbalarse y caer hacia el abismo o talvez todas las posibilidades juntas.

Debo quitarme todas esas ideas negativas y poner mi mente en positivo, seguro pronto volvería con su cara enojo y como siempre no daría ninguna explicación y si insisto me recordara su advertencia... Por lo que es mejor esperar.

Sin embargo la impaciencia me aborda y decido salir a buscarlo, busco más mantas entre el equipaje, lo único que hallo es una manta vieja y el arco con las flechas que compro Sesshoumaru en Omoro, las tomo también, podrían servirme por si me encuentro con alguna de esas bestias que me persiguen.

He terminado de tapiar la entrada con nieve desde afuera y comienzo mi búsqueda, no tengo idea de que camino habrá tomado si de subida o de bajada. Por lo que decido de la forma más lógica que se me ocurre. De tin marin de do pingüe cucara macara que ella fue yo no fui fue tete pégale, pégale que ella fue... y el camino escogido es el de arriba.

Punto de vista de Sesshoumaru

Después de todo tuve razón, esta tormenta es causada por uno de estos monstruos. La miro a los ojos, son celestes, da la impresión que estuvieran congelados. No pasa mucho y esta cosa da el primer ataque lo esquivo fácilmente, y esa pregunta me llega de nuevo, ¿A quién buscara?, en tanto la bestias sigue intentando atacarme y a pesar de moverme tanto no logro calentarme, al contrario el frío se hace cada vez más intenso y la fatiga se esta manifestando en mi cuerpo. Me siento cansado.

La bestia se da cuenta de mi estado y aprovecha para darme un zarpazo esta vez me es imposible esquivarlo, me rasguñado el brazo, creo que se ha vuelto más rápida o simplemente yo me he vuelto más lento. Esta situación no me agrada el frío es intenso y la fuerzas se me aguantan, la bestia a logrado lastimarme de nuevo sin embargo yo he podido hacerle un gran corte...

Sigo haciendo intentos por lastimar a esta cosa pero me es imposible cada vez yo salgo más lastimado y yo me siento agotado mi respiración es agitada, el oxigeno me falta y el frío es intenso. A pesar de eso no me rendiré.

Con Kagome

El camino es arduo y peligroso, y mientras más camino el oxigeno se hace escaso, y la visión menos visible. Después de una ardua subida hay una parte llana donde comienza un bosque de pinos, todos cubiertos de nievo, esto se va complicando cada vez más, no estoy segura de ingresar ahí, lo más probable es que termine perdiéndome, por lo que no es mala idea dejar marcas en los árboles. Cojo una de las flechas y con la punta dibujo un gran uno en el tronco, al siguiente le pongo un dos, y los que siguen tres, cuatro, cinco, etc. Así continuo adentrándome en el bosque arriesgarme a ser atacada por algún animal salvaje o morir congelada. Y la tormenta se sigue intensificando es probable que este apunto de llegar al ojo de la tormenta.

Talvez él este ahí, aunque no entiendo porque tendría que estarlo, continuo con paso firme en esta tormenta de los mil demonios donde el frío te cala los huesos, tus dientes no dejan de tiritar, el sueño invade tu cuerpo, todo lo sientes tan pesado y mojado a la vez. Pero no debo detenerme debo llegar ahí, al ojo de la tormenta.

Con Sesshoumaru

La piel de esta cosa es muy dura y por más que intento atravesarlo con la espada, es como si quisiera penetrar un muro de piedra o algo semejante, sus único punto vulnerable es el pecho y su cabeza los objetivos más difíciles. Por más que trato me resulta imposible, solo he logrado darle dos pequeños cortes en los cuales yo recibe graves golpes. O resisto más, mis energías se han ido, después de estos años de lucha la muerte ha venido a tocarme la puerta y creo que después de todo la bestia por quien vino ha sido...

Con Kagome

Mi deseo de llegar ahí es lo que me da la fuerza para continuar estoy a unos cuantos pasos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro por fin llego paso por una especie de campo, en ese lugar todo esta tranquilo el frío no es tan brutal incluso se puede ver el sol, casi me deja ciega su brillo, me los sobo par ver mejor.

Oh sorpresa, lo que veo es una cosa realmente grande, toda peluda de un color blanco brillante, con grandes colmillos que sobresalen de su boca, sus ojos no se logran ver bien, es un cruce entre morsa gigante y un oso polar. Además que el sonido que hace parece un rugido, me da miedo, sentí de nuevo el pánico de cuando vi a la bestia de ojos rojos, empecé a correr y la cosa esa iba detrás de mí dejando a relucir su anterior presa, estaba ensangrentada, lo único que distinguí fue la cabellera blanquiplateada, era la de Sesshoumaru, no podía dejarlo ahí e huir como una cobarde, tenía que hacer algo. Con lo poco de energía que me quedaba aleje al oso morsa de él, para luego coger el arco y la flecha y apuntar hacia su cabeza.

Es muy dificultoso, necesito mucha fuerza pero no la tengo si no me muevo pronto seré comida de la oso morsa, con dificultad pongo la flecha en su sitio, la suelto esperando que la flecha caiga en su ojo pero fallo, no había la suficiente fuerza en el tiro, por lo que cae en uno de sus brazos poniendo furiosa a la cosa esa. Corro otra distancia para ganar tiempo y lanzar otra flecha , esta vez me quedo más cerca arriesgándome a resultar lastimada, y de nuevo fallo, esta vez no le di en ningún lugar, la tercera es la vencida, por lo que prepare de nuevo el arco y esta vez di en el blanco en uno sus ojos la bestia empezó a gritar de dolor. Esto lo puso más furioso que antes, pero su velocidad a disminuido, esto me da más tiempo para prepararme y darme más seguridad. Lanzo otra flecha y le doy en el otro ojo. Esta ciega la oso morsa. El siguiente tiro será su final. Le apunto directo en medio de los ojos, suelto la cuerda y la flecha da directo en el blanco. La bestia cae al piso con gran fuerza.

No paso mucho hasta que comenzó a desintegrarse y hacerse polvo, un polvo blanco que se fue volando por el cielo para al final aparecer un pedazo de cristal muy brillante, que cae a mis manos lo tomo y lo guardo en mi bolsillo. Para correr de inmediato donde él.

Le reviso los signos vitales y me doy cuenta que no respira su corazón se ha detenido y esta muy frío, su semblante es blanco, cada vez se pone más pálido y frío, no se que hacer en verdad no se que hacer. Me quito el abrigo y la manta que traigo puestos y se los pongo encima para darle calor. Lo llamo por su nombre. "Sesshoumaru, despierta, por favor despierta... No puedes morir... " Me sentía culpable, lo más probable es que esa cosa me estuviera buscando y al no encontrarme decidió atacarlo a él. Podría ser antipático y antisocial sin embargo él me salvo de esa bestia aquella vez y ahora por mi culpa él estaba así. Me sentía tan impotente en ese momento. No sabía que hacer y el se estaba muriendo o ya estaba muerto. "Vamos despierta... no puedes morirte... Rin te esta esperando. Vamos despierta Sesshoumaru" Escapándose lagrimas caprichosas de mis ojos... " Sesshoumaru despierta y demuéstrame que no eres antipático... No te mueras por favor." Me pegue a su pecho para ver si su corazón latía de nuevo, no latía. Paso un minuto en el que permanecí en silencio, más lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, y su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. Fue un verdadero milagro. Empezó a toser, sin embargo permaneció dormido, me sentí aliviada al ver que volvió a la vida. Me limpio los ojos y lo cubrí mejor con las mantas. Arriesgándome yo misma a coger una pulmonía.

Le reviso bien para ver si sus heridas son graves, después de toda la sangre que veo, de verdad es un milagro que continué con vida. Lo esculco en las partes donde hay mayor parte de sangre y es extraño solo encuentro un par de heridas que no parecen ser muy profundas, rompo pedazos de la manta y le hago un vendaje, reviso en las demás partes del cuerpo y solo hallo heridas similares y unos cuantos hematomas. No puedo hacer más no tengo los implementos necesarios, aunque creo que pronto se recuperara.

No se muy bien que hacer, lo más recomendable sería llevarlo donde los demás, ahí estaría más caliente y recibiría mejores cuidados. Intento jalarlo pero es realmente imposible pesa demasiado. Ir por ayuda no es mala idea sin embargo no lo puedo dejar aquí solo en medio de este bosque, podría aparecer otra oso morsa. No quedándome de otra que hacer un pequeño igloo con la nieve, el pequeño detalle es que no se como hacerlo.

Mis intentos fallidos son hacer pequeñas bolas de nieve y agruparlas a nuestro alrededor, no me esta quedando mal. Después de varios derrumbes donde la nieve me callo encima he logrado hacer una especie de mini cueva amorfa con la nieve, talvez pasemos la noche aquí. Por que el brillante Sol que apareció después de la muerte de oso morsa, se pone cada vez más rojo y esta desapareciendo lentamente en el horizonte. Es seguro que la temperatura disminuya significablemente en las próximas horas, espero que la tormenta no comience de nuevo.

Por otro lado Sesshoumaru duerme tranquilamente, por lo menos mientras sueña no tiene esa cara seria que siempre trae o de mal humor, es diferente pareciera que en ese momento no tiene que preocuparse por nada, este momento me recuerda a aquella noche en la posada de Omoro en la que pensé que era un ser de otro planeta y en este momento lo vuelvo a confirmar.

Por fin a caído la noche y mis predicciones son ciertas hace mucho frío el cielo se ve hermoso, no sé que más lo único que se me ocurre es dormir, me acurruco a su lado para no sentir tanto frío y llegar a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Al día siguiente**

Con Sesshoumaru

Me siento cansado y algo confundido, pongo mis ideas en orden y llegan recuerdos a mente de los últimos sucesos ocurridos antes que cayera dormido. Recuerdo haber salido en medio de la tormenta buscando a la bestia que estaba provocando la tormenta las pistas me guiaron hasta un bosque donde halle un campo de energía ahí encontré a la bestia que era un cruce entre un oso y una morsa recuerdo haber peleado con ella y que a pesar de mis esfuerzos esa bestia me hirió gravemente, o mejor dicho me sentí demasiado débil para seguir peleando con ella por lo que estaba en mi lecho de muerte. Eso querría decir que en este momento estoy muerto.

Abro mis ojos lentamente esperando encontrarme con algo que me indique que este fuera del mundo de los vivos. Lo que encuentro es que estoy cubierto por mantas y que a mi costado esta ella acurrucada. Eso quiere decir que después de todo no morí, entonces que sucedió. Me siento con cuidado para evitar despertarla, daba pena despertarla.

Intento de pensar en una solución lógica en la que ella no terminara salvándome la vida pero ninguna apareció. Por lo tanto después de todo ella no es tan débil como pensé sin embargo no debió arriesgarse de esa forma. La bestia pudo acabar con ella.

Ella se empieza a mover y lentamente abre los ojos nuestras miradas se cruzan una fracción de segundo, pero ella de inmediato gira su cabeza.

Yo no digo nada en cambio ella: Que bueno que por fin has despertado.

Yo no sé que decir.

Ella: Me tuviste preocupada... Es que cuando te vi tenías mucha sangre y estabas como muerto... y cualquiera se preocupa al ver alguien herido.

Después de todo yo solo soy un alguien: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ella: Bueno, cuando llegue estabas apunto de ser comido por esa oso morsa, yo la entretuve y luego de varios intentos logre acertarle una flecha en cada ojo y otra en medio de los ojos y la bestia callo muerta... Lo más extraño es que

Le corte: Al final se empezó a desintegrar y convertirse en polvo.

Ella: Exacto.

En eso le pregunto: ¿El fragmento?

Ella desconcertada:¿Fragmento?

Yo : Si, el fragmento de la perla de Shikon, lo tienes.

Ella rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo: Te refieres a esto. - Me lo muestra.

Yo se lo arrebato de las manos: Si.

Ella se enoja: Podías haber esperado a que te lo diera. – Quien se creía para decirme a mi que hacer. La veo con mala cara. Sin embargo ella: Esta vez te perdono porque estas herido. Hablando de heridas déjame revisarlas.

No es necesario.- Le digo.

Ella porfía: Como que no es necesario, tengo que revisarlas y limpiarlas aunque sea con agua. Podrían infectarse.

Se que no es necesario, es la verdad: Te repito que no lo es.

Ella se acerca a mi: Que terco eres, si te digo que tengo que verlas es por que si. Y si no me lo muestras por las buenas lo haré por las malas.

Cree que me voy aterrar con sus amenazas, después de todo tiene sentido del humor. Por lo que no le hago caso.

Ella: Te lo dije. – Se me avienta encima y me jala uno de los vendajes de mi brazo dando a relucir mi piel intacta en ese momento no había ni un solo rastro de la herida que recibí el día anterior. Ella se queda con la boca abierta, me cubro el brazo y simplemente le digo: Te dije que no era necesario.

Ella continua en silencio, la comprendo en cierto punto, de seguro cree que soy una especie de monstruo, no la culpa después de todo yo también he pensado eso de mi. Me incorporo llegando a levantar un poco de la nieve del techo del improvisado igloo que hizo ella y le digo: Es hora que volvamos con los demás.

Fin del capitulo seis

Notas de autora: Holas queridas lectoras, esta vez he cumplido el plazo establecido. Porlo que espero que les guste….

Reviews:

Nikkys: Antes que nada gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia, en la epoca que se encuentran no es algo muy establecido y si se parece a tsubasa chronicle eso de que viajan, es que hace poco me di toda la serie y vi avances del ova asi que cúlpalos…. Por lo de Sesshoumaru….. Es que no se hacerlo muy frío al pobre hombre, es que las ideas ocurren antes que me valla a dormir lo pongo en un cuaderno y luego lo paso a la pc con mejorias, por lo que si tienes sugerencias de cómo hacerlo más frío te lo agrades…. E Inuyashava aparecer pero no estoy tan segura de cuanto sufrimiento le voy a dar… Bueno gracias de nuevo cuidate mucho y deja mas reviews si quieres no me opongo.

Iyvker: Gracias por tu review y si la historia esta rara pero se ira aclarando conforme avance la historia. Bye cuidate.

Y muchas gracias a las que ha puesto ha este humilde fic como su historia favorita…

Avances de siguiente capi: Name "silencio incomodo" Fugas, salvadas, pensamientos, enfermedad….

Bye y dejen reviews se los agradecería muxo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 7: Un silencio incomodo**

"_Las cosas importantes no cambian no importe donde se encuentren"_

Ha pasado una semana de aquel incidente desde entonces no hemos cruzado palabra, hasta tratamos de vernos solo necesario. Incluso cuando regresamos con los demás del grupo puso su cara de pocos amigos. A pesar que Jaken se preocupo al ver las ropas manchadas de sangre.

No obstante descansamos un rato y partimos para llegar al siguiente vortice que nos llevo a un pequeño pueblo ubicada ente las montañas, donde solo pasamos una noche y partimos al día siguiente los tres. Houjo se quedo en el restaurante del primo del señor Kakuna.

Al siguiente lugar que fuimos ha sido una pequeña ciudad costera llamada Masanari, solo nos quedamos tres días y una noche en las que Sesshoumaru desapareció y dejo a cargo a Jaken para al final aparecer al tercer día todo sucio. Se dio un baño rápido y partimos al siguiente lugar que fue una ciudad en medio de un valle ahí paso lo mismo nos quedamos tres días y dos noches para al final llegar a otra ciudad ubicada en medio del desierto, su nombre es Seles y como sucede últimamente apenas llegamos él desaparece. Ya ha pasado un día y este casi termina por lo que lo más probable es que aparezca mañana todo sucio, se bañe y nos vallamos de este lugar. Por lo visto así va ser siempre nuestra rutina.

Kagome- chan, el señor Jaken ha dicho que ya vamos a salir a comer.- Me dice Rin jalándome de las ropas.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo Rin ya escuche, ahora deja de jalarme o me caeré. – La pequeña me suelta y va corriendo a la entrada donde esta Jaken con cara de fastidio: Apúrate o te dejamos.

Ya voy, ya voy. – Digo.

**Con Sesshoumaru**

He recolectado suficientes fragmentos en este lugar como para regresar, además de ser una hora perfecta en la que no me cruzare con nadie. "No querrás decir que no te cruzaras con ella" Tal vez, no, definitivamente no me importa lo que ella piense de mi. " Eres un mentiroso, acaso no te importo la forma en que te miro ese día. Si no por que huyes de ella" Yo no huyo de nadie. "Entonces por que apenas llegas aun nuevo mundo, partes de inmediato y evitas cualquier contacto con ella" Yo...

Ignoro la pregunta y solo me concentro en continuar el camino de regreso a Seles pensando que apenas llegue tomare un merecido baño y luego me acostare. Total falta poco para llegar.

Termino de cruzar el desierto para avanzar por la calles cubiertas por la noche, en unas el silencio reina en otras el bullicio de las personas que celebran en los bares o simplemente toman un trago para aligerar las penas, llenando las aceras de borrachos que cantan sus penas y que luego son asaltados por algún malandrín que los despojan de lo poco que tienen incluso hasta la ropa.

En este momento veo un ejemplo un hombre de mediana edad que esta siendo asaltado por un par de ladrones el intenta defenderse pero solo da golpes al aire, da pena. Me acerco a ayudarlo y el par de muchacho se ponen en pose de peleo incluso uno saca un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en el zapato.

-Suelta todo lo que traes, si no quieres que te matemos.

Me dan risa, desenvaino mi espada rápidamente , el par se queda estupefacto y emprende la huida dejando botadas las cosas de su victima, las recojo y se las alcanzo al pobre hombre que esta tirado en el suelo, llorando.

Tome. – Le digo esperando a que cogiera sus pertenencias pero el ni siquiera a notado mi presencia, se las dejo aun costado. Entre sus sollozos dice palabras que no se le entienden salvo un por que y el nombre de Akeshiru. No puedo hacer más por él y continuo mi camino hacia la posada.

Llego y le pido una habitación a la mujer que atiende, que me da la habitación número doce, sé que esta en la primera planto por lo que avanzo por el corredor donde distingo una figura conocida, es ella. La ignoro y sigo mi camino hacia el cuarto, ella por su parte permanece inmóvil en el mismo lugar hasta que oigo.

Lo siento.

Me detengo pero no giro, no entiendo el porque de su disculpa.

Yo lo siento, siento que hallas sido lastimado el otro día por mi culpa.

Por fin comprendía a lo que se refería, la pelea que tuve con esa bestia, sin embargo no tenía por que hacerlo: Es mi trabajo. – Le digo y sigo hacia mi cuarto, ella continua ahí de pie, abro la puerta y entro. A los pocos minutos oigo como ella también entra a su habitación.

**Con Kagome**

Lo vi y le pedí disculpas esperando que dijera algo más que "Es mi trabajo" aunque no sé que más podía haber dicho, tiene razón al responder de ese modo sin embargo el casi pierde la vida. Siento que él esta molesto conmigo por eso. Aun recuerdo su semblante frío y sus ropas manchadas de sangre, en si fue un milagro que su corazón volviera a latir. Me sentí aun me siento tan culpable. Después de todo esto sucedió porque estoy con ellos, yo los pongo en peligro. Lo mejor será que me aleje de ellos para que ninguno salga lastimado.

Tomo las pocas pertenencias que tengo y las meto en el saco que me asignaron además del arco y las flechas. Me acerco donde Rin y le doy un pequeño y último beso en la frente como despedida. Abro la ventana con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la niña y salgo por ella y la cierro. Camino con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar a la calle principal, tomo el camino que presumo me llevara al umbral por donde llegamos a Seles, no obstante he caminado por horas y no encuentro el umbral creo que termine perdiéndome. Todas las calles son muy parecidas, silenciosas que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mis pasos y si le sumamos la escasa iluminación esto a resultado ser algo muy arriesgado, sin embargo no hay otro momento en que pueda escapar sin que se den cuenta.

Sigo andando pera esta vez no solo escucho mis pasos sino que los de otras personas, aumento mi velocidad pero aquellos hacen lo mismo, no cabe duda que me están siguiendo por lo que comienzo a correr esperando perderlos, yo al no conocer el lugar termino en un callejón sin salida. Al darme cuento intento huir pero mis captores se encuentran parados en la salida. Estoy acorralada.

Son tres hombres, uno es calvo con una gran cicatriz en el rostro, el otro tiene varios tatuajes en los brazos y el ultimo una serie de aretes en el rostro además de tatuajes. Lucen como verdaderos delincuente.

El hombre con cicatriz: Miren lo que hemos encontrado.

Hombre con aretes: Una belleza en medio de la noche.

Hombre con tatuajes: ¿Quieres divertirte con nosotros?

Temerosa pero firme: No gracias... Me esperan.

Hombre con aretes: Que sigan esperando. Tu nos acompañaras. – Trata de tomar mi mano, lo esquivo retrocediendo y tomo el arco y una flecha y los apunto.

Hombre con cicatriz: Esta belleza resulto ser una amazona. Cree que con eso nos va ahuyentar. – Se ríe.

Hombre con tatuajes: Eso nos atrae más.

Hombre con aretes: No te hagas la difícil y ve con nosotros.

He dicho que no – Continuo amenazándolos con el arco y la flecha. Avanzo con cuidado sin dejar de apuntar.

Hombre con tatuajes hace un movimiento rápido yo tontamente suelto la cuerda la flecha sale disparada y este me toma del brazo provocando que suelte el arco: Prometemos divertirnos.

Suéltame... Suéltame cerdo asqueroso.

Hombre con aretes: Deja de hacerte la difícil que lo vas a disfrutar.

Hombre con cicatriz se ríe socarronamente: O por lo menos nosotros si.

Esta situación me recuerda a la que sufrí con el posadero en Omoro con la diferencia que no paso a mayores si no fue por Sesshoumaru pero esta vez no estaba él, estoy yo solo luchando contra tres hombres. Uso todo mi fuerza para intentar zafarme y no resulta por lo que le muerdo la mano y grita: Maldita perra, esta me la pagas.- No espero nada y emprendo la huida solo que no contaba chocarme con alguien, caigo al suelo. "Estoy perdida" pienso

Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima. – Levanto la cabeza y descubro con gran alivio que es él, después de todo vino a buscarme.

El hombre con tatuajes: ¿Quién eres tu para amenazarme?

Yo en un susurro digo: Sesshoumaru:

Hombre con cicatriz: Con que se conocen. Ahora veras por entrometido.- Se avienta contra él, sin embargo lo que esquiva y con un solo golpe en la cara le rompe la nariz haciéndolo caer al piso.

Los otros dos van contra él pero Sesshoumaru los derrota fácilmente y estos salen corriendo con su compañero a rastras. En cambio yo permanezco en el mismo lugar avergonzada de nuevo le causaba problemas.

Él me dice: Sígueme. – Me levanto y recojo las cosas, lo sigo . Ambos estamos en silencio, no me cabe duda que esta molesta y no lo culparía después de lo que hice.

Vamos por una serie de calles hasta que él se detiene intespectivamente y dice: Ponte en un lugar seguro.

No puedo acatar la orden por una serie de malestares que llegan súbitamente, nauseas, dolor de cabeza, boca seca, falta de fuerzas. Camino con dificultad hacia la pared logrando apoyarme, me es casi imposible mantenerme en pie . Siento que todo lo que comí estuviera atragantado en mi garganta y esta apunto de escapar. Por otra parte mi visión es borrosa y no puedo distinguir lo que sucede a mi alrededor los sonidos parece crujidos o rugidos es insoportable. Mis piernas tiemblan no soporto más y empiezo a vomitar, que horrible sensación es esta, lagrimas salen del dolor que tengo. Termino y el frío llega de repente sumándole un gran cansancio, no tengo con que abrigarme ni la fuerza para continuar de pie caigo al suelo desmayada. Ignorando lo que ocurre.

Con Sesshoumaru

No me cuesta mucho derrotar al ien pies gigante, salvo que resulto ser medio escurridizo, no dejaba que le cortara la cabeza(Creo que nadie se dejaría cortar la cabeza) pero después de todo he terminado con él y la recompensa cae a mis manos, un fragmento de la perla de Shikon ¿De quién será? Me pregunto a mi mismo no importando por ahora.

Ya paso el peligro, podemos irnos. – Le digo, pero no recibo respuesta alguna ni siquiera oigo un movimiento. Habrá escapado, es mi primer pensamiento la busco con la mirada y la hallo tirada en el suelo. Corro en su dirección y le tomo los signos vitales, aun respira, me siento aliviado. Examino más la escena y veo que ha vomitado. Por lo que deduzco que la bestia venia por ella y este fragmento le pertenece a ella.

Lo saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo pongo sobre su pecho empezando a destallar el fragmento e introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Su rostro ha vuelto a su color normal además de su temperatura, ya no esta tan fría.

La cargo con cuidado, ella se acurruca, por lo visto tiene frío y busca calor. Me detengo y la cubro con mi estola. Luce más tranquila hasta que de pronto dice el nombre de "Inuyasha" y derrama unas lagrimas, apegándose más a mi en busca de refugio.

Por lo visto en esta ocasión ha sido doloroso para ella y me dan unas ganas de golpear a ese tal Inuyasha por hacerla llorar.

(Este echo es basado en una historia real, desde entonces un idiot marco la vida de alguien)

Con Kagome

Que extraña me siento, todo se ve tan raro y la vez tan conocido. Estoy en una habitación donde las carpetas están formando un circulo y hay varios chicas y chicos sentados en ella comiendo bocadillo y bebiendo bebidas. No puedo distinguir bien los rostros solo veo que llevan puestos uniformes verdes.

Parece que estoy en una especie de fiesta aunque yo no la disfruto, me siento triste y acongojada. De repente suena una campana y todos salimos despavoridos cargando mochilas en la espalda.

Corro por un pasillo largo que me lleva hasta unas escaleras, bajo por ellas corriendo a gran velocidad, al estar en el primer piso tomo el camino de la izquierda que me lleva los baños entro ahí, me lavo la cara miro la hora en mi reloj son las 3:35 pm. Me armo de valor y salgo corriendo aun gran patio que esta entre dos edificaciones de cuatro pisos que esta lleno de gente la mayoría son niños, lo atravieso hasta llegar a un gran portón azul salgo a la calle que al igual que el patio esta lleno de gete y aparataos con ruedas que llevan gente, busco a mi alrededor algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Avanzo hasta una de esas cosas de color rojo. Busco con la vista a alguien creo que lo encuentro a pesar de no distinguir su rostro, se que es del sexo masculino por la ropa que trae, Empiezo hablar con él, en idioma extraño que ni yo misma me entiendo. Al finalizar nuestra charlo me siento aun más triste que antes y con ganas de llorar , no comprendo el por que. Sin embargo no lloro frente a él simplemente le sonrió y me voy.

Regreso de nuevo a los baños esta vez me meto en unos cubículos y me echo a llorar desconsoladamente. Lloro con toda mi alma, me siento destrozada e humillada y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo del todo el por que y por más que trato de detenerme no puedo y cuando intento gritar no sale sonido alguno solo lagrimas y más lagrimas y más lagrimas hasta que siento como ponen algo frío en la frente que me calma cierro mis ojos y los abro lentamente descubriendo que me encuentro en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Este es un bosque, es de noche, solo distingo las luces de las llamas de una fogata. Me siento y un paño mojado me cubre los ojos.

No debes levantarte. – Escucho.

Me quito el paño de los ojos, busco a mi interlocutor. Veo a Rin dormir junto Ah-Um por otro lado esta Jaken recostado sobre un árbol durmiendo y de pie a mi costado esta Sesshoumaru con un recipiente. Se agacha y pone su mano ensobre mi frente y dice: Ya no tienes fiebre.

Lo miro extrañada, no entendía que sucedía o que paso porque por lo visto no estábamos en Seles, en cierto punto espero una explicación que estoy segura no me la van a dar. Se levanta como si nada y se adentra en el bosque con el recipiente.

Espera no te vallas – Intento ponerme de pie pero me caigo al suelo de cara, me duele. Me quedo quieta oyendo los sonidos de mi alrededor. Como los grillo e insectos que habitan este sitio al igual que los animales, las ramas y hojas que chocan las unas con las otras al soplar el viento, el crepitar de las llamas y por último el sonido del agua, es probable que halla un arroyo cerca.

Me levanto con cuidado, me siento en el mismo lugar que estaba dándome cuenta que estoy cubierta por mantas y la estola de Sesshoumaru, me da un poco de pena, ya iba varias veces que terminaba quitándosela. Me la acerco al rostro y aspiro profundo.

Que rico huele. – Digo en voz alta sin saber que soy escuchada.

¿Qué huele rico? – Me pregunta él, que había regresado con el recipiente lleno de agua.

Pienso rápido y digo: El ambiente... Tu sabes aire fresco... Brisa nocturna.

No me hace mucho caso creo que ni me creyó, eso es problema suyo no mío. Simplemente se acerca dejando el recipiente con agua a mi costado y dice: Lávate la cara.-

¿Mi cara?

Estas llorosa.

Me avergüenzo y me lavo la cara, después de todo logre expresar mis emociones, los sentimientos de ese extraño sueño.

Sécate.- Me da una toalla, la tomo y me seco el rostro para decirle: Gracias.

Él no dice nada como siempre, permanecemos en un silencio incomodo, deseo decirle muchas cosas pero no sale ninguna palabra de mi boca. No encuentro algo coherente que decir.

Come esto. Te ayudara a recuperarte. – Me da unas especies de bayas , las tomo y las como si nada hasta sentir el amargo sabor en la boca, empiezo a toser y hacer estos de huacatela.

Son amargas pero buenas para tu salud.

Pongo carita de asco y digo: De acuerdo. – Tomo una por una y por cada que como digo Uagh, Uagh. Pero a él no le importa mucho lo que hago solo se queda ahí sentado mirando la fogata.

Cuando termino digo: Lamento causarte tantos problemas.

Es mi trabajo. – Dice él en tono frío y cortante.

Es cierto que tu trabajo es eliminar esas bestias pero no ir tras de mi cuando me escape o de salvarme de esos maleantes y mucho menos cuidarme mientras estaba enferma.

No puedo permitir que mi carnada se escape . - Dice

Y lo de... – No me deja terminar.

Solo te devuelvo el favor que hiciste al cuidarme en la nieve, nada más. – Dijo él.

Me quedo en silencio y luego le digo: Sea tu trabajo o no o si estas pagando un favor de todas formas gracias y lamento causarte tantas dificultades.

Él no dice nada como siempre me da igual como que me estoy acostumbrando a que sea callado y reservado con sus cosas. Después de todo es su forma de ser y dudo que lo pueda cambiar. Aunque deseo que sea un poco más abierto y no sé guarde tantas preocupaciones dentro.

** Fin del capitulo siete **

**Notas de autora**: Antes que nada sorry por la demora, se que querran matarme y freirme viva, pero es que he tenido una serie de problemas familiares que me han negado el acceso a la pc, entre ellas esta que mi perro que me quiere mucho, en sentido figurado, es que piensa que soy comida y me quiere comer, se enfermo y al pobre lo pasaron a la habitación de mi bro donde esta la pc, por lo que no me pude acercar en estas semanas y después de tener unos cuantos problemitas más que ayudaron con la falta de inspiración. Nos robaron dinero y estuvimos aguja en casa. Pero aquí les tengo este capi.

Emihiromi: Antes que nada sorry por la demora, no te preocupes pienso continuar este fic, tal vez me demore en actualizarlo pero lo continuare hasta el final. Cuídate muxo y thanks por tu review.

XtinaOdss: Sorry por la demora. Si tienes razón en todos los fics Naraku es el malo y en la mía no es la excepción a la regla. Gracias por tu review.

icegirl06: Disculpa por la demora y hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto el siguiente capi. Merci boku por tu review

LADYMARY-AND-SESSHY: Perdoname por la demora, que bueno que te guste mi fic, en si estan a mano y quizas sessh cambie de parecer, aunque como sabes ese es de los que no admite lo que siente, salvo con su yo interno. Y para que kag recupere la memory falta todavía. Arigatoo por tu review.

Muchas gracias todas mis lectoras y lectores, si hay un hombre que lee este fic pase la voz, Por favor les ruego que me perdonen... Necesito su perdón, para sentirme en paz... Por favor envíen reviews y continúen leyendo que yo seguiré escribiendo

Siguiente capi: Name Condescendiente. En este capi hay mascotas nuevas, esta algo gracioso, aparecen personajes nuevos de la serie que traen un poco de problemas.

Espero que todos hallan pasado un día de San Valentin. Cuídense muxo, les desea su autora favorita...

BBKid----- Que kiere muxo a su solomon.

Jajajajajaja... Por favor no piensen que me raye, aun mi neurona coja sigue viva.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 8: Condescendiente**

_Aun si fuera a despertar_

Partimos temprano en la mañana hacia un nuevo mundo, al igual que las veces anteriores entramos en un vortice que nos llevo hacia una ciudad, nos dejo justo en la entrada donde hay un viejo cartel que dice "Bienvenido a la ciudad de Cieluz". En si este lugar no es nada bello, esta en ruinas aunque todavía se llega percibir en sus construcciones el esplendor pasado que se ha ido perdiendo con el paso de los años.

Avanzamos por las calles que parecen estar echas de algodón, por su aspecto esponjoso, es posible que esto se deba a la neblina que abunda. Sin embargo el comercio no ha decaído, las calles están llenas de pequeños puestos donde venden de todo ropa, comida, animales, armas, joyas, juguetes y una serie de objetos extraños.

Me quedo asombrada al ver un mapa con figuras que se mueven, tal esta encantado. En otro puesto hay aves muy hermosas, las más extrañas y bellas son dos, la primera si no mis ojos no me engañan esta hecho de fuego y el otro de hielo. Rin se acerca también a verlos y ambas terminamos diciendo: Wouh!!! Que hermosos...

El vendedor se acerca a nosotras dos: Si son muy bellas, son aves Fénix.

Rin pone cara de TOT

En cambio yo me pongo a pensar y le digo al vendedor: Hasta donde yo se, las aves Fénix son de aves mitológicas que son de fuego y que reviven de sus cenizas... Por lo tanto no mueren.

Vendedor: Por lo visto usted es una conocedora del tema. Por lo que comprenderá que mi mercancía es valiosa al poseer un ave fénix como usted describe y otro que es sumamente extraño pero es lo que digo.

Yo pongo la misma cara de Rin TOT.

Vendedor: No se sorprenda señorita. Si gusta le vendo la pareja a un cómodo precio. Mil quinientos guiles... Normalmente suelo cobrar tres mil por las dos pero usted me ha caído bien.

Rin se emociona: Vamos Kagome- chan cómpralos, cómpralos, yo te ayudo a cuidarlos... (Eso me suena a tramoya de mi par de sobrinas cuando quieren una mascota)

Rin, lo siento no puedo comprarlos.

Rin con carita de borreguito: Por favor... – No podía resistirme a esa carita. Aunque en este caso hay un pequeño problema.

Rin no tengo dinero. – Le digo en un susurro.

Rin: Entonces hay que pedirle al amo Sesshoumaru... Espérame aquí ahorita vengo...- Se va corriendo. Se me olvidaba mencionar que nos separamos del grupo y que prácticamente estábamos perdidas.

Rin espera. – Trate ir tras ella, fue en vano, la perdí. Volví al puesto y no me quedo de otra que esperar, probablemente ya me imaginaba la cara de asado que pondría Sesshoumaru, pero si valía la pena, estas aves están remonas y son tan tiernas, aunque la que es de fuego es medio huraño, pero no es malo hasta ahora ni me ha mordido solo me mira de forma intimidante. No se a quien me recuerda. En cambio su compañera es un amor, super cariñosa se deja acariciar y todo. Además que el vendedor ha sido buena gente y me ha dejado quedarme aquí.

Dos horas después de larga espera oigo la voz de Rin que dice: Amo, venga, venga, le quiero mostrar una cosa.

Sesshoumaru con tono cansado: Rin tenemos que ir a buscar a Kagome...

Rin: No se preocupe amo ella esta bien.

A lo lejos distingo a los dos que se acercan al puesto, les hago una seña con la mano.

Rin viene corriendo ñ.ñ: Kagome- chan. Ya vine con el amo Sesshoumaru.

Rin, por que te fuiste, podías perderte.- La reprendí.

Ella tiene razón. – Me apoyo él.

Rin u.u con tono sumamente triste: Lo siento. – Agacha su cabeza. -Aun siguen molestos conmigo.

Sesshoumaru: Solo no te vuelvas a escapar.

Rin u.u: Esta bien.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar?

Rin se recupera al toque: Estas aves tan bonitas. Son fénix y el señor nos las vende muy barato. ¿No es cierto?

Vendedor: Se las dejo aun cómodo precio caballero.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Cuánto es cómodo?

Vendedor: Mil quinientos guiles por las dos aves.

Sesshoumaru: Dos, solo llevare una.

Me entrometo: No las puedes separar, son una pareja.

Rin: Cierto, cierto.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Quien se va hacer cargo de ellos?

Rin: Kagome- chan y yo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Quién se va encargar de Ah-Um?

Rin: El señor Jaken.

Sesshoumaru: Rin, recuerda que te comprometiste a cuidar de Ah- Um, no Jaken.

Intervengo: Yo me puedo hacer cargo de ambas aves, no tengo inconvenientes.

Sesshoumaru: A como de lugar quieren a ambas aves, no cambiara diga lo que diga.

Si.

Rin pone carita de borreguito antes de ir con su cita con San Pedro.

Sesshoumaru: De acuerdo... No me hace una rebaja, estoy ajustado de dinero.

Vendedor: Mil trescientos.

Sesshoumaru: Mil doscientos, no traigo más dinero.

Ahora, Rin y yo miramos de forma tierna al vendedor por lo que él accede: De acuerdo, solo porque ambas señoritas me cayeron bien.- El vendedor nos da la jaula con ambas aves y un pequeño saco de comida para ellos de regalo.

Como la jaula pesaba mucho el que termino cargándola fue Sesshoumaru, mientras Rin iba contenta saltando en un pie. Mientras yo miraba de reojo a Sesshoumaru y ambas aves y ahí me di cuenta que el fénix de fuego tenía la misma mirada que él. Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que lo veo, yo me giro y me hago la loca.

Al llegar a la posada Jaken nos esperaba, al ver que trajimos integrantes nuevos al grupo apenas ve a Rin la reprende:

Rin cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes al amo, haciendo que compre animalejos. –

Jaken no la grites, ella no tuvo la culpa. – Digo.

Jaken: Con que fuiste tu.

Sesshoumaru en tono molesto y mirada asesina: Jaken – No se de donde saco una piedra y se la tira en la cabeza... El cara de sapo termino con un gran chichón en la cabeza, Rin al igual que yo nos reímos, bien merecido se lo tenía por entrometido.

Jaken: Discúlpeme amo bonito.

Sesshoumaru: Las habitaciones.

Jaken: Para usted es la numero 25 y para ellas la 24 y la 26 es para mi. Tome su llave.

Él sube las escaleras con la jaula, nosotras lo seguimos depuse que Jaken nos dio las nuestra, él espero a que abriéramos el cuarto dejo la jaula sobre una mesa que había, se fue. Pero antes: Gracias por las aves.

Dice: No es nada. – Se va. Rin no se percato de nada ella esta muy entretenida con las aves y nos la pasamos con ellos el resto del día. Jaken nos trajo el almuerzo y la cena por lo que no salimos a comer aunque no nos importo mucho, estamos contentas con las aves. Aunque todavía no hemos escogidos los nombres adecuados para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente

Nos levantamos muy temprano, no he parado de bostezar desde que salimos de la posada con todas nuestras cosas. Rin aun duerme sobre el lomo de Ah- Um. En tanto Sesshoumaru lleva la jaula.

Las calles lucen desiertas y creo que es algo de las cinco de la mañana o más temprano aun. Por qué ni señales del sol veo, simplemente las estrellas que todavía adornan el cielo nocturno.

Nuestro recorrido nos trae hacia un puerto que a diferencia del resto de la ciudad luce mucho más transitada. Naves hay por todos lados adornando el puerto, aunque no veo el océano extraño solo veo nubes y más nubes, la neblina lo habrá cubierto, no le tomo demasiada importancia. En este momento lo único importante es no alejarse del grupo y perderse en medio de esta multitud.

Veo que Sesshoumaru saca unos papeles de su bolsillo y los revisa detenidamente como buscando algo que no encuentra. Andamos de una lado a otro . Hasta que por fin se digna a preguntarle a alguien.

¿Puerto 09A24 con el barco transportador KQ2795?

Le responden: Ese barco se hundió hace tres meses.

Sesshoumaru con cara de sorpresa:¿Como? Si he comprado estos boletos ayer.

Hombre: Creo que usted es otro de los estafados del grupo Tesne.

Sesshoumaru: Maldición... Gracias.

Jaken: Amo, ahora que hacemos

Sesshoumaru: Quédense aquí.- Se fue blandiendo su espada diciendo una serie de maldiciones "Quienes se creen esos bastardos para estafarme a mi, el gran Sesshoumaru... Ahora conocerán mi Ira." Estoy segura que eso estaba en sus pensamientos. Pobres sujetos ahora terminara descuartizados.

No paso mucho rato hasta oír maldiciones parecidas a las de Sesshoumaru, solo que esta vez fueron dichas por un hombre alto de tez bronceada y ojos azules que era acompañado por dos jóvenes , este también se puso a blandir su espada y comenzó a reírse malévolamente, daba melo u.u. Desapareció dejando a sus acompañantes.

Mas tarde sucedió casi lo mismo solo que con una ancianita que iba con su nieto, un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes de la edad de Rin. Esta señora al enterarse de la estafa, dijo una serie de maldiciones, pero la ancianita no saco su espada y la empezó a blandir en medio de la calle, simplemente saco su equipaje una calavera, velas, muñequitos de tela, agujas, hiervas y maracas para hacer un ritual contra los estafadores (La viejita dijo: Espíritus del más halla conviertan a este cuerpo decadente en Munra el inmortal)

Me pregunto con que les iría peor a los estafadores con las maldiciones de la inocente ancianita o con la paliza que le darían Sesshoumaru y el hombre misterioso. De algo estoy segura el futuro de esos se ve muy negro.

No paso mucho hasta oírse un gran escándalo en las calles, toda la gente dice Oh!!..- Si son Sesshoumaru y el otro hombre trayendo aun grupo de delincuentes atados con una soga en ropa interior, están todos moreteados y lo extraño es que tenían manchitas rojas por todo el cuerpo que botan sangre es como si alguien les hubiese clavado agujas en el cuerpo. Sesshoumaru junto con ese hombre llevan a los maleantes al borde del puerto amenazándolos con dos espadas.

Si no quieren morir devuelvan el dinero y consígannos pasajes a todos. – Sesshoumaru.

Responde uno de los delincuentes: Ya le dije que nos lo gastamos.

Hombre desconocido: Entonces caerán al fondo del abismo.

Uno de los delincuentes suplica: No nos maten.

Sesshoumaru molesto apuntándolo con la punta de la espada: Debieron pensar eso antes de robar. Ahora moriran.

Otro de los delincuentes: Esta bien les conseguiremos los pasajes.

Hombre desconocido: De acuerdo.

Sesshoumaru: El dinero también o se mueren todos. – Le pega en la cara.

Hombre desconocido: Han dicho que nos conseguirán los pasajes, es suficiente.

Sesshoumaru ignora completamente las palabras de este y le pega de nuevo la espada al cuello del maleante: El dinero también lo devolverán.

El maleante: Esta bien, se lo juro pero no nos mate.

Sesshoumaru: No lo matare esta vez...- Lo suelta y dice- Vete y regresa en menos de una hora con lo prometido o te juro que te buscare en lo más profundo de los infiernos si es necesario y lo torturare con mis propias manos hasta que muera.- Muy encantadoras y estimulantes palabras que lograron su cometido en media hora volvió el estafador con boletos y dinero en mano. Gracias a esto se gano un golpe en la cara por parte de Sesshoumaru que dice: Para que ni se te ocurra volverme a ver la cara.- Para al final tirarlo donde sus compinches.

De ahí viene donde nosotros, recoge la jaula dice en forma imperativa: Vamonos.

Cogemos nuestras cosas y empezamos a seguirlo.

Espera.- Dice el hombre desconocido. No le prestamos atención, seguimos.

Te hablo a ti el de cabello blanco.

Sesshoumaru lo ignoro por completo, nos alejamos sin oir lo demás que dice. En cambio nos encaminamos hacia el nuevo barco. No paso mucho hasta llegar aun puente con un barco mediano donde nos esperaba, un hombre vestido de mujer o una mujer que paresia hombre. Es alto, cabello negro, ojos cafés, rasgos gruesos de hombre y maquillado.

El hombre o mujer rara nos dice con voz de hombre afeminado (En otras palabras con voz de guey): Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jaikotsu. Soy la que los guiara por el Ryokotsu,- Le hace ojitos a Sesshoumaru.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo?

Sesshoumaru serio y frío: ¿Dónde están los camarotes?

Jaikotsu: Que serio eres, guapo... Pero así me gustan.

Yo me aguanto las ganas de reírme mientras Jaken pone cara de Horror(Para las que son peruanas imaginen la cara del padre maritin, para las que no imaginen a un hombre diciendo horror con voz aguda y escandalosa) y Rin no entiende porque un hombre esta vestido de mujer y se le insinúa al amo Sesshoumaru, él ni se inmuta (Es que el amo bonito esta acostumbrado a que le digan lo bonito que es).

Una tercera voz aparece en escena: Hermano. Cuantas veces te he dicho que no espantes a los clientes.

Jaikotsu: Hermana, soy tu hermana. No estoy asustando a nadie Bankotsu.

Bankotsu ignora a su hermano: Disculpen la insolencia de mi hermano. Por favor siganme. Les mostrare las instalaciones.

Jaikotsu furibunda: No me ignores.

Para su desgracia todos lo hicimos y seguimos a Bankotsu que nos indica donde queda el comedor, los baños aparte de los que tiene cada habitación, la cocina y la biblioteca además de nuestras habitaciones. Rin y yo dormimos juntas y Jaken con Sesshoumaru. Las camas son camarotes por lo que Rin y yo decidimos dormir ambas en la parte de abajo por tememos caernos de la cama.

Mientras ponemos nuestras cosas en orden y damos de comer a las aves, escuchamos mucho barullo por lo visto hay gente discutiendo, no prestamos atención y continuamos con los quehaceres, fue fácil al principio por que la discusión parecía suscitarse en la cubierta hasta que llego a nuestra puerta.

Aletéate de mi amanerado...

Oh vamos, no seas malo concédeme una cita.

Entiende soy hombre, no una cosa como tu.

Si deja en paz a nuestro jefe

Cierto, cierto

No me iré hasta que prometa salir conmigo

Te dicho que nunca. Loco pervertido.- Se oyó un plop.

Cerdo como se te ocurre pegarme. – Se oye otro plop, plop, se oyen pasos llegar y más voces .

Oye como se te concurre pegarle a mi hermano.-Plop

Rin: Kagome-chan que sucede afuera. Tengo miedo. – las aves se empezaron alborotar.

Yo: Nada cariño.

Rin: Nos harán daño.

Yo trato de calmarla: Claro que no. – La pelea continua y esta vez oye el llanto de un niño y los de una mujer: Cálmense muchachos, por favor.

Hasta que al final se oye una voz potente dando una orden: Ya paren de pelear... –

Todo se quedo en completo silencio. Sali ha echar un vistazo desde la puerta. Todo esta estático, vi al sujeto del puerto que esta encima de Jaikotsu que esta apunto de darle un golpe y a la vez es sujetado por los cabellos por un muchacho que a la vez esta siendo sujetado por un hombre grandote y musculoso que esta siendo mordió por otro muchacho que esta siendo golpeado por un hombre pequeño y otro calvo. Mientras que al pie de las escaleras esta la abuelita acompañada de su nieto que tienen los ojos llorosos y esta aferrado a las faldas de su abuela.. Por último esta Sesshoumaru imponente en su puerta con mirada asesina que da melo a tutili mundi.

Parece esto una fotografía que es rota por los pasos acelerados de un par de personas. Es Bankotsu acompañado por otro hombre de cabello negro espeso y mirada serena .

Bankotsu: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Jaikotsu incorporándose y con cara de victima: Ese hombre me golpeo. – Señala un hematoma en su rostro.

Hombre: Fue por que este no me dejaba en paz. Quería a toda costa que le diera una cita- Pone cara de asco.

Bankotsu: Es cierto Jaikotsu.

Jaikotsu en silencio.

Hombre grandote y musculoso: Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no tenia por que pegarle.

Bankotsu: No te metas Kyokotsu. Renkotsu, Mukotsu suelten a esos dos.

Jaikotsu: Suikotsu di algo a nuestro favor.

Suikotsu: Disculpen señores las molestias que han causado mis hermanos.

Bankotsu: Discúlpennos

Jaikotsu y sus tres hermanos: Discúlpennos. – Se van, sus otros dos hermanos los siguen.

El hombre del puerto se acerca a Sesshoumaru: Gracias, de la que me salvaste... Mi nombre es Kouga Sakamoko, soy hijo del gran lugarteniente Masashiro Sakamoko señor de la montaña del norte de Akesawa.

Sesshoumaru no le presta atención: Ah. – Le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Kouga: Que se habra creido... Hakujo, ginta. Llenven mis cosas a mi cuarto.

Los dos jóvenes: Como ordene jefe.

Pasa frente a mi puerta me mira y yo de frente le cierro la puerta ruborizándome levemente.

Rin: Kagome-chan te siente bien.

Nerviosa: Si, solo necesito un poco aire.

Rin: Ah... Vallamos arriba.

Es una buena idea... Esperemos un momento y vamos.

Con Sesshoumaru

Mente

"Que se creera ese con ese titulo. No hay duda que es un petulante niñito engreído de papá y mamá." "Que antipático me cae, espero no cruzármelo en todo el viaje."

Jaken: Amo, voy a la cocina desea que le traiga algo.

Sesshoumaru: No, voy a la cubierta.

Con Kagome

Mira Kagome-chan que bonito esta el cielo- Rin.

Es verdad y por lo visto a ellos también les gusta. –

Tal vez debemos sacarlos Kagome-chan para que estiren sus alas.

Una voz masculina: No debe hacerle caso a la niña, bella señorita.

Rin se asusta al ver a Kouga, pegándose a mi.

Kouga: No te asustes pequeña que no como. Por lo que les decia no es recomendable que saquen a esas aves. Son traicioneras y podrían escaparse en el primer momento que vean la oportunidad.

Gracias por su consejo.- le digo.

Kouga: No es nada, por cierto su nombre es.

Kagome, y la niña Rin ambas son mis sirvientas. – Es Sesshoumaru.

Kouga: Que precioso objeto a adquirido usted. Me encantaría ser el poseedor de tan bella doncella, si gusta podríamos discutir el precio, yo pagare lo que pida.

Sesshoumaru: No están a la venta ninguna de las dos. Le rogaría que no se acerque a ninguna de ellas.

Kouga: Es una lastima. Hasta otra ocasión señorita Kagome, con su permiso. – Se fue.

Sesshoumaru: Que hacen aquí.

Le contesto: Salimos a tomar aire.

Sesshoumaru: Está bien.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que Rin intervine: Amo Sesshoumaru, es cierto que no podemos sacar a los fénix porque son aves traicioneras que se escapan.

Sesshoumaru: No son aves traicioneras como dijo ese, al contrario son muy leales, por lo que se. – Se acerca a la jaula y ve a la pareja. – Les han puesto nombre.

Rin: Aun no. No se nos ocurre ninguno bueno. Usted sugiere alguno.

Sesshoumaru pensativo: Para él puede ser Ifrit.

Ese nombre se me hizo familiar, lo he escuchado en algún sitio.

Rin: Como el del libro de la princesa de hielo. Ella puede ser Shiva la princesa.

Sesshoumaru: Si, les gusta.

Rin: Si les va perfecto. No es cierto Kagome –chan.

Si, les queda bien.

Rin: Ahora podemos sacarlos.

Sesshoumaru abre la jaula sin previo aviso, ambas aves un tanto dubitativas se demoran en salir y emprenden el vuelo alrededor de la nave, a lo mucho se alejan unos dos metros de distancia pero no más para al final posarse ambos en el barandal.

Rin se pone muy contenta al verlo volar y ver que no se han ido a ninguna parte: Que lindos son. – Ella trata de acercase a Ifrit pero este emprende el vuelo para posarse sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru. Rin: A Ifrit le cae bien el señor Sesshoumaru.

Por que no habría de caerle bien tienen el mismo carácter por lo visto y fácil que se entienden. Por mi parte me acerco a Shiva, ella si se deja tocar y deja que le haga unas pequeñas caricias en su cabeza, para posarse al final en mi hombro al igual que hizo Ifrit con Sesshoumaru.

Rin: A Shiva le agrada mucho Kagome –chan.

Por lo visto ellos no necesitaran usar esa jaula- Digo.

Rin: Si, que bueno.

Sesshoumaru simplemente va hacia la puerta que lleva a los camarotes: Vamonos, la comida debe estar lista.-

Rin: Que bueno, me muero de hambre.

Ifrit no se despega de su hombro al igual que Shiva no lo hizo del mío el resto del día, ambas aves durmieron en habitaciones diferentes y así fue el resto del viaje. Ambas aves no se separaron de nosotros en ningún momento. Por lo que al final deducimos que Sesshoumaru se haría cargo del huraño de Ifrit que solo obedecía a Sesshoumaru, se dejaba tocar por él y nada más que por él.

Yo termine haciéndome cargo de Shiva que no se separaba de mi, incluso Kouga que estuvo coqueteándome el resto del viaje cambio su opinión respecto a los fénix después de conocer a Shiva, que se porto muy bien.

Pero por lo visto a quien no le simpatiza Kouga es Sesshoumaru que cada vez que lo ve cerca pone cara de asada. A pesar que niegue que no le importa lo que haga Kouga. Siempre pone cualquier excusa para que no me acerque a él. Por lo que me la he pasado en la biblioteca donde encontré un libro que habla de los Siuñires las bestias que los persiguen y más detalles sobre ellos, Su nombre es "Bestias y demás". Lo he podido leer incluso en el camarote y me entere de una serie de cosas como por ejemplo:

¿Cuál es el significado de Siuñire? – Alma en sueño. En si no entiendo por que le ponen ese significado debido a que mi alma no esta dormida hasta donde sé, lo único que podríamos decir que lo esta es mi memoria. Otras cosas que me entere es que las bestias que persiguen a los Siuñires son guiadas por ese tal Lord Naraku que ha gobernado estas tierras desde siglos inmemorables, que como me contó Houjo a ese sujeto le encanta cazar Siuñires, aunque dicen leyendas que Lord Naraku suele perdonar la vida a Siuñires mujeres que son muy bellas, pero estas deben aceptar ir a vivir con él y si no lo hacen sufrirán el mismo destino cruel que les espera a los Siuñires.

Después de todo si es difícil la vida de Siuñire, en si lo es desde el principio al no saber quien eres en realidad y si tienes muy mala suerte, apenas llegas te envían aun campo de concentración donde al final eres entregado a las bestias como me dijo Sesshoumaru hace un tiempo, después de tdo tenía razón y no mintió.

Con Sesshoumaru

Después de todo el viaje a sido tranquilo sin ningún percance. Me recuesto en la cama, que pacifico esta todo aquí, sin nadie que moleste, un silencio agradable sin que nadie se sienta incomodo. Miro al ave que esta posada en el perchero, me alegra que no sea fastidioso y después de todo quiza resulte ser una buena compañía en los momentos que deba ir tras alguna bestia.

Toc, toc , toc. Tocan la puerta,¿ Quién rayos será?

¿Quién? – pregunto.

Respuesta: Soy el señor Kouga Sakamoko.

Es ese tarado de nuevo. Me levanto de la cama de mala gana y abro la puerta viendo la cara de espeso.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Kouga: Vengo hacerle una oferta, sobre la señorita Kagome.

Le repito que no esta a la venta.

Kouga: Pida lo que quiera, yo lo pagare.

No lo dudo, pero le repito que ella no esta a la venta.

Kouga: Cien mil guiles.

Le repito que no. A si me ofrezca un millón de guiles. Ahora déjeme descansar. –Estoy apunto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el pone su pie impidiendo cerrarla.

Kouga: Si le diera dos millones de guiles, no me importa para nada que usted se halla acostado con ella, si eso es lo que le incomoda.- No digo nada.- Además ella esta de acuerdo en que la compre.

Eso me deja aun más pensativo, eso seria cierto. Total eso no importa. Contesto: Lastima, porque el que tiene derecho sobre venderla o no soy yo. Y quite su pie si no quiere que termine fracturado.

Kouga quita su pie y se va todo molesto. Total me llega lo pina o diga ese, pero la duda sobre que ella se quiera ir con él se me ha clavado como una espina. Si ella se va Rin se pondría muy triste. En si eso es lo relevante del asunto por que lo que ella haga con su vida me da igual.

Pasan las horas y la duda me agobia, no aguanto más y voy a buscarla a su camarote, no esta ahí, voy donde la curandera pero solo encuentro a Rin jugando con ese niño de nombre Shippo pero no hay señales de Kagome. Voy a la cubierta y solo veo al espeso de Kouga, en la cocina solo esta Jaken haciendo vida social con el cocinero, él unico lugar que queda es la biblioteca, esta cerrada toca la puerta y oigo un: Adelante, esta abierto.

La veo es ella, esta sentada en una silla leyendo un libro y Shiva la acompaña. Me ve intrigada: ¿Qué haces aquí?

No espero más y simplemente le pregunto: Es cierto que quieres que Kouga te compre.

Pregunta:¿Quién te dijo eso?

Responde, es verdad o no.

No te responderé, hasta que me digas quien te dijo eso.

Eso lo tomare como una afirmación.

Tómalo como quieras, pero te informo que yo no me considero un objeto el cual lo pueden vender y comprar. Ahora dime quien te dijo eso.

Por lo que dices es mentira lo que dijo Kouga.

No puedo creer que él haya dicho eso.

Lo dijo. – hago una pausa y pregunto - ¿Tu quieres irte con él?

Con Kagome

Me extraña su pregunta y a la vez no sé que responder, por lo que pregunto: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Sesshoumaru: Solo responde.

Es una orden. O puedo abstenerme a responderla.- Se siente claramente la tensión entre nosotros.

De mala gana dice: Mejor olvida la pregunta. – Se acerca a la puerta, esta apunto de irse.

Espera. – Se me cae el libro que leia. Él se detiene y se gira- En verdad no se me ha cruzado esa pregunta por la mente. – Mientras hablo él se acerca a mi. – Kouga, es muy amable y caballeroso. – Él se agacha a recoger el libro. – Sin embargo...

Me corta diciendo: No debes leer este libro.

¿Por qué solo deseo saber más, saber a que atenerme en mi situación?

Lo pone de nuevo en su sitio para terminar diciendo: Porque sencillamente te lo prohíbo.

¿Por qué? Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme nada.

Se acerca más a mi: Claro que soy alguien para prohibirte. Se te olvido quien da las reglas en este juego.

Lo veo con rencor y yo que pensé...

No me veas de esa forma, puede ser condescendiente e ignorar tu falta de respeto. Sin embargo no debes olvidar que el que manda aquí soy yo.

No deseo ni verlo ni escucharlo. Valla no me he percatado que Shiva se ha posado en la ventana y lo ve también con rencor a él, en tanto Ifrit sigue con su pose imponente en una esquena de la habitación.

¿Entendiste?

Respondo en un susurro: Si.

De ahora en adelante, te prohíbo acercarte a esta biblioteca y más aun leer en cualquier otro lugar ese libro bestias y demás. De acuerdo.

Si

Te falto decir algo

Si amo.

Ahora, regresa a tu camarote.

Si amo.

Me fui de la biblioteca y no volví a entrar, hasta la noche donde me escape y tome libro del estante y lo metí entre mis cosas. Él podría mandarme pero no tenía porque prohibirme saber más sobre lo que soy.

Paso un día después de la discusión, en la que no le dirigí la palabra. Fue corto por que en la noche llegamos ha una gran ciudad, esta toda iluminada por grandes letreros publicitarios. Todo luce fantástico, el nombre de este lugar es...

Fin del capitulo ocho

Notas de autora: Antes que nada sorry de nuevo por la demora... Pero es que toy pasando momentos difíciles en mi casa... Por lo que comprenderán no tengo mucho tiempo ni mucha inspiración... Por lo que aviso de antemano que él siguiente capi e voy a demorar más, es probable que llegue en abril. Perdónenme.Pero no se preocupen actualizare tarde o temprano pero lo hare...

Avances: Su name temporal es Night city. Kag sale con Kouga y se entera cosas de él... Para las que les gusta Inuyasha por fin hara su aparición, aviso que sera algo diferente físicamente a Sessh pero como me lo imagino no esta mal, me e inspirado en algo bonito para él... Una fuguita, problemas, una recepción y un concierto... Es la idea temporal no hay algo conciso.

XtinaOdss: gracias por tu review. Es Sesshoumaru por lo que la falta de comunicación es un habito en él... que pasara... I dont know. Bye cuidate. Besos bbkid.

LADYMARY-AND-SESSHY: Gracias por tu review. A mi tambien me encanta mi Sessh... Lo del fragmento no te enteraras después lo que significa... Y si kag a recordado algo de su pasado, como que ya era hora y lo de Inuyasha si y no es de su tiempo y no te preocupes por lo largo del review mientras más largo mejor... se mas lo que me piden y trato de complacerlas sin alterar la historia original. Bye cuidate, besos bbkid.

Mary: Gracias por tu review…. En unos capitulos mas adelante me reinvicadare con sessh... y le dare cuera a tu retorcida mente. Bye cuidate, besos. Bbkid

icegirl06: Gracias por tu review, gracias por no matarme. A mi tambien me ha gustado ese capi en si todo el fic….. Gracias por tus palabras, bye cuidate y besos. bbkid


	9. Chapter 9

Dream Scape

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 9: Nitght City**

"Aun si fuera a despertar, no hay otro lugar donde yo quiera estar"

En el capitulo anterior

Paso un día después de la discusión, en la que no le dirigí la palabra. Fue corto por que en la noche llegamos ha una gran ciudad, esta toda iluminada por grandes letreros publicitarios. Todo luce fantástico, el nombre de este lugar es Night por las palabras que oí de Jaikutso, según él es la mejor ciudad del mundo, donde tus sueños se hacen realidad. ¿Será cierto?

Señorita Kagome, que alivio, por fin la he encontrado.

Buenas noches, señor Kouga.

Kouga ofendido: Nada de señor, me hace sentir viejo. Llámame simplemente Kouga.

De acuerdo Kouga pero tu solamente dime Kagome.

Kouga: Muy bien Kagome... Si la he estado buscando es para invitarla a comer mañana en la noche y mostrarle las maravillas de esta ciudad.

"No se ve nada mal la propuesta pero...": Lo dudo, hoy desembarcamos todos y es seguro que no hospedemos en distintos lugares.

Kouga: Por eso no hay problema. Yo me encargo de ubicarla.

Pero es que también. – Recuerdo las palabras de Sesshoumaru "Claro que soy alguien para prohibirte. Se te olvido quien da las reglas en este juego." – Debo..

Kouga pone su mano sobre la cabeza: Debes pedirle permiso a tu amo.

Agacho la cabeza, en forma de afirmación.

Kouga: Tal vez si yo mismo le preguntara.

Digo de frente: No.- Recuerdo la discusión con Sesshoumaru me pongo a pensar que después de todo debía demostrarle a ese que él no es el único que pone las reglas y merecía un escarmiento.- No es necesario, yo se la pediré, estoy segura que lo convenceré.

Kouga: Si estas tan segura, entonces pasare por ti mañana a las 8:00 pm.

Si.

Rin viene corriendo: Kagome-chan, el amo Sesshoumaru dice que vallas por tus cosas que vamos a desembarcar.

Esta bien Rin. Con su permiso señor Kouga.

Hasta pronto mi bella Kagome.- Me besa la mano y se retira.

Rin se me queda mirando.

Le digo: Rin, promete que no le dirás al amo Sesshoumaru que hoy estuve hablando con el señor Kouga.

Rin inocentemente pregunta ¿Por qué?

Porque el amo Sesshoumaru se molestaría conmigo y eso no quieres. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

Rin: Prometido Kagome-chan.

Desembarcamos sin ningún problema en Night City, que resulto ser más sorprendente de lo que imagine. En este lugar hay gente de todo tipo incluso unas con rasgos de animales o con formas extrañas que parecen seres de otro mundo (Extraterrestres). Además de lucir ropas muy diferentes a las nuestras pero similares entre si.

Por otra parte las calles lucen abarrotadas de tiendas que venden objetos rarísimos, restaurantes que venden toda clase de comida y otros lugares que no se ven nada descentes. Aparte en ciertos puntos de la ciudad circulan coches sin suedas, prácticamente flotan en el aire y la vez hay carretas que son jaladas por animales o utilizan pedales.

Quizá lo más fantástico de todo es su arquitectura futurista que podía llegar de lo real a lo surrealista. Edificios con forma de tótem y otros muy coloridos de forma que excéntrica parecen ser esculturas o un cuadro abstracto en cambio otros están inspirados en conceptos del neoclasicismo como los teatros y los cines.

Hay una serie de espectáculos reunidos en una ciudad que esta dentro de una isla pequeña. Luce tan diferente de su vecina Cieluz, la cual luce en una decadencia total comparada con Night City.

Llegamos. – Dice Sesshoumaru, sacándome de mi embebecimiento temporal para ahora quedarme con la boca abierta al ver el lugar en el que nos quedaremos.

Parece una fortaleza de piedra que tiene unas pequeñas ventas que dan a la calle aparte de las de la entrada que componen la puerta, que nos muestran el interior lujoso .

Jaken, lleva ha Ah-Um al establo.

Si amo.- Responde Jaken que toma las riendas del dragón, se va por una puerta.

En tanto nosotros nos acercamos a la recepción donde nos atiende una amable señorita que conoce a Sesshoumaru.

Buenas noche Señor Taiyo – Ahí recién me entere que él apellido de Sesshoumaru es Taiyo.

Sesshoumaru educadamente: Buenas noches.

Señorita: Las dos habitaciones de siempre.

Él responde: No, deme dos suites para una persona y una para dos.

Señorita: La que es para dos personas con cama matrimonial.

"¡¿Matrimonial?!... ¿Qué le pasa? Ni que él y yo nos viéramos como pareja... Aunque..." Quito esos pensamientos de mi mente y a pesar de eso me sonrojo ligeramente.

Sesshoumaru ni se inmuta y responde: No, con camas separadas.

Señorita: Disculpe por la confusión creí...- Sesshoumaru hace sonar su garganta. – Algo más.

Sesshoumaru: Si, notifíquele mi llegada al señor Dono.

Señorita: De acuerdo, nada más.

Sesshoumaru: Nada más.

Señorita: Tome aquí están sus tarjetas. Disfruten su estadía en el hotel Haraijima.

Sesshoumaru: Gracias. – Dirigiéndose a nosotras- Vamos.

Lo seguimos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación de madera que al entrar se cerraron las puertas se empezó a mover y en unos cuantos minutos se volvió a abrir la puerta. Estamos en un pequeño lobby pero al avanzar hacia el pasillo veo que estamos en la parte superior del hotel. (Es que el corredor mostraba el lobby si miras hacia el primer piso) Si nos acercábamos al barandal podíamos ver la recepción y la gran araña que lo ilumina que estaba colgada del techo que estaba echo mayormente de un vitral con diferentes tonalidades de azul y celeste.

Apresúrate.- Dice él.

Si – Le contesto.

Seguimos por el corredor hasta llegar a unas puertas que no tenía cerraduras, él mete una de las tarjetas y esta se abre mostrándonos una gran habitación muy elegante que posee una gran ventana que tiene una vista espectacular a la ciudad. Entramos en ella, es bastante amplia.

Sesshoumaru: Rin encárgate de explicarle donde esta el baño y las camas.

Rin: Si amo Sesshoumaru.

Descanse y buenas noches.- Deja la tarjeta sobre una mesita.

Rin me termina de mostrar el lugar, que luce Whou!!. Incluso hemos podido soltar a Shiva para que este en el jardín que tiene el hotel para terminar con un baño sumamente relajante en una tina grande con burbujas que tienen un aroma delicioso. (Se bañaron en un Yacussi. Que envidia yo quisiera darme un baño en uno.) De paso hablamos de un tema que me tenía preocupada.

Rin.

Rin: Si Kagome-chan.

Necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

Rin: ¿Cuál?

Recuerdas al señor Kouga.

Rin: Si.

Él me ha invitado a comer en la noche, por lo que tu pasaría un corto periodo de la noche sin mi.

Rin: No hay problema Kagome-chan, puedo irme con él amo Sesshoumaru.

Rin, es que no puedes ir con él.

Rin pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Es que él no sabe nada... Si se entera se molestaría conmigo, eso no queremos ¿verdad?

Rin: No quiero que se moleste contigo Kagome-chan.

Por eso, debes quedarte un rato sin mi. Shiva se quedara contigo, no estarás sola.

Rin me ve preocupada: Pero Rin no quiere pasar sola la noche. Tiene miedo

No estarás sola, Shiva estará contigo. Aparte solo estaré una o dos horas máximo, fuera.

De verdad Kagome-chan.

Si, no te darás cuenta que salí.

Pero esperaras a que me duerma.

Claro y volveré antes que despiertes.

Esta bien Kagome –chan.

Gracias Rin. Yo te debo una, así que cuando quieras pedirme un gran favor no dudes en pedírmelo.

Rin pone ojos de estrellita: El que sea.

Si, siempre y cuando este en mis posibilidades .

Rin: Bien

Nos terminamos de bañar luego nos secamos y nos vestimos para al final acostarnos en esas cómodas camas.

Con Sesshoumaru

Toc, Toc, Toc, - Toco la puerta tres veces.

Adelante. – Me contestan desde adentro. Giro la perilla de la puerta e ingreso el estudio. Recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida.

Buenos días, hombre, que gusto verte de nuevo y tan pronto.

Le respondo: Es un gusto verlo también, señor Saya Dono.

Saya Dono(Si no me equivoco ese es el nombre del viejito que cuidaba la espada maligna de la tercera peli de Inuyasha): ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Espero que sea la noticia de que por fin has decidido instalarte en Night City.

No es eso, si no otro asunto.

Si es otro, debe tener que ver con la joven que has traído contigo.

"Este parece que leyera" Le respondo: Si... Ah ella la encontré en las cercanías del pueblo de Omoro.

El me interrumpe: Es una siuñire y es así ¿Por qué no la dejaste con Kakuna? Él se hubiese echo cargo de todo

No pudo ser posible. Naraku llego.

Ya veo, oí las noticias sobre que estuvo hace poco ahí. – Hace una pausa y se rasca la barbilla y continua.- Sin embargo no entiendo por que te has tomado tantas molestias al traerla hasta aquí. Cuando simplemente pudiste dejarla con algún conocido. – Me ve fijamente y pregunta. -¿Acaso a ti te gusta?

"Como podía pensar semejante cosa.": Que tonterías dices. Como podría gustarme una mujer desobediente que se revela constantemente y no hace más que meterse en problemas.

Con Kagome

Estornuda

Rin: Salud, Kagome- chan.

Me pregunto ¿Quién estará hablando de mi?

Con Sesshoumaru

Saya Dono: Si es así. ¿Por qué permaneces con ella?

"Esa pregunta no me la había echo ¿Por qué sigo con ella?" Pienso rápido y digo: A Rin le agrada y como dijiste, ella necesita una figura femenina. – En si no estoy muy convencido de esta respuesta, pero que más puedo contestar. La voz en mi interior. "La verdad"

Saya Dono interrumpe mis pensamientos: Si es así. Aunque sabes que podrías dejar a Rin con mi mujer, ella cuidaría de la niña además eso le brindaría una gran estabilidad. Rin tiene 8 años y los niños de su edad van a escuelas, no viajan de mundo en mundo exponiéndose al peligro.

Me molesta el comentario que hace, siempre caemos en el mismo tema. Sin embrago estoy acostumbrado a contestarle: Hemos hablado suficiente de ese tema. Si Rin desea dejar de viajar no la detendré. Además a pesar de no ir a una escuela como dices, ella sabe perfectamente escribir, leer, sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir. Está más avanzada que cualquier niño que va a una escuela.

Saya Dono se da por vencido por ahora: Por más que insista no cambiaras de idea ¿verdad?

Conoces la respuesta. Ahora vas a poder hacerme ese favor.

Claro, te conseguiré los papeles y la meteré en el sistema. Es sencillo.

Bien, ¿Cuánto costara?

Está vez un favor.

Intrigado: ¿Un favor?

Si. Mi nieta se casa y necesito que la lleves a casa de Suzuki.

Por que me lo pides a mi. Tu mismo podrías llevarla.

No puedo, tengo asuntos que arreglar. Por lo cual necesito que la lleves. También a su hermano.

De acuerdo ¿Cuándo me darás los papeles y la pulsera?

El día de la boda

¿Eh?

Si, te quedaras a la ceremonia y podrás irte con lo que me pediste.

Esta bien.

Eso si, a la chica debo tomarle unos dato tu sabes, nombre, huella y foto, más o menos calcular su edad. Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

Kagome, es lo único que sabe.

Con que Kagome, me encantaría conocerla, que tal si comemos todos juntos. La conozco y veo a la pequeña Rin.

Como quieras.

Muy bien. Se me olvidaba ¿Trajiste la mercancía?

Toma- Le doy una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

Esta vez has recolectado una buena cantidad. Terminando el día te pago.

De acuerdo ¿Cuánto es en total?

Un aproximado de 30 mil Guiles.

Esta bien.

Vamos.

Con Kagome

Kagome – chan apresurate. Pronto vienen a buscarnos y tu no estas lista.

Respondo mientras me pongo los zapatos: En un toque estoy lista.

Toc, Toc, Toc.- Tocan la puerta.

Oigo a lo lejos como Rin abre la puerta: Amo Sesshoumaru en un toque sale Kagome – Chan.

No escucho respuesta. Por fin termino y salgo del cuarto luciendo un sencillo pero bello vestido veraniego con flores de margarita pequeñas y unos zapatos blancos.

Digo: Rin termine.- Busco a la pequeña que luce un bonito vestido de color anaranjado que tiene bordado flores amarillas. La veo que esta junto a Sesshoumaru que luce muy, muy apuesto.

Tiene puesto unos pantalones de vestir negro que es juego del saco negro, lleva puesta una camisa blanca y su cabello esta amarrado en una cola que le queda bien.

Vamos. – Nos dice, salimos al corredor donde nos espera Jaken que viste un traje similar al de Sesshoumaru. (Pero como imaginaran a Sessh le queda mejor)

No hablamos nada, solo nos dirigimos al elevador y cuando se abre estamos en la terraza del hotel. Avanzamos por un caminito hasta llegar a la cafetería, hay varias personas tomando su desayuno. Pasamos entre las mesas, supongo que buscamos una mesa vacía sin embargo Rin se despega del grupo para ir corriendo a la mesa donde esta un señor de avanzada edad sentado. Nosotros vamos también a esa mesa.

Rin le da un fuerte abrazo: Tío Saya Dono.

El señor le corresponde el abrazo: Rin, valla que has crecido en estos meses. Estas inmensa.

Rin duda: ¿Tu crees?

El señor Saya Dono: Claro, hija (Le dice de cariño hija). Estoy seguro que vas a querer esos pan queques que tanto te gustan.

Rin emocionada: Si, ¿Puedo pedirlos?

El señor Saya Dono: Por supuesto que si. Toma asiento que ahí viene a mesera. Jaken, usted también tome asiento y pida lo quiera.

Jaken: Muchas gracias señor Saya Dono.

El señor Saya Dono me ve y me dice: Acércate muchacha que no como. – Me acerco.- Valla que eres más bonita de lo que me contaron Kagome ¿Cierto?

Respondo tímidamente: Si.

Mucho gusto Kagome, yo soy Saya Dono Haraijama, soy el dueño de este hotel y de otros más.

Le contesto: Es un gusto conocerlo.

Que tonto, no te ofrecí asiento.

Gracias.

Sesshoumaru, tu también siéntate

Gracias.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, el señor Saya Dono nos contó algunos chistes, Rin le contaba todo lo que había pasado en este viaje, le hablo mucho sobre Shiva e Ifrit. El se sorprendió mucho al oír sobre que Shiva era un fénix de hielo, nos comento que es sumamente raro conseguir.

Al terminar el desayuno, Sesshoumaru le ordeno a Jaken que se llevara a Rin a jugar a los jardines mientras nosotros arreglábamos unos asuntos. ¿Cuáles serán? No los se.

Esperamos a que ambos se fueran y el señor Saya Dono empezó hablar.

Señorita Kagome, antes que se retire, deseo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y tomarle unos fotos y sus huellas.

Miro a Sesshoumaru preocupada.

Él esta al tanto de tu situación, por lo que no tienes que ocultar nada.

Señor Saya Dono: Kagome ¿Estas segura que ese es tu nombre?

Yo respondo: Si.

¿Tienes apellidos? Trata de hacer memoria.

Hago lo que me dice y siento que me sucede lo mismo que la vez que Sesshoumaru me pregunto mi nombre y de nuevo solo en mis recuerdos aparece Kagome, además de ese sueño extraño en el que lloraba. Giro la que cabeza y respondo: No.

Señor Saya Dono: Te parece bien que te pongamos de apellido Higurashi, así se apellidan unos conocidos míos. Estoy seguros que no se molestaran en hacerte pasar por su familiar.

Contesto: Si.

¿Sabes más o menos que edad tienes.?

Intrigada: ¿Edad?

Sesshoumaru: Hace cuanto tiempo naciste.

Señor Saya Dono: Cuantos años tienes, 20, 18, 22. Aunque viéndote dudo que pases de los 22. Te ves bastante joven.

Le soy sincera, no se que edad tengo.

Te pondremos 20 o mejor 21.

Esta bien.

Ahora pon las puntas de tus cinco dedos en este tampón.

De las dos.

Si. Ahora márcalas en este papel. – Hago lo que me dice. – Perfecto. Ahora solo falta que te tomen las fotos. Eso será más tarde.

Disculpe. ¿Dónde queda el baño?

Esta bajando esas escaleras, al lado del gimnasio.

Gracias. Con su permiso.

Siga las instrucciones que me dio el señor Saya Dono, bajo por las escaleras rápidamente evitando tocar los barandales para no ensuciarlos con la tinta. Sin fijarme que al final de la escalera esta subiendo un sujeto chocan mis manos con él, ensuciándole el polo que tenía y ambos caemos al piso.

Plop.

Sujeto molesto: Fíjate por donde caminas, tonta.

Yo quejándome: Auch, tu tenías que haberte fijado.

Él recién se percata que le ensucie el polo poniéndose aun molesto: Mira lo que le hiciste a mi polo nuevo.

Yo siento algo mojado mi vestido, veo bien y esta gran parte de él mojado por la bebida que traía él: Mira lo que le hiciste a mi vestido nuevo. – Esta para mi. – Ahora Sesshoumaru se va molestar conmigo.

Ese no va ser el único que esta molesto. Yo también lo estoy.- Me grito.

A mi que mi importa que tu lo estés. Tonto eres tu y no yo al no fijarte por donde caminas. – Me levanto toda molesta y le doy una bofetada. Me retiro al baño. El sujeto se quedo ahí parado. No se que fue de él porque cuando salí el ya no estaba. Por mi parte con el secador de anos hice todo lo posible para que se secara el vestido. Se seco pero la gran mancha de color naranja no se borro.

Me acerco toda avergonzada a la mesa ambos me ven pero el que se anima a preguntar es el señor Saya Dono:

¿Pero hija que te sucedió?

Apenada: Al bajar las escaleras me choque con un tipo y derramo su jugo en mi vestido.

¿Te encuentras bien no te lastimaste?

No, solo me ensucie.

Sesshoumaru: Cámbiate, de ahí iremos a tomar las fotos.

Está bien.- Me levanto para dirigirme a la salida.

Señor Saya Dono: Espera, será mejor que Sesshoumaru te acompañe no valla ser que te suceda otro accidente.

No es necesario que se tome la molestia.

Sesshoumaru se levanta de la mesa: Vamos. – Me toma de la mano y seguimos el camino de regreso a mi habitación.

Me deja en la puerta: Paso por ti dentro de una hora.

Una Hora después

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Ya voy, ya voy – Contesto, mientras corro a abrir la puerta.

Me pregunta: ¿Estas lista?

Avanzamos hasta el ascensor lo tomamos y bajamos al primer piso donde nos esperaba Rin que estaba con Jaken y las dos aves que apenas nos vieron cada una se puso en nuestro hombro. Shiva me hizo cariños, yo le correspondí en cambio Ifrit y Sesshoumaru solo se miraron y siguieron adelante.

Primero fuimos al lugar donde me tomarían las fotos, ahí nos atendió una chica muy amable que saco su amara me tomo unas cuantas fotos y en un para de minutos habíamos terminado y tenía toda la tarde libre.

Pasamos por varias tiendas y puestos de comida que vendían Hotdog, pizzas y otras comidas. Rin se encapricho un poco, quería un hotdog porque tenía hambre, aprovechamos para comer todos. Además nos dieron un jugo y a Rin un globo con el que estuvo contenta el resto del día.

Descubrí que Night City es una ciudad fascinante donde creo que puedes encontrar de todo solo que sus precios en unas ocasiones no suelen ser muy cómodos. Creo que son para darte un infarto. Además en esta ciudad tienen un parque de diversiones al cual por supuesto fuimos a pedido de Rin. Que se subió a varios juegos. Hasta nos obligo prácticamente a subirnos a la montaña rusa, donde Jaken puso su cara de todos los coleros y grito como una loca, yo solo le hice competencia para los gritos por que si me asuste.

Aparte fuimos a la casa de los espejos, la casa de los gritos, donde solté varios gritos y me sujete al brazo de Sesshoumaru, gracias a Dios el no se molesto. También nos subimos a los carritos chocones, al carrusel solo nos subimos Rin y yo. A la rueda de la fortuna donde nos tuvimos que dividir en parejas a Rin le toco con otro chiquito a Jaken con una ancianita y a mi me toco con Sesshoumaru, Ambos apreciamos la vista pero no dijimos palabra alguna, es en estas situaciones que me molesta su silencio. Porque se por más que diga algo interesante el solo hará una mueca sin tomar mucha importancia.

También nos ganamos varios premios, como peluches en el juego de tiro al blanco en el que resulte ser mejor que Sesshoumaru, pero en cuestión de fuerza el es campeón, además hubo un juego que me saco de quicio, el de tratar de sacar un pececito con un red de papel. Ese ha sido el juego que más me desilusionado. Solo nos pudimos llevar un pez porque el dueño sintió pena de mi.

Al final hubo varios juegos artificiales en los que Ifrit y Shiva se pusieron a participar haciendo una serie de piruetas ganándose los aplausos del publico.

Al final del día Rin estaba tan cansada de tanto jugar que se quedo dormida que Sesshoumaru tuvo que llevarla cargada hasta la habitación que compartíamos las dos y la acostó en su cama. La tapo con la sabana y la colcho. Se va,

Le digo: Buenas noches, que descanses bien.

Él no me ve solo dice: Buenas noche.- Se dirige a la salida.

Con Sesshoumaru

Salgo de su habitación me siento aun más tenso que antes tengo una preocupación y no se de que es. Por lo visto no hay de que preocuparse en este lugar. Pero de todas formas la duda me carcome y me dice que algo malo va pasar esta noche.

Disculpe, Señor Taiyo. El señor Haraijima lo llama. – Me interrumpe.

Voy. – Me dirijo al despacho de Saya Dono.

Me imagino que debes estar exhausto, después de estar casi gran parte del día en el parque de diversiones.

Si lo, estoy. Supongo que me llamas para pagarme.

Si, aquí tienes los 45 mil guiles. Espero que para la siguiente entrega traigas una cantidad semejante. Sabes que esto se vende como pan caliente.

Si lo se. Cambiando de tema, ¿Tiene el libro blanco de almas?

Para que lo quieres, hasta donde se tu sabes bastante sobre los Siuñire.

No es para mi.

Es para ella.

Si.

Supongo que ella a estado fisgoneando en el libro Bestias y demás.

Si.

Espero que no la hallan marcado. Sino la solución es...

Quemar el libro, lo sé...

Con Kagome

Salgo a hurtadillas de la habitación sin que Rin se despierte y ordenándole a Shiva que se quede con ella hasta que vuelva. Tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón ara que me lleve al primer piso donde encuentro a Kouga esperándome en el lobby del hotel junto con sus inseparables sirvientes Hakujo y Ginta.

Kagome, esta noche te vez más hermosa que nunca.

Me sonrojo: No es para tanto.

Estas equivocada, el vestido que te mande te sienta perfecto. Ten por segura que serás la envidia de todas las mujeres esta noche.

Cambio de tema:¿Dónde me piensa llevar?

Le he dicho que no me trate de usted. Pero volviendo a su pregunta, es una sorpresa. Eso si antes

Uno de sus sirvientes nos interrumpe: Jefe, su padre nos debe estar esperando.

Kouga con molestia: Lo sé, no me vuelvas a interrumpir Ginta.

Ginta: Si jefe.

Kouga: Mi querida Kagome, me harías el gran favor de acompañarme a una reunión que tengo con mi padre.

Respondo: Claro, no es ninguna molestia.

Kouga me toma del brazo: Sígueme, Kagome.

Salimos del hotel, Kouga me lleva a un coche muy grande, Ginta nos abre la puerta y ambos subimos en el. Avanzamos por las abarrotadas calles de Night City.

Kouga: ¿Qué has hecho hoy día Kagome?

Le respondo: Se.. – Me corrijo. – Mi amo nos llevo a pasear por la ciudad.

Kouga: ¿A qué lugar los llevo?

Al parque de diversiones, fue muy diver. – No me dejo terminar.

Como pudo llevarlos a un lugar tan vulgar, donde se junta la gentuza.

A mi me pareció divertido, la pasamos bien.

Kougo da un resoplido: Hay mi querida Kagome. – En un susurro que logre a oír. – Que podía esperar de ella es una sirvienta.

Su comentario me moleta, por lo que prefiero ignorarlo y simplemente mirar por la ventana del coche. Por suerte no nos demoramos mucho en llegar al lugar. Que es una inmensa casa, que esta iluminada por luces, hay varios sirvientes en la puerta, además de la casa estar abarrotada de gente. Por lo visto debe haber alguna recepción.

Kouga: Llegamos. – Me ayuda a bajar del coche. El me iba a decir algo pero somos interrumpido por un señor imponente. Que jala del brazo a Kouga.

Hombre: ¿Dónde estabas metido? Tu prometida te ha estado esperando.

"¿Prometida?" Veo de reojo a Kouga pero este ni se percata, esta más preocupado en zafarse del agarre del hombre.

Kouga: Padre, que importa donde halla estado lo importante es que estoy aquí.

Su padre recién nota mi presencia y me ve de forma despectiva: ¿Quién es ella?

Kouga: Ella es Kagome. Una amiga.

Su padre: Es gusto conocerla señorita Kagome. Si me disculpa, me llevo a mi hijo. – Se lo llevo dejándome a mi sola en medio de este mar de gente que es totalmente desconocida para mi.

No paso mucho hasta oír la voz de un hombre que pedía silencio a todo el mundo porque se iba hacer un anuncio sumamente importante. Solo me queda oírlo, ni siquiera puedo irme, no se ni siquiera donde estoy.

Me fijo que en el estrado esta parado el padre de Kouga: Damas y caballeros. Si los he citado esta noche aquí es para anunciarles oficialmente el compromiso de mi hijo Kouga Sakamoko con la señorita Ayame Sushira, que por cierto es la hija de mi mejor amigo. Suban muchachos para que todo el mundo los vea. – Al estrado suben Kouga y una joven muy bonita de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Ella le toma la mano a Kouga, este le corresponde.

En eso todos gritan: Beso, beso, beso. – Ellos lo hacen, todos aplauden incluso yo.

El padre de Kouga: Gracias a todos por venir. Por favor continúen celebrando con nosotros esta unión el resto de la noche.

La música volvió a sonar y miles de parejas salieron a la pista de baile. Que aburrida es esta noche si hubiese sabido que iba a ser así preferiría haberme quedado a dormir en el hotel. Doy un bostezo, estoy cansada.

Disculpe, me concede esta pieza. –Oigo, recién me percato que enfrente mío esta parado un hombre muy apuesto con la mano extendida. Su cabello es largo y el tono esta entre un plateado y un dorada, sus ojos son ámbar del mismo color que los de Sesshoumaru, salvo que los de él son totalmente distintos a los de él son más cálidos y expresan más emociones que los frío de Sesshoumaru, aparte que él si sonríe. Y lo último que ha sido lo que más me llamo la atención son su orejas, que son las de un perro. Se ve tierno, me dan ganas de acariciarlas.

Este yo, si. –

Por favor extienda su mano. – Con timidez lo hago. El la toma y me lleva hasta la pista de baile.

Me siento observada por la gente, además de un gran temor de equivocarme .

Solo déjate llevar por la música. – Me dice él.

Hago lo que me dice y él dice: No esta nada mal, para ser una tonta.

"¿Tonta? Ese palabra en ese tono de voz yo la conocía": Tu eres el sujeto que mojo mi vestido.

No te distraigas... Por lo visto recién te das cuenta.

No imagine que un sujeto como tu estaría en una fiesta como esta.

Si lo estoy. Por cierto tu nombre es.

Kagome... Kagome Higurashi. – Recordé el apellido que me dijo el señor Saya Dono.- Él suyo es.

Inuyasha Billeford. Es un gusto conocer a la joven que me dio tan fuerte bofetada.

Me sonrojo. Él se rie. Le respondo: Usted fue el culpable. No debió gritarme.

Inuyasha: Es mejor que no recordemos ese mal rato, aun me duele la mejilla.

Lo siento.

Inuyasha: No esperaba una disculpa, sin embargo la acepto. ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Higurashi?

Simplemente acompañe a un amigo.

Inuyasha: Su amigo es mucho más tonto que usted al dejarla sola.

Yo no soy tonta. No obstante no le discuto sobre que mi acompañante es un tarado.

El se ríe.

No veo que le parece tan gracioso.

La pieza termina y somos interrumpidos por un hombre mayor.

Joven Inuyasha, La señorita Ryusaki debe estar esperándola.

Inuyasha con molestia: Ya oí Myoga. Me disculpara señorita Higurashi, pero debo retirarme.

No hay problema. – Él se va con el anciano, en eso me pongo a pensar que quizas el podría hacerme el favor de llevarme hasta el hotel. Lo busco entre la multitud pero no lo halla. Por lo que me quedo esperando en uno de los pasillos que da al jardín, desde ahí escucho una conversación.

Kouga cuantas veces te he dicho que primero es el deber y luego la diversión.

Padre no te enojes conmigo. Además la muchacha esta muy bella.

Supongo que querrás dinero para comprarla.

Si.

Por lo visto te ha encantada el pasatiempo de andar comprando mujerzuelas para tu harem.

Padre. Sabes perfectamente que no hay ningún problema que este con las mujeres que quiera mientras le cumpla a Ayame. ¿Cierto?.

Si, pero eso si la próxima vez que no se te ocurra traerla a otra recepción. Y más si va como tu acompañante.

Padre, es que es la única oportunidad que tengo de llevarla conmigo.

Bueno, no importa lo que hagas mientras tengas un hijo con Ayame. Aquí tienes el dinero.

Con permiso padre.

Después de todo Sesshoumaru si dijo la verdad sobre que Kouga quería comprarme. En este momento es en el que más me arrepiento de haber venido. Avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo intentando hallar una salida pero con lo que me encuentro me asusta.

Kagome. Con que aquí estabas metida. Te estuve buscando por todos lados.

Retrocedo: Es que me perdí.

Kouga: Como te lo prometí te llevare a conocer la ciudad.

Kagome: No es necesario. Estoy cansada y me encantaría ir a descansar al hotel.

Kouga: Di mi palabra y debo cumplirla.

Si de palabras se trata yo también debo cumplir una y es la de volver temprano.

Kouga: No nos demoraremos, además no necesario que vuelvas con ellos. Puedes quedarte conmigo.

Lamento rechazar su oferta. Pero en verdad me gusta estar con ellos.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Con la gente con la que estas no tienes futuro. Yo te puedo ofrecer todo lo que quieras. Viajes, joyas, ropa finísima. Lo que me pidas.

En si no me importa nada de lo que dice. A mi me agrada estar con ellos.

Kouga se molesta: Kagome no entiendes que te ofrezco todo el lujo que quieras y tu prefieres estar con una sarta de pobretones muertos de hambre.

Esa gente tiene mas dignidad que usted. Un mujeriego, que lo único que quiere es tener a las mujeres como objetos. Yo no pienso pertenecer a su colección. Con su permiso. – Intento irme.

Él me sujeta fuertemente del brazo: Crees que pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Estas equivocada.

Suélteme.

Kouga: Vamos Kagome, te aseguro que soy mejor en la cama que ese sujeto con él que andas.

Esto si era el colmo. Lo cacheteo y le doy un golpe karateca en el par de nueces que le cuelgan. Logrando así que me suelte y se retuerza de dolor por unos segundos que aprovecho para escapar de él. En este momento como deseo que Sesshoumaru este aquí para rescatarme como las otras veces. En un susurro: Sesshoumaru.

Con Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru ¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas continuar viajando?

Conoce la respuesta.

Si la supiera no te la preguntaría. Sabes que me preocupo por tu bienestar y él de Rin. Además ten en cuenta que ahora una vida más depende de tus decisiones.

Gano un buen dinero viajando de un lado para el otro. Además me es más seguro.

No le veo la seguridad el de estar peleando con bestias.

No me culpe, usted fue quien me sugirió este empleo. – Siento una presión en él pecho como si algo malo estuviera pasando y no sé que es.

Te encuentras bien, muchacho te has puesto pálido.

Si, no es nada. –

Toc, toc, toc.

Saya Dono: Adelante.

Entra un sujeto elegante bastante alterado: Señor Saya Dono. Me acaba de llegar un informe de último minuto. Naraku esta viniendo a Night City.

Saya Dono pone una cara espanto: ¿Cómo es eso posible?... Rayos, avisa a todo el mundo que Naraku llega. Que deben refugiarse y los Siuñire deben abandonar la ciudad cuanto antes.

Si, señor.

Digo: Debo irme.

Corre hijo. Mi esposa te estará esperando.

Fue un gusto verlo de nuevo y espero verlo pronto.

Lo harás.

Salgo rápidamente del despacho, voy de inmediato al ascensor presiono el botón, en unos cuantos segundos llego al piso indicado y llego a la puerta donde se encuentra ella y la niña. Toco bastante fuerte, no recibo respuesta, sigo insistiendo hasta que oigo pasas y la que me abre para mi sorpresa es una somnolienta Rin.

¿Qué sucede amo Sessho...umaru?

Avísale a Kagome que partimos de inmediato.

Rin agacha la cabeza y comienza a jugar con sus mano. Esto me preocupa: ¿Dónde esta ella?

Rin tartamudea: Este, este, este, ella, ella, este.

Rin dime la verdad.

Rin toma aire: Ella salió con el señor Kouga a no se donde.

Doy un golpe a la pared: Desde cuando lo sabes.

Rin agacha su cabeza: Ella me pidió ayer que no le dijera nada.

Tu la ocultaste. Rayos. – Esto lo digo para mi. – Debo ir a buscarla.

Rin: Amo puedo acompañarlo.

Le doy un rotundo: No. Tu te vas a ir con Jaken. Después los alcanzaremos. – Le ordeno. – Ahora, arregla tu cosas y las de ella. Rápido.

Rin: Si, amo Sesshoumaru.

Con Kagome

Detente. He dicho que te detengas. – Me grita Kouga. Como si fuera a ser tan tonta de hacerle caso. Los tacos me matan, no puedo seguir corriendo así. Me detengo un par de segundos y me los quito en los cuales Kouga aprovecha para alcanzarme. Me trato de levantar con rapidez, pero Kouga se abalanza contra mi, logrando sujetar mi pie.

Creíste que te escaparías de mi. Que risa me das.

Suéltame. – Le doy varios puntapiés pero no son suficientes. – Por lo que lo único que me queda es pedir ayuda: SOCORRO, AYÚDENME.- En verdad estoy perdida, lagrimas se escurren por mis ojos y solo pienso en él, en Sesshoumaru. Solo quiero estar a su lado... No hay otro lugar donde yo quiera estar.

Por gusto pierdes saliva. Nadie vendrá ayudarte.

Una voz responde: Estas equivocado. – "PLOP" – Pensé en verdad que había venido Sesshoumaru, giro rápidamente para encontrarme con su rostro serio y de reproche. Pero solo halle el rostro amable de Inuyasha que me esta tendiendo una mano.

Me pregunta: ¿Estas bien? No te hizo daño ese salvaje.

En mi tono de voz hay cierta decepción: Estoy bien. Gracias, creí estar perdida.

No es nada, en estos tiempos no se puede permitir que sujetos como estos crean que puedan hacer lo quiera con su dinero.

Por cierto Kouga esta totalmente noqueado.

No digas que no fue nada, prácticamente me salvaste la vida. – Veo cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas y ahora soy yo la que me río.

Te ves mucho mejor sonriendo que gruñendo como godzila o llorando como plañidera.

Yo no gruño como Godzila.

Claro que lo haces... Supongo que tenías razón sobre que tu acompañante es un tarado.

Respondo mientras me pongo de nuevo los zapatos: Si.

Supongo que ahora no tienes quien te lleve de regreso al hotel. Si gustas lo hago yo.

En cierto punto tengo un poco de desconfianza.

Él como leyendo mi pensamiento: Ten por seguro que no pienso hacer nada indecente contigo. Confía en mi.

Esta bien. Pero me llevas directo al hotel.

Eso si no puedo. Antes debo ir a un compromiso.

Recuerdo que tiene que ver a esa tal señorita Ryuzaki: Supongo que será con la señorita Ryusaki.

Él se ríe: Mejor dicho señor. Es el hermano o hermana de un amigo. Me pidió que como era una persona allegada a su familia, fuera a ver el concurso de Karaoke que hay en un bar.

Pero si es algo tan importante. No debe faltar.

Solo estaremos un rato y de ahí te dejo en el hotel.

Temerosa: Esta bien.

Me toma de la mano: Kagome, no me tengas miedo que no como. – Me da una sonrisa.

Vamos a la entrada donde solo esperamos unos pocos minutos hasta que uno de los empleados de la casa trajo el coche de Inuyasha, que por cierto es hermoso, es de color anaranjado y flota, tiene capacidad para dos personas y sus puertas son levadizas. (Imagínense un Lavorgini Diablo que flota, que no tiene llantas, como esos carros futuristas.) El me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a ingresar en él.

Salimos rápidamente de la mansión de los Sakamoko y vamos hacia el centro de la ciudad donde a estas horas de la noche en todos los lugares hay música, mucha gente fuera de locales esperando en filas entrar a ellos. También se aprecia gente vestida estrambóticamente y en algunos locales se llega a ver como la gente se divierte.

Inuyasha: ¿Está es la primera vez que estas en Night City?

Si.

Inuyasha: ¿De donde vienes?

Yo... Yo vengo de... – "Si alguien pregunta sobre mi pasado, Di simplemente que te prohibí hablar de ella... Que si lo haces te cortare la lengua.". – Mi amo me prohibió hablar sobre mi pasado.

Inuyasha: Con que eres un esclava, espero que no sea tu amo el que noquee en la fiesta.

No es él.

Inuyasha: Que suerte. Aunque supongo que te metí en líos, es decir Sakamoko se lo dirá a tu amo.

Kouga no se atreverá... Él lo mata si se entera lo que trato de hacer.

Inuyasha: Tu amo es algo sobre protector. Aunque se le escapo una al haberte dado permiso de salir con ese Sakamoko.

Apenada: Él no sabe nada. Si se entera, estoy segura que me va ir mal.

Inuyasha: Entonces, eres rebelde. Aunque no debo sorprenderme. ¿A qué se dedica tu amo?

Le iba a responder y justo llegamos al Karaoke. Apenas llegamos se acerca alguien a nosotros, al fijarme bien se trataba de Bankotsu, el dueño del barco en el que viajamos.

Bankotsu: Inuyasha. Por fin llegaste, Jaikotsu esta echa una furia. Pensó que no vendrías

Inuyasha: Ya estoy aquí. Ve entrando. En un segundo te alcanzo.

Bankotsu: Bien.

Inuyasha baja del auto, me abre la puerta y me ayuda de bajar del auto: Llegamos.

Mientras entramos al local y buscamos una mesa le pregunto: Tu conoces a Bankotsu.

Inuyasha: Si, somos amigo de la infancia. Me extraña que lo conozcas.

Es que llegue a Night city en su barco.

Comprendo, supongo que también conocerás a Jaikotsu.

Si.

Por favor Damas y caballeros denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra siguiente y última participante Jaikotsu Ryusaki.

Todos aplaude en el bar, en especial los hermanos de Jaikotsu que están todos sentados en una mesa.

Las luces del escenario se encienden, dando a relucir la figura masculina de Jaikotsu que esta vestida con un elegante vestido de lentejuelas rojas, luce un moño en la cabeza y tiene baste maquillaje en rostro además de unas prótesis en los senos, cosa que no tenía la última vez que la vi. La música empezó a sonar y ella comenzó a cantar y bailar. (Es esa canción que si no me equivoco es I will survive que es el himno de la comunidad guey)

Jaikotsu no bailaba nada mal, lo hacia como una profesional aunque su voz no era muy buena, de vez en cuando le salía la voz de hombre, Se notaba que había practicado. Al final de su acto dijo que esta canción se la dedicaba a un hombre que conoció en un barco y la rechazo. "Su nombre es Kouga" Todos aplaudieron al terminar su acto.

Por poco y me mato de la risa, después de todo seguía enamorada de Kouga, pobre si supiera que es un cerdo.

El presentador salió de nuevo al escenario: En unos minutos el jurado dará su veredicto.. – No paso mucho hasta que el presentador volvió con un sobre rosa en sus manos lo abrió y dijo el nombre del ganador: El ganador es la señorita Jaikotsu Ryusaki.

Todos los hermanos de Jaikotsu saltaron de alegría y vitorearon. Jaikotsu, suelta las lagrimas cuando le entregan su ramo de flores y su trofeo de ganadora y nbo paraba de decir gracias.

Inuyasha: Acerquémonos a felicitarla.

Respondo: Claro. – Nos levantamos de nuestra mesa y vamos la mesa de los Ryusaki, que no paraban de abrazar y felicitar a su hermana.

Inuyasha le toca el hombro a Jaikotsu: Felicidades, amiga. Sabia que ganarías sin mucho esfuerzo.

Jaikotsu llorando de alegría: Gracias, Inuyasha. Te demoraste mucho. Pensé que no vendrías.

Inuyasha: Di mi palabra de hombre y la estoy cumpliendo.

Jaikotsu: Que chistosito. – Jaikotsu me ve fijamente. – Tu no eres la chica que viajaba con ese hombre guapísimo de melena plateada.

Yo avergonzada: Si... Felicidades, señorita Jaikotsu.

Jaikotsu: Gracias niña. Por cierto donde esta ese Cuerazo que me muero de ganas de verlo.

Inuyasha: Hay Jaikotsu, nunca cambiaras. Deja en paz a la chica que ha venido conmigo.

Jaikotsu: Que lastima y yo que quería verlo.

Inuyasha se hace el ofendido: Por lo visto mejor hubiese venido ese en vez de mi.

Jaikotsu: Que dices Inuyasha, estoy feliz de verte.

El presentador: Ahora empezara la ronda de Karaoke libre. ¿Quién quiere salir a cantar?

Jaikotsu levanta la mano de Inuyasha y dice con voz de hombre: Yo.

Inuyasha baja la mono de inmediato: Jaikotsu que haces, sabes que canto horrible.

Las luces se enfocan en Inuyasha y todos dicen: Que cante, que cante. Que cante. – Por lo que no le queda de otra que subir al escenario.

Inuyasha toma el micrófono y pide: Pónganme la canción Everything I do, I do it for you

La musica comienza con la tonada de un piano y pocs segundos después Inuyasha empieza a cantar.

Look into my eyes

You will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart

Search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you.

No canta nada mal, en mi opinión solo estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que cantaba horrible. Además que hace una serie de mímicas con sus manos.

Look into my heart

You will find

There's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am

Take my life

I would give it all I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it there's nothing I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you.

La mayoria las hace como si fuera dedicada a mi y a Jaikotsu, la susodicha se sonrjo y se rio.

There's no love

Like your love

And no other

Could give more love

There's nowhere

Unless you're there

All the time

All the way.

Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for

I can't help it there's nothing' I want more

I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

Yea I'd die for you.

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you.

Al final termino acercándose a mi, tomo mi mano, yo me pongo roja como un tomate e hizo todo esto para simplemente darme el micrófono para que yo sea la siguiente en salir a cantar. Me niego al principio pero todos gritan que cante y no me queda de otra que salir al escenario. No conozco ninguna canción por lo que dejo a Jaikotsu escoger en mi lugar.

La tonada es suave y la letra va así.

Mita koto no nai kusano umi ga

Gin iro ni yurete zawameite

Yume to utsutsu no sakaime atari no keshiki

Kimi ni deau tame?

Soretomo mada minai dareka no hitomino tame

Kaze wo wakete yuku

Dream scape...

Mou sugu naru ne, mezamashi no oto

Demo sono saki mo mada yume kamo shirenai ne

Daiji na mono wa doko ni itatte amari kawaranai yo ne

Mezamete mo mada koko ni iyou to omou yo

Sore ga yuuki to iu mono ka to mo omou yo

Kura sugite mienai dake sa...

In my...

Nakitaku nakute hotte atta mune no sasakure ni

Ima goro oikakerarete iki mo tsukenakute

Shigami tsuiteita shinjitsu ga boroboro ni karete ochiru made

Ima chotto mienai dake sa...

Genjutsu datte yume datte kimi wo mayou waseru dake dakara sa

Sakamichi no ue no magari kado, ikutsu demo sono saki ni yukitai

Ongaku no naka ni shika nai fuukei no mukou he

Kura sugite mienai dake sa...

Yume no tsuzuki ni wa yume ga

Nanairo no meiro mitai ni

Onkai no nai kusa fue ni utau wo mitsukeru tame ni

Hiro sugite me gakuran demo

Utai sugite nodo ga karete mo

Mita koto no nai kusa no umi wo

Totoei kimi gai naku natte mo

Kura sugite mienai dake sa...

Sittin' in the silence...

Sittin' in the silence...

Everlast night breeze...

Kura sugite mienai dake sa... Sitting in the silence...

Dreamscape...

Al final todos aplauden.

Inuyasha: Por lo visto no me equivoque al dejarte cantar.

No debiste hacerlo, me moría de la vergüenza.

Inuyasha: No es para tanto. Creo que por hoy nuestra labor termino y es hora de llevar a la cenicienta a su casa.

No soy ninguna cenicienta. Además ¿Quién es Cenicienta?

Inuyasha ó.ò: Algún día te lo explicare, Ahora vamonos que se nos hace tarde.

De acuerdo.

Inuyasha: Adios, Jaikotsu, Bankotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Suikotsu

Todos: Adiós Inuyasha.

Yo: Hasta otro oportunidad hermanos Ryusaki.

Todos: Hasta otra oportunidad, Kagome.

Jaikotsu se me acerca me dice en el oído: Dale un beso y un abrazo al cuerazo que viaja contigo.

Yo simplemente sonrió y ella me guiña un ojo.

Al salir ya del bar Inuyasha me dice: La noche estuvo divertida. ¿No?

Si, o mejor dicho emocionante.

Inuyasha: Esa palabra le va mejor.

Ambos nos reímos. Cuando estamos apunto de subir a su coche una especie de alarma suena por toda la ciudad.

Inuyasha de lo sereno que estaba se pone tenso y dice: Naraku esta apunto de llegar. Hay que ir rápido al hotel.

Me asusto al oír ese nombre: Naraku... – Sin pensarlo digo. – Debo salir de la ciudad.

El me ve extrañado y sorprendido. Me pregunta: ¿Eres una Siuñire?

Yo respondo: Si.

Toma mi mano y me sube a su coche bruscamente. Acelera lo más que puede. No sé adonde me lleva.

Con Sesshoumaru

La he buscado por toda la ciudad y no hay ni rastros incluso he llegado a ir a la casa de los Sakamoko y no me han dado razón de ella. Al principio llegue a pensar que me mentia que lo único que deseaban era ocultarla pero al enterarme que Kouga había sido encontrado noqueado. Me hizo ver que no mentían. La segui buscando, preguntando en las si alguien la había visto. Solo supe que la última vez que alguien la vio fue en compañía de un Hanyou que tenía un carro deportivo y que tomaron un rumbo desconocido.

Un Hanyou, si fuero cualquier otra ciudad seria facil ubicar a un Hanyou pero en Night City las cosas se complican un poco más. Estoy cansado y o me queda de otra que volver al hotel y ver si ha vuelto.

Esta vez si que estoy más preocupado que nunca y más al saber que no solo me oculto su cita con el tal Kouga si no lo que más me molesta de este asunto es que me desobedecio y ahora su vida corre más peligro que nunca sabiendo que Lord Naraku va llegar en cualquier momento.

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUUUURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURUUUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUU. La alarma a sonado y Lord Naraku esta apunto de cruzar el vortice que une este mundo con el otro. Debo apresurarme.

Con Kagome

¿a dónde me llevas? – Pregunto.

Si tenemos suerte llegaremos a tiempo.

Me asusto: ¿A donde?

Que más puede ser, a un vortice. Ahí estaras segura.

El cielo ha comenzado a nublarse y una especie de remolino ha surgido, una carreta inmensa jalada por bestias surge de él.

Inuyasha frena en seco, golpea el timón y dice: Llegamos tarde. Tendré que llevarte a otro lado.

Me siento preocupada y denuevo tengo el mismo pensamiento que cuando estuve en la mansión de los sakamoko, . En que solo quiero estar a su lado... En que no hay otro lugar donde yo quiera estar.

Con Sesshoumaru

Corro lo más que puedo y las justas si llego al hotel. Apenas pongo un pie dentro las puertas se ha cerrado. No se puede entrar ni salir del hotel. Voy a recepción. Toco desesperadamente la campanilla esperando a que me atiendan.

Una joven nerviosa: En que le puedo servir.

Respondo de mala gana: Avísale al señor Haraijima que voy a su despacho.

Joven: Si.

Tomo el ascensor impaciente. A pesar de estar todo el lugar prácticamente cerrado se pueden oír los rugidos de las bestias que Naraku a traído consigo además de los gritos de las personas que están desesperadas por esconderse y espero que Kagome no sea una de esas tantas personas que aun permanecen ahí afuera.

Él ascensor se abre y avanzo por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Esta vez entro sin tocar la puerta y pregunto: ¿Kagome ya llego?

**Fin del capitulo nueve**

Notas de autora: Antes que nada disculparme de nuevo por la demora, pero como explique en el capi anterior por una serie de problemas familiares, entre ellos se encuentra que una tía muy querida que vivía en provincia acaba de morir por lo que mi madre y mi tía tuvieron que viajar y el acceso a la computadora era casi imposible se me olvidaba tambien me atropello un carro, gracias a Dios no fue nada grave, además a estos impedimentos se sumo el cuidado que una gatita llego a mi casa y me la quede. Aparte también estaba que tenía que estudiar para mi examen de admisión que fue el último domingo 30 de marzo. Después de haberme quemado las neuronas, imagínense que la pobre neurona cojo estuvo apunto de entrar en estado de coma. Ingrese a una universidad estatal, donde se presentaron un montón de gente. Por l que como comprenderán tuve que celebrar. Aunque después de enterarme de la buena nueva cogí la compu y me puse a escribir como una loca cumpliendo asi mi palabra.

Hablando sobre este capi, admito que ha sido bastante largo, es que estaba inspirada. Night City si se quieren dar la idea es como New York, en si me he basado en ella después de ver una revista de la arquitectura de Manhattan. Se que dije que iba a ver un concierto pero al final me anime por un Karaoke luego de oír una canción en la radio y después de ver una peli muy linda en la que termine casi chillando.

Si tienen quejas de algo háganmelas llegar. Eso si advierto que fácil me voy a volver a demorar como comprenderán debo hacer varios papeleos. Sobre la inscripción en la universidad...

El siguiente capi: Nombre no hay todavía, tratara sobre como pasaran en Night City durante el tiempo que permanezca Naraku en la ciudad. Sorpresas fácil habrá alguna que otra. En si no se que pasara porque no lo tengo muy bien definido en la cabeza.

Disculpen si mis notas se las hecho muy larga...

XtinaOdss: Antes que nada gracias por tu review.Agradesco tu comprensión. Sobre la pregunta que me haces ten por seguro que se contestara en el siguiente capi. Gracias de nuevo. Cuidate, besos y espero que hayas salido bien tu exam además que tu viaje a santa fe halla sido bonito.

LADYMARY-AND-SESSHY: Gracias por tu review. Sessh si ta molesto y muy preocupado. Y lo de las aves Fénix fue una ocurrencia de último minuto después de halla una vieja agenda que tenía de Harry potter donde sale el fénix del director de hogwarts además que sale uno en tsubasa chronicle que ayuda a Syaoran, entoces dije por que esta pareja dispareja no puede tener uno o mejor dos. Y lo de la ancianita si me io tambien me rei muchisimo admito que esta inspirado en los thundercats pewro tambien es un homenaje a mi primo que le decimos munra. Muchas gracias por tus palabras mary. Cuidate besos.

Emihiromi: Gracias por tu review. No importa si no me dejaste review el capi pasado, no me molesto. Bueno a todas creo que les a gustado las aves fénix…. Como dije antes fue una ocurrencia de ultimo minuto. Te agradesco tus palabras y gracias por ser una de las lectoras fastidiosas que tengo. Cuidate y besos.

P.s: Si e actulizado cuanto antes a pesar de estar con gripe fue por tu causa ya que me dijiste que el 10 te vas a europa, espero que la pases bien, eso si un favor si pasas por Inglaterra y francia puedes comprarte una postal y escasearla y enciarla a mi correo…. Es que me encantan esos dos paises… Por siaca mi correo es ... Te lo agradeceria mucho….. Pasala bien y diciertete….

Sakuratsu-Sama: Gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te guste la historia y admito que esta algo rara y sale un poco fuera de la espectatica. Gracias de nuevo. Cuidate y besos.

Azulceleste: Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por la parejita por el momento seguiran juntos aunque después no se que decida mi maquiavelica mente. Gracias por tus palabras cuidate y besos.

Besos y abrazos a todas las lectoras y lectores... Su querida y loca escritora con neurona coja.

BBKID

cuidense todas y no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar este fic no importa si pasan mil años lo actualizare. No se preocupen por mi axxidente sigo vivita y coliando….


	10. Chapter 10

Dream Scape

**Dream Scape **

**Capitulo 10: Sobrevivir y búsqueda**

En el capitulo anterior:

Él ascensor se abre y avanzo por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Esta vez entro sin tocar la puerta y pregunto: ¿Kagome ya llego?

Saya Dono gira su silla: No, ella no ha vuelto.

Maldición. –Digo para mis adentros.

Saya Dono: Por tu reacción, ella no estaba con los Sakamoko.

Respondo: No. – Me siento en la silla. Mis piernas no pueden sostenerme. Se oyen los gritos en la calle, son desgarradores. Mis ánimos están hasta el suelo.

Saya Dono: ¿Tienes alguna pista?

La última persona que la vio, dijo que fue con un hanyou que tenía un coche deportivo. – Respondo, esperanzado en que quizás sepa algo.

Soya Dono pensativo: Eso si que esta complicado, hay varios o mejor dicho demasiados hanyous adinerados en esta ciudad y digamos que no todos aprecian a los siuñire.

La preocupación que tenía si antes era grande se multiplico por mil al imaginar que cayo en malos manos y que en este momento este en algunos de esos campos y sea una de las comidas de los monstruos. Me coja la cabeza e intento tranquilizarme, tratar de pensar frío, me es casi imposible. Me levanto de la silla: Voy a buscarla.

Saya Dono: Sabes perfectamente que durante una noche entera hay toque de queda, ni siquiera los cazadores como tu pueden salir, además en tu caso es arriesgado. Recuerda que...

Le corto: Lo sé muy bien, pero asumí la responsabilidad de cuidarla en el momento que permití que viajara conmigo.

Saya Dono: Será tu responsabilidad, pero por más que quieras salir esta noche de este hotel te será imposible.

Piensas impedir que salga.

Saya Dono: El sistema de seguridad impide que salga o ingrese quien sea mientras dure el toque de queda.

Lo veo fijamente.

Saya Dono: Es imposible desactivarlo.

Me siento tan impotente en este momento.

Saya Dono: Solo te queda esperar hasta mañana.

De acuerdo. – Me dirijo a la puerta la abro. Hago una última pregunta - ¿Quemaste el libro?

Saya Dono: Si... Piensa en positivo, seguro, ella está bien.

No digo nada solo cierro la puerta, digo: Eso espero.

Con Kagome

Vamos por las calles de las calles, que ahora lucen muy distintas, las luces que daban vida a la ciudad esta apagadas, solo en algunos edificios hay luz, de ahí todo se encuentra oscuro. Las luces del coche en este momento son de gran ayuda para esquivar a gente o esas bestias que circulan por toda la ciudad. Gracias a estas criaturas he sentido un gran malestar pero en todo momento he tratado de mantenerme despierta y no perder el conocimiento.

Incluso llego un momento en el que nos hemos tenido que ocultar en un callejón y apagar las luces, manteniéndonos casi en completamente en silencio. Ha pasado desde entonces una hora y el malestar se hace cada vez más fuerte, la cabeza me duele y he empezado a sudar frío.

Inuyasha: ¿Te sientes bien?

Miento: Si.

Me toca la frente, en este momento lo recuerdo a él, cuando estuvo cuidando de mí.

En un susurro digo: Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha me ve: Tienes un poco de fiebre... – Me pregunta. - ¿Ese es el nombre de tu amo?

No digo nada, no tengo ganas de hablar solo quiero estar con él.

Él grito de unos niños que vemos pasar corriendo en la calle principal nos llama la atención y más aun al ver que detrás de ellos los viene siguiendo una de esas bestias. Al ver esto quito el seguro de la puerta. Inuyasha me sujeta del brazo.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunta.

Ir ayudar a esos niños. Que más puede ser.- Contesto.

Estas loca, tienes fiebre, además esa cosa te matara.

Lo veo horrorizada: Estas sugiriendo que deje que maten a esos niños.

Inuyasha: No, simplemente que no arriesgues tu vida de esa forma... – Abre la puerta. – Quédate aquí pase lo que pase. Entendiste. – Abre la parte trasera del coche sacando una espada inmensa, que tenía una cosa peluda en el mango. Va en la dirección que se fueron los niños.

Se escuchan varios rugidos, demasiados, creo que desde que llego ese sujeto Naraku la ciudad se ha llenado de rugidos y gritos. Al final se siente un plop y la tierra remece, para luego una luz resplandeciente aparezca. Quizá sea lo mismo que vi esa vez en las montañas.

No pasa mucho y vi a Inuyasha aparecer con una niña pequeña en brazos además de tres niños que venían detrás suyo. Abre la puerta del coche.

Inuyasha: Acomódense todos. – Va a la parte trasera y guarda su espada para luego aparecer de nuevo. – Ahora partimos.

Uno de los niños que tiene el cabello negro y ojos cafés, sus ojos eran muy penetrantes e intimidantes, pregunta: ¿a dónde nos lleva?

Inuyasha: A mi casa.

El niño desconfiado: Más le vale porque no pienso permitir que los lleve a uno de los campos de Naraku.

Inuyasha: Te doy mi palabra niño, además que a mí también me cae mal Naraku. – Arranca el coche y en pocos segundos alcanzamos una alta velocidad. - ¿A ti también te cae mal Naraku, no Kagome?

Respondo: Si. – Es lógico que me caiga mal.

No paso mucho hasta que nos hallamos frente a la cochera de una casa. El saca un aparato presiona un botón y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Los otros dos niños se sorprenden. Ingresamos a la cochera que permanece en oscuridad hasta que Inuyasha desciende del auto y enciende las luces.

El lugar está lleno de cajas y un poco de polvo.

Bienvenidos a mi humilde, polvoriento pero acogedor hogar temporal. – Dice Inuyasha. Se acerca a mi puerta y me ayuda cargando a la niña que cuando llego tenía el semblante pálido pero que con el pasar del tiempo había tomada un mejor semblante pero aun continuaba inconsciente.

El niño de ojos intimidantes: ¿Qué va hacer con ella?

Inuyasha da un resoplido: Que más, acostarla en una cama hasta que se sienta mejor. Que desconfiado eres. Niño.

Como para cambiar un poco el ambiente tenso que se formo: ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?

El me ve y no responde nada.

Inuyasha se molesta: Que mal educado eres. Tus padres no te enseñaron modales.

Ahora ve molesto a Inuyasha.

La otra niña interviene, que tiene cabello castaño y ojos azules: Se llama Maru. Él Daiske. – Refiriéndose a un niño casi de la misma edad que Maru de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. – Ella es Rinoa. – Se refiere a la pequeña de cabello oscuro que tiene cargada Inuyasha- Y yo Wendy. Les agradecemos que nos hayan ayudado. No Daiske.

Daiske: Sip.

Maru ve de mala manera a Wendy y a Daiske.

Inuyasha: ¿Quiénes más son siuñire aparte de Rinoa?

Wendy: Daiske y yo. Maru nos ayudo apenas nos encontró, él es. – Se cayó al oír pasos en la parte superior. La puerta se abrió y apareció una señora mayor con una escoba en mano que al ver a Inuyasha dio una sonrisa y soltó la escoba.

Inuyasha: Señora Filo. Que gusto verla de nuevo. – (Este personaje se lo dedico a mi querida tía Filo que ahora descansa en paz y a su querido perro cometa que ahora la acompaña.)

Señora Filo: Hijito. Que alegría verte. Después de cuanto tiempo. – Se acerca donde él para abrazarlo.

Inuyasha se deja abrazar: Disculpe si la molestamos, es que como se habrá dado cuenta Naraku llego y el hotel esta cerrado además que vengo en compañía, no es molestia verdad.

Señora Filo: Para nada, Si esta es la casa de tu difunto abuelo, en tal caso yo soy aquí la que sobra.

Inuyasha: No diga eso. Usted se puede quedar con esta casa.

Señora Filo: Mejor después hablamos, hijito, hay que poner cómodos a las visitas. Suban y siéntanse como en casa, en unos minutos les alisto las habitaciones y algo de comer que se deben morir de hambre.

Subimos las escaleras e ingresamos al interior de la casa, donde nos recibió a ladridos un pequeño perrito peludo de color café claro. Le ladro a Inuyasha y los demás nos olfateo.

Señora Filo: Cometa deja en paz a las visitas. – Al terminar decir esto el pequeño perro se alejo y la señora subió por las escaleras, mientras Inuyasha nos llevo a la sala a esperar a que volviera ella. No paso mucho y la señora apareció diciéndonos que las camas estaban listas y que si queríamos subir a descansar lo hiciéramos y los que tenían hambre esperaran a que les hiciera unos sanguchitos.

Inuyasha y yo fuimos los únicos que subimos en compañía de la pequeña Rinoa. Nos separamos, él fue acostar a la niña y yo simplemente me fui acostar me sentía aun un poco mal además que no creí extrañar a Sesshoumaru, a Rin e incluso al entrometido de Jaken.

Inuyasha: Buenas noches Kagome.

Yo respondo un somnoliento: Buenas noches.

Al día Siguiente

Con Sesshoumaru

No he podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, me es imposible, la preocupación, la impotencia de oír los gritos en la noche. Deseo ir ayudar a las personas pero aun más importante para mi encontrarla a ella.

Faltan todavía un par de horas para que salga el sol y talvez logre encontrar una salida. Pero aun falta, todo este tiempo que ha pasada, ha sido una eternidad. Quizá después de todo sea cierto lo que leí hace tiempo en un libro. Que mientras más ansiedad tengas en que pasen las horas más largas van a parecer para uno en cambio que cuando quieres que no pasen las horas más rápido pasara el tiempo para uno. Que tontería.

Me levanto de la cama y tomo un baño de agua fría e intentar de nuevo tener la mente fría. Esta preocupación es la primera vez que la tengo. No es verdad, la última vez que me sentí así todo resulto mal. De solo recordar esto, me pongo furioso conmigo mismo. Golpeo la pared.

Me visto y salgo de la habitación, me es agobiante permanecer ahí, adonde voy, adonde me dirijo a distraer mi mente. No lo sé, creo que todo esta cerrado. Seré el único en este lugar que esta preocupado por las personas que están afuera. Será posible eso. Lo dudo, estoy alucinando. Avanzo por los pasillos que están casi oscuros, solo hay una luz tenue que indica el camino que se debe seguir.

Llego al ascensor veo los botones y presiono el que va al último piso, una grabadora responde: "El acceso a la azotea y a cualquier parte al exterior del hotel se encuentra temporalmente restringido a todas las personas" Después de todo tenía razón. Pienso unos minutos en tratar de ver a que lugar puedo ir. El ascensor se mueve llevándome al piso donde esta el bar, el gimnasio, la biblioteca y donde hay más entretenimiento.

Se abre el ascensor, yo desciendo mientras que un grupo de hombres borrachos suben, que asco apestan a alcohol. Me alejo lo más que puedo, pero en casi todos los lugares que voy la gente esta bebiendo, al verlos bien, los reconozco a algunos, me doy cuenta que la mayoría son cazadores, al igual que yo esperan con ansias el momento de salir, aunque nuestros motivos sean diferentes.

Voy a la cafetería y pido un chocolate caliente, los que oyen mi pedido me ven extraños, me da igual lo que opinen. Espero a que llegue mi orden y simplemente toma el vaso y me lo llevo. Sin embargo soy interceptado por un par de hombres. Me miran de pies a cabeza, como si intentaran hallar algo. Los esquivo pero uno de ellos me toma del brazo.

¿Adonde piensas ir niñito? –

Simplemente lo veo.

El nene se va hacer pipi. – Me da un empujón haciendo que se derrame el chocolate al piso. El par se ríe

Estoy molesto conmigo mismo, estoy molesto con estos imbeciles, valla que suerte encontré a un par de tarados con los cuales desquitarme. Le doy un golpe en la cara a uno tumbándolo al suelo. Todos hacen un circulo alrededor nuestro y gritan bronca, bronca, bronca. El otro sujeto se abalanza contra mi con una silla lo esquivo y le doy un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Que estupidos. Al primero que le di el golpe le rompí la nariz y todo ensangrentado intenta pegarme de muevo ágilmente, dándole varios golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente. Su compañero al ver esto temerosamente saca un hacha que porta consigo intentando darme miedo, que iluso es. Yo por mi saco mi espada, el da el primer golpe, yo lo contengo con la espada, imprimiendo mayor fuerza haciendo que hacha vuele por los aires estampándose contra una pared, le pego la punta de la espada a su cuello. Él suda frío, incluso llegando a mojar los pantalones y temerosamente dice: Me rindo.

Que patético, pensé que tal vez darían más lucha, me equivoque. Guardo la espada en su fundo y me retiro. Todos me abren el paso, están asustados. Mientras camino oigo los murmullos de la gente.

"Oí que ese sujeto en menos de dos meses a recolectado 20 000 fragmentos" "Es muy fuerte" "Es uno de los protegidos de Haraijima" " Escuche que la mujer con la que viaja se escapo con Sakamoko". Este último comentario me molesta, Muestra mi ineptitud para cuidar a alguien. Más rumores sobre esto surgen a raíz de este. "Es cierto, le rompió la cara a Sakamoko antes que llegara Lord Naraku " Ese rumor des pues de todo era cierto, en parte, después de todo le rompí la nariz y le saque un par de dientes para que confesara donde estaba ella pero fue inútil, ella no estaba con él. Sigo avanzando e intento ignorar los murmullos. Que suerte la salida esta cerca.

Avanzo por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, en tanto pienso en lo que voy hacer apenas pueda salir del hotel, la más importante buscarla a ella y a su fénix que después de todo antes de irse Rin y Jaken por el vortice ella decidió escaparse. Otra cosa más que buscar aunque no me preocupa mucho se sabe defender y esconder a diferencia de ella.

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Una grabación: "Se informa que se ha dado el permiso a todos los cazadores de bestias a que salgan a la ciudad hacer su trabajo"

Por fin oí lo que tanto esperaba. Voy al pasillo donde esta el ascensor, esta repleto de gente. Si continuo aquí es probable que salga mañana, por lo que voy y tomo las escaleras, estas están libres. Bajo rápidamente y llego en poco tiempo a la entrada todavía no esta saturado, tomo mi lugar en la fila. Ahora solo me queda esperar.

Con Kagome

Despierto al sentir como me ponen un paño de agua fría. Seguro es Sesshoumaru, de nuevo le estoy causando molestias. Abro perezosamente los ojos, miro el lugar. Estoy en una habitación que tiene un estante con unos pocos libros, un escritorio y un ropero, además de una ventana por la que entra un poco de luz. No hay nada que indique que él estuvo aquí.

La puerta se abre y veo entrar esa melena entra dorada y plateada y esas orejas de perro.

Por fin despertaste. – Es Inuyasha que trae un recipiente con agua.

Tímidamente: Si.

Se acerca y pone su mano en mi frente: Por fin cedió la fiebre. Nos pegaste un susto anoche.

Disculpa las molestias.

No es necesario, además supongo que debe ser normal que hallas tenido fiebre, con bestias rondando por las calles, aunque el campo de protección de la casa a debido neutralizarlo. – Dice Inuyasha.

No entendía mucho de lo que hablaba sobre un campo de fuerza y mucho menos sobre la relación de mis malestares con las bestias.

Inuyasha noto mi cara de perdida: No te confundo más, quizá deseas descansar un rato más.

No me sentía con ganas de dormir, pero si de estar aun en cama: Creo que si me gustaría.

Inuyasha: No te molesto más descansa. – Se levanta de la cama y antes de irse. – Si deseas algo no dudes en pedirlo. – Cierra la puerta.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al estante para ver que libros tiene, examino los títulos, son varios: "Romeo y Julieta" "La divina comedia" "El diario de Ana Frank" "El código Da Vinci" "Harry Potter" "El amor y otros demonios" "La odisea" "La bella y la bestia" "Llego un caballero" "La casa de los espíritus" "Mi planta de naranja Lima" "Un mundo para Julius" "Ángeles y demonios" "La cenicienta" "bestias y demás"

Por inercia tomo el libro de Bestias y demás, estoy apunto de abrirlo, alguien me interrumpe tocan la puerta y la abren es Inuyasha que apenas vio que tenía el libro en mis manos me lo arrancha y lo tira al piso.

Ni se te ocurra leer ese libro.

¿Por qué? - Pregunto ligeramente hastiada.

Por la sencilla razón que es una trampa de Naraku para atrapar Siuñires tontos. – Me responde.

Si es así ¿por que lo tienes en tu casa?.- Le pregunto.

Naraku mágicamente lo pone en todas las casas.

Pero que tiene de malo ese libro.

Al final del libro tiene una maldición que si no me equivoco dice así: "Todo aquel Siuñire inmundo que ose leer tan digno libro en busco de conocimiento será maldito, siendo atrapado por aquel que me capturo y torturo por tanto años. Os maldigo mil veces por ser iguales a mi".

¿Ese libro lo escribió un Siuñire? – Me parece extraño que un siuñire maldigo a otro por ser igual él, no lo entiendo.

Se cree que sí. Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

¿Qué pasa con los que ya han leido ese libro?

No pasara mucho hasta ser capturados por Naraku... ¿Espera tu ya lo has leído?. –

Si. Yo no sabía que...

¿Dónde esta ese libro? – Me pregunta.

No sé, supongo que entre mis cosas. En el hotel -

Rayos, ahora como haremos para quemarlo... Espera alguien más sabe que leíste ese libro...

Si... pero no sabe que esta entre mis cosas. –Digo – Eso es malo.

Claro, porque no importa si el siuñire esta en un campo de fuerza siempre será hallado por una de las bestias. A menos que el libro sea quemado.

Pongo cara de no entender ni papa de lo que habla.

Inuyasha sonríe: Mejor no te confundo más. Descansa. Como veo que están las cosas lo más probable es que lo hallan quemado… - Esto último lo dijo más para si.

Días después

Con Sesshoumaru

Ha pasado ya casi una semana y no sé nada de ella ni del ave. Las he buscado por toda la ciudad, en parques, tiendas, hoteles lugares donde podrían haberla escondido o ella haberse escondido pero no hay rastros de ella. Lo único que encuentro son bestias y más bestias, junto a estas bestias varios siuñires huyendo de ellos, los he ayudado a esconderse, pero ninguna de esas personas es ella incluso he llegado a preguntarle si la han vista pero hasta ahora no me dan razón de ella.

Las esperanzas de encontrarla sana y salva son cada vez más escasas. ¿De nuevo he fracasado?... Me pregunto al finalizar cada día, la respuesta que hallo es simplemente una afirmación.

Avanzo por la calle sin un rumbo fijo por el cual ir, sencillamente miro en las calles que están casi desoladas, buscando señales de ella. Me acerco a ver en una tienda, apoyo mi cabeza contra el vidrio, esta vacía, lo único que hay en exhibición son varias fotografías, pero una de ellas me llama especialmente la atención. Es la de un niño pequeño que esta junto a sus padres con una torta de cumpleaños en ese momento lucen felices...

Es extraño de pronto oigo risas de niños, canciones infantiles. Veo a mi alrededor todo a cambiado ya no estoy en night city, estoy en medio de una fiesta en el jardín, niños corren a mi alrededor y las personas lucen trajes de gala. De pronto se oye "Niños corran, corran vamos a cantar le al cumpleañero"

Ahora todos se reúnen alrededor de una gran mesa, me acerco para ver de quien se trata, estoy cerca solo me faltan unos cuantos pasos…..

Oye, ¿Estas bien?

Siento como si hubiese despertado, no entiendo que sucedió.

Oye, ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntan de nuevo.

Veo a mi costado y esta uno de los cazadores que vi en el bar el otro día. No respondo nada. Simplemente me voy. El sujeto no dice nada. Por mi parte aun estoy aturdido por lo que vi. Esto no suele sucederme. Por lo menos no cuando estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI. –

Esa es Shiva. – Corro en la dirección que proviene el sonido.

Con Kagome

Ya ha pasado casi una semana aún no he vuelto a ver a Rin a Jalen y mucho menos a Sesshoumaru. ¿Estarán preocupados por mi? Rin probablemente si. Jalen estará haciendo una fiesta y él... No lo sé. La otra vez me busco. Pero en ese caso fue muy diferente la situación, Naraku no llego. Además para él, sólo soy una carnada aún recuerdo sus palabras. "No puedo permitir que mi carnada se escape". Quizá se fueron… Si es así. ¿Qué haré? No tengo un lugar a donde volver. No sé ni siquiera quien soy en verdad.

Podría quedarme con Inuyasha como me lo propuso, el otro día.

Flash back:

Inuyasha: ¿Qué haces Kagome? Te veo muy pensativa.

Respondo: Nada. No te preocupes.

Inuyasha: Si traduzco bien ese nada, quiere decir que en verdad algo te sucede. Acaso te preocupa algo.

No respondo nada.

Inuyasha: Si no quieres contarme, no te forzare. – Hace una pausa. – Hay una pregunta que deseo hacerte. ¿Quién es Sesshoumaru?

Contesto: Él… él es quien me encontró.

Inuyasha: Por lo visto viajas con él.

Respondo: Si.

Inuyasha: ¿Él es comerciante? Supongo, es que como para estar con una siuñire debes estar viajando constantemente.

Contesto: Si viajamos constantemente pero él no es un comerciante sino un cazador de bestias.

Inuyasha cambia de aptitud: Debí imaginármelo.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Inuyasha: Es normal que los cazadores de bestias, capturen a siuñires y cuando se trata de mujeres se las quedan por una temporada.

¿Para qué?

Inuyasha: Para satisfacer sus instintos. Cuando ya no les sirven las dejan botadas.

Me espanto un poco, pero después reacciono y digo: Él no es de esos.

Inuyasha: Tú como sabes, recién lo conoces.

Por… - No sé que responder.

Además no debe sorprenderte eso. Varios cazadores de bestias lo han hecho con siuñires. Y a esas pobres mujeres han podido sobrevivir otras cayeron a las fauces de las bestias mientras que tal vez unas terminaron con Naraku. Así que es proba…

No lo deje terminar: Él no me haría eso, él no es así. No lo es.

Inuyasha: Dices solo eso por que te ha mostrado una bonita cara. O acaso tu.

Le di una bofetada: No puedes hablar así de Sesshoumaru, tú no lo conoces ni tampoco me conoces a mí.

ÉL se levanta de la cama (Estaba sentado en la cama): No discutiré más contigo, pero sino tienes un lugar a donde ir o no sabes a donde ir, puedes quedarte conmigo. - Se fue y cerró la puerta.

Fin del flash back.

Miro por la ventana, la ciudad esta totalmente nublada, el cielo permanece gris y la ciudad desolada, han parado de oírse los gritos. Aunque aun permanecen las bestias en la ciudad.

¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver? – Me pregunto. Además no entiendo bien esta ansiedad que tengo por verlo. ¿Pero lo volveré a ver? – Doy un suspiro.

QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI. –

Reconozco ese sonido, es Shiva. Eso quiere decir que….

Fin del Capitulo once

Notas de autora: Antes que nada mil un billón y un trillón de disculpas mis queridas lectoras. Se que me he demorado muchísimo en actualizar mi fid… Demasiado diria yo. Pero es que desde la última vez que escribí pasaron un montón de cosas. Primero en abril como ingrese a la universidad, tenía que regularizar mis papeles, para hacerlo debía pagar las pensiones de mi colegio, que sumaban algo de 3500 con intereses, tuve que mandar un montón de cartas para que me quitaran los intereses y deba 1680, lo logre, y tenia que conseguir ese dinero en menos de un mes sino me botaban de la universidad por no presentar mi certificado. Gracias a un milagro mi papá pudo conseguir el dinero y continué estudiando. Y cuando por fin creí tener tiempo para escribir sucede un accidente en la clase de actividades deportivas me torcí el pie, me llevaron al hospital me enyesaron mal y todavía me dicen que no tengo nada además de quitarme el yeso en una semana casi me malogran mi pie si no es por que fui a otro medico y logro arreglármelo. Por ese motivo no podía usar la pc. A las justas si llegaba a mi casa después de subir seis pisos en la universidad no tenía fuerza ni inspiración para escribir. Después mi hermanito querido a comprado un pc más y la a puesto en el primer piso pero justo yo entre en finales y exposiciones y no me quedaba nadita de tiempo. Hasta ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Pero no se emocionen. Mis vacaciones no son de un mes, como en las demás universidades, son de una semana. Que malos, todo el mundo en mi salón ya hacia planes para viajar o trabajar y no vienen con eso. Pero bueno, al menos yo he avanzado con este fic, que por más que me demore siempre habrá un siguiente capitulo hasta que se termine la historia. Así qué amadas y queridas lectoras no dejen de leer este fic. Que si tengo tiempo subo otro capi pronto, pronto.

El siguiente capi: Nombre no hay todavía, por fin se reencuentran Sess y Kag. Una pequeña pelea, pero se solucionara. Además que ambos se cuestionaran que sienten el uno por el otro. Creo que eso más o menos ocurrirá por que no tengo la idea muy clara.

Disculpen si mis notas se las hecho muy larga...Pero es que debía explicar mis motivos.

Les manda un beso y un brazo su loca escritora con una neurona coja.

BBKid.

P.D. Steve siempre estarás en mi corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 11: Frío Frío Tibio Tibio**

En el capitulo anterior

¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver? – Me pregunto. Además no entiendo bien esta ansiedad que tengo por verlo. ¿Pero lo volveré a ver? – Doy un suspiro.

QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI. –

Reconozco ese sonido, es Shiva. Eso quiere decir que él todavía permanece en la ciudad.

Abro la ventana tratando de ubicar a Shiva, la busco y la encuentro volando sobre unos edificios. No espero más y salgo por la ventana, con cuidado de no caerme. Trepo por el árbol que esta junto a la ventana, bajo con cuidado pero cuando estoy muy cerca del suelo la rama en la que me apoyo se rompe y caigo al suelo. Sonando Pop y yo digo AUGH.

Me sobo mi trasero y salgo corriendo del jardín rumbo a la calle.

Con Sesshoumaru

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, lamento no haber traído a Ifrit conmigo el día de hoy. Continuo paso por una serie de calles, sin perder de vista al ave.

Grito: Shiva, Ven acá. – Pero el ave no me hace caso. Después de todo es igual a su dueña.

Con Inuyasha

POP…. AUGH. –

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto.

Señora Filo: Creo que proviene del jardín.

Digo: Quédense aquí voy a ir a ver que es.

Tomo mi espada del rincón y voy a la entrada, abro la puerta y veo a lo lejos una mujer corriendo. Al divisarla mejor me doy cuenta que se trata de Kagome. No espero más y voy tras ella gritando: Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, espera ¿A dónde vas?

Ella no se detiene continua corriendo, no se a donde ni con qué objetivo. Pero no debo permitir que se me escape, si no ella se va molestar conmigo. Aumento mi velocidad. Pero cuando estoy tan cerca de ella.

Kagome empieza gritar: Shiva, Shiva, Shiva ESTOY AQUÍ. ESPERAME. VEN.

Ahí recién me doy cuenta que hay un ave en el cielo, y va en dirección a ella, me escondo en un callejón y veo de reojo. Se trata de un fénix de hielo. Después de todo ese sujeto Sesshoumaru la tienen bien protegida. Va ser difícil acercarme a Kagome de nuevo a menos que él cometa un error.

Decido ver con cautela lo siguiente que va acontecer porque lo más seguro que ese sujeto aparezca.

Con Kagome

Shiva se posa en mi hombro, le hago caricias y le pregunto por Sesshoumaru, ella se sale volando. Como indicándome que la siga. Yo la sigo avanzamos unas pocas cuadras y en eso lo veo corriendo en dirección a Shiva pero al verme se detiene. No sé muy bien qué hacer. Podría ir corriendo hacia donde de él. Pero él lo permitirá.

Con Sesshoumaru

Primero veo venir al ave, la cual es perseguida por alguien. Al principio me preparo para sacar mi espada y atacar a quien intente capturar al ave, después de todo yo pague por ella además que le pertenece a ella.

Pero al acercarme más distingo mejor a la persona y para sorpresa mía se trata de ella, después de tanto buscarla ella termina viniendo a mí. Me detengo. Estoy… en sí no sé cómo me siento, de pronto una cadena de emociones invade mi cuerpo, por una parte tranquilidad, alegría y por la otro enojo.

Ella al verme se queda quieta por unos segundos pero de pronto corre en mi dirección y me abraza. Diciendo.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Prometo no volverme a escapar. – No sé qué hacer. "Abrázala" Me dice una parte de mí "No puedo, no debo hacerlo". Me ve a los ojos como esperando que diga algo. Yo simplemente giro mi rostro.

Ella se apega más a mi diciéndome: Por favor perdóname. - Está vez siento la humedad de su rostro está llorando, le habrán hecho daño, si es así, quien sea que sea lo pagara. Está vez le correspondo el abrazo.

Ella dice: Gracias.

El silencio permanece en el ambiente por un par de minutos hasta que es interrumpido por los rugidos de las bestias. Ella se asusta, lo noto, su abrazo se ha hecho más fuerte.

La separo lentamente de mi cuerpo, le digo sin mirarla: Escóndete. – Le doy una orden al ave. – Tú cuídala.

Ella al oír eso sonríe y corre a esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Saco mi espada y me preparo para la ola de bestias que se avecinan. Naraku por fin se ha ido y a dejado a sus mejores monstruos para terminar de capturar a los Siuñieres.

Ya han empezado a llegar, han percibido el aroma de ella. El primero en llegar es una bestia con forma de reptil con tres cabezas bota fuego. Esquivo con facilidad sus llamaradas y le corto las tres cabezas en un instante. Cae muerto y empieza a desvanecerse dejando como residuo uno de los fragmentos, en pocos segundos aparece otro con forma de tigre súper desarrollado de color morado. Sus colmillos se ven afilados, me rodea en círculos pero su olfato lo lleva hacia otra presa. Le bloqueo el camino. No pasa mucho hasta que llega otra bestia con el mismo aspecto que este. No logro contenerlo a tiempo pero Shiva con uno de sus rayos de hielo lo congela cae al suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos.

Me quedo anonadado al ver semejante poder que tenía esa ave, la bestia que todavía quedaba en pie aprovecha mi descuido para atacarme, ella grita: Cuidado. Logro esquivar a la bestia a tiempo y con un corte limpio le vuelo la cabeza está al igual que la otra se desintegran en pocos segundas. Aparecen más pero con diversas formas de animales . Son demasiados para mí solo, Shiva me ha ayudado bastante a contenerlas con sus poderes.

No pasa mucho hasta que aparece Ifrit y con sus llamaradas de fuego se baja a varios de los monstruos. Entre los tres logramos contener a varias de las bestias. Solo nos falta uno, el más grande y poderoso de todos, el cual es seguro que no viene por ella. Debo soportar unos minutos más.

Ifrit y Shiva hacen ataques conjugados, en tanto yo con mi espada le voy dando cortes, me queda muy poca fuerza, solo un poco más y acabo con esta cosa. Me trepo por su cuerpo subo hasta su cabeza y le clavo la espada mientras Ifrit y Shiva le lanzan sus mejores ataques. Por fin la bestia cae, desintegrándose, empiezo a caer, después de todo me he acostumbrado a caer de pie. Pero vez me es un poco dificultosa y caigo sobre mi rodilla, me duele un poco. En poco tiempo se pasara el dolor.

Recojo los fragmentos del suelo, con más cuidado el último. Ifrit se acerca a mí, por otro lado Shiva va donde ella.

Le ordeno: No la despiertes. – Ella intenta desobedecer mi orden pero Ifrit interviene y la detiene.

Me acerco a ella y la cargo. Ya estoy habituado a esta situación. Al igual que la otra vez ella se apega a mi. Ahora vamos al hotel.

Con Inuyasha

Si que ese sujeto es muy fuerte, ha podido acabar con todas esas bestias en menos de media hora. Ese tipo es de temer. Aquí se a complicado la cosa. Ahora ella se va enojar cuando se entere.

Pero es extraño, cuando peleo con el último de los monstruos, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, se noto su cansancio. Es extraño, a menos que él sea…. Si es así las cosas se han facilitado un poco porque después de todo si él se da cuenta de lo de Kagome tarde o temprano la va tener que dejar, a menos que este tan loco como para llevarla con él.

Es mejor que esté pendiente de ellos. Sin que me vean a mi.

Con Kagome

Despierto lentamente y para mi sorpresa lo que paso antes no fue un sueño, o por lo menos eso creo. Estoy en el hotel, aparénteme, si es así, él está aquí, Sesshoumaru está aquí y no se fue.

Me levanto de la cama, me siento un poco mareado y caigo de nuevo a la cama. Abren la puerta de improviso y entra Sesshoumaru. A lo único que atino es taparme con las sabanas y sonrojarme.

Él por su parte como siempre no dice nada.

Con Sesshoumaru

Abro la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla, pero ya no sirve de nada, ella esta despierta. Me ve y se tapa con las sabanas y se sonroja, no sé porque lo hace después de todo yo ya le he visto. Me da risa, pero no digo nada simplemente me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su frente, verificando que ya no tenga fiebre. Por suerte ya no tiene, pero aun conserva el rojo en sus mejillas.

No tienes fiebre. – Digo. Como no tengo más que hacer aquí prefiero irme y dejarla terminar de descansar pero ella dice.

Espera…. No te vayas. – Me detengo pero no giro a verla.

Igual continúa: Lo siento, prometo no volverme a escapar. –

Ya me lo habías dicho. – Estoy a punto de abrir la perilla para irme.

Lo sé, y sé que también te pedí que me perdonaras. Lo harás.

No quería tocar ese tema, por lo menos no todavía, todavía estoy enojado con ella por lo que hizo. Aunque….

Por favor, respóndeme… - Nos quedamos en silencio. – O acaso prefieres que me valla.- Su voz se rompe. - Si es así… yo… me… iré.

No podía darle una respuesta, o ¿ya se lo di? No sé qué decirle. Pero no pienso dejarla ir.

No niego que aún estoy molesto. Sin embargo eres mi carnada y no puedo dejarte ir.

Ella no dice nada.

Sé que la herí al decir eso, pero no sabía que decirle. Simplemente abro la puerta y me retiro. Está vez ella no me detiene. Al salir al pasillo lamento haber dicho eso.

Maldición. – Doy una patada al aire.

Con Kagome

Me entristece su respuesta, que tonta fui al pensar que yo era algo más que una carnada, ya me lo había dicho antes. Sentí ganas de llorar sin embargo no le daría el gusto.

Después de todo quizá sea cierto lo que dijo Inuyasha.

"Es normal que los cazadores de bestias, capturen a siuñires y cuando se trata de mujeres se las quedan por una temporada… Para satisfacer sus instintos. Cuando ya no les sirven las dejan botadas."

Lo dudo, por lo menos dudo que él lo haga, yo no soy su tipo y él tampoco lo es para mí. "Mentirosa" Dice una voz en mi interior, Lo admito, físicamente es mi tipo pero su personalidad no.

Al decir esto me acuesto de nuevo en mi cama e intento de nuevo conciliar el sueño. No tardo mucho en caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Con Sesshoumaru

Toca la puerta del despacho de Saya Dono.

El responde: Adelante.

Paso. Digo: ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Por lo visto mintieron cundo dijeron que estabas de buen humor.

No respondo nada.

También supuse que lo estarías después de encontrar a la chica. – Sigo sin decir nada. – Acaso te peleaste con ella o que.

Si solo me ha llamado para hablar de mis estados de animo. Es mejor que me retire.

Mejor cálmate. Si te llame es para decirte que la boda de mi nieta se ha postergado dos semanas más así que tienes tiempo para descansar.

Eso quiere decir que lo que le pedí estará recién listo dentro de tres semanas. Sí que es mucho tiempo perdido.

Saya Dono: Comprenderás que gran parte de la ciudad ha sido afectada con la visita de Naraku incluso mis propiedades. Por lo que debo solucionar varios asuntos, además el sistema temporalmente está dañado.

Pregunto: ¿No puede ser más rápido?

Desgraciadamente no. Sin embargo disfruta un poco tu estancia aquí, relájate. Después de lo preocupado que has estado estos días.

No hay nada más que quiera decirme verdad.

Saya Dono: No. Si gustas puedes irte.

Con su permiso. Me retiro. – Abro la puerta y me voy.

Está vez me dirijo a mi habitación a tomar un buen baño de agua fría.

Con Kagome

Han pasodo los día y no he visto a Sesshoumaru, todos los días me traen la comida a la habitación y puedo salir a pasear por él hotel pero no puedo salir de él. Así lo ha ordenado Sesshoumaru. Quizá es mejor de esa forma, porque después de todo no conozco bien esta ciudad.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo deseo ver a Sesshoumaru.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

De seguro es la cena, aunque es un poco temprano.

Ya voy. – Me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta. Es uno de los empleados del hotel con una caja.

Empleado: Este vestido le manda el señor Saya Dono.

Pregunto: ¿Se puede saber con qué motivo?

Empleado: Ha invitado al Señor Taiyo y a usted a cenar con él, y desea que luzca muy bien presentable para la cena.

Ah. Bueno, dele las gracias al señor Saya Dono de mi parte. – Toma la caja. Cierro la puerta. Y pongo la caja sobre la cama para abrirla.

Viendo un hermoso vestido de color turquesa con varias piedrecillas brillantes de color blanco.

Wauh – Digo.

Por lo visto tendré que tomar un buen baño. Después de todo voy a ver a Sesshoumaru después de casi una semana.

Me baño rápidamente y me haga un moño en la cabeza y con lo poco que tengo trato de quedar bien. El vestido se me hizo un poco dificultoso ponérmelo por lo que tuve que pedir ayuda y después de unas cuantas horas por fin quede lista, justo a tiempo.

Tocaron de nuevo la puerta, supuse que seria uno de los empleados del señor Saya Dono. Abro la puerta y6 o sorpresa es nada más y nada menso que Sesshoumaru con su terno de color negro y una corbata de moño con la que se ve muy, muy, muy, pero muy bien.

Ah…… hola. – Es lo único que atino a decir.

El en cambio con su típica voz fría me pregunta: ¿Estas lista?

Respondo: Eh… Sí.

Esta vez No espera que lo siga si no que me toma del brazo y vamos juntos. Como que ha cambiado un poco su aptitud.

Subimos por el ascensor al último piso avanzamos por el jardín pero esta vez no fuimos a la cafetería como la otra vez si no que vamos hacia uno de los restaurantes, se ve muy elegante.

El hombre que está en la entrada toma nuestros nombres y nos indica una de las mesas. Esperamos por varios minutos al señor Saya Dono pero no llegaba hasta que se acerco uno de los meseros con una nota para Sesshoumaru. El cual después de leerla luce ligeramente molesto y dice: El Señor Saya Dono no vendrá, en compensación nos ha dicho que podemos pedir lo que queramos que él correrá con la cuenta.

Digo: Es una lástima.

Sesshoumaru: Si. – Llama a uno de los meseros. Hasta que se acerca uno y le dice.- Tráigame la carta.

Mesero: Si señor. – No tardo mucho en traérnosla. Había varias cosas con nombres muy extraños.

Sesshoumaru lo noto y dijo: Pediré una parrillada especial, eso nos alcanzara para ambos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Si.

Llamo de nuevo al mesero y le dio nuestro orden a la cual le sumo una botella de vino.

No se demoraron en traer la botella de vino, la cual nos la sirvieron en una copa a cada uno.

Probé un sorbo de la bebida y no sabía amarga como pensé que sería si no que era dulce. Se lo comente: Esta muy rica.

El me dice: Lo sé. Pero ten cuidado que se te suba el alcohol a la cabeza.

Le pregunto: ¿Tú crees?

Responde: Si. – Se queda un momento en silencio bebe un sorbo del vino para después decir: Lamento si fui un poco duro el otro día.

Me di un ligero piñizco en el brazo para verificar que no estaba soñando. No podía creer que él estuviera diciendo esas palabras.

Pero yo respondo: No tienes porque hacerlo después de todo decías la verdad para ti solo soy eso. Me lo dijiste desde un principio. Y comprendo que estés enojado conmigo, te estoy causando muchos problemas.

Sesshoumaru: Si pero yo he aceptado que me comprometi a meterme en líos por tu causa. Después de todo yo me ofrecí. – Esta vez gira su cabeza a un lado y dice. – Antes que nada eres mi responsabilidad.

No podía creer lo que decía, me pregunto si tal vez me lo cambiaron o algo parecido, quizá sea su clon maléfico o benévolo el que esta en frente mío.

Después de todo Inuyasha no tenía razón. – Sin darme cuenta dije esto en voz alta.

Sesshoumaru lo capto: Inuyasha. – Pero la forma en lo que lo dijo pareció como si lo conociera.

Pregunto: ¿Lo Conoces?

Sesshoumaru: No.- En un tono medio molesto- ¿Quién es ese Inuyasha?

Me es extraña su pregunta, su no suena falso pero su pregunta no. Que raro pero de todas formas contesto: Inuyasha, es la persona que me salvo de ese kouga Sakamoko y me escondió de Naraku en su casa. Es muy buena persona.

Sesshoumaru aun con tono molesto: No juzgues aun libro por su portada, porque no sabes cómo será en su interior.

Respondo: Tal vez tengas razón sin embargo él me ayudo mucho en esos días.

En eso me pregunta: Explica cómo te salvo de Sakamoko. Acaso intento hacerte daño.

Eso no me lo esperaba, en si no supe cómo explicar eso me puse a jugar con mis dedos.

Sesshoumaru: Hazlo.

Tomo aire y comienzo: Él me llevo a una fiesta, la de su compromiso con una tal Ayame, yo no sabía por supuesto. Y me dejo un rato sola, donde me volví encontrar con Inuyasha. Es que a él lo conocí aquí en el hotel. – Mientras yo contaba la historia Sesshoumaru fruncía el seño. - Baile con Inuyasha hasta que él se tuvo que ir, y yo me perdí hasta que escuche una conversación de Sakamoko con su padre, sobre mí. Y después el intento forzarme a que me quedara y fuera una más en su harem.

Con Sesshoumaru

Me alegro de haberlo golpeado esa noche y romperle la nariz. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA(Risa diabólica) (Da melo)

Con Kagome

Él dice: Ah.

Viene el mesero con la comido, ambos nos servimos, estuvo muy amena la cena, no nos reímos pero tampoco discutimos simplemente hablamos amenamente y ya casi al final le pedí un favor.

Sesshoumaru.

Él me ve.

No te vayas a enojar con Rin, yo le dije que podía pedirme cualquier favor si ella me lo hacía a mí. Es inocente.

El simplemente contesta: No lo estoy. Ahora vamos a descansar, mañana partimos temprano.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, No nos dijeron nada, todo ya estaba acordado con el señor Saya Dono.

Sesshoumaru me dejo en mi habitación y simplemente nos dijimos buenas noches como las otras veces, pero esta vez no fue tan frío como las otras veces.

Esta vez me acostare tranquila, a pesar que no lo dijo sé que ya no está molesto conmigo y eso me alegra mucho. Acostándome con una gran sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo 11

Notas de autora: Si que esta vez he actualizado bastante rápido, opero se lo merecen por haber esperado tanto. El siguiente capi no se como se llame pero por fin aparecerá alguien que es importante para Kagome. No les digo más bye. Cuídense y espero actualizar igual de pronto.

NollasBlack: Me encuentro bien, disfrutando mis cortas, muy cortas vacaciones. Y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic a pesar que a veces me demore siglos en actualizarlo. Cuídate besos.

sophia06: Se que ese capi fue mñas corto que el anterior pero ten en cuenta que recien Sali de vacaciones el martes y cogi la pc, y como que este capi es la segunda parte del anterior. De todas formas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic a pesar que me demore años en actulizarlo. Cuidate besos y gracias de nuevo.

Su loca escritora con neurona coja que tiene varios amores.

BBKid.

I love cueros


	12. Chapter 12

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 12: ¿Celos yo?**

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

No entiendo que me paso esta noche, no suelo ser así. No soy así. Es extraño, mi corazón latía muy rápido al estar a su lado. Además de sentirme contento de haberla visto sonreír.

Valla que corto se ha hecho este trayecto, saco la tarjeta de mi bolsillo la paso por el sensor en menos de un segundo se abre la puerto, ingreso en la habitación. Me desato simplemente el nudo del corbatín para acostarme en la cama, que cansado me siento, apenas mi cabeza toca la almohada cierro los ojos solo un segundo para abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarme de nuevo en medio de aquel jardín.

Todos continúan corriendo hacia la gran mesa. Me acerco también para saber de quién es el cumpleaños, avanzo y llego a la primera fila. Y veo al niño, me quedo con la boca abierta.

Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Sesshoumaru Happy birthday to you, Cuempleaños feliz te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños Sesshoumaru que los cumpla feliz. – Todos cantan.

Él niño sonríe, todos sonríen, la mujer que está a su costado le dice, de la cual no distingo su rostro es borroso al igual que todas las demás salvo la del niño.

Sopla las velas Sesshoumaru y pide un deseo. – El niño asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras el hombre a su costado lo sostiene de la cintura para que no se caiga.

No lo puedo creer soy yo… Trago saliva y salgo lo más rápido que puedo de ahí, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede. ¿Será un sueño? Me pregunto. No, no, no lo es, es imposible que sueñe con eso.

El día pasa rápido ya es de noche y veo de nuevo al niño cargando una caja de color plateado con un moño dorado y seguido por un cachorro, es un perro salchicha de color caramelo. Se ve contento al niño, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y va corriendo a la gran casa. Decido seguirlo. Por lo visto nadie me ve, o por lo menos no les importa que siga al pequeño, el único que me nota es el pequeño perro, pero solo me ve y me sigue también.

Subimos las escaleras, el niño con cuidado de no caerse y perro continúa siguiéndonos. Avanzamos por un largo pasillo que está oscuro, todavía no prenden las luces. A él por lo visto no le importa. Doblamos en una esquina y al final del pasillo hay una tenue luz encendida.

Él niño se acerca con cautela, ve por la rendija de la puerta, quiero ver también, pero él no me lo permite. Su boca se abre ligeramente para después caer su caja de regalo contra el suelo. Suena un fuerte Prack como cristal rompiéndose. Él niño sale corriendo.

El pequeño perro me ve un momento para salir despavorido detrás del pequeño. Se oyen pasos en la habitación. Para oírse a una mujer que dice.

¡ESPERA SESSHOUMARU!

Cierro de nuevo los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarme en medio de la habitación.

Valla después de todo fue un sueño…. ¿Acaso sucedió eso realmente? Pero si eso paso en el pasado, por que vino a mi mente ahora. Se supone que solo debería dormir, o fue tal vez un recuerdo que reprimí por mucho tiempo. Si es así, ¿Qué fue lo que vi? ¿Por qué Salí corriendo?

Miro la hora es todavía muy temprano. Intento conciliar de nuevo el sueño es imposible. Decido tomar un baño. No demoro mucho en estar listo que hago todavía falta una hora.

Encuentro la tarjeta del cuarto de Kagome en mi bolsillo, la veo por unos segundos. Si fuera a verla, no, no debo hacer eso. Veo de nuevo la tarjeta y la pongo sobre la mesita de la sala de estar.

Si todavía permaneciera dormida y necesitara que la cuidara, igual que las otras noches…

Me siento en el sillón cierro los ojos y la veo a ella, poniendo su cara de sonrojo al ver que entre y la vi en pijama… Si supiera que tuve que ser yo quien la tuvo que cambiar la ropa cada vez que se metía en problemas y quedaba inconsciente. De solo imaginar su rostro cuando se entere… me rió. Pero me encanta verla sonreír…. "¿Estas enamorado de ella?" "Yo…." "Admítelo, te encanta" "…" "Si no ¿Por qué la salvas? "Porque es mi responsabilidad" "¿Seguro?" "… Si…"

TOC, TOC, TOC.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto.

Soy yo, Kagome.

Me levanto del sillón y abro la puerta. Esta ahí parada con una casaca térmica de color amarillo con peluche en la capucha, como le indique. Y un pantalón café. La veo de pies a cabeza, se ve muy guapa. Su bolso con ropa esta en el suelo.

Le pregunto: ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? De nuevo no podías dormir.

Ella juega con sus dedos: … Si…

Le pregunto: ¿Deseas que partamos ya?

Kagome: Si se puede, sí.

Está bien… Espera aquí. – No tardo mucho tomo mi equipaje y meto a Ifrit en su jaula. Llego al pasillo, digo: Dile a Shiva que se meta en la jaula.

Ella: Ah sí… Ven Shiva metete aquí con Ifrit. – La ave acepta con gusto. Cargo la jaula mi bolso y cuando estoy a punto de cargar el suyo ella dice.

No te preocupes puedo llevar el mío. – No digo nada sigo mi camino.

Dejamos atrás el hotel para caminar por las calles de una ciudad que a pesar de ser de madrugada tiene todavía unos locales abiertos como discotecas bares y hoteles de mala muerte. Además de ver a unas mujeres o por lo menos parecen mujeres (Ustedes sabrán que también hay gueys)que me ofrecen sus servicios, las ignoro siguiendo de largo, en tanto ella se siente algo incomoda y acelera el paso para no despegarse de mi lado.

Un hombre pasa por mi costado luce mal vestido, esta con la barba crecida, despeinado y con las ropas hechas un asco además de apestar a puro alcohol y cigarrillos.

Lo oigo decir: Oye guapa. ¿Cuánto cobras? – Nadie responde.

Para después oírle a ella decir: Suélteme. . – La siento tirar de mi chaqueta. Giro de inmediato y le doy un puñetazo en la cara a ese sujeto. Le rompo la nariz. Mi mano esta manchada con su sangre. Ella me ve y me da un abrazo y yo sin querer queriendo le correspondo.

El sujeto se pone de nuevo de pie grita: MALDITA PUTA. ESTA ME LA PAGAS. – Voy a sacar mi espada. Pero ella se separa de mi y ve al sujeto con mirada asesina y le da una fuerte patada en una parte muy sensible de los hombres. Pobre sujeto eso si que le dolió, creo que hasta más que la ruptura de su nariz.

Me quedo observándolo un minuto hasta sentir el agarre de su mano que me jala hacia adelante y me dice como si nada: Vámonos. Sessh – chan…

Avanzamos un poco hasta que me detuve al procesar la información en mi cerebro. Le pregunto: ¿Por qué me llamaste Sessh – chan?

Ella: Porque suena bien y es más fácil de decir que Sesshoumaru. – Termina de decir esto con una sonrisa ñ.ñ

No respondo nada simplemente avanzo, además como me podía resistir a su sonrisa.

Ella sin embargo se queda ahí de pie y pregunta: Te puedo decir Sessh – chan.

Respondo sin pensar: Está bien. – Ella corre, me abraza y me dice: Gracias Sessh – chan. – Pero solo cuando estemos solos.

Si Sessh – chan.

Al terminar esta conversación caminamos un poco más para llegar al vórtice, entramos en él.

*** Con Kagome ***

Pasamos por el vértice sin ningún problema llegando a un muy diferente a night city. Estamos en medio de un bosque, todavía esta oscuro, parece que aquí todavía es de madrugada. Me levanto del suelo. He inmediatamente Sesshoumaru empieza avanzar. Al principio parece que no seguimos ningún rumbo, hasta que llegamos a un sendero, lo seguimos por un largo rato y nos condujo un especie de pequeño pueblo. Sus luces están encendidas y hay mucho ruido como de abejas zumbando. Veo al cielo y encuentro unos aparatos voladores. Me quedo con la boca abierta.

Apresúrate - Dice Sesshoumaru. Despertándome de mi ensoñación.

Ya voy.

Avanzamos hacia las casas, unas eran normales pero otros eran muy grandes y no tenían puertas. Además que en el suelo había dibujado unas flechas de color blanco que si las seguías te llevaban hacia un barranco.

Valla con que por fin te dignaste a regresar, Sesshoumaru. - Dice un hombre que vestía un overol azul con un polo blanco, su cabello es castaño en tanto sus ojos son azules como el cielo.

Sesshoumaru no contesta nada. En tanto yo me pego a Sesshoumaru.

El hombre se acerca: Igual de comunicativo que siempre. – De ahí me ve y dice: Buenos días señorita. Mi nombre es Cloud Lewisy estoy a su servicio. – Me da una sonrisa.

Yo le respondo: Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, es un gusto conocerlo Cloud-sam.

Simplemente dime Cloud, por que lo de Sam me hace sentir viejo. – Me dice.

De acuerdo Cloud, tu dime solo Kagome. – Le sonrió.

En tanto Sesshoumaru en un tono cortante: Dame un sky ship.

Oye no es para que te pongas celoso… Solo la saludo. – Dice Cloud.

Simplemente dame lo que te pedí, no estoy para perder el tiempo.

Vale hombre, que gruñón eres. – Cloud se mete en una de esas casas grandes que después me dijo que se llaman hangares y saco uno de esas cosas voladoras de color rojo brillante. Es muy bonita.

Aquí la tienes. Como ya sabes la mitad pagas aquí y la otra cuando llegues.

Si. – Ahora dirigiéndose a mi. – Mete tus cosas ahí. – señalándome un compartimiento.

Cloud se acerca a nosotros con un gran bidón: Sigues igual de gruñón, mandón y extremadamente comunicativo… No entiendo todavía como es posible que tengas tanto suerte con las mujeres, primero fue Kagura y ahora esta belleza.

En ese momento mi radar digo mi oreja se puso a atender todo lo que hablaba Cloud. Me interesa saber ¿Quién es Kagura? ¿Qué relación tiene con Sesshoumaru? Por lo visto debe ser alguien importante.

Sesshoumaru: Deja a Kagura fuera de tus conversaciones. Cloud.

Cloud: ¿Acaso ya hay algo entre ustedes? Porque sino puedo hablar todo lo que quiera de ella, quizá hasta me de una escapada y la valla a ver.

Sesshoumaru: Solo has tu trabajo.

Tu tienes que responderme por si ya tienes algo con ella por gusto hago tan larga travesía. – Sesshoumaru mudo. Entonces Cloud me pregunta a mi. – Mi querida Kagome, Respóndeme tu, ¿Sesshoumaru tiene algo con Kagura? Y ¿Aceptas salir conmigo.? Se que vas a estar en casa de Sango – chan.

No lo sé Cloud, no sé quien es Kagura… - Sesshoumaru me corta.

No le interesa saberlo y tampoco piensa aceptar dar un paseo contigo. – Dice Sesshoumaru. – Ya terminaste.

Cloud: Si ya termine. Gruñón.

Sesshoumaru me dice: Sube. – Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir.

Le digo: Gracias.- El como siempre no dice nada, simplemente se sube también al sky slip. (El sky slip es una avioneta, pero como esas antiguas en la que no tienen cabina sino que a ambas personas les da el viento)

Sesshoumaru: Toma, ponte estos lentes y abrígate bien que va hacer frío.

Cloud: Chao Cariño. – Me lanza un beso volado.

Es extraño pero me pareció sentirle un gruñido a Sesshoumaru. Habrá sido mi imaginación. ( No fue su imaginación, Sessh lindo ta celoso). Sesshoumaru enciende el motor y el skyship se empieza a mover, lentamente hasta tomar velacidad e ir en dirección al barranco. Cierro los ojos pensando en que vamos a caer por el precipicio pero no es así estamos volando.

Wauh, siento el viento caer sobre mis mejillas, es una sensación fascinante. A mi alrededor solo hay nubes, aún esta oscuro el día pero en pocos minutos el sol empieza a salir por el horizonte y la vista desde aquí es fantastica, podría decir que me encuentro en primera fila. Poco a poco el tono azul del cielo se va tornando más claro y más claro hasta que termina el espectáculo comenzando otro. El de divisar una serie de islotes flotando en el cielo, varios están habitados, en unos se pueden ver molinos de vientos o incluso lagunas. Me pregunto que hay halla abajo, si el suelo esta

Sessh – chan.

Sesshoumaru: mmmm.

Le pregunto: ¿Qué hay allá abajó?

Se demora en responder, y dice : Demonios.

Me sorprendo por la respuesta e imagino a seres horrendos con cachos, cola en forma de flecha, un trinche y rodeado de fuego.

Dice: Los demonios no son como te los figuras, unos si, pero existen diferentes a tu concepto.

Digo: Si no son como me los imagino ¿Cómo son?

Está vez se demoro más en responder.

Pregunto de nuevo: ¿Cómo son en verdad?

Sesshoumaru: Los demonios son la evolución de las bestias.

Digo: Eso quiere decir que son más feroces que las bestias y cazan siuñires.

Sesshoumaru: No…. Los demonios tienen la capacidad de reprimir su necesidad de comer siuñieres hasta llegar al punto de no necesitar alimentarse de ellos. Además de razonar y tener sentimientos.

Digo: ¡¿Necesidad?!

Sesshoumaru: Las bestias cazan siuñires porque son su alimento. Solo la clase menos evolucionada de los demonios también se alimentan de ellos.

Pregunto:¿Clases?

Él me contesta: Los demonios se dividen en tres clases, según su proceso evolutivo. Primero están los Yokais, conservan su forma de bestia y aun se alimentan de siuñires aunque reprimen intentan reprimir ese instinto, además de tener la capacidad de razonar y tener sentimientos. Después están los Tai, que tienen una forma casi humana, solo tienen unos cuantos rasgos de su apariencia de bestia, pero no se pueden volver a transformar en bestias, posean gran fuerza y tienen una mejor capacidad de pensar que los Yokais además de no necesitar alimentarse de siuñires. Y por último están los tai yokais es la forma más evolucionada de un demonio, ellas pueden pasar como cualquier humano, pero a la vez son capaces de transformarse de nuevo en bestias sin perder el control, por lo que su fuerza es mayor que la de un tai o un yokai. Normalmente suelen ser terratenientes pero no están al servicio de nadie, detestan a Naraku por que según ellos, él los degrado al utilizarlos como animales de caza.

AH…. Entonces antes los demonios eran bestias ¿Ellos odian a los siuñires?

Sesshoumaru está vez no responde… No dijo ni una palabra más en el resto del viaje.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a un lugar parecido como el donde vivía Cloud… Sesshoumaru aterrizo y el que nos recibió fue de nuevo Cloud

Digo sorprendida: ¡¿Cloud?!

Cloud se ríe y acerca a mi diciendo: Yo no soy Cloud, soy su hermano gemelo Laus.

Yo: ¿Laus?

Laus: Exacto, gusto en conocerte. – Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar pero viene Sesshoumaru y le da la jaula con las aves. Es él quien me ayuda a bajar.

Mientras bajo le pregunto: ¿Por qué no dejaste que Laus me ayudara?

En tono seco: No le doy explicaciones a nadie.

Para molestarlo digo: Que espeso eres Sessh – chan.

Laus se ríe. En cambio me ve con el seño fruncido y tal vez me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro,,, Quizá fue mi imaginación por que el casi nunca cambia de expresión . Pero de lo que no cabe ninguna duda es que se molesto.

Tome mi bolso mientras, Sesshoumaru hablaba unas cosas con Laus. No las logro oír. Al poco tiempo siento a Shiva posarse en mi hombro en tanto veo volar a Ifrit. No paso mucho hasta ver a Sesshoumaru a mi costado. No le digo nada en cambio él.

¿Por qué me dijiste Sessh – chan enfrente de él?

Le respondo con una pregunta: ¿Por qué te molesta? – No dice nada, pero es fácil notar la molestia en su rostro. - Oh se me olvido… No le das explicaciones a nadie… Aunque si tu no las das, yo por que debo hacerlo. No me parece justo.

Él simplemente responde: Si no deseas hacerlo no lo hagas. - Está vez se adelanta, por lo menos un metro y medio o dos nos separa.

Así nos mantuvimos gran parte del camino.

¿En verdad deseas saberlo? – Le pregunto.

Si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco quieres dar explicaciones. – Dice el en un tono más frío de lo usual.

Respondo: No te la quise dar por que me parece injusto que tu me las pidas pero en cambio yo no te puedo pedir ninguna.

El se detiene para refutar pero no lo dejo diciendo: Vas a decir que no te gusta darlas… Pero a veces es necesario por que a veces uno puede interpretar tus intenciones de otra forma… Si te dije Sessh –chan fue para molestarte por que fuiste algo descortés con él.

Sesshoumaru: Por mi parte no te puedo dar una explicación. – Empezó a caminar.

Eso me decepciono…

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Note la tristeza en su rostro, eso me causo un fuerte dolor en mi corazón. Pero después de todo ni yo mismo sabría darle una explicación, especialmente una que explicara por que hice lo que hice simplemente fue un impulso.

Mientras pensaba no paso mucho hasta llegar a la casa de Saya Dono, toque el timbre, pude escuchar el alboroto de siempre cada vez que llegaba ahí. Nos abre la puerta una de las empleadas.

Empleada: Sea bienvenido, señor Sesshoumaru.

Digo: Gracias… ¿La señora Dono?

Empleada: Va a bajar en unos instantes.

Pregunto: ¿Rin?

Contesta: La niña aun duerme. Desean algo mientras esperan a la señora.

Digo: Sírvenos algo y las cosas súbanlas a las habitaciones.

Empleada: Como ordene. - Aparecen otros dos empleados que se llevan nuestras cosas. En tanto la que nos recibió nos lleva al comedor de la casa, nos pregunta: Desean algo en especial.

Digo: Solo café y unas tostadas.

Empleada: ¿Usted?

Ella: Nada. ¿Podría indicarme donde esta el baño?

Empleada: Con gusto, sígame por aquí.

Espero a que se retiren y llamo a otra empleada y le digo: Tráigale a ella un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas.

Empleado: Si señor.

*** Con Kagome ***

Por fin estoy lejos de él, ¿por qué cuando estábamos tan bien alguno la tiene que malograr? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dijo? Tanto le cuesta abrirse conmigo. Aun ahora ya no me considere su carnada pero igual lo siento tan distante.

Toc, toc, toc.

Esta ocupado. – Contesto.

Es urgente….. -

Ya salgo. – Respondo. Me lavo la cara y abro la puerta. Encontrándome con una chica de mi edad de cabello castaño y ojos pardos.

La chica: Hola y gracias. – Me saca de la puerta. Casi me echa y cerrando de un portazo.

Se oyen sonidos extraños dentro del baño. Para después oir un AHHHHHH. De alivio. La cadena suena del baño junto a la llave abierta del grifo. Para salir de nuevo la muchacha y verme.

Dice: Disculpa mis modales, pero en verdad necesitaba el baño.

No hay problema. – Digo.

Me ve mejor y dice: Tu debes ser la famosa Kagome de la que tanto me habla Rin.

Algo avergonzada: Si soy yo.

Pone ojitos de ** : Eres mi héroe, no sé como haces para aguantar al iceberg de Sesshoumaru… De solo estar a su lado me da frío.

Digo: No es para tanto.

Muchacha: Si tu lo dices… Se me olvidaba presentarme. Soy Sango Dono. Pero solo dime Sango.

Mucho gusto Sango – Le digo.

Bueno mujer que desconsidera soy, te tengo aquí matándote de hambre vamos al comedor.

Espera. – No me deja continuar. Me jala del brazo y me lleva hasta el comedor. Sesshoumaru desayuna como si nada, en tanto en mi sitio veo unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo.

Me siento y no digo nada.

Sango por su parte pide unos pancakes un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

Sesshoumaru fue el primero en notar que no pruebo bocado alguno diciéndome: Come si no te vas a enfermar,

No tengo hambre… Con su permiso – Me levanto de la mesa.

Sango: Espera Kagame, come algo.

Respondo: No tengo hambre, gracias.

Sango: De seguro te hizo algo… ¿Qué hiciste está vez Sesshoumaru?

Él la ve con el ceño fruncido.

Sango: Siempre haces lo mismo con todas las mujeres.

Eso fue peor que un baldazo de agua fría mis ojos se x.x , él ya había traído antes a otras mujeres…. Me sentí mal no entendía del todo el porqué…

"Lo que tienes son celos, celos de que él haya estado con otras" Es explicación ilógica no me convencía, después de todo yo no siento nada por Sesshoumaru, nuestra relación es sumamente restringida, la de captor y capturada o rescatada. Así que estas ganas de irme corriendo o de asesinar a alguien son algo extrañas.

Una voz: Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?

Veo a la interlocutora que interrumpe mis pensamientos, percatándome que ya estaba sentada en la silla de nuevo: He si, estoy bien. – Veo al frente y Sesshoumaru se ha retirado de la mesa.

Sango: Segura, es que tenías una mirada como perdida.

Ignoro su comentario y pregunto: ¿Sesshoumaru?

Sango: Él se ha ido apenas termino de comer, a quien sabe dónde, él es todo un misterio.

Ah… - Me siento igual de mal quizá hasta un poco más. Simplemente decide tomar un poco de jugo para quitarme ese mal sabor de la boca.

Sango: Kagome, a ti te gusta él ¿Verdad?

Su comentario me hizo ahogarme con el jugo.

Sango: Tranquila, discúlpame no quise que te ahogaras. Pero se percibe que sientes algo por él, no te culparía es apuesto pero demasiado frívolo para mi gusto.

Espere a que terminara para contestarle: A mí no me gusta Sesshoumaru.

Sango con mirada inquisidora: ¿Segura? Porque apenas dije las palabras otras mujeres.. Tu ojos se pusieron en blanco, en si parecías petrificada. Podemos decir que estabas celosa

Celosa, porque debería de estarlo, él puede estar con todas las mujeres que quiera, no me importa.

Sango coge una manzana: Entonces no te interesara saber…. – Da un mordisco a la manzana.

¿Saber qué? – Pregunto.

Sango: Son cosas que no se pueden hablar.

Pregunto: ¿Por qué?

Sango se levanta de la mesa diciendo: Sígueme.

No dudo en seguirla, me interesa saber cosas sobre él pero no porque me guste sino por el simple hecho por saber más cosas de él. Subimos las escaleras para llegar a las habitaciones superiores, avanzamos por el largo pasillo hasta estar en frete en una de las puertas. Sango la abre dando paso a una bella habitación finamente decorada, parecía el cuarto de una princesa o algo parecido, que al fondo tenía un par de puertas más pequeñas que las de la entrada, sino me equivoco será el ropero. Además de tener una serie de aparatos que eran la primera vez que veía desde que me encontraba en este mundo.

Sango dice al momento de presionar un botón del aparato cuadrado que se encendió viéndose un montón de imágenes en movimiento con pequeñas personas en su interior: Si gustas siéntate en la cama y mira la televisión mientras me visto.

Pregunto: Sango ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Sango: Es una televisión, acaso no habías visto una.

Respondo: No.

Sango: No te preocupes no hace daño… Solo mírala

Si tu lo dices.

Sango: Kagome… dime que quieres saber de él específicamente.

Por mi de saber todo de él pero no le podía decir eso: Bueno.. dime como lo conociste.

Sango: Después de muerte de is padres llegue a la casa de mis abuelos y él estaba aquí de pasada, mi abuelo me lo presento. Así fue como lo conocí.

Ah... Entonces no sabes mucho de él.

Sango: En eso te equivocas un poco, no sobre su vida y milagros pero sé de muy buena fuente que él solo ha andado con tres mujeres por mucho tiempo. Las demás solo han sido siuñires que le han pedido que lleve de un mundo a otra. Así que no debías de ponerte celosa ahí abajo.

Si con tres no es para ponerse celosa, bueno eso pondría celosa a una mujer que le gusta Sesshoumaru: Ah.

Sango: Se que te mueres por saber quiénes son ellas, la primera es Rin, de ahí viene Kagura, pero en si no sé qué tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru, de vez en cuando se suelen ver pero no es de una forma tan frívola como es con los demás pero a la vez no tan amistosa y la tercera eres tu. Por lo que me conto Rin, él ha accedido que viajes con ellos he incluso hace cosas que no haría por otra persona que no fuera Rin. Porque Kagura es una Taiyokai que no necesita que nadie la cuide. Por lo que él no sé tiene que preocupar por ella.

No tomo muy enserio los comentarios después de todo quizá sea algo más que una mercancía para el pero dudo significar tanto como para arriesgar su vida por mí.

*** Fin del capítulo 12 ***

Notas de autora: Se que hace siglos y milenios que no actualizo por lo cual les pido mil y un millón de disculpas. Pero como comprenderán las clases, los trabajos de la univ me tenían muy ocupados. Pero este sacrificio a valido la pena he salido invicta sin ningún jalado… Todos festejen. Además que por fin salí de vacaciones.

Así que aki les he traído un nuevo capi quizá no sea muy largo pero continuara pronto… El siguiente capi no tengo el nombre pero se va tratar de una pequeña fiesta, alguien se emborracha, más celos por parte de quién….. ¿Quién sabe? además de la aparición de otro personaje de la serie.

Bye cuídense y no se preocupen que no dejare de escribir este fic.

Bbkid.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo13: Extrañas sensaciones**

Los días han pasado en la casa de Sango, en tan pocos días nos hemos hecho las mejores amigas, las cuales compartimos cosas además de ver un montón de películas, series y novelas grabadas que nos hacen llorar, reír y maldecir a los hombres que hacen llorar a las pobres protagonistas con sus idioteces. Estos personajes se llegan a parecer un poco a personas de carne hueso.

Por ejemplo Sango me ha contado que el chico con el que estuvo saliendo durante años, es un mujeriego y pervertido de primera, que lo único que sabe hacer bien es ver mujeres, tocarles el trasero y preguntar si desean tener un hijo con él. Aunque parezca imposible tiene su clon en una serie que vimos Sango y yo, la única diferencia es que este es un monje y tiene un agujero negro en la mano.

Por mi parte vi una novela donde sale un tipo parecido a Sesshoumaru, igualito de frívolo, tienen el mismo carácter. La diferencia es que este es dueño de un restaurante y la protagonista chef profesional, además que el sujeto tiene una ex novia por la cual aun siente algo, podemos decir que es un dos caras. Hay otro más al que se le parece sale en la misma serie que el que se parece al chico con el que sale Sango, en este caso la diferencia es mínima que es que tiene un medio hermano, es el lord de varias tierras y es un demonio, pero aunque al principio parece el más malo de la serie en el fondo, es una buena persona por más que lo niegue. Quizá después de todo así sea Sesshoumaru, aunque parece ser malo no lo es,

Kagome, Kagome – Me dice Sango. – Otra vez andas en la Luna.

Para nada, sólo miraba por la ventana. – Respondo.

Sango: Esperando a que Sesshoumaru regrese de su cacería.

Respondo: No. Total el siempre desaparece de esa forma y regresa después de varios días.

Sango: Entonces supongo que estas libre para acompañarme a una reunión de amigos.

Pregunto: ¿Reunión de amigo?

Sango: Si, es que como Miroku y yo no nos vamos a poder casar por el condenado compromiso que hicieron nuestros abuelos con no sé quien, él y yo no podremos estar juntos. Así que antes que nos malogren nuestras vidas pensamos festejar con nuestros amigos en un local que queda cerca. Van a ir Cloud, Laus y otros amigos más. Vamos Kagome ahora tu también eres mi amiga.

Digo: Sango no sé, tengo que pedirle permiso a Sesshumaru. La última vez que salí sin su permiso me metí en problemas y él se molesto.

Sango: Por lo que tenemos que esperar a que regrese y preguntar si puedes ir.

Digo: Si…

Sango: Está bien.

*** A la mañana siguiente ***

Kagome, despierta, despierta. – Me jaloneaba Sango para despertarme.

Digo aun somnolienta: Que pasa Sango.

Sango: Sesshoumaru a dicho que si. Así que hoy en la noche salimos todos

No podía creer lo que decía: En serio me dio permiso.

Sango: Sí, pero el va tener que acompañarnos.

Digo: Está bien.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

No puedo creer que haya aceptado ir a esa tonta reunión. Si que Sango suele ser manipuladora.

Flash Back

Que cansado me siento, no imagine que encontraría tantas bestias… - Pienso.

Oigo como alguien baja por las escaleras corriendo. Es Sango que baja aun con la ropa de dormir.

Sango con voz melosa: Sesshoumaru…..

La miro fríamente.

Ahora con una mirada de ternura que da miedo: Te puedo pedir un favorrrrrr….

Digo: ¿Cuál?

Sango con la misma cara: Kagome puede salir conmigo esta noche.

Respondo: No.

Sango: ¿Por qué?

Me giro y no respondo

Sango: Si no le das permiso me tendrás como una lapa pegada a ti, molestosa y melosa, que no se va despegar de ti por horas….

No me queda de otra, de solo imaginar esa situación me da miedo: Está bien…. Pero voy con ustedes.

Sango: Bien… No queda de otra.

Fin de Flash back

*** En la noche ***

Toc, Toc, Toc.

De seguro debe ser Sango.

Abro la puerta y para mi desgracia me equivoco.

Amigo mío. – Se me trata de pegar una lacra pero la esquivo. – Así tratas a tus amigos Sessh – chan. – Eso si que me puso de malas y juro matar a Cloud y Laus.

Luego de este juramento, ya suponía lo que venía a pedir Miroku y me respuesta es: No tengo dinero.

Miroku: No seas mentiroso, que sé muy bien que Saya Dono te ha pagado muy bien. Así que colabora no más.

Respondo: No.

¬¬Miroku: Si quieres no colabores, por que tendré que decirles a las chicas que iban ha acompañar a Cloud y Laus que no pueden venir… De esa manera Kagome podrá tener una mejor amistad con ellos ¿no crees?

¬¬ No me queda de otra, saco mi billetera: Aquí tienes 100 Guiles. Ni un centavo más.

Miroku ñ.ñ : Así se tratan a los amigos Sessh-chan.

Con una voz de ultra tumba: Deja de llamarme de esa forma o tú futura esposa se va quedar viuda antes de casarse.

Miroku O.O: De acuerdo. Sesshoumaru.

Amorchito lindo…. – Sango viene corriendo hacia Miroku. Se lanza sobre él, pero Miroku cae al suelo con Sango.

Los ignoro para ir directo a la entrada, sin embargo es casi imposible hacerlo ambos soy muy demostrativos en lo que sienten. " A diferencia tuya que no aceptas lo que sientes y mucho menos lo demuestras". Intento no hacerle caso a esa voz de mi interior con otra pensamiento. Viniendo a mi mente las palabras de ella "Vas a decir que no te gusta darlas… Pero a veces es necesario porque a veces uno puede interpretar tus intenciones de otra forma…" De nuevo la voz "Al igual que las explicaciones, también debes de mostrar tus intenciones y sentimientos, sino se te va escapar" "Déjame en paz" Digo esto en voz alta.

Pero si no he hecho nada. – Me dicen. Se trataba de ella.

No me refería a ti. – Le digo.

Ella dice: Ah… - Se crea un pequeño silencio, que aprovecho para verla mejor. Se había puestos el mismo vestido que uso para ir a desayunar con Saya Dono. Le quedaba tan bien. Ella rompe con la pregunta.- ¿Has visto a Sango?

Me demoro en responder: Esta con Miroku… Vamos, ellos se van a demorar.

*** Con Kagome ***

Sesshoumaru toma mi mano, me lleva a la entrada.

Le digo: No los esperamos. Sessh-chan.

Sesshoumaru: No… De… Olvídalo.

Pregunto:¿Olvidar qué?

Sesshoumaru: Solo olvídalo. – Me jala de mano, nos vamos hacia el sendero, por el que vinimos. Avanzamos en silencio. Por un rato.

Sessh-chan, tu conoces el lugar donde nos reuniremos, con los amigos de Sango –

Responde: Si.

¿Está lejos de aquí? – Pregunto.

Responde: No…

Ah… ¿Cuándo partamos de aquí a dónde iremos? – Le pregunto.

Sesshoumaru: No tienes porque preocuparte por eso.

Pregunto: ¿Pero hace frío o calor?

Sesshoumaru: No te preocupes por eso.

Deseo saber, para estar preparada…

Sesshoumaru: No vas a parar hasta saberlo. ¿Verdad?

Preguntando, si – (igualita a la autora cuando quiere saber algo)

Sesshoumaru: En Ozmen, hay nieve.

¿Cómo en el lugar donde estaba la oso morza? – Pregunte con ojitos de ilusionada.

Me ve un rato para después girar su rostro: Si… Pero ahí hay un pequeño pueblo.

En serio…. Eso suena maravilloso…. ¿Podemos quedarnos ahí unos cuantos días?... Por favor. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Acaso te gusta la nieve?

Respondo: No sé porque, pero me encanta, Sentir ese frío. Además que es tan blanca y hermosa… - (Opino igual que ella, la nieve es tan linda… Es una lástima que donde vivo no hay nieve…. Snif, snif, snif)

Sesshoumaru: Te gusta sentir ese frío que quema en tus manos. Eres rara.

Que malo eres al decirme rara… además al final la nieve se derretí al tocarla con la piel… Así el frío se va. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru: Tienes razón la nieve se derretí con el calor.

¿A ti que clima te gusta? Los días soleados, con lluvia, nublados, con nieve. Sessh- chan. - Digo.

Sesshoumaru: Los días de otoño, cuando caen las hojas de los árboles. O simplemente las noches de verano… cuando se puede ver la Luna llena…

Me parece sorprendente que hable tanto con Sesshoumaru de esa forma, no hablábamos así desde Night city.

Sabes, me gusta hablar así contigo. – Le digo.

***Con Sesshoumaru ***

No sabía que decirle. "Puedes decirle que a ti también te gusta hablar con ella" – Pero… - "Admítelo, te agrada estar con ella, te encanta hablar con ella, te gusta como se ve, además tu…" De decir tonterías,

Ella: Mira hemos llegado al pueblo… - Va corriendo hacia la entrada del pueblo. Simplemente la veo y en un susurro imperceptible para ella digo. – A mí también me gusta hablar contigo.

Ella: Sessh- chan que estas esperando.

Solo voy hacia ella, tomo su mano al igual que cuando salimos de la casa. Aun continua nerviosa, no entiendo el motivo, sin embargo yo siento un cosquilleo en el estomago al estar junto a ella.

Caminamos por el pueblo que está iluminada con faroles, hasta llegar a un pequeño bar que luce abarrotado de gente. Por lo visto Sango no mentía al decir que invitaría a todos sus amigos. La música se puede oír hasta aquí afuero. Me imagino cómo debe estar el ambiente ahí adentro.

Sesshoumaru, ¿No vamos a entrar? - Me pregunta.

Digo: Si.

Las personas que estaban ahí afuera al oír que le respondía nos empezaron a mirar como si tuviéramos monos en la cara, acaso es tan extraño que le conteste una pregunta a alguien.

La puerta del lugar se abre de improviso, saliendo Cloud y Laus. Ambos me ignoraron y se acercaron inmediatamente a Kagome.

Cloud: Hola Kagome, esta noche luces espectacular.

Laus: La palabra exacta hermano es decir que esta preciosa.

Al oírlos hablar sentía como la sangre hervía dentro de mi. Deseaba decapitarlos.

Quizá lo que más me fastidia en este momento es que ella se sonroje al oírlos. Acaso a ella le guste que ese par le este coqueteando.

Ella contesta: Oigan no es para tanto.

Los interrumpo: Vamos adentro. – La jalo de la mono.

Cloud bloquea mi camino diciendo: Oye Sessh –chan, no tienes porque llevarte a Kagome.

No me importa lo que diga, lo hago a un lado.

Cloud: Tu que eres para irte con ella, su novio o que. - La sujeta del brazo.

Eso me molesto, la suelto un momento y me preparo para romperle la cara. No obstyante Miroku llega, deteniedo el golpe.

Miroku: Por favor muchachos cálmense. Que este no es ningún campo de batalla… Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos.

Sango: Exacto… Ve Kagome conmigo te voy a presentar a unas amigas… - Sango se la lleva al interior del bar.

Yo voy a seguirlas, Miroku me detiene.

Miroku: Controla tus celos, no deseo tener una pelea este día. Sesshoumaru. Te hablo en serio.

¿Cómo podía creer que yo estuviera celoso?, No le hago caso, entro al bar que esta repleto de gente que esta bailando con las canciones que toca una banda.

La busco a ella con la vista, no la veo por ningún sitio.

*** Con Kagome ***

No comprendía porque Seshoumaru se comporto de esa manera. Un poco más y golpeaba al pobre de Cloud.

Sango: KAGOME… TE PRESENTO A MIS AMIGAS DEL ALMA. ELLA ES LORENA, OLGA, DANIELA Y MARÍA.

Todas: HOLAS KAGOME.

Respondo: HOLAS.

Teníamos que hablar a puro grito porque sino nos escuchábamos.

Un sujeto se acerca a nosotras.

Sujeto: HOLA SANGO, ME PRESTAS A TU AMIGA PARA BAILAR UN RATO.

Sango: TOUYA, PREGUNTALE A ELLA SI QUIERE BAILAR CONTIGO.

Touya refiriéndose a mí: QUIERES BAILAR.

Yo no sabía que contestar, una parte me decía, baila con él, que importa lo que diga Sesshoumaru, en tanto un decía que metes aquí a Sesshoumaru, el se va a enojar.

Sango al ver mi indecisión contesta por mi: SI QUIERE. – Me empuja a la pista de baile.

La canción decía aun comienzo era puro instrumental, para después empezar a decir.

Ole mujer hilandera ole, ole, ole  
ole mujer hilandera...ole, ole, ole  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar

La canción es bastante movida, todo el mundo salta y canta la canción.

Por su parte Touya: ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS?

Respondo: KAGOME.

Touya: UN GUSTO, ESTAS DE PASADA POR AQUÍ O TE VAS A QUEDAR.

Respondo: DE PASADA.

Touya: QUE PENA. 

De nuevo la letra de la canción y el se la pone a cantar. 

Ole mujer hilandera ole, ole, ole  
ole mujer hilandera ole, ole, ole  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar  
tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar 

Touya: NO DESEAS SER MUJER HILANDERA.

Yo: ¿Por qué?

Touya: PARA ENSEÑARTE A ENAMORAR…

Una voz de ultratumba: A ELLA NO LE INTERESA…. ESFUMATE.

Es Sesshoumaru que tiene una mirada asesina que brilla y da miedo. Touya no espera nada y desaparece por arte de magia.

Ole mujer hilandera ole, ole, ole  
ole mujer hilandera...ole, ole, ole

Sesshoumaru: ¿QUÉ HACIAS CON ÉL?

Yo: SOLO BAILABAMOS.

tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar

Sesshoumaru: VAMOS A CASA.

Yo me molesto: NO. QUIERO QUEDARME.

tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar

Sesshoumaru: PARA SEGUIR CON ESE SUJETO.

YO: TONTO… SOLO DESEO BAILAR Y DIVERTIRME UN RATO.

tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar

Sesshoumaru: ENTONCES BAILA CONMIGO.

Yo: BIEN.

tú me enseñas a hacer hilo  
yo te enseño a enamorar

La canción se termina

Me molesto aun más con él: POR TU CULPA YA SE TERMINO LA CANCIÓN. – Me suelto de su agarre, cuando estoy lista para irme, él me la sujeta de nuevo.

Dice: VAN A TOCAR OTRA CANCIÓN.

Es Verdad, solo que la canción tiene un ritmo distinto, pero por lo visto Sesshoumaru, baila muy diferente de Touya, por que él me toma por la cintura, hace que ponga mi mano sobre su hombro, no estamos tan pegados pero esta situación me apena.

Me hace dar un par de vueltas. Para que el grupo después empiece a cantar, él es que lleva el compas y me dirige los pasos, para simplemente seguirlo.

To all the ladies in the dance

I lose all control when I see you

Standing there in front of me

Your style, your clothes, your hair

You fair woman, you look so sexy

De way you wine and, de way you dance

And de way that you twist and turn your waist

Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning

Leaves me feelin for a taste

[Chorus]

Before the end of the night

I wanna hold you so tight

You know I want you so much

And I'm so tempted to touch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

La gente salta a nuestro alrededor y canta a todo pulmón, otras más también se ponen a bailar como nosotros, un caso similar es Sango con Miroku, que no bailan nada mal, diría que no son pocos y bailan muy pegado.

[Verse 2]

To all the ladies in the dance

I don't even know your name

Little woman I don't even know your age

But there's something about you girl

When I see you wining in front the stage

Please forgive me, please excuse me

But there's nothing else that a man can do

I cant help myself thinking of you woman

I just need to be next to you

[Chorus]

Before the end of the night

I wanna hold you so tight

You know I want you so much

And I'm so tempted to touch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

En poco tiempo terminamos casi pegados, solo nos separaran unos tres centímetros el uno del otro, pero aun asi nos movemos, estamos ahora si igual que Sango que de la nada le ha dado un cachetadon a Miroku y se va. Quiero seguirla y Sesshoumaru me lo impide.

Dice: TU QUERIAS BAILAR ASÍ QUE TIENES QUE HACERLO, POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE TERMINE LA CANCIÓN.

Digo: BIEN.

[Bridge]

I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you

I wanna hug and kiss and caress you

I wanna love you, I wanna touch you

I'll place no one else above you

I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you

I wanna touch and kiss and caress you

I wanna love you, I wanna hug you

You know woman I wanna wings of a dove you

[Chorus]

Before the end of the night

I wanna hold you so tight

You know I want you so much

And I'm so tempted to touch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

Ahora si que estamos pegados, no hay nada que nos separe, puedo sentir el roce de su piel, que situación, lo más extraño es que no me incomoda para nada, me agrada y mucho. Mi respiración es más rápido. Y hoy como nunca luce Sesshoumaru más atractivo que antes… Me siento una completa tonta al sentir esto. Acaso él….. No eso es imposible.

Before the end of the night

I wanna hold you so tight

You know I want you so much

And I'm so tempted to touch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I need you so much

Tempted to touch, tempted to touch

Little woman, girl I'm inside your crutch

La canción termina y nuestros cuerpos se separan, es una lastima que termina esta placentera tortura… Oh rayos no entiendo lo que siento.

Sesshoumaru me saca de mis pensamiento: Vamos con Sango.

Yo media perdida: Si.

Me pregunta: ¿Te sientes bien?

Digo: Si, solo tengo sed.

Dice: Pediremos algo cuando lleguemos a la mesa.

Avanzamos entre la gente, hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Sango bien abrazada de Miroku. Me sentí aun más tonta, pero por una parte me alegre de no ir tras ella, después de todo estaba pasando bien la noche.

Sesshoumaru llama un mesero y le dice: Tráigame dos jugos de naranja. - los que estaban en la mesa lo ven rarito.

Miroku dice: Solo bromea, traiga dos primaveras uno para él y otro para la chica. - El mesero se va.

Sesshoumaru trata de detenerlo pero es tarde, le dice a Miroku: No bromeaba, quería dos jugos de naranja.

Miroku: Un trago no se les va a subir a la cabeza.

*** Media hora después ***

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

ALEJATE DE ÉL, ESTA BAILANDO CONMIGO. – Es ella que acaba de botar a la chica con la que bailaba. Se pega mi y me dice al oído: Si tu no quieres que baile con ningún otro tu no bailes con otra entendiste.

Podía percibir fácilmente el olor a alcohol en su aliento.

Pregunto: ¿Cuántos tragos te has tomado?

Ella: Eso no importa ahora, hay que bailar. – Su cuerpo lo pega más al mío.

Vamos a casa, estas borracha. –

Ella: No lo estoy.

La jalo de la mano y la llevo afuera. Sin imaginar lo que se venía.

Ella: Yo quiero seguir en la fiesta…

Le digo: No.

Ella: Si tu quieres irte vete con esa o con la tal Kagura… Yo me quedare con Cloud, Laus y Sango.

Vamos a casa, a Kagura no la metas en esto. –

A tu noviecita o yo que se.

Me río al oír lo que dice.

Ella ser enoja aun más: De que te burlas…

No le digo nada.

Me voy. – Yo pienso que lo dice en broma. Pero en poco tiempo se había adelantado bastante.

Digo: Espera.

Ella: No me hables…

No que te gustaba hablar conmigo- digo.

Ella: Si me gusta, pero detesto que la gente se burle de mi, detesto que no me digas quien es Kagura.

¿Por qué debo decirte quien es ella? Hasta donde se no te incumbe ese asunto.

Ella: Solo deseo saberlo….

Le digo: Solo es una conocida…. –

Ella: Solo eso… ¿No es tu novia o algo parecido?

Solo una conocida. –

Se detiene y corre hacia mi para darme un abrazo. Le correspondo el abrazo, luego de varios minutos, la intento separa pero ella ya estaba dormida. La cargo y la llevo hasta la casa.

*** Al día siguiente en la tarde ***

*** Con Kagome ***

Kagome – chan, Kagome-chan, despierta, despierta. – Es Rin.

Le digo: Déjame dormir un ratito más.

Rin: Ya nos vamos.

Digo entre despierta y dormida: Pero si partimos en la tarde.

Rin: Kagome – chan son las tres de la tarde.

Ahí todo el sueño que tenía acumulado se me fue. Diciendo: Tan tarde es.

Rin: Si Kagome- chan.

Digo: Me doy un duchazo y estoy lista para irnos.

Rin Ya Kagome- chan

Al toque me metí en la ducha y me di un buen baño de agua fría, me dolía la cabeza horrible, que paso anoche, ni se… Lo último que recuerdo es algo sobre unos tragos primavera y de ahí, mis recuerdos están en blanco.

Me visto rápidamente, meto todo en mi bolso, llamo a Shiva, ella viene de inmediato, le indico que me siga. Al avanzar por los pasillos se nota que hay un gran alboroto y aumenta conforme continuo.

Al llegar a la entrada veo a Sango acompañada de un gato gigante que carga un montón de cosas, además de su hermano.

Sango: Kagome, ya viniste.

Le pregunto: ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

Sango: Si, es que i abualo le pidió a Sesshoumaru que me llevara al lugar donde se realizara el matrimonio, junto con mi hermano Kohaku.

Digo: Es genial que viajes con nosotros.

Sesshoumaru: Ya está todo listo. – Él ya había tomado mis cosas y las puso sobre el lomo de Ah – Um.

Sango: Kagome tu viaja conmigo, sobre Kirara y que mi hermanito valla con Rin.

Sesshoumaru; No, Kagome viaja con Rin.

Sagno se acerca a mi antes de subir sobre Kirara: Sesshoumaru, es extremadamente celoso con Rin, por eso no le cae mi hermano. – Se fue.

Por lo visto Sesshoumaru es muy posesivo con todo… ( Es igual de posesivo que la autora, que su frase favorita es "mío" )

*** En Ozmen ***

***Con Sesshoumaru ***

Esta situación es muy tranquila. Estoy casi seguro que Naraku planea algo, porque después de todo a él no le conviene este matrimonio. Va intentar algo y no sé que es.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Oigo un grito.

Tomo mi espada y salgo a ver que es lo que sucede….

*** Fin del capitulo 13 ***

Notas de autora: Disculpen la demora pero estos días he estado muy ocupada… Me desalojaron de mi cuarto y ahora duermo con mi mami… Cuarto te extraño muchooooooooo, snif, snif, snif…. Bueno pero aquí les dejo este capi. Deseo que pasen un feliz año en compañía de su familia y amigos.

El siguiente capi…. Abra algo de acción, Naraku como siempre manda a sus delegaciones pero el nunca va como siempre… es igualito al de la serie. Que más pasara no lo se por que no se me ocurre nada. Así que ese es un pequeó adelanto.

Bye cuídense. Recuerden, llueva o truena incluso si se cae el cielo, su autora continuara este fic,

bbkid


	14. Chapter 14

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo14 : Amigos**

**En el capitulo anterior**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Oigo un grito.

Tomo mi espada y salgo a ver qué es lo que sucede. Entrado a su habitación, los gritos se intensifican y recibo un almohadón en la cara.

Sesshoumaru… vete de aquí. – Escucho la orden de Sango. Intento quitarme la almohada de la cara. – Ni se te ocurra hacerlo o te caerá otra cosa.

Pregunto: ¿Por qué gritan?

Ella es la que responde: Es que hay una araña gigante en el armariooooooooooo.

ù.ú: Simplemente eso.

Sango: SI…. Mátala Sesshoumaru…. Mi abuelo te pago para que me protegieras.

ù.ú: ¿Cómo la mato si no la puedo ver?

Sango: Te guiare hasta el armario, pero no nos vallas a ver… Y de ahí la matas.

No digo nada solo me deje guiar, al llegar al armario recién pude quitarme la almohada de la cara, para ver a una muy diminuta araña, que lucía realmente inofensiva, da pena matarla.

Sango: Mátala, que esperas.

La sujeto con mi mano y decido llevarla a un lugar más seguro. Cierro los ojos, sigo el camino por el que me trajo Sango, llego a la puerta y me voy.

Tanto grito por una pequeña arañita. Quizá me estoy preocupando de más por lo de Naruku. Tal vez no intente nada.

*** Media noche ***

No puedo dormir pensando en que Naraku trame algo. Por un lado esta que secuestre a Sango y la fuerce a casarse con él y por otro esta ella. Es capaz de ordenar que se lleven a todas las mujeres de la aldea. Sé que es capaz de todo. Y esta tranquilidad me vuelve loco a pesar de la fuerte ventisca que hay afuera todo es silencioso.

El sonido del viento de cómo choca contra las ramas y ese silbido es desesperante.

"CRACK…" – Una rama crujir. - shshshshshshs…… pom…. Pom - esas son pisadas. Tomo mi espada me escondo en el ropero, después de todo mi cama está intacta.

No pasa mucho tiempo se oye como abren la puerta corrediza de mi habitación, por instinto clavan la espada en la almohada. Por la rendija veo a varios hombres con trajes de samurái. Inspeccionan todo en busca de un rastro de que alguna persona ocupara ese lugar. No hallan nada. Han servido las precauciones que tome.

Espero a que se vallan para ir a verlas. Avanzo con cuidado de encontrarme con ninguno de los guardias. Al igual que yo tienen un fino oído pero no mi misma velocidad por lo que no sido tan complicado llegar hasta su habitación.

Me llevo la sorpresa de encontrarlas despiertas listas para el ataque. Si no es porque las esquivo me hubieran dado un buen golpe. Esperemos que los guardias no hayan oído los ruidos.

Sango en voz bajo: Que susto nos has llevado, pensamos que eran los secuaces de Naraku.

Tenemos que irnos… - Ahora tomar la decisión difícil, escoger a cual de las tres llevare primero, solo puedo con dos, esta entre Rin y ella, porque a Sango como sea debo sacarla de aquí primero por algo me han pagado. En este momento ella corre más peligro que Rin, ya que ellos van a llevarse a las mujeres y Rin tan solo es una niña y es más fácil que se esconda. Toma la decisión que me duele mucho. – Rin te quedaras aquí un momento hasta que lleve a un lugar seguro a Sango y a…

Ella: No. Rin debe ir primero, es una niña y corre más peligro que yo.

Sango: Kagome, pero si ellos te encuentran te llevaran a un campo y Rin tampoco se puede quedar sola entonces yo

Si tu te quedas y te atrapan el revuelo que causara va ser el fin, Naraku controlara todo.

Ella: Lleva a ellas dos, si pude con un oso moza podre con esos guardias si vienen. Total tu vas a regresar por mi ¿Cierto?

No me queda de otra que aceptar: Si, volveré por ti. Ahora escóndete en el ropero, hasta que vuelva.

Ella: Bien.

Yo diré tu nombre y ahí recién podrás salir. Esa va ser la señal.

Dice: Si.

Cargo a ambos y me avanzo lo más rápido que puedo, dando varios saltos entre los techos hasta llegar al dormitorio que Jaken compartía con el hermano de Sango.

Jaken: Amo bonito ¿qué sucede.?

Digo: Lleva a todos fuera de Ozmen.

Jaken: Si amo.

*** Con Kagome ***

Sigo las ordenes que me dio Sesshoumaru. Todo permanece oscuro y silencioso. No hay gritos, lo único que perciben mis oídos es el silbido del viento. Pero todo este silencio es aterrador, no pasa mucho tiempo al sentir unas leves pisadas, son prácticamente imperceptibles pero el sonido de las puertas corredizas abriéndose y serrándose además de un flash. Hasta que el grito de una mujer rompe todo este silencio. Las luces de los cuartos a mi alrededor se enciende. Los cuchicheos, gritos y llantos aumentan.

Entre lo que se puede entender entre los gritos.

Yo no tengo nada que ver con los Dono, libérenme. Noooooo

Compasión soy una mujer inocente.

Dejad a mi hija tan solo es una niña, por favor. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ.

Callaos todas o las mataremos igual que esa mujer.-

Esa orden acabo con todo el ruido que se podía oír. Tengo miedo que me atrapen, es la primera vez que lo siento de verdad. Sin embargo debo confiar en las palabras de Sesshoumaru en que volvería por mí.

El silencio es roto de nuevo solo que esta vez por pisadas que se acercan hacia aquí pero que de momento son interrumpidas por el sonido del abrir y cerrar las puertas. Cada vez el sonido se hace más fuerte y Sesshoumaru no viene a mi rescate.

La puerta que se abre es la de la habitación donde me encuentro, cierro los ojos. Oigo varias pisadas, mueven y tiran cosas el sonido es fuerte y claro. Se acercan más hacia donde me encuentro. La puerta del ropero se abre.

Voz uno: Miren encontrado a una chica.

Abro los ojos y veo a un hombre con la barba crecida. Lo admito estoy asustada, trago saliva he intento concentrarme en como escapar. Y lo único que se me ocurre es esto. Empujo al hombre que me encontró hacia, no sé cómo pero lo tire hasta el otro lado dejándolo inconsciente. Los otros sujetos se quedan asombrados. Yo aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí no pasa mucho hasta estar rodeada por varios sujetos que tienen una espada muy similar a la de Sesshoumaru pero que visten muy diferente de él.

Uno de los hombres pregunta: ¿Estás seguro que esta chica dejo inconsciente a Sasuke?

Uno de ellos responde: Lo hizo esta maldita, hay que acabar con ella. – Este mismo se acerca a mi con gran velocidad poniendo su filosa espada a centímetros de mi cuello.

Uno de ellos lleva un aparata el cual suena con gran intensidad: Jefe ella es una siuñire.

Rayos esta vez sí que estoy en problemas, forcejeo un poco.

El hombre que me sujeta dice: Tranquila si no quieres que te corte el cuello.

Él que supuestamente era el jefe: Valla esto le va agradar al gran Naraku. Quizá hasta nos dé una buena recompensa por esto.

Todos ríen malévolamente. El jefe de nuevo habla: Llévala a una jaula separada de las otras mujeres.

Otro hombre se acerca y me ata las manos, sigo forcejeando pero es inútil.

El hombre que me ata dice: Nosotros no somos tan débiles y descuidados como Sasuke. Así que avanza no más si no deseas que te llevemos por las malas.

No me queda de otro que obedecer.

El jefe: Ustedes sigan buscando a la nieta de Dono, que es por lo que hemos venido y no jugar con las rehenes.

Todos lo demás se van en distinta direcciones, en cambio a mi me llevan por los pasillos hasta llega a un gran corredor que va por el exterior, esta vez siento como el frío penetra entre mis huesos.

QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI, QUI. –

Resuena por todo el lugar, reconozco ese sonido, es Shiva. L a cual lanza varios ataques en contra de los hombres que me tenían prisionera, dejándolos completamente congelados. Ella se acerca a mí y rompe las cuerdas con su pico. Por fin soy libre de nuevo acaricio a Shiva y de ahí huimos hacia el pueblo.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

La tormenta por fin a cesado, dejando a su paso todo cubierto de un blanco que al reflejarse con los rayos de la luna es brillante y no muy bueno para ocultarse pero eso no me importa, continuo corriendo entre la nieve aun falta poco para llegar al hospedaje, el poco viento que sopla simplemente lleva el silencio, los gritos de la gente pidiendo auxilio han desaparecido. Es extraño todo esto, voy lo más rápido que puedo a pesar que él frío de la nieve me queme la piel y humedezca mi ropa haciéndola aun más pesada de lo que es.

A lo lejos veo humo negro, al subir al pequeño monte puedo apreciar como el pueblo a comenzado a incendiarse, el fuego devora las casas pero a pesar de todo no se oyen gritos, todo permanece en silencio, que es únicamente roto por el sonido del crepitar de las llamas. Acaso ya habrán asesinado a todos en el pueblo y capturado a las mujeres, trago saliva, acelero el paso.

Me detengo de improviso hay tres guardias en el pequeño jardín que da a las habitaciones. Con gran velocidad saco mi katana y con solo tres finos cortes les corto el cuello a los tres. La blanca nieve que adornaba el jardín se tiño de rojo carmín.

Camino con cautela hasta la puerta del pasillo, el cual está cubierto de sangre proveniente de unos doce cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y un par de niños. Apretó mi Katana con mayor fuerza, después de todo será un trabajo sencillo en cual lo único que debo hacer es acabar con ellos sin ninguna compasión.

Camino entre los cuerpos con cuidado, me doy con la sorpresa que el cuarto se encuentra abierto. La certeza de que aquellos hombres se la hayan llevado esta apunto de confirmarse. De inmediato reviso el armario, no hay rastros de ella, se la han llevado.

Salgo de inmediato de allí y empiezo a recorrer toda la propiedad. Me encuentro con una serie de guardias que intentan hacerme frente. Avanzo entre ellos con gran velocidad y con una serie de cortes voy descuartizándolos uno a uno. A pesar de que sus superiores les ordenen capturarme e incluso subestimarme al ver que soy uno contra todos ellos pero no se imaginaron que mis habilidades son superiores a las de ellos. Terminando con ellos en tan solo segundos. Son unos oponentes demasiado fáciles. Esta vez Naraku se ha descuido al mandar oponentes tan débiles como estos.

Continúo mi búsqueda. Hallo la guarida principal donde retienen a varias de las jóvenes del pueblo. Ahí está el capitán de la misión con varios de sus camaradas y rodeado de bestias enormes.

Capitán: Apresúrense en encontrar a la chica y la nieta de Dono.

Uno de los hombres: Jefe la chica se fue al pueblo.

Capitán: Que están esperando búsquenla.

Otro hombre: Jefe es muy fuerte y parce que tiene poderes.

Hombre 3: Dejo como paletas a Lear y Noske.

Capitán. Solo es una siuñire, captúrenla con ayuda de las bestias alguna de estas la debe estar buscando para comérsela.

Acaso será ella que ha logrado escapar de ellos, si es así estará en problemas. No espero, doy un fuerte silbido, es la señal para que aparezca Ifrit.

El capitán nota nuestra presencia, le indica a sus hombres y bestias que ataquen. Me encargo de los hombres y mitad bestias, al igual que mis anteriores oponentes, me subestiman al ver que soy solo uno. Esquivo sus ataques con gran rapidez y con estocadas certeras acabo con ellos. En tanto Ifrit utilizando sus llama deja el cuerpo quemado de las bestias que intentaron hacerle frente, que ahora empiezan a desintegrase. Él único que queda en pie es el jefe de ellos.

Capitán: Debí imaginar que él viejo de Dono mandaría a su famoso Taisi para vigilar a su nieta. – Esta apunto de desenvainar su espada pero no lo dejo terminar. De un fino corte lo decapito y con dos más parta su cuerpo en tres.

Ifrit se posa sobre mi hombro, de nuevo la blanca nieve queda manchada de sangre, lo único diferente esta vez es el brillo que desprende los cuerpos desvaneciéndose en el viento de las bestias que lo único que dejan son fragmentos de perlas. Los levanto y ahí recién se escucha la voz de una mejer que dice.

Por favor libérenos…- Hago lo que me dice., rompo el candado con mi Katana. Probablemente ella sea la mayor de todos aquellas jovencitas que no pasaran de tener unos 16 máximo 17 años. Una edad muy diferente a la de Sango. De todas formas dentro de ese grupo de mujeres ella no está.

No sé preocupe ella debe estar bien. – Me dice la misma mujer que me pidió que las liberara. No respondo nada y solo me dirijo al pueblo en compañía de Ifrit que permanece inmutable sobre mi hombro.

El pueblo esta envuelto en llamas, la nieve ahí a desaparecido solo queda tierra y un montón de casas desmoronándose además de un penetrante olor a carne chamuscada y la gran cantidad de cuerpos desangrados dispersos por las calles. Da asco. De todas maneras busco sobrevivientes en lo que ahora luce como el mismo infierno pero hasta ahora todo lo encuentro son muertos.

De pronto el silencio de este infierno es interrumpido por el eco de varios pasos que se oyen a lo lejos, deben ser las tropas que han salido a investigar en el pueblo. Crack, Crack, Crack, suenan las pisadas.

Un grito rompe esta monotonía: La he encontrado.

QUIQUIQUIQUIQUI.

Esa es Shiva, debe de estar con ella, me apresuro en ir en la dirección de donde proviene el graznido, Y veo que ahí se esta suscitando una batalla, el ave la esta protegiendo del fuego con una especie de campo de protección, No me cabe duda que pronto se desvanecerá. Sin embargo veo que ella tiene una feroz batalla contra una tropa de unos 30 soldado a los cuales parece haberlos tumbada con una especie de onda expansiva que ha generado con la ayuda de una serie de movimientos de sus manos. Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no creería que los venció.

Salgo de mi asombro y voy de inmediato donde ella, no obstante ella me ataca, esquivo con algo de dificultad su ataque, no entiendo que le sucede, la examino con más cuidado para ver que es lo que le ocurre. Dándome cuenta de la expresión de su rostro no es la misma, su mirada es completamente roja aparte de sobresalir unos pequeños colmillos de su boca. Acaso ella se estará convirtiendo en un… No puede ser, no tiene el poder suficiente para convertirse en uno….

Flash Back

Nunca te lo perdonare, nunca, nunca… Debes pagar por lo que hiciste… Debes morir, morir, MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR………….

Lo único que puedo ver es sangre y el olor a mi alrededor es insoportable…… Y su pequeño cuerpo yace a lo lejos…

Fin del flash back

No debo permitir que continúe así, me dirijo a ella rápidamente, esquivando los ataques, en tanto Shiva no puede resistir más y cae al suelo, ella se enfurece más y lanza un ataque mucho más poderoso y rápido que el anterior que con solo rozar mi brazo siento como me lo a partido no me importa el dolor que siento solo quiero detenerla. Llego hasta ella.

Digo: Kagome detente, detente. – Al decir esto su mirada vuelve a su estado normal y los colmillos desaparecen, ella cae desmayada. Lo sostengo con mi brazo bueno. Luego de sujetarla bien me acerco a Shiva, que esta igual que inconsciente que su dueña. La recojo con mi mano y la pongo sobre ella. Mientras somos protegidos del fuego por el campo de protección de Ifrit. Antes de irme busco a mi alrededor la causa de la reacción de ella y la encuentro. Es un par de pequeñas niñas. Me acerco a las niñas y pongo a ella y al ave por un instante en el suelo.

Reviso a ambas pequeñas, para ver si todavía tienen vida, pero veo que es imposible, la más pequeña tiene un corte profundo en el cuello y la otra ha sido complemente atravesada. Siento como la ira circula por mis venas y me maldigo a mi mismo por no llegar a tiempo.

Mi brazo que fue roto por ella a dejado de doler, después de todo de algo sirve que sea una especie de monstruo. Tomo el cuerpo de ambas pequeñas, el de ella y el ave y las llevo fuera del pueblo, el cual ha sido completamente consumido por las llamas.

Voy al hotel el cual al estar alejado no ha sido afectado por las llamas. En el camino me detengo para enterrar a las dos pequeñas. Haciendo una improvisada tumba. Le rezo una pequeña plegaria y ahora voy hacia él hotel donde aun están aquellas chicas.

Una de las chicas: Señor ha vuelto.

No respondo nada solo avanzo entre ellas y voy como una especie de sonámbulo a la habitación que ocupábamos. Avanzando entre los cuerpos que lucían expresiones de dolor. Preferiría no seguir viéndolas pero debo ver toda esta masacre para llegar. Y de solo percibir el olor de la sangre en él ambiente me recuerda más ese día. Creí que lo tenía olvidado… Pero es mejor que lo vuelva enterrar en mi memoria.

En corto tiempo llego la recamar, la acuesto a ella y al ave en la cama y busco entre nuestras cosas los medicamentos de siempre además de un par de sus fragmentos que he podido recuperar. Los tomos con cuidado y los coloco sobre su pecho, quizá con esto se sienta mejor. …

*** Con Kagome ***

Abro los ojos y de lo que estaba en medio del pueblo de Ozmen envuelto en llamas y rodeada de soldados estoy sentada en medio de un autobús. Lo único que escucho a ni alrededor es una canción. Veo todo a mi alrededor y luce casi igual de borroso que aquel sueño que tuve la otra vez, sin embargo ahora visto distinta. Llevo puesto un pantalón que es de una tela azul muy rara, un polo de color crema que tiene un estampado en forma de parches y una casaca de color gris que esta abierta, además de llevar un especie de bolso que pesa mucho y de ahí salen unos cables que van hacia mis orejas. Quizá de ahí provenga aquella canción tan familiar.

Meto mi mano dentro del bolsillo de donde salen los cables y encuentro un pequeño aparata que tiene números del cero al nueve y una pantalla de colores, es muy bonito. Lo meto de nuevo en su sitio.

No paso mucho hasta que mi cuerpo se incorpora y dice: Bajo en la esquina. – El autobús se detiene y yo me dirijo a la salida junto con mi bolso que me lo coloco en la espalda. Descendiendo con cuidado y ahora estoy en una avenida. Miro si no vine un carro y cruzo con rapidez hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle. Donde solo doy unos cuantos pasos para estar enfrente de casa de color café. Avanzo por el camino que hay en pequeño jardín y al estar enfrente de la puerta busca algo dentro de mi bolso que al final no encuentro por lo cual empiezo a silbar.

Oigo pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a la puerta y se escucha el maullido de un gato. La puerta de la casa se abre y hay dos pequeñas niñas que van a mi encuentro y me abrazan de improviso. Yo les correspondo el abrazo. Atrás de ellas esta un gato de color negro con blanco, el cual me hace caricias en mi pierna. De por si me siento tan querida en ese momento.

De improviso todo aquello cambia se vuelve oscuro a las justos si puedo ver mis manos. Por lo visto estoy en un segundo piso, debido a que hay una luz que proviene de abajo. Con cuidado me dirijo hacia ella. Conforme me acerca se oyen gritos y llantos de niñas. Voy más rápido a ver lo que sucede.

Una voz dice: No te las lleves.

Otra: No seas animal, apenas si conoces a ese hombre y piensas llevarte a las niñas.

Una voz masculina: Aquí están bien, no les falta nada y quien sabe que les pueda hacer aquel hombre.

La voz de una mujer: Son mis hijas y puedo hacer con ellas lo que quiera.

La puerta se abre y veo al grupo de personas que discute y a mi misma, además de una mujer con maletas jalando a dos niñas que no dejan de llorar.

Entre sus llantos una dice: No quiero ir contigo, quiero quedarme. Déjame.

Me veo a mi como me acerco a aquella mujer con el rostro borroso y le doy una bofetada.

La mujer dice: Nunca más van a volver a ver a ninguna de mis hijas, nunca, lo oyeron, nunca. - Termina de decir esto, coge sus maletas y ambas pequeñas y las mete en un taxi.

Siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, el dolor que hay dentro de mi en ese momento es indescriptible, se que en ese momento todas aquellas personas a mi alrededor lloran la partida de esas niñas que después de todo son algo importante. No sé quiénes son, no lo entiendo, es igual que aquella vez en la que no entendía por qué lloraba ahora sucede lo mismo.

De pronto comienza a llover, siento como el agua cae sobre mi cabeza, esto si que es raro porque se supone que toda mi ropa debería de estarlo no solo mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo abrir me encuentro con una mirada muy extraña en Sesshoumaru, es la primera vez que veo que su rostro no expresa ninguna frialdad aparte de cuando duerme, claro está.

Nos quedamos así por un momento ninguno dice nada por un momento hasta que es el primero en reaccionar. Se dirige a una de las ventanas que hay ahí.

Me pregunta, sin verme a la cara: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Le contesto: Es extraño…

Aun mirando por la ventana: ¿Qué es extraño?

Respondo: Mis sueños…

Él: ¿Por qué?

Yo digo: Al comienzo estoy tranquila he incluso hasta feliz pero luego siento como la presión en mi pecho aumenta y una gran tristeza invade mi cuerpo… Además de ver los rostros de las personas borrosos.

Él me dice: Quizá sea porque tu no quieres ver sus rostros… Los quieres olvidar…

Digo en un susurro: Olvidar… - Esa palabra retumba en mi cabeza, ¿los he querido olvidar? Me pregunto y a la vez respondo: Tal vez.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

La veo agachar su rostro, parte de su cabello lo cubre no dejando ver su mirada que me he de imaginar en este momento debe estar perdida o confusa al no comprender lo que le sucede. La comprendo, comprendo como se debe sentir al descubrir que hay cosas que quiere olvidar…

No eres la única que desea olvidar. –Lo digo sin pensar, Me giro de nuevo para que no me vea a la cara, pero aun así puedo percibir su mirada. De nuevo aquel recuerdo se vienen a mi mente.

Flash back:

Tenemos que correr para que no nos atrapen, Sessh-chan, me jala con su pequeña mano. Aun recuerdo el dolor que sentía por la paliza que me dieron la noche anterior. Pero aun así tuve que correr.

Corrimos lo más que pudimos hacia el bosque para que no nos atrapara sin embargo ese esfuerzo fue en vano,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

***

Nunca te lo perdonare, nunca, nunca… Debes pagar por lo que hiciste… Debes morir, morir, MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR………….

Lo único que puedo ver es sangre y el olor a mi alrededor es insoportable…… Y su pequeño cuerpo yace a lo lejos…

Fin del flash back

Le digo: Después de todo el olvido es algo característico en los siuñire…

Ella dice: Siuñire… - Se que en ese momento esta recordando el significado de aquella palabra.

Le digo: Tu conoces el significado de la palabra… Alma en sueño. Para ti tu alma son tus recuerdos que permanecen dormidos.

Ella: Sessh-chan, espero que no sea una de esas cosas que deseas olvidar.

Me acerco a ella y froto mi mano en su cabeza mientras le digo: No seas baka… - Esto lo digo en un susurro –Tu no podrías estar en esa lista.

*** Con Kagome ***

Este era uno de esos momentos Kodak que solia decir Sango, los cueles uno no puede olvidar. No obstante todo esto se interrumpido por la entrada intempestiva de Sango, que entra como una loca despavorida gritando:

Kagome –chan!!!!!!!!!....

Hace a un lado a Sesshoumaru, prácticamente lo manda a una esquina de un solo empujón, me abraza de una manera sobreprotectora: Amiga,,, Ya estás bien – ñ.ñ Un poco más y la pobre se ponía a llorar.

Me siento bien Sango.

Sango: Que alegría amiga…. Él malvado de Miroku no me quería decir que ya habías llegado.

¿,Miroku? - Dije.

Sango: Si ese cabeza hueca de mi ex.

¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto.

Sango ù.ú: Sesshoumaru… Hasta ahora no le has dicho que estamos en casa de Miroku.

Sesshoumaru ¬¬: Cuando le iba a decir me atropello un camión.

Sango: Exagerado… Además has tenido un montón de tiempo para decirle. .. Aunque de seguro lo has desperdiciado declarándote e intentando engatuzarla.

Al oír eso giro su cabeza, pero a pesar de eso pude notar el rojo en su rostro, estaba avergonzado no lo creía, sin querer queriendo me río

Sango agrega: Valla no me imagine ver al gran Sesshoumaru avergonzado.

De pronto él nos ve con mirada asesina y dice: ¿De qué te se rien?

Sango: No te sulfures Sesshoumaru, además tu tienes la culpa

Sesshoumaru ò.ó: Me retiro.

Sango como si nada: Bye Sessh-chan.

Él peor se puso y asoto la puerta al cerrarla, Sango para molestarlo más le dice: Salvaje no te desquites con la puerta.- Sango de pronto empieza hacerle cariños a la pobre puerta y le pone dos venditas bien grandes le dice: Puerta por favor resiste, no te me vallas a morir…. U. U…..

OO'''''''''''' Por mi parte habían miles de gotitas en mi cabeza era la primera vez que veía una demostración de los sentimientos del rey hielo.

Sango ahora más tranquila después de consolar a la inocente puerta: Ahora Kagome dime qué fue lo que en verdad hablaste con el frívolo de Sesshoumaru. ¬¬

Yo: ó.ò

Sango ¬¬: Se perfectamente que paso algo entre tu y él…. Primero por que escuchamos desde el otro cuarto que hablaban algo pero no entendíamos, la próxima vez hablen más fuerte por favor….. Y segundo porque normalmente cuesta más molestar a Sesshoumaru. Así que habla.

Yo: No hablamos nada importante… Sango.

Sango: Veo que dices la verdad, pero es raro que él se moleste tan rápido quizá fue el Sessh-chan… Kagome te felicito por haber creado ese apodo para él, se nota que le molesta.

Me sentí mal: No creí que lo molestaría.

Sango: A él le molesta que otros que no seas tu lo llamen por ese nombre. Además en el fondo creemos que el divierte cada vez que lo sacamos de quicio Miroku y yo.

Le digo: A mi me parce que si se molesta.

Sango: Si se molesta Ok, pero aun así él después nos habla como si nada, además que creas o no él nos considera como sus amigos… Por qué de ahí es tan serio e intimidante que no habla con nadie.

Yo: Es verdad.

Sango: Por eso Miroku y yo creamos el juego, Sacando de quicio a Sesshoumaru.

Yo: OO'''''

Sango: Como ya viste el objetivo es que Sesshoumaru muestre lo que siente en ese momento.

Yo: Ya me di cuenta.

Sango: Mi querida amiga, ya que no paso nada entre el cabezota de Sesshoumaru y tu y simplemente perdieron el tiempo. Tendré que informarte que vas a ser mi ayudante para todo lo relacionado con la boda.

Yo: O.O

Sango No te preocupes de lo único que debemos ocuparnos es del vestido y tenemos toda una semana para eso.

Más calmada: Si es así no hay ningún problema.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Como se atreve a sacarme de quicio… ARGH…. Y más aun frente a ella.

BUH! Majimbu!!!_ Lo que vi realmente me asusto.

Es Miroku con un vestido de mujer con la cara pintada y un par de globos en el pecho y otro par en el trasero.

Amigo mío, que sorpresa encontrarte.

¿Ahora que quieres? –

Nada, nada solo darte un besito. – Intenta hacerlo.

No, ALEJATE, ALEJATE.

Miroku con carita triste: ¿Por qué me tratas así Sessh-chan?. Snif, snif, snif.

Ù.ú: Deja de fastidiar. Y por favor deja tu fanatismo por el travestismo… Esta bien que quieres hacer desistir a tu padre de la boda… Pero esto va muy lejos.

Miroku: En si yo no quiero hacer desistir a nadie, en verdad apoyo la idea de mi señor padre…. – Mira a ambos lados verificando que no hay nadie. En voz baja. – En si esto es para hacer desistir a las chicas de espiarnos…. El viernes es la fiesta….

Lo ignoro y me voy.

Miroku me alcanza corriendo con sus tacos puestos. En verdad estoy llegando a pensar que en serio tiene una faceta travesti.

Miroku: Oye no te escapes, tienes que ir.

No.

Bueno entonces te daré un besito cuando menos lo esperes… - Solo dice en una forma que de verdad me asusta.

Intento no perder la compostura: ¿Por qué debo ir?

Miroku: Obvio… Eres hombre.

Eso no me parece una suficiente razón.

Miroku: Mira va a ver toda clase de diversiones para hombres, me lo han garantizado…. – con ojos de estrellita y babita saliendo de su boca , *.* - Van a ver chicas en bikini…. Muchas chicas en bikini.

Enfermo, deja de meterme en tus cosas, piensa en que quizá las chicas que quieras destinar para mi van a ser todas tuyas.

Miroku: Buen punto…. Pero eres mi amigo y no es justo que yo me lleve toda la diversión y tu nada.

Le digo: No estoy interesado en tus orgias.

Miroku: Se que no hay exactamente lo buscas… No podemos pedirle a kagome-chan que participe o ¿si?

Eso si me molesto, lo sujeto del vestido que traía puesto y lo pongo contra la pared, en ese momento los globos de su trasero se revientan, le digo: No metas a ella en tus bromas entendiste… - Lo suelto.

Miroku: No te sulfures…En serio deseo que vallas.

Olvídalo. – Le digo y me voy.

Miroku: Iras así te tenga que forzar.

Quiero verlo… - Me voy…

*** Dos días después ***

*** Novia neurótica ***

KAGOMEEEE!!!!!! DESPIERTA!!!!! – Con esas palabras empecé el día o mejor dicho Rin y yo empezamos el día. Son las 4 de la mañana y una Sango desquiciada nos ha venido a despertar a puros gritos.

Sango, ya despertamos no es necesario que nos rompas los tímpanos… - Le digo mientras voy al baño acompañada de una adormilada Rin.

Sango desquiciada: Tenemos que ir temprano donde la costurera .

Yo desde el baño esperando a que Rin termine de darse un baño, le digo: ¿A qué hora es la cita con ella?

Sango: A las 8:30 am.

¬¬ , no aguante más y salgó del baño para decirle en su cara: Me estas diciendo que me has despertado a las 4 de la madrugada para que me digas que la cita es a las 8 y media de la mañana……

Sango con un ojo que tenía un tic: Si.

Yo: No te has puesto a pensar que podía estar teniendo un sueño buenísimo con alguien…..

De solo decir la palabra alguien vi asomar una cabellera plateada de la nada por el pasillo, el dueño de ella vestía un bivirí, un pantalón a rayas y una toalla en el cuello. Se veía… una voz en mi interior "Sexy… quiero volver a dormir y soñar con él"

Sango: ¿Qué decías?

Yo..,. Voy a dormir de nuevo….. digo que te pasaste, desconsiderada.

Él pasa entre nosotros y esta apunto de entrar y le digo: Rin se esta bañando.

Dice: Esperare. – Se recuesta en la pared lo que le da una mejor apariencia.

Sango me jala del brazo, me lleva con ella a no se donde, le digo: Adonde me llevas, espera, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. – Lo admito en ese momento me aferre a la pared con mi garritas digo uñas. Por otro lado Sesshoumaru nos ignora completamente.

Sango con el mismo Tic: Quiero que mientras esperamos me ayudes a escoger las flores para el bouquet.

Yo:¿?

Sango Ò.Ó : ¡¡ HAZLO ¡!

Yo: Si como ordene.

Durante todo ese tiempo hasta las ocho de la mañana en que no dejo irme me tuvo viendo revista tras revista libro tras libro. En serio es algo traumante, peor aun con una mirada intimidante vigilándote todo el tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegaron las 8:30 nosotras tres ya estábamos donde la costurera donde Sango al principio estuvo tranquila hasta que se probo el vestido. Ahí se transformo al ver que la costurera cometió un insignificante error, le quedaba muy, pero muy largo el vestido y lo que debería ser la cola muy corto.

En ese momento Rin y yo nos ocultamos detrás de un maniquí y deseamos que Sesshoumaru estuviera ahí para protegernos de Sango Godzila la bestia más feroz de todo este mundo. Nadie se podía interponer en su camino hacia la boda perfecta. Por suerte la señora costurera le aseguro que su vestido quedaría perfecto. En mi opinión más le vale por que sino se tendría que ver con Sango Godzileitor…

Pero cuando creí que su transformación no podía ser peor cuando llego a la florería y no entendía lo que ella trataba de expresar como deseaba su bouquet casi se los come vivos, Sango Godzileitor evoluciono en un espécimen totalmente desconocido y errorífico. .. Estoy segura que Sango podría quitarle el trono de terrorífico a Naraku con mucha facilidad…

Esa transformación la tuvo durante todo el día, imagínense que el cielo se nublo y había un aura oscura a todo lo que la rodeaba y por más que intentamos calmarla al final terminábamos detrás de lo primero que encontrábamos para protegernos….

Para mi mala suerte esta aura maligna contin uo hasta el fin de semana donde oímos de todo, cualquiera se quedaba con la boca abierta, además de una gran fuerza tipo lucha libre incluso llegaron a volar mesas y refrigeradoras… Al final del día me preguntaba ¿Por qué a mi?

Pero por fin solo faltan dos días para la boda y las amigas de Sango le han organizado una fiesta solo de chicas, extrañamente eso cambio de humor a Sango a uno más alegre. Extrañamente se parecía a Miroku. Ambos ese día lucian como gemelos, la misma cara con ojitos de estrella y botando babita por la boca.

*** Viernes en la noche ***

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Rayos la cabeza me duele horrible, como si hubiera tenido una resaca o algo parecido. P0Ero quizá lo que más me duele son los oídos con esa música infernal. Abro los ojos.

Lo que veo me sorprende, enfrente mío veo aun Miroku sentado en una silla sobre un escenario, el pobre tiene una cara peor que la que suele llevar siempre. Esta siendo por así decirlo manoseado por una chica. Varios hombre gritan como locos. Quieren subirse a la mesa.

Al ver esto comprendo la situación… Este tarado me dopo y me trajo a su orgia de fiesta. Me molesta lo que hizo este invencil. Me levanto de la silla y pienso retirarme. Escucho la voz de Miroku diciendo: Deténganlo.

Soy sujetado por varios de los amigos de Miroku, les digo que me suelten pero no la hacen. Entre todos me sujetan y me dan fuertes cantidades de Saqu. Poco a poco pierdo la noción de lo que sucede me siento mucho más alegre… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…………………………..

*** Con Kagome ***

Es extraño lo que ha pasado, hace no más de media hora he visto venir a varios hombres venir a la casa y se fueron con Miroku. Es raro pero desde entonces no he visto para nada a Sesshoumaru. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Kagome-chan – Es Sango. Corro de inmediato a esconder. Ri n ya se ha ido a dormir. O por lo menos esa ha sido su excusa para escapar de Sango. Pero a mi no me deja ir. Y ese tono de voz me da aun más miedo.

Te encontré.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Sango por favor, ya no me tortures más, quiero ser libre. – Le digo toda aterrada.

Sango ¬¬: Kagome, vamos a ir a una fiesta con todas mis amigas que acaban de llegar. Por eso he venido a buscarte… No para ir a ver nada con la boda….-*.* y babita en la boca - Vamos a ir una fiesta muy inocente.

Les soy sincera, conociendo a Sango dudo que sea una fiesta inocente, pero me aferro a una cosa: Antes tengo que pedirle permiso a Sesshoumaru.

Sango ñ.ñ: Ya lo hice y dijo que si.

NOOOO!!!!!!!!- No me cabe duda que este es mi fin.

Sango me da una palmadita en la espalda y me dice: Kagome- chan tranquilízate, la fiesta te va encantar….

*** Horas más tarde ***

Wouh! Sango no me imagine eso de ti. –O.o

Sango: Es mi última noche de diversión, antes de casarme con quien sabe quien.

Yo aun estupefacta por ver tanto hombre semi desnudos, que por cierto no estaban nada mal….u.u lo admito. Pero si que las amigas de Sango como Yukari, Lin, Takuma, Yuki y toda la prole se divertían mucho al estar entre los brazos de esos hombres, gritan como unas locas y les ponen dinero en su ropa interior. Sango hace lo mismo.

Por mi parte yo solo miro pero no toco nada, me da nervios. Pero si fuera él…. Que estoy imaginando, creo que nuevo me pase de primaveras, a pesar que solo voy medio vaso, es más divertido ver las locuras que hacen las otras y filmarlo con la cámara que me prestó Sango. Aun recuerdo las palabras que me dijo.

Flash back.

Sanga: Kagome-chan esto es una cámara y tu puedes tomar videos en ella.

Yo: Okis. ¿Cómo se usa?

Sango señalándome un botoncito rojo: Con este se enciende y se apagas y este azul se pone pausa.

Yo: Okis.

Sango: Filma a toditas las chicas, en especial si hacen algo bochornoso. – Risa diabólica. – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Fin del flash back.

Me pregunto para que lo querrá.

Sango: Vamos Kagome divierte él no esta aquí para frenarte. – Me da unos billetes. – Ponle a ese chico. ( Si que Sango corrompe a la pobre de Kagome, que mal ¿No creen?)

Kagome: No… no puedo. – Toda roja.

Sango sufriendo su metamorfosis de Godzileitor con tic en el ojo Ò.ó: Hazlo.

Me da miedo: Ta bien.- Toda roja me acerco al escenario, cierro los ojos y le pongo el dinero y huyo despavorida a casa. Antes que Sango me pida otra coso.

Lo que no sabía es que eran como las cinco de la mañana y cuando llegue Sango ya estaba en casa durmiendo. Yo fui y me acosté luego de poner 50 candados en la puerta.

***Con Sesshoumaru ***

Hay mi cabeza duele como si la hubieran martillado. Que dolor. Me despierto miro el reloj que esta colgado en la pared y me quedo con la boca abierta… Son las 6 de la tarde… Que me habrán dado que me siento fatal. Oh mi estomago.

Salgo corriendo y voy al primer baño que encuentro….. (Para todas las que no se han dado cuenta, Sesshoumaru esta con la resaca de la noche anterior, se que los síntomas no están de todo claros, que esperan no bebo ni fumo solo me desvelo asi que lo que pongo ha sido info recopilada de buenas fuente, ver a mis hermanos y oir experiencias de amigos, "Sesshoumaru fue a vomitar al baño") Me quedo ahí un buen rato hasta sentirme un poco mejor. Oh todo me da vueltas y el dolor de cabeza es terrible. Me meto a la ducho y me doy un baño de agua fría esto normalmente suele aliviar los malestares….

La puerta se abre y oigo un: Ah…. Lo siento.. – La puerta se cierra.

No sé quien ha sido pero sospecho de alguien. Me apuro en terminar u la encuentro sentada a un costado de la puerta. Sigo de largo

La oigo decir: Lo siento…. Pero tú tienes la culpa al no poner seguro.

No le hago caso y me voy a dormir de nuevo q la cabeza me sigue martillando.

AMIGOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! – No puede ser, yo que estoy con un dolor de cabeza que me mata y ahora se me aparece este. Intento llegar antes a mi habitación pero no lo logre.

Sesshoumaru, tienes que escucharme… Ò.Ó Tuve un sueño horrible, en verdad horrible.

Que bien Miroku, ahora déjame en paz… - Le digo, pero el ignora mi comentario diciendo lo siguiente: Te lo voy a contar,,,, Soñé que estaba en plena ceremonia, el cura estaba diciendo si aceptaba casarme con la desconocida de mi novia y en eso aparece otra novia, era Sango que vino y me dijo que me escapara con ella. Yo no sabia que hacer y al ver que no decía nada me empezó a decir que era un cobarde, mentiroso, poco hombre y que mejor me fuera antes que me matara a palos. Yo Salí corriendo y corría y corría. Llegue a un Karaoke y ahí estaba ella cantando no se que con su vestido de novia. Me perseguía no solo ella sino otras novias más que salieron de no se donde con bates de beisbol, de ahí entre en un night club y ahí estaba Sango. Y luego volvió aparecer con las demás novias pero esta vez montadas en bicicletas. Yo por más que corría no podía alejarme de ellas que ya no eran solo novias sino también unos sujetos con más bates de beisbol y era rodeado por ellos…. Y cuando creí que ya estaba muerto, desperté.

Le digo: Que bien por ti.

Miroku ù.ú: Solo me dices eso, ni un consejo ni nada… Te dices mi amigo.

Le digo: Primer lugar en ningún momento he dicho que soy tu amigo y si lo fueras te diría que es tu cargo de conciencia por no luchar por lo que quieres que en este caso es Sango…

Miroku U.U: Sango me odia, es seguro.

Volvieron a discutir.. – Le pregunto.

Anoche, cuando regresamos cada uno de nuestra pequeña fiesta… Me pidió prácticamente me suplico que nos fuéramos y nos casáramos… Le dije que pensara en nuestras familias…

Por lo visto te dijo lo que soñaste- Le dije.

Miroku: Si… La amo en verdad lo hago pero no puedo ir en contra de mi padre… él me adopto después de la muerte de mi verdadero padre y me crio como su hijo, me ha dado lo mejor y el solo me pide que cumpla su promesa.

Le digo: Hasta donde sé tu en ningún momento te has opuesto a este matrimonio arreglado.

Miroku: Cuando me lo dijo simplemente dije que lo haría.

Digo: Entonces él no sabe que tu en verdad deseas casarte con Sango.

Miroku: Él lo sabe perfectamente pero no lo ha oído de mi boca.

Le digo: Si se lo dices, si le dices que con quien deseas casarte es con Sango. Lo peor que puede decirte es que te diga que no.

Miroku: Pero a estas alturas venir a darme cuenta… Si Sango no me mata va ser la otra.

Pero estarías con Sango… Ella no merece sufrir. – Le digo, me voy a dormir, de nuevo.

Miroku: Tienes razón.

*** Con Kagome ***

*** Día de la boda ***

Vamos Sango, tienes que alistarte, faltan solo unas horas para la ceremonia y no te has arreglado nada. – Le decía a Sango desde el pasillo.

Dejame en paz, no me voy a casar y punto. – Dijo ella.

Sango abre la puerta en este momento o llamo a tu abuelo. – Decía la abuela de Sango.

Sango: No me importa… Si no es con Miroku… no me casare con nadie.

La abuela de Sango: Miroku en este momento ya debe estar diciendo acepta a su novia… Así que por gusto te encaprichas con él.

Sango:…….

Abuela de Sango: Esta pataleta que estas haciendo van a costar varias vidas…No seas egoísta… O acaso no te es suficiente con toda esa gente que ha muerto en Ozmen.

La puerta de la habitación de Sango se abre, no veo a Sango sin embargo la escucho decir: Disculpame abuela por ser tan egoísta.

Las sirvientas aprovecharon para entrar junto con la abuela de Sango. Quiero entrar con ellas pero la señora me detiene: Tu ve alistarte, estas igual de retrasada que mi nieta.

Trata de protestar: Pero…

Una voz de atrás dice: Me encargare que valla a vestirse. Señora Dono.

La abuela de Sango: Gracias Sesshoumaru por ser tan amable. – Cierra la puerta.

Sesshoumaru, me lleva de la mano. En ese momento me sentí como una especie de zombie, porque sabía cómo sufría mi amiga por no estar al lado de Miroku…

Él como leyendo mis pensamientos: Al ser Sango una persona perteneciente a la más alta aristocracia. Desde que nació estuvo destinada a casarse por conveniencia.

Le digo: La familia de Miroku también tiene mucho dinero.

Él: Miroku no es él hijo legitimo del señor Takeda, es adoptado. Por lo cual suele ser marginado por los de la alta sociedad.

Le digo: Pero eso a Sango no le importa.

Él: Los Dono y todas las familias con bastante poder político y económico deben cubrir sus apariencias. Viven de ello…. Ahora vístete rápido que paso por ti dentro de una hora.

Sessh-chan… ¿No podemos hacer nada por ellos?

Él: No. Ahora haz lo que te digo.

Digo: Esta bien.

*** Fin Del Capitulo 14 ***

Notas de autora: Antes que nada un trillón de disculpas, se que estoy de vacas… pero a pesar de eso me he metido a clases de ingles para poder graduarme sin problema cuando concluya mis estudios en la univ… Si le sumamos la falta de inspiración… Y que estado bastante ocupada. No he tenido muxo tiempo, además que luego cambie de opinión y cambie unas cosas pero luego no me gusto y volví a cambiarlo… Échenle la culpa a Vampire knigth… zero- I love you… Así que discúlpenme, en verdad lamento la demora…

Próximo capitulo: mmmmm… Lo he avanzado bastante pero me falta pulirlo y terminarlo…. Va pasar algo entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome… Un rival aparecerá.. o reaparecerá Tal vez …. Sango estará destinada a casarse con su novio desconocido… Eso en verdad no lo sé ni siquiera se si habrá boda… Pero de que hay una separación la hay… De eso no sé preocupen… Eso si sangre no va ver.

Bueno ya me quito que dentro de 6 horas con 40 minutos tengo clases y debo levantarme temprano, solo me estoy desvelando para subirles este capi. Bye y feliz día de San Valentín por atrasado.

Emihiromi: Es verdad ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por si el cielo se cae jejejeje. Y si Sessh es un celoso de primera… Gracias por dejar review. Bye

Crystal Butterfly 92: Gracias por tu review… Resp :Kagura… Más adelante develare quien es. Resp2: Siuñiere, son las personas que llegan a ese mundo paralelo que no recuerdan nada de su pasado salvo su nombre y que son perseguidos por bestias. Resp3: Eso no lo puedo decir… Espero haber aclarado alguna de tus dudas…Hasta el siguiente capi.

Azulceleste: Gracias por tu review

AllySan: Gracias por tu review.

AmoaSesshy: Lo de mujer hilandera se me ocurrió al ver un especial de bareto y en general sobre la cumbia… Y si a Kagome borracha es fácil de imaginarla después de ver ese capi… No se preocupen dentro de unos dos o tres capis máximo sabran quien es kagura.. bye y gracia por tu review.

No se preocupen io seguire actualizando a pesar de todo… No sé preocupen si me demoro. Bye y cuídense mucho… Dejen sus reviews para quejas y sugerencias…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notificación de autora: **Este capítulo contiene LEMON…. Personas susceptibles abstenerse a leer la parte desde donde dice lemon. Conste que he avisado después no quiero demandas ni nada parecido…. Soy niña pobre y no tengo dinero para que me demanden….. Thanks

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo15 : La noche que te ame, La noche que te llore.**

*** Con Kagome ***

Sessh-chan… ¿A a cuál de las bodas vamos a ir la de Miroku o la de Sango?

Él: A la de los Dono.

Ah…

Avanzamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines de la casa que estaban llenos de mesas y sillas con sombrillas y a lo lejos se observaba el lugar donde se celebraría el matrimonio. Todos los sitios estaban ocupados. Salvo los últimos que fueron los que ocupamos nosotros.

Al poco rato vi pasar a Miroku, muy elegante, me acerque al borde para ver a donde iba y lo vi en la parte de adelante… Como si fuera el novio.

Sesshoumaru… ¿Estás seguro que es la boda de Sango? – Le pregunto.

Él: Si.

Yo: Pero… porque Miroku esta halla adelante.

Él: Has visto mal… Miroku en este momento se está casando.

En serio, Miroku esta adelante. Levántate y mira tú mismo.

Se levanto y después dijo: Nos hemos equivocado. Tenemos que irnos.

Tratamos de salir de ahí pero fue imposible la ceremonia ya empezaba. La música sonó y la novia aparecía por la entrada. Iba cogida del brazo por el señor Saya Dono. Eso sí que me confundió. Por fin de quien es esta boda de Miroku o de Sango. Aunque no está cien por ciento segura por que no podía verle el rostro.

Sesshoumaru dijo de pronto: Siéntate. La boda ya comenzó.

Eh sí.

La ceremonia continúo con varios murmullos de personas que al igual que yo no se explicaban lo que sucedía. Hasta que llego el momento de las famosas palabras.

Sacerdote: Sango Dono, acepta usted como esposo a este hombre y estar con él con en la pobreza y en la riqueza. En la enfermedad y en la salud. Hasta que la muerte los separe.

Sango:… Yo… acep…to

Sacerdote: Usted Miroku Takeda, acepta como esposa a esta mujer y estar con ella en la pobreza y en la riqueza en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe.

Miroku: Por supuesto que acepto. - Levanta el velo que cubría el rostro de Sango.

Sango tenía un rostro de sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

El sacerdote: Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Nadie dijo nada.

Sacerdote: Ya que nadie se opone, los declaro marido y mujer. El novio puede besar a la novia

Sango y Miroku al oír esas palabras, no esperaron nada y se dieron un apasionado beso.

Todo el mundo aplaude incluyéndome. Ambos novios salen de la ceremonia para aubirse a un carruaje que es jalado por dos caballos blancos. Al irse ellos el señor Dono dice a todos los invitados que la recepción va ser en el salón principal de la mansión de los Takeda.

Todos vamos al lugar donde se realiza la recepción pero en el camino pierdo de vista a Sesshoumaru. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Hola. Kagome -

¿? - Giro de inmediato y me encuentro con una sonrisa amable.. Digo: Inu…yasha.

Él se rasca la cabeza: No pensé que recordarías mi nombre.

Yo: Como crees… Si tú me ayudaste mucho en Night City.

Inuyasha: Pero te fuiste de improviso … Me preocupe mucho.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – Muy apenada.

Inuyasha: No es para que te pongas así… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Respondo: Sango y Miroku son mis amigos, además que conozco a la familia Dono… En si la que los conoce es Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: Valla no me imagine que conocieras a gente tan importante.

Me avergüenzo.

Él se ríe.

No le veo gracia a este asunto.

Esta bien, no te enojes… Por cierto Maru, Daiske, Wendy y Rinoa te mandan muchos besos y abrazos.

Sonrió y le pregunto: ¿Qué fue de ellos?

En este momento están en Night City, en mi casa… Bueno Kagome ¿quieres bailar conmigo esta canción?..

Espera antes quiero que conozcas a alguien. Espérame aquí. - Me voy en busca de Sesshoumaru.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Muy bien Miroku. ¿Qué es lo qué querías decirme? - Le digo.

Miroku de improviso me abraza, me asusto un poco al pensar que era alguna de sus bromas pero esta vez no era así, dice: Gracias amigo. – Se separa.

Le digo: No sé porque lo haces. No hice nada.

Miroku : Claro que lo hiciste. Si no fuera por ti… En este momento mi Sanguito estaría en brazos de otro. – Carita de torito a punto de ir al matadero.

Exagerado. – Le digo

Fuera de bromas, tus palabras me impulsaron a luchar por ella.

Le digo: Dudo que te la vieras tan fácil. De seguro extorsionaste a alguien.

Miroku se hace el ofendido: Yo cuando he extorsionado a alguien.

¿En serio quieres que responda? – Le digo.

Miroku: No gracias… Pero esta no fue una de esas situaciones… Saya Dono todo este tiempo estuvo esperando a que luchara por mi Sanguito… Lo chistoso es que Mi padre y el abuelo de Sango eran los que habían hecho la promesa… jijijijij. No te parece gracioso.

¬¬: La verdad me parece malévolo.

Bueno cada quien tiene una perspectiva diferente… Eso si no le digas nada a Sanguito que si se entera va a matar a su abuelo y a mi padre.

¿Cómo piensas explicar lo que paso? – Le pregunto.

Le diré que me enfrente al caballero negro a duelo y que además le corte una cabeza a un dragón y que al traer la cabeza de ambos su abuelito me creyó digno de tenerla como esposa….

T.T Dudo que crea esa historia.

¿Tú crees? Le he contado historias más locas y me la creyó todita. – Me dice.

Si es así… Tal vez te crea. – Le digo.

Bueno amigo hay que regresar… Y de nuevo mil gracias… Si alguna vez tienes que pedirme un favor no lo dudes.

Está bien… Aunque dudo hacerlo pronto. - Le digo.

Miroku se va de inmediato al oír que lo llaman. Quedando solo en medio del salón. Estoy a punto de irme de ahí y veo un piano de cola, hace tiempo que no veía uno.

Me siento en el banco y levanto la tapa. Presiono un par de teclas para ver si encuentra afinado, tengo suerte después de todo el piano está listo para ser tocado suena tonto pero es como si me hubiera estado esperando. No espero más y empiezo a tocar una de mis melodías favoritas que a pesar que se interpretarla desconozco su nombre. ( Luego de matarme buscando y escuchando varias canciones de música clásica… Me decidí por Fantasy de Chopin)

Mis dedos se mueven como por inercia, que bien se siente tocar este instrumento es… Como si me olvidara de todo y en lo que me concentro es en tocar, sin importar nada. En especial esta melodía que a pesar que casi al inicio es agresiva poco a poco se va suavizando y relajando para de nuevo ser agresiva y terminar suavemente.

*** Con Kagome ***

Eh Miroku… Felicidades por tu boda – Le digo a un apresurado Miroku.

Kagome-chan… - Se rasca la cabeza. – Gracias… Me voy que me esperan.

Espera Miroku. ¿Has visto a Sesshoumaru? – Le pregunto.

Miroku: Debe estar todavía en el salón de música.

Yo: ¿?.... ¿Dónde queda?

Miroku: Sigue de frente por el pasillo hasta encontrar unas escaleras, subes por ellas, doblas a la izquierda y es la primera puerta de la derecha.

Okis… Gracias Miroku. – Le digo, mientras él se va corriendo.

Sigo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y al llegar al pie de la escalera escucho una preciosa melodía. La sigo sin pensarlo dos veces sin imaginar que me llevaría hasta donde él estaba. La puerta se encontraba abierta, me acerco con cautela para ver quien está ahí. Me llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo sentado a él tocando… Como me dijo que se llamaba Sango.. pano no. Pino tampoco creo que piano o algo parecido. Me quedo contemplándolo un buen rato sumergiéndome por así decirlo en esa canción tan bella. Cuando termina de tocar yo aplaudo y recién en ese momento el se percata que estoy ahí.

De improviso se levanta del asiento y me pregunta de una forma muy brusca: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo le digo: Simplemente vine a buscarte…. - No dice nada. – Tocas muy bonito. Sessh-chan. – Le sonrió.

Él gira su rostro e ignora mi comentario: ¿Para qué me buscabas?

En eso recuerdo que Inuyasha desde hace rato debe de estar esperándonos. Le digo jalándole del brazo: Vamos apúrate quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Por más rápido que fuimos no encontramos a Inuyasha. Me puse triste.

Él: No debes poner esa cara.. Otro día conoceré a esa persona.

Yo: Está bien.

Una tonada suave invade el lugar varias personas de las que estaban sentadas en la mesa salieron a bailar. Él me pregunto:¿Bailarías conmigo?

Me sorprende su propuesta pero de todas formas: Claro.

Lo admito me mueve torpemente, es la primera vez que escucho este tipo de música, pero él se mueve bien, no esperaba eso de él. Le digo: No imagine que fueras de los que le gusta bailar. La última vez que lo hicimos prácticamente te obligue… Está lleno de sorpresas Sessh- chan.

Él me ve de una forma extraña, me siento de cierta forma intimidada y me sonrojo: Lo siento, digo, no lo haces mal, yo...

No digas nada, solo déjate llevar.- Así nos mantuvimos el resto de la recepción.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Al terminar todo la dejo en sus aposento por mi parte decido salir a caminar una rato por la playa, necesito pensar mucho sobre todo ahora que estoy tan confundido. "Respecto a lo que sientes por ella "

Oye, tu eres Sesshoumaru. – Interrumpe alguien mis conflictos internos.

¿A quién le interesa saberlo? – Digo de mala gana.

Valla eres después de todo como dicen. – Responde un sujeto que esta apoyándose en una de las columnas que hay de adorno en el jardín trasero, sin embargo no distingo bien su rostro lo cubren las sombras. - Soy Inuyasha Taiyama. Supongo que sabes quién soy.

No y por lo visto no me interesa quien seas. – Le digo y cuando pienso irme.

Qué raro que Kagome no te hablara de mi…

Aprieto mis manos que ahora están como puños: No lo hizo… - Se que es mentira. – Por tu bien es mejor que te alejes de ella.

Él sujeto que ahora sale de las sombras me dice: No lo hare, porque pienso quitártela.

Yo: Eso no lo harás ni en tus sueños.

Él: Me pregunto quién será el que sueña ahora Taisi, después de todo entre ella y tu no.

Le digo: Di lo que quieras… Solo aléjate de ella si no quieres ver como soy en realidad… Hanyou. – Me voy. "No voy a permitir que alguien me la quite "

*** Con Kagome ***

Por fin a terminado la recepción del matrimonio. En este momento Sango debe estar junto a Miroku. Doy un suspiro y recuerdo las palabras de alguien que decía que cada suspiro que botamos es una alegría perdida. En este caso será así.

Me acerco a la ventana de la habitación, la Luna luce preciosa esta noche que está adornada de estrellas y el mar se ve perfecto. No sería mala idea irme a dar un chapuzón a estas horas, el agua debe estar tibia. Antes de tomar una decisión definitiva doy un vistazo más y veo ahí a Sesshoumaru sentado en la orilla, está solo. De seguro no puede dormir, es común en él. Esto me alienta más de ir a la playa y hacerle compañía.

** Con Sesshoumaru **

"¿De nuevo estas preocupado por lo que sientes por ella?" "No" ""Admítelo, estas enamorado de ella, si lo niegas será peor" "Si lo admitiera, la perdería" "Eso es mentira, tu no la dejarías" "Tonterías, no siento nada por ella"

Flash Back

¿Bailarías conmigo? – Le pregunto

Ella se sorprendió pero de todas formas: Claro.

Ella lucia hermosa con ese vestido y se movía con tanta elegancia.

No imagine que fueras de los que le gusta bailar. La última vez que lo hicimos prácticamente te obligue. Estas lleno de sorpresas Sessh-chan.

La veo raro, ella se siente intimidada, sonrojándose: Lo siento, digo, no lo haces mal, yo...

No digas nada, solo déjate llevar.- Así fue el resto del Baile

Fin del Flash Back

Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunta ella, tomándome por sorpresa.

No le respondo.

Seguro no podías dormir.

Tú tampoco por lo visto.

Se sienta a mi lado, me pongo tenso, sin embargo ella no lo nota.

Es que me siento intranquila, cuando no estás cerca.

La veo raro, me sorprende su confesión.

Siento como si no estar cerca de ti, podría suceder algo malo... Podría decir que me siento segura a tu lado. – Se recuesta en mi hombro, me pongo más tenso que antes y esta vez ella lo nota, separándose: Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

Yo simplemente cambio de tema: La noche luce muy bella, hoy.

Ella me sigue la cuerda: Cierto, sería una lástima perdérsela.

"Es tu oportunidad, declárate, dile que la amas" "No puedo"

Sin querer entre nosotros se crea un silencio incomodo. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato. Hasta que ella dice.

Me voy, es tarde.

"Detenla, si no lo haces ahora, no lo harás nunca"

Empieza a incorporarse, le jalo del brazo: Espera.

Se vuelve a sentar y me ve extrañada, nuestras miradas se cruzan, nuestras manos se chocan y con solo percibir su piel surgen emociones nuevas. Nuestros rostros se acercan peligrosamente, mientras cerramos por inercia lentamente los ojos. Para así cerrar este momento con un beso.

**Advertencia Lemon******

** Con Kagome **

Me dejo llevar por el momento, hasta probas sus labios, saben tan deliciosos como lo imagine, poco a poco se va haciendo más profundo naciendo un mar de sentimientos en tan solo segundos, deseo no separarme de él. Tal vez apenas me separe descubra que todo fue un sueño. No obstante pronto la falta de oxigeno se hace presente y debemos separarnos. Abro los ojos y doy gracias a Dios, él continua ahí, no es un sueño y si lo fuera no deseo despertar.

Me ve raro, esta apenado creo, por que empieza a decir: Yo lo la...- No lo dejo terminar, le pongo el dedo en los labios y niego con la cabeza. Para mi asombro él sonríe, es la primera vez que la veo. Yo también le sonrió y esta vez la que toma la iniciativa soy yo, lo beso con pasión.

Mis manos juegan con su cabello, sin querer queriendo suelta un gruñido, él en venganza empieza a darme un ataque de besos en el cuello, para luego darme un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. En tanto sus manos recorren mis muslos, esto es demasiado excitante. Mi respiración es agitada pero a pesar de eso deseo sentir más y más, deseo que no se detenga Que embriagada me siento al percibir el contacto de su piel. Lo deseo a él, deseo que estemos así por siempre si es posible.

Lo ayudo a quitarme el camisón, por lo que ahora lo único que llevo puesto es una trusa. Él me ve de pies a cabeza, notando con claridad la lujuria en sus ojos.

Él me dice: Eres bellísima, mi amor.

Me siento avergonzada al estar prácticamente desnuda ante él, tomando mi rostro un ligero tono rojizo algo que le agrado mucho por que inmediatamente me llena de besas. Me separo de él por un momento y noto el asombro en sus ojos, que a la vez reflejan algo de temor.

Temeroso pregunta: ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Niego con la cabeza para decir: Es injusto… Es injusto que lleve menos ropa que tu.

Él se ríe, pone mi mano en los botones de su camisa y juntos empezamos a desabotonar la camisa, para yo al final quitársela. Si que luce divino, Con mis manos le masajeo el torso, esto lo excita mucho saliendo varios gruñidos de sus labios, ahora pruebo con besar su torso esto si que lo excito muchísimo más. Él como una especie de venganza me empuja hacia la arena, iniciándose lo que puedo llamar como un delicioso tormento. Con la punta de su lengua empieza a lamer mis pezones de una manera tan no sé qué, que logra desquiciarme de placer ya que mientras lame uno su mano juguetea con el otro complaciendo a ambos, suelto varios gemidos en poco tiempo. Para luego besarlos e ir bajando hacia mi vientre el cual lo besa con más ahincó.

No soporto más y cambiamos los papeles, ahora voy yo encima, él me muestra una sonrisa cínica. Acerco mi boca a su oreja y con la punta de la lengua voy de arriba abajo a todo lo largo para meterla por donde el lóbulo se une al cuello, haciéndole círculos pequeños. No imagine que enloquecería de placer, por lo que de nuevo toma el control pero antes de seguir con la maravillosa tortura se quita los pantalones dejando a relucir su hombría, me asombro al verlo, sonrojándome y excitándome más.

Él se acerca a mi oído, me dice: Nunca te lastimaría porque te amo. – Me da un beso.

Siento su miembro duro entre mi entrepierna, se aleja de nuevo y con cuidado quita la única prenda que me cubre. Para con sus dedos recorrer dentro, no creí sentir más placer todavía, mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, gritos que decían su nombre. Sin darme cuenta el ya había separa mis piernas. Comienza a besarme, esta encima de mí, sus besos son tan intensos y deliciosos.

Poco a poco siento como él va penetrando, mientras me da un largo he intenso beso, Siento un fuerte dolor, sin querer me quejo y una lagrima escurridiza se escapa. Él se detiene y me mira fijamente a los ojos, lo abrazo y lo vuelvo a besar, él continua empezando con envestidas suaves que con forme pasa el tiempo se van intensificando. Esto es genial, grito de placer, grito su nombre y la vez el dice el mío esto nos vuelve loco a ambos. Nos decimos que nos amamos mientras consumamos este acto al llegar al éxtasis supremo.

Nos quedamos un momento así, él se separa y yo me acurruco a su lado, e. Él aprovecha esto para acariciarme el cabello, me besa en la frente para luego decirme: Te amo demasiado como para separarme de ti.

Estoy cansada pero aun así le respondo: Yo también te amo demasiado como para separarme de ti. – Luego de decir estas palabras me da un suave beso en los labios, yo me acurruco más entre sus brazos para quedarme profundamente dormida y deseando que nada de esto sea un sueño.

"Que maravilloso es hacer el amor, con la persona que amas"

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Se ve tan tierna durmiendo, lástima que todo deba terminar de esta forma. Después de todo al declarar mi amor la perdí, sabía que esto no tendría un buen final pero a pesar de conocer el resultado me arriesgue a amarla, por una parte no lamento que hayamos hecho el amor sino lo que me entristece es la decisión que debo tomar ahora.

Me separo de ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Me visto rápidamente sin perderla de vista a ella que todavía permanece desnuda en la arena durmiendo plácidamente. Luego la cargo y la llevo a sus aposentos, ella se acurruca en mi pecho y entre sueños dice: Te amo Sesshoumaru.

Yo también la amo y por admitirlo la he perdido.

Llego a su habitación y la recuesto en la cama. Con delicadeza la visto y al menor intento que hace de despertar, le doy una caricia o un beso para que continúe acurrucada en los brazos de Morfeo. Por último la cubro con las mantas.

Le susurro al oído: Nunca olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo. – Le doy un beso de despedida en los labios y aspiro por última vez su dulce aroma.

"Me hubiera gustado ver el amanecer junto a ti, mi querida Kagome"

*** Con Kagome ***

Busco con mi mano a Sesshoumaru, lo único que encuentro es una almohada, percibo las sabanas de mi cama en vez de la arena tibia y él sonido del mar se oye tan lejos. Abro lentamente mis ojos, esperando verlo, pero no hay rastros de él. Me siento y veo que traigo puesto mi camisón. No hay señales de la apasionada noche que tuve.

Habrá sido un sueño… Imposible, fue demasiado real para serlo y a la vez demasiado decepcionante si solo fue un simple sueño.

Me levanto triste, al solo pensar que fue un juego de mi mente. Me dirijo al baño, me lavo la cara en el fregadero y me veo en el espejo, buscando alguna pista, una señal y la encuentro, una pequeña marca de mordida en el cuello, no es muy visible, pero está ahí. Eso significa que en verdad si hicimos el amor, que él en verdad me ama, que no fue un sueño.

Empiezo a gritar: Si, si o yes, si… - Salto de alegría.

Me lavo rápido y me visto, no quiero continuar esperando, deseo verlo, deseo besarlo, deseo sentir sus caricias, deseo volver a oír su voz diciendo que me ama.

Salgo contenta y radiante. Lo busco por todas lados y no lo encuentro, pregunto por él pero nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera han visto a Jaken o a Rin. Esto me preocupa y la idea que me haya dejado se cruza por mi cabeza, pero a la vez creo que es imposible. Él no podría dejarme después de lo que sucedió anoche.

Luego de horas de estarlo buscando una de las sirvientas me dice que el padre de Miroku me ha mandado a llamar y que tenía algo importante que decirme. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, temo lo peor.

Avanzo con lentitud por los pasillos de la mansión, que lucen más grandes que nunca. Puedo decir que tengo zapatos de plomo en los pies, en tanto mis tripas están revueltas. Estoy tan nerviosa, tal vez mi temor más grande se haga realidad. Estoy frente la puerta del despacho, doy tres golpes, espero la respuesta.

Adelante. – Dicen desde adentro.

Paso y veo ahí sentado al padre de Miroku, extrañamente hoy luce bastante serio. Las esperanzas sobre que me dé una buena noticia se van reduciendo a un 0.0000000000000000000000000000000001%

Padre de Miroku: Tome asiento, señorita.

Digo: Gracias.

Espero a que me sentara y en un tono aun más serio: Si la he mandado a llamar ha sido para informarle que a partir de ahora se va a quedar a vivir aquí.

¡¿QUÉ?!.. No puede ser. No es cierto. – Esto último me digo para mi misma.

Padre de Miroku: Es verdad, no sé preocupe por donde va a vivir o cualquier otro asunto, todo lo dejo arreglado el señor Sesshoumaru.

Apretó mis puños con fuerza, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, pregunto: ¿Él se fue?

Él responde: Si… Muy temprano, solicito hablar conmigo. Arreglamos el asunto de su alojamiento.

Comprendo… - Tengo ganas de llorar, la frustración, la tristeza me invade, mi mundo se ha derrumbado y mi corazón se ha roto en miles, millones y billones de pedacitos. Lo único que deseo es escapar de este lugar.

El padre de Miroku: Se me olvidaba, el señor Sesshoumaru dejo esto para usted. - Puso sobre su escritorio una bolsa de lino. – No sé que contenga adentro solo me pidió que se lo diera, que todo esto le pertenecía.

Gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mí. – digo.

El padre de Miroku, me da una sonrisa como intentando animarme: No es nada… Ya no te molesto más puedes retirarte.

Digo: Gracias y con su permiso. - No sé de donde saco fuerzas para levantar salir del despacho sin echarme a llorar y luego correr por los pasillos y llegar hasta mi ahora recamara para ahí por fin ponerme a llorar, estoy hecha un mar de lagrimas. No Podía creer que él me hubiera hecho esto. Que me abandonara.

Acaso simplemente me utilizo, todas sus frases fueron una mentira. Fue una mentira que me amaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sesshoumaru? No entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Él me dijo que me amaba demasiado como para separarse de mí pero era lo primero que hacía es igual que lastimarme.

He continuada en la misma depresión durante días o tal vez semanas en verdad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue, desde que no he vuelto a oír su voz. A veces me hago a la idea que tal vez se ha ido por un par de días a cazar bestias y que pronto volverá pero al final del día caigo en mi triste realidad la que es que él me ha abandonado.

Las criadas han intentado levantarme los ánimos con palabras dulces o de ánimos estos esfuerzos resultan inútiles al no conocer la causa de mi dolor. Me preguntan que me ocurre el motivo de mi tristeza sin embargo no les respondo, Realmente ya no he vuelto hablar con nadie ni siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna desde que él se ha ido.

Ha llegado un nuevo día el cual luce tan gris como mi estado de ánimo incluso en este momento el cielo está llorando por mí. La lluvia cae, escucho claramente como las gotas de agua chocan contra la ventana.

Tocan la puerta, no respondo, no tengo ganas de recibir el sermón de alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que me sucede lo que siento. Oigo claramente como alguien abre la puerta, yo finjo estar dormida.

Amiga se perfectamente que estas despierta, no te servirá fingir.

Abro mis ojos que están tan hinchados de todo lo que he llorado este tiempo, sin embargo después de estar muda por este dolor en mi corazón salen palabras de mi garganta: Sango.

Sango: Recién me he enterado que él se fue, que te quedaste y que desde entonces andas muy deprimida.

Yo:…

Sango: Ni siquiera has probado bocado en días. Podrías morir.

Yo: Que importa, total ya estoy muerta en vida.

Sango: Kagome, no digas esas cosas… Además quizá él tenía sus motivos… Aparte que él no estaba enterado de tus sentimientos hacia él.

Con dolor e ira en mis palabras: Él lo sabía… Claro que lo supo.

Sango: Te le declaraste.

En un susurro: Más que eso.

Sango: No me digas que tu y él-

Yo digo: Si… Me entregue a él antes que se fuera… Ni siquiera supe que se iba a ir… Ni se me cruzo la idea por la cabeza…Él me dijo que me amaba… Yo como tonta le creí.

Sango se mortifico al verme de esa manera: Amiga lo siento… Debí tratar de persuadirte de lo que sentías, antes que ocurriera esto.

No entendía lo que me decía Sango.

Sango: En este mundo solo hay una sola regla por la cual un no Siuñire puede ser castigado con la muerte y es la de tener un vinculo intimo más de una vez con un Siuñire.

Yo: No entiendo Sango.

Sango: Cualquier persona que no sea un siuñire no puede tener relaciones intimas con un siuñire, por lo menos no más de una vez… Si violamos esa regla, somos condenados a muerte. Incluso el mismo Naraku está sujeto a esa regla.

Digo en un susurro: Comprendo ahora sus motivos…..

Sango: Amiga estas bien.

Le miento, le doy una sonrisa falsa_ Claro, ya estoy mejor. – Al principio duda.

Sango:¿Segura?

Le digo: Si. – Me cree.- Ahora que estas mejor pediré que te traigan algo para que recuperes tus fuerzas.

Digo: He, gracias.

Espero a que Sango se valla para tomar un baño. Me quedo ahí en la tina pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. La primera era irse de ahí y evitar más molestias a toda esta gente he incluso a él, lo hare esta misma, noche tomare mis cosas he iré a no se donde

Total no podía juzgarlo, tenía todo el derecho de escoger su vida ante todo. Sin embargo a pesar de repetirme esto una y otra vez mi corazón esta con una herida abierta que no para de sangrar y doler. En este preciso momento deseo nunca haberme enamorado de él, aunque ahora de que sirven estas palabras, mi dolor no se va ir, tendré que esperar a que el tiempo cicatrice la herida.

Salgo de la tina me cubro con la toalla y avanzo como una sonámbula hasta la habitación. Tomo del escritorio la bolsa que me dejo Sessh…. O mejor digo él, vació todo su contenido sobre la cama, Hay varias cosas bastante grandes como para caber en una pequeña bolsa es extraña pero no le tomo mucha importancia, quizá lo que más valor hay es su interior entre los cuales están su estola, por lo visto se dio cuento que me gustaba mucho no solo por el hecho que fuera muy bella sino más bien por el olor que está impregnado en ella pero yo pensaba que esto era algo valioso para él, quizá estuve equivocada.

También hay un libro que esta forrado con Nácar y que tiene grabado en la porta "El libro blanco de almas" está acompañado de una pluma del mismo color, lo abro y veo que no hay nada escrito en él acaso esto es una broma o qué. Lo reviso de nuevo veo que hay una especie de instrucciones en el transverso de la tapa son muy sencillas. "Escribe con la pluma lo que deseas saber, siuñire" Acaso sería otra de las trampas de Naruku. No lo sé y no me importa, total si me atrapa Naraku no cabe duda que mi muerte estará cerca.

Busco un tintero para mojar la pluma pero no encuentro ninguno, así que simplemente intento escribir sobre el libro, el cual no necesito nada de tinta, apareciendo mi pregunto "¿Qué es un siuñire?"

Las palabras permanecen por un momento para desaparecer mágicamente y aparecer las siguientes palabras "Los siuñieres son aquellos seres que aparecen de la nada en cualquier parte del mundo sin recuerdo alguno salvo su nombre, estos seres son perseguidos por el lord de las bestias"

Me asombre al leer esto… Escribo de nuevo "¿Quién es el lord de las bestias en este momento" El libro responde " Lord Naraku"

Me quede con la boca abierta, si que este libro me va ser de mucha utilidad. Sin embargo porque está haciendo todo esto él, será cierto lo que dijo Sango, no tiene porque mentirme pero tengo curiosidad, si le preguntara al libro.

Me detengo antes de escribir palabra alguna y me digo a mi misma: Ahora solo debo preocuparme por recuperar mi pasado. – Guardo el libro dentro del bolso. Meto todas mis cosas en aquel saco, que a pesar de meter un montón de objetos continua del mismo tamaño además de no pesar nada.

Espero a que todas duerman. A pesar que hay una fuerte tormenta ahí afuera he decidido irme esta misma noche de aquí para encontrar mi pasado… Tal vez el tiempo pueda curar las heridas de mi corazón.

Shiva. Ven. – Le digo, ella viene y la pongo dentro de mi casaca.

Abro la puerta que con una fuerza impresionante se abre a las justas si puedo sostenerla para que no se golpee con la pared. Intentar cerrarla es casi imposible, si no es que uso todo mi peso como apoyo, no la hubiera cerrado. Avanzo lentamente por el jardín, el viento me quiere llevar y la lluvia incesante no deja de chocar contra mi rostro… Shiva se asusta puedo sentir como tiembla dentro de mi casaca. Lo admito también tengo miedo y digamos que los truenos no ayudan para nada a calmarme. Pero aun así continúo caminando.

Ahhh…- Doy un grito al ver que durante un instante he sido levantada por el viento. Me acurruco lo más que puedo, veo como mi cabello es levantado o tironeado con violencia, avanzo un poco para ponerme detrás de una roca, solo por un momento para tomar fuerza.

Al salir veo a una persona en el muelle, si no hubiera esta tormenta no habría problema pero en este momento es un acto suicida. Por más que grito esa persona no me escucha, junto todo mi valor y para el muelle. Es difícil avanzar y las piernas me tiemblan no sé si del frío o del miedo que me dan aquellas olas inmensas que están muy cerca de mí y azotan contra el muelle, mojándonos más de lo que estábamos.

OIGA VALLASE DEL MUELLE ES MUY PELIGROSO. – Le digo aquella persona que permanece oculta bajo una capa.

¿Si es tan peligroso que hace usted aquí? – Me dice la persona que por la voz diría que es una mujer.

Si he venido es por usted. – le digo algo indignada por su anterior pregunta.

En serio, pero usted ni me conoce y está aquí afuera en medio de esta tormenta solo por mí. Dudo que sea así. – Me dice.

Si he venido al muelle es por usted… Sin embargo si usted no desea mi ayuda, me iré. - Le digo.

Solo huyes de lo que te asusta con el pretexto de buscar tu pasado. – Me dice. Me sorprenden sus palabras, ella como sabía que yo.

A usted no le importa. Total que tiene de malo ir buscarlo.

Por el simple hecho que es probable que tú mismo pediste olvidarlo… De que te sirve hacerlo y además en verdad vas por tu pasado o lo buscas a él para que te dé una explicación.

Yo… - No sé qué decir.

Lo único que haces es escapar, con el pretexto de buscar algo que es inútil que lo sepas…

Yo no escapo y No es inútil conocer mi pasado… No es inútil saber porque se fue de verdad….. – Al final me tapo la boca, no sabía por qué lo dije.

Se acerca a mi oído susurrándome: Quizá sea la hora que te dejes morir. – Abro los ojos como platos. Siento como me empuja hacia atrás, una gran ola barre con todo el muelle, soy arrastrada por el agua hacia el mar.

Tengo miedo, todo está borroso, me estoy ahogando, trato de subir a la superficie y no sé como, por que intento no sé cómo hacerlo estoy siendo llevada hacia más el fondo. Me desespero aun más no tengo oxigeno el agua está entrando. No quiero morir, no todavía. NO QUIERO MORIR………………

*** Fin del capítulo 15 ***

Notas de autora: Se qué me demore a pesar de estar muy avanzado mi fic pero como saben mis clases de ingles, falta inspiración y encontrar algo que hiciera que volviera la inspiración perdida ha sido bastante difícil… Si le sumamos que me envicie con un condenado jueguito de mi facebook, pet society, si alguien esta afiliada por favor agréguenme, necesito gente para ganar más dinero virtual y comprarle más cochinadas a mi bicho, Si desean agregarme mi correo es bb_. Pero bueno aquí les he traído este capi….

Proximo capi: No sé que pasara…. Es la purita verdad.

Azulceleste: Gracias por tu review.

twindpd1: Gracias por tu review

Crystal Butterfly 92: Gracias por tu review.

Gracias a todas aquellas que leen este fic, lo pienso continuar pase lo que pase, ya veré como hago para actualizar… Incluso si es posible del más allá o del más acá. Notifico que tal vez el siguiente capi me demore un poco debido a qué en abril empiezo mis clases en la univ. Y tengo que hacer varios papeleos antes de ir así que no os preocupéis si demoro. Bye cuídense todas/os. Sugerencias, criticas, halagos, pedidos especiales y sobre todo sugerencias…. Dejen sus reviews, déjenlos por favor quizá así me venga la inspiración más rápido. Ya me quito que es tarde, cuídense y beses su loca lectora con neurona coja….

Bbkid

PD

JM eres un idiota y baka completo.

I love Solomon


	16. Chapter 16

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo16 : Separación**

Rápido, rápido. Hay que ir de inmediato al coliseo antes que Lord Naraku decida reducir también este pueblo a cenizas. - - Dice alguien del pueblo.

No me queda de otra y voy a ver lo que sucede.

Ingreso por una de las grandes puertas que tiene este colosal coliseo. Avanzo por varios túneles hasta llegar a las gradas. Me siento en una de las filas que todavía permanece libre y espero lo que sucederá.

Oigo a las personas murmurar: "Dicen que han capturado al gran Taiyokai del este" "No creo es muy fuerte" "El más fuerte de todos" "Van a castigar al gran taiyokai del este" "Ha sido condenado a muerte… Por amar a una siuñire"

Damas, caballeros, esclavos en si toda la gente de este pueblo…. – Todos los murmullos se terminan hay un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

Los he citado aquí para ver cómo es castigado el Taiyokai Sirius Balcanius ex terrateniente de las tierras del este….

Por una de las puertas que se ingresa a la arena, aparecep un hombre muy mal vestido con el rostro demacrado y posiblemente golpeado salvajemente. A pesar de eso conserva ese postura imponente que tuvo seguro antes de ser capturado por Naraku. Esta acompañado de una mujer que a pesar de vestir arapos, estar con el rostro sucio y lucir muy demacrada es verdaderamente bella.

Naraku continúa con su discurso: Por el mayor sacrilegio que puede cometer un integrante un poblador del DIFUS World… Y que es el de involucrarse con el ser más repugnante de este mundo los Siuñires… él castigo para ambos va ser el de la muerte…. Tienes que decir algo Taiyokai.

Naraku… No permitiré que le hagas daño a Misuho…

Naraku dice algo pero no se puede escuchar para decir: Iniciemos con el castigo. – Mueve su cetro diciendo unas palabras saliendo una especie de rayo dirigido hacia el Taiyokai.

No entiendo bien lo que sucede. Pero veo como aquel hombre empieza a perder el control de sus acciones… Me recuerdan mucho a esa vez en la que… Se empieza a transformar en un lobo gigante de color negro sus ojos están complemente rojos. La gente se asusta y escapa al ver semejante monstruo. Me da un poco de miedo digo: Eso es una bestia. – Quiero escapar no obstante decido quedarme.

La escena que contemplo a continuación es ver como esa gran bestia se golpea contra las muros, sus movimientos son erráticos y la mujer aun permanece de pie frente a la bestia, puedo distinguir como lagrimas brotan por sus ojos. La bestia gruñe para decir: Huye.

Es desesperante esto, unos personas quieren ir ayudarlos me incluyo en el grupo y Naraku viendo lo que se avecinaba dice: Aquel que intente ayudarlos será condenado a muerte por traición.

Todos se detienen, razono un poco no tengo nada que perder. Corro lo más que puedo y salto hacia la arena. La caída es un poco dolorosa. La bestia olfatea y me ve, la saliva escurre de su hocico. Voy donde la mujer la jalo y la bestia nos ve corre pero sin una dirección fija, se continua golpeando.

La mujer: Detente. Déjame, de esa forma le perdonaran la vida. – Se suelta de mi mano poniéndose frente a la bestia.

Le digo: No lo hagas… Él quiere que…

Ella: De que me sirve si él no está… - Grita- HAZLO. – La bestia mueve la cabeza como diciendo no.

Intente volver alejar aquella mujer, me empuja fuertemente contra la pared. Está vez de verdad no puedo moverme.

Naraku lanza otro rayo hacia la bestia.

Ella me dice: Gracia de todas formas..

Esta vez no espera nada y se traga aquella mujer de un solo bocado. De su boca escurre sangre, los crujidos de cómo rompe los huesos son horribles. Cierro los ojos, no puedo ver eso. De pronto me puedo mover.

Abro los ojos, percibiendo el sabor de sangre en mi boca… Me doy cuenta que estoy cubierto de sangre. Aun continuo en la arena.

Naraku: Estuvo deliciosa tu comida Sesshoumaru.

No… Kagome…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Cierro de nuevo los ojos y los obro, nota que aun estoy en la cama. Eso solamente fue un sueño. Quizá ni tanto aun recuerdo como aquel sujeto llorar y al día siguiente se suicido al no soportar la culpa de haberla matado con sus propias manos.

Después de todo, la decisión que he tomado ha sido la correcta. A pesar que en este momento le he causado un gran dolor y me este odiando. ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser lo que somos? Si tan solo hubiéramos sido otras personas.

Maldición. – Digo golpeando la pared rajándola ligeramente.

Si tan solo me hubiera controlado ese día, estaría ahora a mi lado. No de la forma que en verdad deseo pero estaría a mi lado. Sé que me gusto estar de esa forma tan intima y sé también que si estoy cerca de ella en este momento no me controlaría, estaría de nuevo perdido entre sus besos y caricias. Condenándonos a la separación definitiva. Tampoco hay una forma para estar así de nuevo sin ser condenados.

Maldición, Maldición, Maldición. – Digo golpeando la pared haciendo que se rompa un pedazo. Apoyo mi cabeza en la pared rota y es la segunda vez que desde que llegue aquí que lloro de impotencia. Si de mí dependiera en este momento estaría con ella sin embargo es preferible una separación que ver… eso de nuevo.

Perdóname, perdóname mi amor…-me apoyo en la pared y poco a poco voy cayendo al suelo, cubro mi rostro con mis manos, las condenadas lagrimas

no dejan de brotar. De solo pensar que ahora yo soy el causante de su dolor. Me siento como el ser más asqueroso y miserable de todo el universo. - ¿Mi amor, qué estarás haciendo ahora? Lo más probable que odiándome. – Me digo.

** * Con Kagome ***

Todo está oscuro… ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde estoy? Doy varios pasos sin llegar a ningún lugar. No hay nada, es esto la nada o tal vez sea la… "Quizá sea la hora que te dejes morir" Retumba esa frase por todo el lugar. ¿Estoy muerta?. Si es verdad es muy solitaria. No hay nada ni nadie.

Me siento mejor… Pero ¿Quién soy? "Kagome –chan" "Kagome – chan" "Kagome" "Kagome" "Me hubiera gustado ver el amanecer junto a ti, mi querida Kagome" Soy Kagome ¿De quién son todas esa voces? Una voz responde "Toda la gente que te conoce" "Debes despertar… Ellos te esperan" Si despierto el dolor volverá… No quiero más dolor" "Pero le causaras más dolor a los que te rodean" "Acaso quieres que sufran… que lloren tu perdida… te están esperando… Hay alguien que te espera"

"Nunca olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo"

Ahora todo está en completo silencio. Cierro y abro los ojos. .. La oscuridad se ha ido y estoy acostada en un futon en medio de una habitación que no tiene muchas cosas, es humilde pero acogedor.

Veo que ya has despertado, niña. –

Giro a ver de quien se trata y es: Señora Kaede

No creí que todavía me recordaras, niña – Me dice.

Como cree usted que podría olvidarla a pesar que fue corto el periodo que pasamos me enseño varias cosas. – Le digo.

Dime ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la orilla después de aquella fuerte tormenta que se desato en Solice? ¿De seguro aquel apuesto muchacho te estará buscando? – Dice.

Él… Me alejo… - Al decir esto varias lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, La señora Kaede me abraza y yo continuo llorando en su regazo. – Yo en verdad lo amaba. Lo amo demasiado como para aceptar que se fue.. y.. y .. y me dejo.- Me da una especie de hipo, la señora Kaede acaricia mi cabello y mientras lo hace: Tranquila, tranquila mi niña… Vas a ver que las cosas se arreglaran. – Yo niego con la cabeza. – Él… me teme… y no lo… culpo solo es que… me duele mucho dejarlo ir… - Ella: Lo sé mi niña, es duro dejar ir a las personas que amas… Quizá a él también sienta el mismo dolor que tu en este momento… - En ese momento me puse a pensar en eso y de simplemente imaginarlo me reí. Me lo imagine todo deprimido con las cortinas cerradas de la habitación en la que se encontraba llorando sin rastros de esa mirada fría a punto de cortarse las venas como esas series que veía Sango. Diciendo: Lo dudo, él no es de los que se deja llevar por lo que siente. Es muy fuerte a diferencia mía.

Pero tu sabes que si.. - Le corto diciendo: Lo sé perfectamente las consecuencias si repetimos lo que hicimos.

Entonces sabes que él…

Lo sé todo y no quiero hablar más de eso… - Para cambiar de tema. - ¿Dónde está Shiva?

La señora Kaede: Te refieres a tu ave… Si no fuera por ella tu no estarías aquí.

Pregunto: ¿Está bien?

La señora Kaede: Creo que será mejor que la veas tu misma como esta. - Me tiende su mano – Te ayudare a levantarte.

Me levanto de la cama yendo a la habitación continua de donde me encontraba y veo sentada a Shiva en un cajón que tiene varias mantas. Al verme inmediatamente comienza a piar. Sin embargo no se poso en mi hombro o brazo como en otras ocasiones.

Me acerco preocupa y le acaricio su pequeña cabeza, pregunto: ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no vuela?

La señora Kaede con sonrisa picarona: Por lo visto alguien también se entretuvo con su amor.

Yo con cara de no entender nadita: ?.?

Tu ave a puesto un huevo y lo esta incubando por eso no se puede mover.

O.O: ¿Qué? – Veo a Shiva por un momento y de hecho me imagina quien es el padre nadie más que Ifrit. Aunque yo pensé que ellos no se simpatizaban.

La señora Kaede: Sé lo que te imaginas, pero ustedes dos tienen una gran conexión con sus aves y no es tan raro ver que dos personas que tienen fénix y se enamoran den como resultado crías de fénix.

Hay que lindó. Voy a esperar con ansias ese pichón de fénix.

La señora Kaede: Deberíais investigar un poco para que estés preparada cuando llegue el momento en que nazca ese pichoncito.

Eh, si. – En eso se me cruza por la mente que pasaría si él y yo hubiésemos tenido un bebe. No era tan imposible, después de todo él y yo habíamos hecho el amor y bueno, cabía una posibilidad. Si era así al menos tendría un pedacito de él junto a mí. Involuntariamente mis monos se posaron en mi vientre.

La señora Kaede me ve por un por un momento y se retira dejándome sola con Shiva. Noto que mis bolsa está junto a Shiva y saco de ahí aquel libro de color blanco. Tomo la pluma y pregunto: ¿Cómo una siuñire puede saber si esta embarazada?

Las palabras que escribí se desvanecen apareciendo la siguiente frase. "Los Siuñieres o cualquier transformación sufrida en un siuñiere no pueden concebir ninguna criatura"

Aquella imagen que se formo en mi mente la de estar embarazado y la de tener a un pequeño bebe en mis brazos se desvanece. No digo nada y evito pensar en aquella ilusión que tuve, ahora lo importe es saber como voy a tener que cuidar de ahora en adelante a Shiva y a su pequeño huevo.

No sé qué escribir… Puede ser ¿Qué son las aves fénix?.. o ¿Qué cuidados necesitan las aves fénix? También podría ser ¿Cómo cuidar a un huevo de ave fénix? Mejor escribiré todas esas preguntas de golpe. Apareciendo lo siguiente-

Las aves fénix son animales sorprendentes y escasos a pesar de ser en cierto punto inmortales. Normalmente se le conoce al ave fénix como el ave del fuego a pesar que de existir tres clases:

Fenix de fuego: Ave envuelta en llamas, siendo característico su color rojo Sus ataques son del elemento fuego.

Ave fénix de hielo: Sumamente rara y esta envuelta en una especie de mezcla de llamas azules sumamente fría. Sus ataques son del elemento hielo y agua.

Ave fénix del trueno: Este tipo de ave es mucho más rara que el fénix de hielo. Esta ave es sumamente poderosa, envuelta entre una especie de relámpagos y campo eléctrico. Sus ataques son del elemento eléctrico.

Hay la creencia popular sobre que el fénix es un animal que nunca va morir y es inmortal, algo errado. Los fénix es cierto que no pueden asesinados y si sufren una herida mortal renacerán luego de un par de días esto sucederá siempre y cuando el dueño del ave no muera. Ya que debido al fuerte vinculo que se hace al momento que el ave tiene de aceptar a su siguiente amo. En unos casos suelen adoptar incluso hasta la conducta de su dueño. No hay problema que el ave cambie de dueño siempre y cuando el su anterior amo lo autorice.

Otra forma en la que dicha ave pueda fallecer es cuando su energía vital es absorbida por completo por otro ser del mismo poder mágico, es decir por otro fénix. Este caso es sumamente extraño, cuando sucede es en el periodo de incubación del huevo en el cual es sumamente indispensable que ambos progenitores estén presentes para equilibrar la perdida de energía vital. En caso que por algún motivo uno de ellos falte es muy posible que el progenitor sobreviviente pierda la vida. Si es antes que el pichón rompa el cascaron el pichón también morirá, si es depuse el pichón sobrevivirá. Una de las peculiaridades del ave fénix es que después de un mes del día del apareamiento recién el huevo es expulsado para después iniciarse el periodo de incubación que dura aproximadamente dos meses y medio. Por lo cual algunos consideran que en si el periodo de incubación dura tres mese y medio.

Me queda lela al ler todo esto, en especial la parte en que decía que era necesario por así decirlo la presencia de Ifrit sino Shiva corría peligro. Pero para que Shiva este junto a Ifrit. Yo tendría que estar con él.. Sin embargo eso no es posible y si le digo a Shiva que ahora su dueño es él tal vez iria con Ifrit. Tal vez no, ¿que debo hacer? Me pregunte una y otra vez.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos. No ha sido posible localizar al señor Takeda ni siquiera a Saya Dono de seguro ese para se encuentra todavía festejando el matrimonio. Justo cuando los necesito.

Mi querido amigo. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? Festejando por mi.

Al menos he encontrado a alguien que me puede servir: Miroku. – Le digo muy serio .Miroku cambia su actitud: ¿Qué sucede?

Le digo: Recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que podía pedirte cualquier favor.

Miroku: Si… ¿Qué a pasado?

Me tengo que ir ahora mismo, Pero Kagome se tiene que quedar.

Miroku: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Si esta junto a mi va ser muy peligroso para ella.

Miroku: ¿Cómo que peligroso? Si ella al contrario esta muchísimo mas segura a tu lado.

Le digo: Recuerdas lo que le sucedió al ex terrateniente del este.

Miroku: Si pero acaso tu.

Si esta cerca de mi terminaremos de la misma menera. No lo puedo permitir.

Sesshoumaru… Está bien, dime ¿cual es e favor que quieres que te haga?

Primero permítele a ella que se quede contigo, con ustedes. Por el dinero no te preocupes me encargare de todos los gastos.

Miroku: No me preocupo por el dinero, de lo que me preocupo es de la reacción de Kagome. ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Simplemnte dile que me fui. No le expliques nada más…. Y dale esto… Le pertenece.

Sesshoumaru. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Se va enojar si no le dices nada.

Si, prefiero separarme de ella antes que ser yo el que tenga que….

Despierto de nuevo agitado. Otra vez esos recuerdos. Miro el reloj que esta pegado a la pared es casi medio día. Con todo esto mi horario se ha modificado completamente. Me levanto con pesadez y abro un poco las cortinas, el sol me quema la vista.

Tomo la toalla que esta sobre la silla ,me doy un baño de agua fría en tanto pienso solamente en ella, en como deseo estar a su lado, percibir su aroma, estar entre sus brazos.

Toc, toc, toc… "Amo Sesshoumaru"

Es Jaken, Cuantas veces le he dicho que no me moleste. Cierro la llave de la ducha, me cubro con la toalla y abro la puerta encontrándome con aquel peculiar personaje. Lo veo fijamente. En tanto él agacha la cabeza y dice: Amo Sesshoumaru lo busca el señor Miroku.

Me sorprende eso, Miroku no tiene ningún motivo por el cual deba de buscarme a menos que le haya sucedido algo a ella.

Dile que voy enseguida. – Cierro la puerta y me visto rápidamente, al terminar bajo las escaleras. Viendo sentado a Miroku en el lobby de aquel hotel.

¿A qué has venido? – Le pregunto.

Miroku: Ni siquieras te dignas a saludar… Que importa es tu forma de ser.

Hola. – Le digo. – Dime que ha pasado.

Vamos a tomar y comer algo y mientras lo hacemos, hablamos. – Dice.

Bien. – Digo.

Antes de salir le dejo unas instrucciones a Jaken para que lleve de paseo a Rin. Para salir de ahí con Miroku. Llegamos a un pequeño bar algo concurrido donde podríamos hablar a gusto sin que nos oigan.

Bien, ahora me puedes contestar mi pregunta,

Miroku: Esta bien… Te cuento que mi adorada Sango ya se encuentra embarazada.

Me lo imaginaba conociéndolo no iba a ser nada grave. Digo: Felicitaciones

Miroku: Jejeje… Gracias.

De ahí pregunto: ¿Cómo esta ella?

Miroku: Sango esta bien aunque su embarazo se ha complicado un poco… Pero el médico a dicho que si los cuido bien ambos estarán bien.

Digo: Entonces debes cuidarlos. Pero yo te pregunta sobre Kagome.

Miroku se casi se atraganta con lo que comía, le pregunto: ¿Estás bien.?

Miroku: Si… Bueno como te imaginaras después que te fuiste se deprimió mucho… Casi un mes. – no digo nada. – No dejaba de llorar e incluso dejo de hablar y comer… - Seguí sin decir nada, sin embargo me sentía más miserable que antes. – Sango se entero y fue hablar con ella y le dijo sobre esa ley… La que tu sabes.

¿Ella que dijo? – Pregunto.

Miroku: Sango me dijo que ella solo pronuncio estas palabras 2 Ahora comprendo sus motivos" Pero…

¿Pero qué? – Pregunto.

Bueno ese día Sango en verdad creyó que estaba mejor y la dejo sola. Kagome tomo un baño y comió normal… Pero a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba, se había escapado.

¡¿QUÉ?!- Digo.

Miroku: Si…

Trato de calmarme y pregunto: ¿La han encontrado?

Miroku se rasca la cabeza y eso me da mala espina: Mira Sesshoumaru seque esto va ser duro para ti… Pero esa noche que Kagome escapo hubo una gran tormenta…

Me estás diciendo que se la llevo la tormenta.

Si… Bueno eso creemos. La hemos buscados por todos lados verificado todos los portales por si a pasado por alguno de ellos pero no hay rastros de ella… Lo siento pero es probable que ella este.

Lo miro furioso: No lo digas… Ella no está… No está muerta. – Golpeo la mesa con mis puños y lagrimas escapan de mis ojos. – Entiendes.

Miroku: Se que es duro de aceptar… Sin embargo todo indica eso. De verdad la hemos buscado incluso Sango se arriesgado a ir a buscarla… Casi pierde al bebe… Se siente tan culpable como yo.

Digo: Si hay un culpable soy yo…. Pero sé qué ella está viva… En algún lugar y no voy a perder la esperanza.

Miroku: Sesshoumaru… Acep

No lo dejo terminar: No voy a perder la esperanza. Si debo ir de portal en portal así me tome toda mi vida o si deba dar la mía no me importara hasta encontrarla viva.

Miroku: Sabes que es inútil… Además ¿Qué vas hacer cuando la encuentres?

Digo: No lo sé… Veré que hago en ese momento.

Sesshoumaru, ¿de verdad la mas? – Me pregunta.

Le contesto: Si y por eso me separe de ella.

Miroku: Al hacerlo ella sufrió y acaso amar a una persona no es hacer feliz a esa persona.

Lo sé y sé también que a mi lado solo encontrara la muerte. Pero aun así quiero saber que ella esté bien.

Dejo el dinero para pagar la cuenta y me retiro de aquel bar para ir de inmediato en busca de mi amada Kagome.

Notas de autora: He actualizado en tiempo record casi una semana… Lo admito toy asombrada…. Gracias a quienes están leyendo este fic. No sé preocupen lo voy a continuar.

Siguiente capi: Sin nombre pero va satisfacer la curiosidad de algunas sobre quién es Kagura… Van a pasar varias cosas... Quiza me demore un poco no lo sé. Bueno ya me quito es tarde son las bye

bbkid


	17. Chapter 17

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo 17: Borrar, olvidar… Tus palabras, tus besos y caricias.**

*** Dos Meses Después ***

Han pasado prácticamente tres meses desde que me separe del grupo de él. Desde entonces todo ha cambiado. No sabría decir si para bien o para mal. A pesar que todavía tengo esa herida abierta ya no duele tanto como al principio. Si no hubiera sido por la señora Kaede, Shippo, Shiva y sobre todo Inuyasha. Que después de todo tuvo toda la razón acerca de Sesshoumaru.

Ahora estoy más convencida que él simplemente jugo conmigo, a pesar que algunas personas me han dicho lo contrario acerca de él. Como que probablemente él esté sufriendo igual que yo o cosas parecidas. En mi opinión lo dudo. Él no es de esos, seguro debe estar como si nada, debe estar feliz de haberse desecho de una niñata como yo que lo único que hacia era meterlo en problemas y más problemas. Y que todas esas palabras que me dijo aquella noche fueron una total mentira. Él nunca sintió lo que dijo sentir. Fui una tonta al creerle. Una lagrima escurre por mi mejilla.

Kagome – chan… Ve atender la mesa numero tres. – Me dice.

Me limpio la cara y digo: Si Eri.

Eri: Kagome – chan ¿Estás bien?.

Claro que estoy bien. – Le sonrió, eh intento olvidar lo que pensaba. Toma la bandeja al igual que el anotador con el lapicero, me dirijo a la mesa numero tres, media perdido solo voy por inercia ya que por más que lo intento no puedo borrar esos pensamientos.

Al llegar digo: Buenos días ¿Cuál va ser su orden?

Me responden: mmm… A usted. – Concia esa respuesta.

Inuyasha. – Lo reprendo- Sabes muy bien que estoy trabajando y no puedo quedarme a charlar.

Hay Kagome. Pero qué tal si hacemos como que me pido algo me lo traes y charlamos. Un rato.

No. Mi jefa se va enojar.- Le digo.

Inuyasha: Lo dudo. Mira nos está deseando buena suerte. – Me dice señalando a mi jefa que tiene el dedo pulgar levantado., en tanto las demás chicas le echan porras a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha solo dime tu orden. – Le digo.

Ya te la dije. Te quiero a ti. – Dice.

Lástima, eso no esta en el menú. Si no pides algo será mejor que te retires. – Le digo.

Está bien… Tráeme huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de naranja… leche chocolatada, mmmm y tostadas.- Me dice.

Exagerado, lo haces apropósito para quedarte más tiempo. ¿Cierto?. – Le digo.

Como osas pensar eso de mi… Simplemente tengo hambre. Además el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día. ¿No lo sabías Kagome? - Me dice.

¿Nada más? – Le pregunto.

Si, una sonrisa.

Lo ignoro y me voy, él dice: Algo más. – Me detengo. – él se levanta de su asiento se acerca a mi oído y dice: Deja de pensar en él… No lo niegues sé que has llorado. – Vuelve a tomar asiento.

Estas equivocado. Yo no… - Digo.

Él no merece eso de tu parte. – Me dice.

No digo nada, me vuelvo a quedar en silencio y voy a la cocina.

Entrego la nota del pedido a la cocinera y espero la orden, mis amigas no se atreven acercarme. Han escuchado lo ultimo que dijo Inuyasha. Temen a que vuelva a derrumbarme y llorar como una niña pequeña. Pero ya no he vuelto a caer en ese estado, ya no desde que encontré de nuevo a Inuyasha. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que lo vi.

Flash back

Kagome, no es necesario que trabajes en la cafetería. Con el dinero que te dejo es suficiente por…

No señora Kaede. No pienso usar ese dinero.

Pero niña, no seas terca, además ya van despidiéndote como dos veces de diferentes locales por… -

Lo sé, pero es que no puedo olvidarlo…

Lo sé, mira si puedo con tus gastas y con los de Shippo pero las cosas que necesita Shiva son algo costosas, aparte, no querido decirte esto pero últimamente Shiva ha estado muy decaída y se pone mal cuando tus también lo estas y eso la debilita mucho.- Me dice.

Yo también lo he notado. Pero por más que trata de olvidar no puedo… Bueno señora kaede ya me voy espero que en esta cafetería me pueda quedar. – Le digo y me voy.

*** Un par de horas después ***

Tranquila, chica…. Tomate un descanso y cuando te calmes vuelves. – Me dice mi jefa.

Pero… Pero .. señora.. no puedo… quedarme… sin.. hacer… nada….tengo.. que trabajar…- Digo hipando mientras trato de secar las lagrimas que siguen fluyendo por mi rostro a cantaros.

Tranquila. Solo has eso. Si.

No jefa… - Digo

Esta bien. Ve al mercado y compra todo lo de la lista… No hay problema si te demoras. Pero deja de llorar por ese muchacho. Si chica.- Me dice.

De acuerdo jefa… No… se… va… arrepentir… de … haberme.. contratado…- Digo.

Esta bien.

Me voy al mercado con los ojos rojos. Y evito pensar en todo lo demás. Pero en verdad es como si todo se pusiera en mi contra. Para llegar al mercado tuve que pasar por una alameda y al ser otoño las ojas comenzaban a caer tiñendo el suelo de amarillo esto me hizo recordarlo de nuevo a él. A esa vez que hablamos tan tranquilos aquella vez que fuimos a la fiesta de Sango y Miroku. Él me dijo que le gustaban los días de otoño cuando caian las hojas, días como este.

No aguante más y volví a ponerme a llorar. Me senté en una banca. Preguntadme ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?

¿Kagome? – Me pregunta alguien. No sé quien es y tampoco me importa mucho saberlo.

Esa persona me levanta el rostro con su mano. Me quedo mirándole por un momento. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Era Inuyasha, en ese momento solo lo abrace y me puse a llorar más fuerte. El me corresponde el abrazo y deja que continúe llorando, incluso se sienta ami lado. Nos quedamos así no sé por cuanto tiempo creo que llegue a quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba en casa de la señora Kaede. Me levante y vi a Inuyasha hablando amenamente con la señora Kaede. En eso recuerdo el mandado.

Hay no, ya me van a volver a despedir.-

Inuyasha: No te preocupes… Ya me ocupe de hacerlo y me dijo tu jefa que no había problema y que estuvieras mañana temprano.

Hay que bien….- Digo más aliviada.

Los dejo conversando, Me retiro a dormir. Buenas noches. – Dice la señora Kaede.

Inuyasha: Buenas noches. Señora Kaede.

Buenas noches señora Kaede.- Digo también.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, el rompe con una pregunta: ¿Qué fue de él?

Trato de evitarla: No sé de quién me hablas.

Inuyasha: Lo sabes a la perfección. Me refiero al sujeto con quien viajabas... ¿Por qué no estas con él?

Nos separamos. ¿Tu cómo has estado? – Digo como cortando el tema.

¿Por qué se han separado? – Pregunta.

Yo estoy aquí viviendo con la señora Kaede, es muy buena persona.-

Inuyasha: Acaso paso lo que te dije… Sobre los cazadores de bestias.

No digo nada, solo me pongo a llorar.

Inuyasha: No debí dejarte ir ese día.

No es tu culpa. Ha sido mía por ser tan ilusa. Por ser una tonta.- Digo entre mis sollozos.

Él me abraza: No eres ninguna tonta Kagome. Además ese te engaño. Yo me suponía que haría eso y yo debí hacer que te quedaras a mi lado. Perdóname.

No tengo nada que perdonarte. Inuyasha.

Continuamos hablando el resto de la noche. Sobre lo sucedido y me aconsejo o mejor dicho me ordeno a que dejara de llorar por él o si no la que pagaría las consecuencias seria Shiva.

Fin del Flash back.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Toc, toc, toc,… - Nadie responde. Siguen tocando la puerta.- Amo bonito… Lo buscan.

Me levanto de mala gana de la cama y abro la puerta, dispuesto a matar simplemente con la mirada al inepto de Jaken. Abro la puerta.

Veo a Jaken todo asustado preparándose para lo peor.

Una voz nos interrumpe: No es para que te molestes con este.

Reconocí de inmediato aquella fría voz, digo: ¿Qué haces aquí? – Jaken aprovecha para escabullirse de nosotros.

No me invitas a pasar- Dice.

¿Dime qué quieres? – Le pregunto de nuevo.

Se acerca a mí e intenta abrazarme, me alejo de ella de inmediato.

No creí ver al gran Sesshoumaru rechazar mi cuerpo…. Normalmente no eres así. – Dice.

Solo di que quieres- Le digo más enojado que antes.

Tu tono no me da nada de miedo… Además- Me empuja hacia dentro. – Soy una Taiyokai… Soy más fuerte que tu.

Alejo sus manos de mi: ¿Ya estas dentro? … ¿Dime qué quieres?

Supe sobre tu amorío con aquella siuñire… - No digo nada solo presiono mis puños. Ella continua.- Supe lo que le sucedió… Se perdió en la tormenta. – Sigo en silencio pero mi ira aumenta. – Está muerta ¿Verdad?

Ahí metió el dedo en la yaga: No lo está. Kagome no está muerta.

Se ríe: Te hice abrir la boca. – Al estar frente aquella mujer siempre me siento como un niño acorralado. – Por lo visto esa se ha metido bastante en ti… Como para hacer algo que juraste en tu vida harías.

Es verdad. Detesto que tenga razón.

Flash Back.

¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre desafiar al propio Naraku?

Como siempre no hice caso a sus palabras.

Serás un Taysi ahora, pero Naraku ahora te tiene marcado y va esperar que hagas el primer error para vengarse. Sesshoumaru.

¿Y? – Digo.

Eres peor que un niño… A pesar de ese aspecto de disque adulto que tienes.- Dice.

…

¿Sirvió de algo lo qué hiciste? – Pregunto.

No. Ella quería morir.- Digo.

Naraku es cruel con las parejas prohibidas. A ambos los tortura… Para al final hacer que entre ellos se maten….

Al final él se mato...- Digo. A pesar de todo me dolía mi corazón al recordar todo aquello.

Es comprensible. ¿Tu haría lo mismo en su lugar? – Pregunto.

No. – Me ve horrorizada. – Porqué no pienso hacer lo mismo que ese sujeto. Antes muerto.

Fin del flash back.

Después de eso lo hicimos por primera vez. – Dice.

¿A qué viniste? Kagura. – Le digo. – Dudo que sea a recordar viejos tiempos.

Ella dice: He venido para hacerte olvidar. – Intenta de nuevo acercarse a mí de nuevo, me alejo.

Sera mejor que tú me olvides a mi Kagura.- Le digo.

Ella se ríe de nuevo: No me digas que ha venido a ti el sentido de la fidelidad.

Solo vete, kagura. -.- Le digo.

Por ahora me iré solo de tu cuarto pero de la ciudad no me iré hasta conseguir lo que quiero. – Dice.

Algo que no conseguirás… Sabes nunca lo hiciste. – Le digo.

Vi su rostro rojo del coraje: Eres un…. – Se va echando fuego.

En verdad ahora lamento como nunca haberme involucrado con aquella mujer.

*** Con Kagome ***

Aquí tienes tu orden. – Le digo poniendo sobre la mesa el plato con huevos revueltos con tocino, el vaso con jugo de naranja y el de leche choca latada y por último las tostadas.

Gracias. – Dice.

¿Algo más? – Le pregunto.

Kagome… - Empieza a decir yo me retiro. – No he terminado.

Vas a pedir algo a lo cual voy a darte un rotundo no.- Digo.

Solo déjame terminar. ¿Si?

Está bien, dilo. –

Hoy va cantar un amigo en un bar bastante conocido.

No cenas.- Dije.

No es una cena. Más bien es como una especie de concierto… Aunque más pequeño. – Dice.

¿Por qué debo ir? – Pregunto.

Para que te distraigas un poco. Canta muy bien, aunque no es muy conocido, hace poco ha hecho su debut. Vamos Kagome ¿Si? – Pone ojos de cachorrito.

Está bien… - Digo.

Bien, paso por ti a los ocho…. No es nada elegante. Así que ve como quieras ir vestida. – Dice.

Bien.- Le digo. Esta vez si me voy.

Fue extraño pero Inuyasha comió tranquilamente. Para simplemente al final despedirse de mi con un beso en la mejilla y un- Paso por ti a las ocho. Nena. – A veces él es único que logra ponerme de buen humor.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Dejo mis cosas en la canastilla, de inmediato ingreso en las aguas termales que están a la intemperie. A pesar que hay nieve a mí al redor el agua permanece caliente. Miro los alrededores, los arboles que rodean el lugar estas sin ninguna hoja pero sus ramas están cubiertas por la nieve, es gracioso parecen que los árboles ahora tuvieran hojas de nieve.

Tomo un puñado de nieve con mi mano y en poco tiempo se derrite por completo.

"No sé porque, pero me encanta, Sentir ese frío. Además que es tan blanca y hermosa… ""Al final la nieve se derretí al tocarla con la piel… Así el frío se va"

Tenías razón la nieve se derrite al tacarla… - digo recordando aquel momento, anhelando estar ahí de nuevo y poder estar de nuevo junto a ella sin ningún sentido de culpa.

" Está muerta ¿Cierto?" Viene esa palabras venenosas de Kagura. Mil y un veces me arrepiento de haberla conocido.

Flash back.

Por fin despiertas.

No digo nada.

¿Eres un siuñire? – Pregunta aquella mujer que es probable que tenga mi misma edad o tal vez sea un poco menor que yo.

No. – Respondo.

¿Seguro?... Tienes la apariencia de uno de ellos… Además tu aroma es semejante. – Dice.

No lo soy… Yo si sé quien soy. – Le respondo, aquella mujer que me empieza a irritar.

Un siuñire lo negaría… - Dice.

Uno que no lo es tampoco… ¿Tu eres una siuñire? – Le pregunto.

Soy una Tayokai… Mi nombre es Kagura, mi habilidades pertenecen al elemento del viento. – Dice. – Así responde alguien que no es un siuñire…. Siuñire.

Te repito que no lo soy… - Me exalto. – Acaso uno de ellos tendría. Esto. – Le muestro mis garras y colmillos. Que fue lo primero que note al despertar ese día. De alguna manera mi cuerpo había cambiado ese día.

Se ríe: Cuando te encontré no tenías esas cosas… Eres acaso un monstruo.

Me quedo frío…

Por lo visto encontré un monstruo… ¿Entonces tu fuiste el que acabo con la vida de esa niña?

En ese momento la recuerdo: ¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunto.

Acabaste con ella… monstruo. – Dice un asustada y asqueada.

Me defiendo: Yo no fui… Fue una de las bestias de ese Narauku que nos… - Rayos yo mismo me delate.

Confesaste… - Mira a otro lado- Sé perfectamente que no lo hiciste… A pesar de tu extraña ropa estar completamente ensangrentada y rasgada…. Pero a decir verdad no eres un Siuñire ¿Verdad?

Te he dicho varias veces que no soy uno de ellos. – Le digo molesto.

No lo eres… Ni tu mismo sabes que eres en este momento… Tu nuevo aspecto te confunde. Monstruo. – Dice.

No sé que decir.

¿Quieres que te diga que eres? – Me pregunta acercándose a mi rostro. La verdad si quiera saber pero no le digo nada simplemente la miro.

Lo quieres saber. Lo veo en tu mirada. – Se aleja de mi – Hasta mañana monstruo. – Me dice y se va de la habitación dejándome con la incertidumbre.

Fin del flash back.

¿En verdad soy un monstruo? – Me pregunto.

Claro que lo eres Sesshoumaru – Me responde una voz femnina. Se perfectamente quien es. Al momento que iba a protestar mis ojos son cubiertos por sus manos. Puedo escuchar el movimiento del agua y percibir cómo ella pega su cuerpo al mío.

Me susurra al oído: Tu eres mi monstruo… - Quita sus manos de mis ojos y las hace bajar lentamente por mi rostro, llegando al cuello y yendo cada vez más abajo llegando hasta mi tórax. Donde reacciono al momento separándome de ella.

Kagura se pone de pie mostrando su cuerpo desnudo: Normalmente tú sueles caer cuando te digo esas palabras.

Me giro de inmediato: Vete Kagura.

No lo hare hasta conseguir mi cometido- Dice abrazándome de nuevo.

Ten algo de dignidad. – Le digo.

Se pone enfrente mío: Hace mucho tiempo lo perdí por ti.

Me siento mal por ella pero me sentiré peor si continuo este juego, Le digo : Yo la amo a ella, a Kagome.

¿Por qué la amas a pesar que su amor esta condenado? – Me pregunta. Esta vez alejándose de mi.

No lo sé. – Respondo sinceramente, sujetándome la cabeza.

No me importa si la amas ahora… Yo hare que la olvides. – Dice. Intenta de nuevo pegarse a mi.

Detente. – Le ordeno.

Crees que lo hare. Crees que seguiré ordenes de un ser inferior como tu. – Me contesta sin detenerse.

Intenta provocarme pero no caiga en su juego. Le digo: Creas o no te aprecio.- Se ríe de mis palabras- Por eso mismo no deseo besarte ni siquiera estar cerca de ti, sabiendo que pienso en ella.

Que consideración tienes a hora conmigo. Antes eso no te importaba.- Dice.

Antes solo quería olvidar. – Le contesto.

Lo conseguí. Conseguí que olvidaras todo aquello que te atormentaba. – Me dice.

Es verdad. Pero esta vez es diferente. – Le digo. Recordando el incidente en que ella se entero que había cosas que quería olvidar.

Flashback

La veo agachar su rostro, parte de su cabello lo cubre no dejando ver su mirada que me he de imaginar en este momento debe estar perdida o confusa al no comprender lo que le sucede. La comprendo, comprendo como se debe sentir al descubrir que hay cosas que quiere olvidar…

No eres la única que desea olvidar. –Lo digo sin pensar, Me giro de nuevo para que no me vea a la cara, pero aun así puedo percibir su mirada.

Le digo: Después de todo el olvido es algo característico en los siuñire…

Ella dice: Siuñire… - Se que en ese momento esta recordando el significado de aquella palabra.

Le digo: Tu conoces el significado de la palabra… Alma en sueño. Para ti tu alma son tus recuerdos que permanecen dormidos.

Ella: Sessh-chan, espero que no sea una de esas cosas que deseas olvidar.

Me acerco a ella y froto mi mano en su cabeza mientras le digo: No seas baka… - Esto lo digo en un susurro –Tu no podrías estar en esa lista.

Fin del flash back

Sesshoumaru eres un baka. Al pensar en ella…. – Me grita despertándome de mi sueño. Diciendo: Esta muerta.

Le grito: Te he dicho que no lo esta. – Más calmado. – No lo digas. – En un susurro. – Por favor.

Sesshoumaru. … - Se acerca a mi para abrazarme pero de una forma diferente. – No me importa que pienses en ella.

Kagura. – Me separo. – No entiendes que sólo jugaría contigo…

¿Y qué? – Dice como si nada. – Siempre lo has hecho.- Dice. Venias y te ibas. – Esto ultimo lo dijo en forma de reproche.

Pero está vez saldrás lastimada tu, ella y yo. – Digo.

¿Ella? – Dice con incredulidad. – Ella esta… o te ha olvidado. No le importa lo que hagas.

Me quedo quieto y en silencio por un momento que inmediatamente aprovecha Kagura para abrazarme, acariciar y besar mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me pierdo por un instante en sus caricias, pienso que en este momento no estoy con Kagura sino con ella con mi amada Kagome.

Ya no pienses más en ella… Conmigo la vas… olvidar. – Dice. – Te amo Sesshoumaru… - Está vez no fue la voz de Kagura sino la de ella… Me separo por un momento veo a Kagome… Muevo mi cabeza y a la que veo es a Kagura.

Me alejo de ella de inmediato: Tienes razón respecto a que quizá me olvido. Yo no lo hare. Me levanto. - Sin embargo esta vez me perderías para siempre.- Salgo de las aguas termales. – Adiós Kagura.

*** Con Kagome ***

Kagome - Me grita alguien. Busco con la mirada a la persona que me lla y en eso veo algo que me sorprendió ,mucho casi no la reconozco. Ahora luce muy diferente que la ultima vez que lo vi. Su rostro tenía rasgos más finos, como los de una mujer y su cuerpo estaba más torneado y tenía puesto prótesis en los senos y en el trasero. Podríamos decir que casi era una mujer. Si no era por: Hola querida. – Se le sale la voz de hombre.

¿Jaikotsu? – Pregunto.

Si querida. – Me dice, abrazándome o mejor dicho asfixiándome , Luego de ver una brillante luz amarilla y estar apunto de pasar por un túnel recupere el aliento.

Jaikotsu, casi la matas. – Dice un hastiado Inuyasha.

Que malo eres Inuyasha. Snif, snif, snif- Dice apunto de ponerse a llorar.

Jaikotuso una cosa es que no aguante ver llorar a una mujer y otra es verte llorar a ti… En verdad me da miedo. – Dice.

Eso es verdad, amigo. – Dice alguien.

Inuyasha: Bankotsu.

Hola Inuyasha… Buenas noche señorita Kagome. – Dice haciendo una leve reverencia.

Inuyasha: Esta vez yo llegue antes que tu.

Bankotsu: Está vez alguien me demoro…. Pero al menos he llegado a tiempo para ver…

Las luces del lugar se apagan de improviso . Se oyen varios gritos de chicas que dicen: "TE AMO SUIKOTSU" "SUIKOTSU ERES LO MAXIMO" "CASATE CONMIGO SUKOTSU" "AAAAAHHHHH"

Damas y caballeros aquí les traemos a una de las nuevas sensaciones del momento Suikotsu….

Más gritos despavoridos se oyen por todo el lugar, tan fuertes que son capaces de romper los tímpanos.

¿Cómo están chicas?

BIENNNNNNNNNNNNN

Aquí les voy a cantar uno de mis nuevos éxitos…. Jamas.

Más gritos despavoridos. Acompañados por el sonido de las guitarras.

QUE FUERTE SE ESCUCHA TODO. – Digo mientras me tapo los oídos.

ASÍ SON LOS CONCIERTOS QUERIDA. – Me dice Jaikotsu.

TIENES RAÓN. – Le digo.

¿QUÉ A SIDO DEL GUAPO QUE TE ACOMPAÑABA? – Me pregunto.

"Ya no siento nada por él, Ya no siento nada por él": Decidí independizarme.

AH… ¿ DISCULPA SI FUI INDISCRETA? – Dice Jaikotsu.

PARA NADA TODO ESTA BIEN… JEJEJEJEJEJE – Me río.

Por qué finjes que todo está bien,

y a tus amigos los tratas de convencer,

que ya en tus sueños no me ves

que me has podido dejar... atrás.

La letra de la canción me perturba un poco. Pero a pesar de eso aun me repito "Ya no siento nada por él, Esté en el olvido"

¿ESTÁS BIEN KAGOME? - Me pregunta Inuyasha.

SI. – Le digo. Inuyasha toma mi mano.

Tal vez encontraste en su piel

una manera de poderte proteger,

yo sé la distancia te hace bien

para intentar olvidar,

pero en la realidad, yeah yeah yeah

Me suelto de inmediato de su agarre y solo deseo estar sola. Rayos porque tiene que decir eso. Siento como si fuera él quien cantara esa canción y no Suikotsu,

Hoy piensas en la soledad

entre mis brazos aun estás

mis besos no podrás borrar yeah yeah JAMÁS

Estan cierto lo que dice esa canción por más que trato de olvidarlo , cualquier cosa me recuerda a él, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos. Unas lágrimas se escapan de mi rostro.

YO SÉ que me quieres junto a ti

aunque lo niegues sin mí no puedes vivir,

tendrás que aprender a estar sin mí

aunque te cueste aceptar

sabes que es la realidad, Yeah yeah

KAGOME ¿ESTÁS BIEN? – Me pregunta de nuevo Inuyasha. Esta vez no respondo. Solo me levanto de la mesa del club. Me voy lejos de él. Quiero estar sola

Hoy piensas en la soledad,

entre mis brazos aun estás,

mis besos no podrás borrar oooooou

Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. ¿Es acaso esto una pesadilla?.

Aunque tú quieras olvidar

el tiempo te recordará

momentos que no volverán,

Y sobre toda la verdad de esas palabras. Duelen en verdad.

no ves? te equivocaste

hoy ya no iré a buscarte,

ahora JAMÁS me olvidarás, nou nou nou yeah

En que me equivoque…. – Digo. – Tu te fuiste yo no…. Es verdad no lo haras. No lo haras de nuevo….. Continuo llorando y caigo de rodillas.

Hoy piensas en la soledad,

entre mis brazos aun estás,

mis besos no podrás borrar oooooou

Aunque tú quieras olvidar,

el tiempo Waaoo waooo,

momentos que no volverán, no noou JAMÁS

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Es tan cierto lo que dice esa canción… En verdad me equivoque y se que tu no vendrás a buscarme… Kagome…..

*** Diás después ***

Han pasado días desde aquel incidente en las aguas termales. No he vuelto a ver a Kagura. Admito que cuando la conocí sentía algo por ella. No era amor pero si atracción. Sin embargo eso deje de sentirlo hace ya mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo me siento mal y a la vez temor por que se que la he herido y ella no es de las que se queda sin vengarse después.

Toc, toc, toc.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto hastiado.

Abre Sesshoumaru. – Dicen.

Hablando del rey de Roma miren quien se asoma. – Digo para mis adentros. Me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Solo vengo a pedirte que me acompañes a la capital… De ahí no me vas a volver ni me meteré en tu vida.

¿Lo prometes.? – Le pregunto.

Lo prometo. ¿Vas acompañarme o no?

Esta bien. Partimos mañana – Le digo.

Hasta mañana entonces. – Dice y se va como si nada. Esto me da mala espina se que trama algo pero no sé que es. Aunque tal vez sean ideas mías.

*** Con Kagome ***

Esta rompiendo el cascaron - . Digo toda emocionada sin perder de vista al pequeño huevo ni a Shiva que a pesar de lucir algo exhausta esta igual de emocionada que yo.

Es verdad Kagome-chan – Dice el pequeño Shippo que también esta emocionada ante tal acontecimiento.

¿Me pregunto si será un fénix de fuego o de hielo? – Dice la señora Kaede.

No lo sé. –

Crack. – Un pequeño pico se asoma por el cascaron. Que da pequeños picotazo por lo visto para hacer un corte de forma horizontal. De rato en rato hace una pequeña pausa. En tanto nosotros le hacemos porras para que continúe el más entusiasmado es Shippo que le dice: Tu puedes, no te detengas…

Luego de varios minutos de angustiosa espera el pequeño polluelo empieza a empujar la parte superior del huevo. Dándonos a conocer su aspecto.

Admito que es muy diferente a como lo imagine… Esta sin plumas y su pequeño cuerpecito es todo rojo y tiene dos grandes ojos de color medio azulado. Un azul bien oscuro. Se empieza a mover para terminar de quitarse el resto del cascaron. Al terminar de hacerlo empieza a piar o creo.

Shiva se acerca a su pequeño polluelo con unos gusanos que le compre en la mañana para que comiera. Shiva los mastica un rato para luego darle el gorgojo a su pequeña cría que feliz recibe su primer alimento.

Que asco, abuelita Kaede. – Dice el pequeño Shippo.

La señora Kaede y yo no empezamos a reír.

A pesar de las cosas que han pasado todo ha salido bien.

*** Fin del capitulo 17 ***

Notas de autora: Antes que nada sorry por la demora. Échenle la culpa a Skip Beat por estar muy bueno el anime y el Manga…. Todo empezó por culpa del baboso de Shotaro que una pensó que era lindo pero era una rata y en verdad el lindo es TSugara Ren… I love you….. Y de ahí me leí el manga. Y bueno como que mi inspiración se fue por estar tan enganchada…. Mil disculpas…. Pero gracias por reviews volví al buen camino y también a que me quede en Lima por semana santa y no viaje por un fuerte dolor de muela … Esa rata de muela llamada la del juicio,,, Snif, snif, snif, snif… toy vieja…. Pero bueno les escribo antes de empezar las clases en la U si por fin van abrir las puertas del conocimiento…. Dos semanas después de lo previsto. Pero bueno. Sorry de nuevo…

Proximo capi: mmmmm Mejor se los dejo en suspenso.

Agradecimientos a:

Crystal Butterfly 92: Gracias por tu review, en verdad me animo mucho aunque no lo creas… Es que llegue a pensar que como me demora en actualizar pensé que se hartaron y se fueron. Así que al recibir tu review me dieron ganas de escribir y lo hice, avanzando gran parte del capitulo. Gracias y espero que continúes leyendo. este fic.

shirlikagome05: Gracias por tu review. Fuieste otra de la que me levanto el animo. Sorry si me demore y me alegra que te guste este fic. No lo he publicado en otra pagina. Asi que solo lo puedes leer por este canal. Jijijiji. Gracias de nuevo.

Emihiromi: No tienes porque disculparte sino yo por demorona. Me alegra mucho que te hallan gustado los dos capis anteriores. Se que ha dado peno que se hallan separado pero es por algo. A mi también me encantan los fénix… son tan lindos… Miroku no lo hizo de mala honda sino que en verdad piensa que Kagome esta muerta. Asi que no te desquites con el pobre. Gracias por tu review… que ha sido otro de los que me ha levantado ánimos… Gracias.

Karina Natsumi: Gracias por tu review. También me levanto los animos.

Azulceleste: Gracias por tu review en verdad… Lo que me escribiste me llego al corazón…. ñ.ñ y me animo mucho imagínate que tanto para que ya halla terminado este capi…. Gracias…….

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review… En verdad me levantaron los ánimos… Incluso llegue a pensar que ya nadie leia este fic. Enserio crean o no lo pensé. Así que para las personas que lean este fic si tienen un poco de tiempo dejen un review…. Se los agradecería mucho y lo que no pueden los comprendo a veces uno no tiempo para dejar uno. No importa lo que escriban, criticas, halagos, sugerencias, dedicatorias.. lo que sea en verdad….. Porque después de todo me levantan los ánimos y me dan ganas de escribir para no decepcionarlos mis queridas (os) lectoras (es).

Bye gracias de nuevo. Hare todo lo posible para no demorarme en el siguiente capi… Recuerden pase lo que pase asi caiga un meteorito o nos trague un agujero negro io seguiré escribiendo este fic…. Asi me tenga que robar la pc de un alienígena. Jejejeje. Se despide de ustedes su escritora con neurona coja.

Bbkid

P.D

I love you Solomon, Ilove you Tamaki, I love you Tsuruga Ren. En si quiero a mucho pero si me quedo nombrándolos a todos me demorare un montón.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dream Scape**

**Capitulo18: Dos amantes**

Mira abuelita. – Nos dice mostrando una especie de cuadernillo con varios rostros de personas.

Que rápido ha pasado el mes. Como siempre dejan esto en la puerta. – Dice la señora Kaede quitándole el cuadernillo a su nieto.

¿Qué es eso señora Kaede? – Le pregunta.

Es la lista de las personas que han escapado de las garras de Naraku. Son los más buscado. – Dice.

Oh. – Digo.

La mayoría son Siuñires… Otros ni se sabe que son. – Dice. Dejando el cuadernillo sobre la mesa.

Abuelita ya termine me voy a la escuela. – Dice Shippo dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

Ve con cuidado, no le hables a extraños ni vallas con ellos. ¿Entendiste? – Dice La señora Kaede poniéndole bien el cuello de la chaqueta de Shippo.

Lo sé abuelita. – Dice Shippo.

Pórtate bien y sigue las instrucciones de tus maestros. – Dice terminando

Si abuelita. – Dice Shippo. Va donde Shiva y su polluelo. – Hasta luego Shiva y su hijito. – Toma sus cosas, se acerca a mi antes de irse. – Hasta luego Kagome- chan. – Dice y se va.

Puedo ver esto señora Kaede. – Le pregunta.

Claro, velo si quieres. – Me dice.

Empiezo a ojear el cuadernillo que tiene el rostro de varias mujeres, niños, ancianos hasta personas jóvenes y como decía la señora Kaede la mayoría son Siuñires, solo hay uno que dice especie desconocida. Era un muchacho de cabello corto con rasgos que me eran familiares pero no sabía de donde. Además no sabría decir quién era porque todos los dibujos eran a blanco y negro y no especificaban color de cabello u ojos.

Kagome apresúrate. Se te hace tarde. – Me dice la señora Kaede.

Veo el reloj y es tardísimo. Tomo con rapidez el poco de leche que queda en mi vaso meto como sea el pan en mi boca. – HASTA LUEGO Señora Kaede.

Cuídate hija. – Me dice ya cuando estoy saliendo por la puerta me doy cuenta que tengo el cuadernillo en mi mano. No me queda más que llevarlo conmigo. Me apresuro lo más que puedo para llegar a tiempo a mi empleo.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Muy bien ya estamos en las puertas de la capital. Tu puedes ir solo a tu casa. - Le digo de mala gana.

Si quieres que te siga molestando. – Dice ella de manera despreocupada.

Amo- Sesshoumaru, ¿Te molesta Kagura-chan? – Me pregunta Rin.

Para nada Rin solo bromeo con tu amo… Nada más- - Dice ella acercándose a la niña.

A ya, Kagura – chan… Entonces veremos al abuelito Totosai. – Dice ella toda emocionada.

Kagura: No lo sé tendrías que preguntarle eso a tu amo. – Dice Kagura con esa voz empalagosa que me da asco.

No molestes al amo bonito Rin… Si él no desea acompañar a esta mujer. – Empezaba a decirle Jaken, lo admito me parece patético que Jaken me este defendiendo.

Vamos. – Digo, tomando las riendas de Ah-Um.

¡¡¡¡¡ EHHHH!!!! Veremos al abuelito Totosai. – Dice Rin toda emocionada.

Kagura intenta tomar mi abrazo la esquivo y avanzo más rápido para evitar cualquier contacto con ella.

*** Con Naraku ***

Mi señor aquí le traigo los informes que me pidió. – Dice uno de mis subordinados entregando un folder lleno de cosas que realmente son innecesarias para lo busco. De todas formas decido verlo.

Doy un gran suspiro, como imagine estos papeles están llenos de material innecesario, no hay lo que busco. Que patéticos son estos sujetos.

Tenido todo a su disposición, esto es lo mejor que pueden traerme. – Digo furioso.

Lo siento mi señor, pero es que ese sujeto esta protegido por el mismo Dono, Takeda y Toretto. Es imposible encontrarlo. – Me dice el mismo sujeto que me entrego el informe.

Esa es tu excusa… No necesito a un sujeto como tu. – Tomo mi setro yy con la magia que posee levanto al sujeto en el aire y de ahí hago estallar su cuerpo. – Maldita sea, a ensuciado el papel tapiz. - Digo molesto.

Mi señor, acerco de lo otro que me pidió… He conseguido esto. – Dice el sujeto.

Tomo los documentos y los leo con detenimiento. En tanto mi sirviente me hace un breve resumen del contenido.

Mi señor, lo que hemos encontrado en los archivos recogidos. Es que aparentemente el nombre de esta muchacha es Kagome. Llego aproximadamente hace seis meses, en las cercanías del pueblo de Omoro.

¿Hace seis mese en Omoro? – Pregunto.

Si mi señor. – Responde con cierto temor mi subordinado.

¿Cómo res posible que cuando estuvimos en Omoro no la capturaran? – Digo molesto tirando ki copa de vina contra él. Estoy molesto ante la ineptitud de estos sujetos.

No lo sé mi señor…. Tal vez alguien la ayudo. – Dice.

¿Ayudar? Por favor.. En ese sitio están mis más fervientes súbditos. – Digo furibundo.

No lo sé mi señor… Tal vez.

Nada de tal vez… Averigua quien ha sido el que oculto a esa muchacha o ayudo a escapar y pregúntale con quien esta si no quieres que te corte ala cabeza. – Le digo.

El sujeto sale despavorido del lugar.

Me levanto de mi trono y me pongo de nuevo a ver aquella cinta de video, donde muestra a una de las bellas ninfas que he visto en mucho tiempo. Esos ojos llenos de ira, furia, tristeza, melancolía y desesperación. Este era uno de esos casos en que una Siuñire me dejaba impresionado.

Hago un acercamiento para ver mejor su rostro y su cuerpo que esta cubierto de la sangre de aquellos inútiles que Mande por la nieta de Dono. Quizás esa vez no cumplieron su objetivo pero encontraron un diamante en bruto para mi…

Kagome vas a ser mía JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

*** Con Kagome ***

Siento de pronto un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Que me hace temblar y casi hago caer los platos.

¿Te encuentras bien Kagome- chan? - Me pregunta Eri .

Si, no es nada. – Digo no muy convencida.

Mejor descansa un momento. Yo me encargo de llevar el pedido. – Dice ella tomando el azafate con los platos de comida.

Espera. Ya estoy bien. – Le digo.

No, yo lo hare. Tu descansa. – Me empuja a la silla haciendo que me siente en ella. – Cuando te sientas mejor atiendes mis mesas.- Dice yéndose con el azafate.

No me queda de otra quedarme un rato ahí solo pensando en aquella sensación que sentí. Es la primera vez que me sucede y es como si presintiera que algo malo fuera suceder. "¿Qué cosas piensas Kagome ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?" Me levanto de la silla con los ánimos recargados de energía positiva y digo "Tienes razón yo interno. Todo va salir bien"

*** Con Inuyasha ***

¿Por qué querías verme? – Le pregunto.

Simplemente quería verte. – Dice ella.

No digo nada….

Veo que estas viéndote con ella.

Si le estoy haciendo olvidar a ese entrometido.

Ella se empieza a reír: Ah olvidar… Por favor.

No te burles, es verdad. – Le digo molesto.

Si que eres gracioso. Si mal no recuerdo el otro día se puso a llorar como una mártir por él. – Me dice.

Fue por esa canción. Pero desde entonces no querido hablar del asunto. – Le digo

Mejor dicho no ha querido hablar contigo. En todo este tiempo te ha evadido… Solo dejo que te acercaras a ella por una fracción de segundo. – Dice.

Eso es mentira. Ella me ha hablado sobre lo que le sucedido. Me ha escuchado todo lo que le dije sobre él. – Dije

No niego que has hecho un excelente lavado de cerebro a base de todas tus mentiras… O en tu caso serán tus verdades sobre ti. -´Se acerca a mi haciendo que me pegara contra la pared.

No soy como él. – Digo mirando a otro lado que no sea su rostro.

Eres su copia exacta. – Me dice. Me fastidia que me compare.

Di lo que quieras no soy como él. Además él no llego tan bajo como este de dejarla abandonada. – Le digo ya empujándola.

Pero le rompió o mejor dicho nos rompiste él corazón. Mi querido Inuyasha. – Me dice alejándose de mi.

Tú no eres ella.

Por desgracia somos parte de ella. De una u otra forma. – Al decir esto paso alrededor mío.

¿ Por eso intentaste acabar con ella? – Le pregunto ahora yo empujándola a ella hacia la pared.

Le estaba haciendo un favor a ella antes que esto se transforme… -

Yo lo impediré.- Le digo firmemente. Dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared. – Además ese no va a volver aparecer nunca más. – La separo para liberarla.

Adiós querido. – De pronto me jala de la de la camisa me da un beso en los labios.

De inmediato me separo. Cuando me iba a quejar ella ya se había ido. No podía entender cómo era posible que hiciera trato con una mujer así.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

¡Abuelito Totosai! – Grita de inmediato corriendo donde el viejo Tototasai.

No ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí o mejor dicho nada. A pesar de estar su cabeza casi calva aun posee bastante cabello sobre las orejas y en la base de la nuca. Suficiente como para hacerse un pequeña cola. Y vestido con ese mismo traje de color verde y la impecable camisa blanca.

No esperaba tu visita Sesshoumaru. – Dice él dejando a Rin en el suelo.

Solo he venido arreglar un asunto pendiente. – Dice.

Hay padre, acaso no te alegra verlo. – Dice Kagura pegándose a mi brazo.

Me suelto de Kagura. Les digo: Debo retirarme. Tengo que hacer unas visitas.

Corre, chico. – me Dice Totosai.

Kagura: ¿A quién tienes que ver?

Le iba contestar pero Totosai dice: Hija, No creo que puedas acompañarlo.

Kagura molesta: ¿Por qué? Padre.

Quiero que soluciones todos los problemas que provocaste y dejaste cuando te fuiste de improviso.

Padre.- Dice Kagura dando una patada al aire.. – No es justo. – En ese momento parecía una niña pequeña haciendo pataleta. Me dan ganas de reírme pero me aguanto.

Les dejo encargada a Rin.- Digo Tomando unas cosas del lomo Ah- Um- Con su permiso. – Me voy.

Ya lejos de la gran casa de Totosai por fin puedo dar un gran suspiro de alivio. Por fin soy libre temporalmente de aquella mujer. Admito que mentí sobre que tenía que ver alguien. Casi no conozco nadie en este lugar. ¿Que hacer?, no me queda de otra más que vagar por las calles de la capital.

Entro en una serie de tiendas especializadas en armas y espadas pero a pesar de ser la capital no hay nada que se compare a mis dos espadas Taiyokin y colmillo sagrado. Sigo avanzando buscando algo interesante. Después de todo aquí no la puedo buscar a ella. No creo que sea tan tonta como para venir aquí a las mismas redes de Naraku. Sería como decir ven atrapame Naraku. Aunque con la pulsera que le mande hacer con Dono si estuviera aquí no tendría ningún problema de pasar desapercibida. Pero aun así sería peligroso.

Qui, Qui, Qui, Qui, Qui.

Ifrit ¿Qué haces aquí?. – La ave me mira. – Está bien, tu tampoco la aguantas…. Te comprendo.

La ave aun permanece en mi hombro. Después que se tuvo que separar de Shiva Ifrit no ha sido él mismo, es más huraño que antes. Parece que él también le dolió la separación.

Sé que tu también extrañas a alguien. - Le digo.

Llegamos a una de las avenidas principales, de esta ciudad. Es una gran alameda Lastima está vez llegue demasiado tarde para ver las hojas caer. Eso me hubiera alegrado tan solo un momento.

Hay Kagome, mi amor ¿Dónde estás ahora?. – Digo mientras me siento en una d las bancas a pensar.

Eri apúrate o te dejo.

Esa voz me es muy familiar.

Espérame Kagome – Chan.

*** Con la señora Kaede ***

Hay Shiva si que ese polluelo tuyo come como un adulto. – Le digo al ave de la niña Kagome. Ella me ve por unos segundos y de nuevo cuida recelosamente a su pequeña cría que por lo visto pronto va revelar que clase de fénix es. De seguro en ese momento su aspecto mejorara más de lo que esto. Porque temporalmente le han salido una especie de pelusa de colar blanco que lo hace ver tan lindo y tierno. Luce muy diferente de cuando nació.

Qui, Qui, Qui, Qui, Qui. – Se oye a lo lejos. Shiva de inmediato se inquieto y por instante me pareció que intento salir por la ventana. Pero cuando lo iba hacer se detuvo. No obstante no dejo de mirar por la ventana.

¿Qué extraño? digo para mi misma.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Giro de inmediato para buscarla con loa mirada, miro de un lado a otro por la calle y en eso veo a una chica vestida de camarera desapareciendo por una esquina. Me levanto rápidamente y voy tras ella. Tengo la corazonada que si la sigo quizá solo quizá pueda confirmar mis sospechas.

Cruzo la pista y voy por donde se fue la chica y cada vez estoy más cerca de ver a la chica que va adelante. Voy con cuidado sin que se de cuenta que la sigo. En eso de pronto entran al mercado.

Rayos sino me apresuro es seguro que la perderé. Avanzo entre la gente que se detiene a comprar en uno que otro puesto haciendo que me demore más e impidiéndome verlas. Avanzo en línea recta por donde me ha parecido mirarlas por última vez. De pronto se han detenido tengo una oportunidad solo debo cruzar un pasillo más para visualizarlas mejor. Cuando estoy a punto de avanzar un sujeto con su carretilla me impide el paso.

Muévete. – Le grito.

Este no me hace caso peor se queda ahi detenido.

Demonios Quítate del camino. – Le digo. – Este nada.

Me acerco para romperle la cara para que se mueve y para mi mala suerte es pobre anciano, que se ha cansado. Intento contener mi mal humor. Más gente le grita que se mueva. No me queda de otra que saltar para por encima de uno puestos y ayudar al pobre hombre.

Déjeme ayudarlo señor. – le digo haciéndolo a un lado. Este a las justas si puede moverse. Por lo visto se ha hecho doler la espalda. Al cargarla la carretilla me doy cuenta que pesara aproximada unos noventa o cien kilos. Tal vez. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo muevo hasta donde por lo menos no estorbe tanto.

Gracias muchacho. – Me dice el anciano.

No es nada.- Digo.

Al momento miro donde las vi detenerse por ultima vez y ya no están. Me apresuro a buscarlas y las encuentro de nuevo. Corro lo más rápido que puedo. En eso de pronto las pierdo de nuevo de vista. Hay una bifurcación en el mercado no sé cual tomar si ir para la izquierda o la derecha. Elijo la derecha avanzo entre la gente y la busco. No hay señas de ellas. Me equivoque, las he perdido.

Tal vez estuve tan cerca de ella o simplemente fue todo esto alguna ilusión. Doy una vuelto más por el mercado con la intención de tal vez hallarlas de nuevo pero es en balde. No hay rastros de ellas.

Es tarde y mejor que regrese donde Totosai, sino quiero encontrarme con una eurastenica Kagura. Acosándome por llegar tarde. Lo peor de todo no puedo protestar, por desgracia estoy atado de pies y manos.

Doy un silbido para que aparezca Ifrit. Este viene de inmediato y se posa en m hombro.

La perdí, Ifrit. De nuevo la he perdido. . – Digo todo deprimido. Ifrit luego de escucharme decir esto levanta el vuelo.

¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto.

Qui, Qui, Qui. – Dice.

¿Quieres que te siga?

Qui.- Empieza alejarse de mi.

Voy tras él. Me lleva por una serie de calles, pasamos de nuevo por la alameda, que ahora luce toda iluminado por los faroles. Avanzamos por ahí. Vamos por otras calles que también están abarrotadas de gente hasta que al final se detiene y se posa de nuevo en mi hombro.

Estamos frente a una pequeña plaza que está llena de tiendas y tiene un pequeño café. "Café" Por primera vez después de todos estos meses siento ese sentimiento llamado esperanza. Miro de inmediato hacia ese lugar, mientras me oculto al interior de una de las tiendas y finjo estar viendo algo. Pero en realidad estoy viendo en dirección al café- Miro a todas las camareras buscándola a ella. Y de pronto la veo llevando un azafate hacia una mesa. Está sonriente sirviendo a gente.

La felicidad invade todo mi cuerpo. Quiero ir abrazarla besarla. En verdad esta bien. Mi alma que estuvo perdida desde que se fue por fin a regresado a mi cuerpo con solo verla.

Señor ¿Va llevar ese jamón? – Me pregunta el tendero.

Eh si. ¿Cuánto es? – Pregunto.

52 Guiles, señor. – Me dice.

Aquí tiene. – Le digo dando unas monedas. Ni siquiera las he contado.

De nuevo me quedo perdido viéndola a ella. Pero a pesar de en ese momento estar riendo ahora con aquellas personas que la acompañan. Su mirada es triste, me da la impresión que aquella risa es falsa. No es la misma que hace unos meses. Ahora de lo que me sentía feliz me siento miserable al causarle tanto daño.

Su vuelto, señor. – Me dice.

He gracias. – Salgo de la tienda rápidamente y me alejo un poco del lugar a pensar que voy hacer ahora que la he encontrado.

- Días después -

*** Con Kagome ***

Miro por la ventana.

Kagome - chan. ¿Sucede algo? – Me pregunta Yuka.

No, nada… Todo está bien. – Le digo sonriendo.

De seguro solo me pareció. – Dice ella.

Espero a que se aleje y miro de nuevo por la ventana, esperando encontrar a alguien. Pero no hay nadie, todo luce normal. La gente caminando por la calle y nada más.

Es extraño, siento como si alguien me observara o vigilara. Ya son varios días que tengo esa sensación. Sin embargo cuando volteo y espero encontrar a una persona, no hay nadie. Todo está desierto. Serán alucinaciones mías.

Kagome-chan., atiende la mesa número cinco.

Voy enseguida.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Ya voy más de una semana vigilándola, desde que entra y sale de su trabajo. Sé que hace, a donde va, incluso hasta donde vive. A quienes ve normalmente. Aparentemente sigue siendo la misma no obstante a cambiado mucho. Ya no sonríe como antes, no tiene esa chispa en los ojos.

Algo extraño que he notado también, es que no lleva consigo a Shiva. Hasta ahora no he visto a esa fénix de hielo que era igual a su dueña en el sentido de atrevida y arriesgada. ¿Se habrá desecho de ella? Lo dudo, ella no podría dejar a ese animal. La adora y engríe demasiado, por eso tenía ese carácter. A uno que le ha desanimado no verla ha sido a Ifrit, Estoy seguro que tenía la esperanza de verla. Aunque si lo hace ella se daría cuento que estoy aquí.

"¿Qué vas hacer cuando se entere?" Me pregunta una voz en mi interior. Con es pregunta recuerdo que hasta ahora no tengo nada pensado. Ni siquiera sé que voy hacer, si voy y me presento ante ella y le digo aquí estoy. No puedo permitir que viaje de nuevo conmigo. Es demasiado riesgoso para ella. Incluso hasta vernos. No sé si podre contenerme.

Podría aplicar mi plan original, él de llevarla de nuevo donde Sango y Miroku, ahí estaría mucho más segura que aquí frente a los ojos de Naraku. Si eso creo que es lo mejor.

Tic, tic, tic, tic. – Es la lluvia chocando contra la ventana. Veo el reloj solo faltan cinco minutos para las nuevo. Ha llegado su hora de salida. Las luces se apagan. Es hora. Pago la cuento de lo que consumí en el bar. Tomo la sombrilla que traigo conmigo y he decido que hoy es el día que tome al toro por las hasta.

*** Con Kagome ***

Que mala suerte, estás lloviendo y no he traído mi sombrilla.

Jefa, ¿Tiene alguna sombrilla que me preste?. – Le pregunta.

Ninguna. Solo he traído la mía. – Me dice.

Yuka y Eri ya se han ido. – Digo para mi misma.

¿Ahora qué vas hacer? – Me pregunta mi jefa.

Nada, me iré a si no más. – Digo resignándome a llegar mojada.

No prefieres quedarte hasta que cese la lluvia. – Me DICE.

No, se preocupe. Mi casa no está muy lejos. Llego rápido. – Le digo.

¿Segura? – Me dice.

Si… Me voy jefa antes que empeore. – Le digo yéndome rápido del lugar antes que me obligue a quedarme.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente lejos, me detengo a tomar un poco de aire. En poco tiempo mi ropa está prácticamente empapada. . Pero esta sensación, estos días de lluvia me recuerdan a ese día, al día en que descubrí que solo fui un juguete para él.

A veces me pregunte que hice mal, aparte de enamorarme de ti, de entregarme a ti y de ser por supuesto un fenómeno que solo te metería en más problemas de solo involucrarte conmigo. Eso después de todo es suficiente para que alguien te aborrezca, te desprecie. Que miserable soy.

Ya han pasado meses desde ese día, me pregunto ¿donde estarás?, ¿Cómo estás?. Rayos que importa eso en este momento, debo de borrarte de mi memoria, como lo hice con tantas cosas. Pero es imposible el roce de la lluvia con mi piel me recuerda a tus caricias, te extraño tanto. A pesar de todo aun siento esto por ti.

Alguien me cubre con su sombrilla, ese alguien no puede ser más que Inuyasha, él ahora es quien me cuida.

No debiste venir, Inu… - No termino la frase, quedo petrificada al ver ese rostro que luce tan diferente al que conocí hace tiempo, podría decir que se parece más al lado que mostro esa noche, el nada señor frialdad… Al contrario esa noche fue toda pasión, su cuerpo era como llamas quemando mi piel. Al recordarlo me sonrojo levemente.

Su voz me saca de la ensoñación y recupero la compostura: Kagome. – Me abraza, y vuelvo al estado de letargo anterior, yo no haga nada solo estoy ahí de pie pensando que es una especie de cruel sueño. Porque es imposible que él esté aquí. Pero veo que es verdad, he inmediatamente me separo de él, por más agradable que me resulte ese contacto.

Agacho mi cabeza le digo: Vete

Ah… - Lo oigo decir, me imagino su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

Está vez lo miro a los ojos le digo: Vete.

Aun noto la sorpresa en su rostro que parece ahora ser inmutable, ahora si se parece aquel que conocí y dice: No.

Estoy molesta: He dicho que te vayas…. Vete y déjame en paz.

Él dice: No lo hare. – Intenta abrazarme de nueva pero huyo de él. Dejando que la lluvia me moje.

Le digo: Dime ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿Qué es lo quieres lograr apareciéndote aquí?

Él dice: Vine por ti.

Me río de sus palabras, noto él enojo en sus ojos: Vienes por mí ahora, después que jugaste conmigo y me desechaste como a un objeto… No seas gracioso.

Él dice: Yo no jugué contigo y mucho menos te deseche como un objeto.

Digo: Entonces tu como le llamarías el acostarte con una mujer que de verdad te amo en ese momento, decirle palabras como yo nunca te lastimaría o te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti y a la mañana siguiente desaparecer como si nunca hubiese pasado algo entre ellos.

El permanece en silencio, en tanto yo lo ataco con palabras: Eso se llama jugar y desechar o si prefieres abandonar… Ahora vete y no aparezcas más… - Al decir esto me volteo y empiezo a caminar, no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, tengo una ganas inmensas de llorar, como me duele haberle dicho eso porque sé que lo he lastimado quizá hasta me odie.

Espera…. LO SIENTO, en verdad lo siento de verdad te amaba… Aun te amo pero…

No lo dejo terminar: Se perfectamente lo que te sucederá si continuas a mi lado…. Morirás.

Él me dice: Baka… A mí me da igual si muero ahora mismo, pero no podría permitir que tu mueras y que yo….

Le digo: ¿Tu qué?

Él: Yo… No debe importarte eso ahora. Solo tienes que volver con Sango.

Tú eres el baka al hacerme semejante proposición… Ahora vete, vete desaparece de mi vida.

Veo el dolor en sus ojos: ¿En serio eso es lo que deseas?

Mis ojos no contienen más mis lágrimas, pero tal vez él no las note por el simple hecho que se mezclan con la lluvia. Y a la vez siento como mi corazón está a punto de romperse en mil pedazos por lo que estoy a punto de decir: Si, deseo que te vayas, deseo olvidarte. – No escucho su respuesta, solo salgo despavorida de ahí, llorando y arrepintiendo de lo que acabo de hacer.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Me quedo estupefacto al oír aquellas palabras salir de su boca, en verdad deseaba hacer eso. Que tonto fui al creer otra cosa, al creer que quizá sintiera algo por mí. Aun sintiera amor por mí. Que podía esperar. La deje, sin darle ninguna explicación porque sabría que se opondría completamente a lo que iba hacer. Sin embargo no quiero terminar convirtiéndome en su asesino.

Sin embargo si es eso lo que quiere, olvidarme. Se lo concederé. Mañana la buscare y hare que olvide todo aquello por lo que pasamos. En especial que me borre a mí de sus recuerdos. No imagine usar este poder algún día. No obstante yo no te olvidare a ti Kagome, ese va ser mi castigo para mí.

*** La lluvia siguió cayendo a cantaros en la ciudad capital***

*** Esa lluvia es el lamento de dos amantes ***

*** Fin del capítulo 18 ***

Notas de autora: Esta vez creo que no me he demorado tanto, también es gracias al estimulo de sus reviews y que las clases en la univ están más vagas, profesores faltones, tiempo libre, no tarea… Salvo en mis clases en la tarde de ingles.

Crystal Butterfly 92: Gracias por tu review. No me olvide de este fic, solo que la inspiración no llegaba y estaba recontra enganchada con skip beat. Cesta es la respuesta a tu pregunta: No es por eso, es por cuestión de fertilidad. Ella no puede tener hijos, por no ser fértil en ese mundo. Gracias por tu review, besos.

AllySan: Gracias por tu review, Creo que el polluelo va estar bien, Como dijo el mismo Sesshoumaru, Kagura es vengativa. Gracias, otra vez. Besos

Jos: Gracias por tu review.

Emihiromi: Gracias por tu review, si tus reviews me dan ánimos en si todos los review, porque a veces uno se siente no sé. Pero al recibirlos me dan ánimos para no decepcionarlos. Te comento con respecto a la canción del capi anterior tuve que escuchar la canción pero en la versión en vivo para hacerlo con una mejor calidad y que se sintieran así, en el concierto. Desde que oi esa canción pensé en ponerla en el fic, porque decía cosas muy ciertas, como la dijo Sessh. Io tmb le quiero hacer daño a Kagura pero todavía es necesaria… Hay que utilizarla. SI PUSO ESO SOBRE Sessh es por el hecho que el se siente un monstruo por el simple hecho de ser diferente a los demás y si le sumamos la influencia que tuvo Kagura en su pasado, como que se quedo ese concepto de el mismo en su mente y yo tmb lo meto a Sesshoumaru cuero en mis sueños cada vez que puedo. Jijijij. Gracias de nuevo. Besos

Azulceleste: Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia. Aunque en mi opinión se que aun me falta muxo para ser una grandiosa escritora. Pero de todas formas doy lo mejor de mi para escribirlo y que me quede lo mejor posible. Gracias de nuevo, besos.

Gracias a todos aquellas personas que se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para leer y dejar un review. Se los agradezco muchísimo. Ya saben no dejare sin final, que como sea voy a terminarla, por el mismo canal… jejejeje. Si pueden dejen más reviews con dudas, sugerencias, halagos y criticas lo que sea. Que hare todo lo posible por tenerlos contentos, jijijiji.

Me despido de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo hasta el siguiente capi. Su escritora con neurona coja.

Bbkid.

P.d

Olga, María y Daniela… Amigas son las mejore…. La Kiero muxo, muxo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dream Scape:**

**Capítulo 19: Un adiós, un recuerdo y una solución sencilla.**

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Toda la noche la he pasado en la calle, pensando solo en ti. En todo lo que te hice sufrir. Ya son las seis de la mañana, no he pisado la casa del viejo Totosai. No podría aparecer con esta cara de desolación frente a Kagura. En este momento seria una presa fácil para ella y ya no quiero hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré luego.

Mi ropa está completamente mojada, en si estoy todo mojado. No deja de escurrir el agua de mi cuerpo pero eso no me importa ahora, solo estoy esperando a que aparezca, despedirme de ella para siempre y hacer que me olvide.

*** Con la señora Kaede ***

Abuelita, Kagome-chan no despierta. –

¿Cómo que no despierta? – Digo dejando mi taza de té sobre la mesa.

Me levanto y voy de inmediato a su cuarto. Veo que tiene razón mi nieto, Ahí está ella acostada y por más que Shippo la zarandea y la llama por su nombre no despierta. Eso si que es muy raro, hasta donde sé los Siuñires no se enferman de la nada.

Me acerco y le toco la frente. Al solo tocarla me congelo del frío. Está tan fría como si estuviera muerta. Me asusto y le tomo el pulso. Aun lo tiene pero es muy débil. ¿Qué hago? Me pregunto. ¿A quién decirle que tengo una siuñire en casa?

Shippo ver por varias mantas y la calefacción, tenemos que mantener caliente a Kagome-chan. – Le digo.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Es casi medio día y ella no ha aparecido. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Tal vez. ¿Quizá imagina que estaré aquí esperándola? No creo, ¿Si tuvo un accidente? ¿Descubrieron que es una siuñire? Puede ser, en este momento estaría en los campos de Naraku, sufriendo y sería de nuevo mi culpa. No creo, me hubiera enterado. Tal vez. ¿Qué hago?

Lo único que me queda es ir a preguntar con algún pretexto. Planeo algo durante unos minutos. Voy compro un arreglo floral y digo que es para ella. No está mal el plan.

Cuando tengo listo, entro a la cafetería.

Buenos días. La señorita - Hago la finta que leo el nombre en un pedazo de papel. – Kagome Higurashi.

Una mujer mayor, me dice: Hoy día ella no ha venido.

¿Sabe donde la puedo ubicar? – Pregunto.

La mujer duda por unos segundos, digo para convencerla: Si no entrego este arreglo me van a descontar de mi sueldo y no podre mantener a mi pequeña hermanita. – Digo. – Por favor.

Está bien. – Me apunta una dirección en un papel. – Aquí es donde vive Ahí podrás dejar las flores sin ningún problema.

Gracias, señorita es muy amable. – Le digo.

No hay de qué joven, Gracias a usted por hacerme sentir tan joven.

Voy a la dirección que me indica, ya sabía donde vivía. No por gusto la seguí todos estos días pero sin embargo tenía que asegurarme. Al llegar me encuentro con un viejo edificio lleno de departamentos. La puerta esta abierta. Ingreso en él y busco el número del departamento.

Toco la puerta varias veces y nadie responde hasta que luego de esperar varios minutos, me abre la puerta aquella señora con la que viajamos en el barco, hace varios meses. Me sorprendo. Ella también lo esta y solo atina a decir dubitativa: ¿Joven Sesshoumaru?

Si soy yo, ¿Kagome donde esta? – Le pregunto de inmediato.

Bueno ella… - Se queda un momento en silencio. – Será mejor que la veas.

Entro, el lugar luce impecable y ordenado, a pesar de no poseer muchas cosas. Me lleva por un pequeño pasillo que lleva a una habitación. Ingreso en ella y ahí está ella. Cubierta por una serie de mantas, luce tan pálida.

Kagome. – Le digo, pero no reacciona. Me acerco más y la llamo otra vez, obtengo el mismo resultado.

Por más que he intentado despertarla ella no reacciona.. – Me dice la señora Kaede.

¿Qué le ha sucedido? – Pregunto.

No lo sé, ayer simplemente vino y se acostó. Nada más. – Me dice.

No comprendo nada, hasta donde sé los Siuñires no se enferman. A menos que una bestia este cerca, pero aquí no hay ninguna. Naraku no las tiene en la ciudad. Pero si no es eso ¿¿Qué puede ser? Intento pensar recordar cualquier cosa que haya leído. Sin embargo no hay nada.

Kagome… Kagome… - Escucho una voz familiar acercándose. En tan solo segundos confirmo mi sospecha es aquel sujeto de la boda de Sango y del que hablo Kagome. Se percata de mi presencia y de pronto se abalanza contra mí y me golpea en el rostro. Solo me dejo dar un golpe, de ahí me defiendo.

Ambos nos empezamos a pegar, patadas y puñetes iban y venían para mi desgracia este sujeto no era como los demás a los que me enfrente. Este era un Hanyou y al ser eso tenía una parte de yokai, tai e incluso un Taiyokai. Pero que importa. Hasta que ambos recibimos un puñetazo cayendo al suelo.

Él se limpia la sangre que salía de su labio y dice: Por tu culpa ella esta así. Se levanta para golpearme de nuevo.

Deténgase joven Inuyasha… Él no tiene la culpa. – Dice la anciana Kaede.

Que no tiene la culpa…- Me ve y pregunta. - ¿Los Siuñires se enferman?

No… solo… - No me deja terminar.

Se debilitan ante la presencia de una bestia o mejor dicho frente a la bestia que le pertenece. Se recuperan al recibir un fragmento de su perla. – Hace una pausa.

Es verdad. –Digo.

Sin embargo cuando la perla se conta…. –

Joven Inuyasha no siga… Él… - Le interrumpe la señora Kaede.

Lastima no te puedo decir nada, taisi – Dice sonriente.

Eso me enoja, como podía reírse cuando la vida de ella corría peligro y además por que no podían decirme nada: ¿ Por que no lo dices? Habla.

Solo vete, aléjate de ella. – Dice

No pienso obedecerte. – Le digo molesto, levantándome del suelo para continuar la pelea si es necesario.

No es una orden. – Se calla y continua.- Ahora serás su asesino.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunto dispuesto a pegarle.

No dice nada, me irrita ese sujeto, lo tomo de su ropa y lo arrincono contra la pared.- Habla te he dicho.

Si te quedas ella en verdad morirá. ¿Tu la has visto uno de estos días? – Me pregunta. No digo nada. – Tu silencio lo afirma y te convierte en el culpable de su estado.- Me desconcentro y el aprovecha para golpearme en la mandíbula y soltarse de mi agarre.

Tu eres el culpable que este así y vas a ser su asesino si te quedas. – Me dijo.

Me frote la barbilla mientras decía eso, en si sentí dolor, pero no sé porque, si fue por el golpe o por aquellas palabras. La miro a ella, estaba tan pálida y tiesa que en si en este momento diría que tal estaría… No ella está viva. Lo está. Digo: Lo hare por ella. Sin embargo si lo que me dices es mentira, te romperé todos los huesos.

Me acerco a ella, le doy un beso de despedida y le digo en un susurro que solo escuche ella: Nunca olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo. Me voy.

*** Horas después ***

*** Con Inuyasha ***

Hasta luego señora Kaede, mantenga caliente a Kagome. – Salgo de ahí. Cuando estoy a fuera.

Se perfectamente que estas ahí, sal.- Digo ya en un callejón donde nadie nos podrá ver,

¿Qué quieres? – Dice de mala gana.

¿Por qué le hiciste eso a ella? Tú no debías entrometerte. – Le reclamo.

No me reclames, tu sabes muy bien cuando un siuñire en su estado es perturbado en varias ocasiones… La perla que posee.

Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero él no debió aparecer. – Le digo.

Pero no es él culpable de tu error. Si tu hubieras hecho lo que tenías que hacer desde el principio. – Me dice.

Aquí ese no es el problema. Ahora dime que tengo que hacer. –

Es verdad mi contraparte no sabe que hacer. - Dice a quien sabe quien, es como si estuviera dando un monologo. – Le digo o no le digo.

Deja tus juegos Kikyo. – Le digo enfadado.

Abre los ojos de par en par: Me has llamado por mi nombre, que milagro.

Di que tengo que hacer. – Digo.

De lo que estaba sentado en la cornisa de la ventana de un segundo piso, salta y pega su rostro al mío. Puedo sentir su respiración chocando contra mi rostro. No entiendo porque me sonrojo.

No lo hare. – Al decir esto se aleja de inmediato.

¿Qué? – Digo.

Que no lo hare. Eres igual al verdadero Inuyasha, aquel que solo la hizo y la hace sufrir. – Dice.

Te he repetido que no me compares con él. No soy él. Al igual que tu no eres la verdadera. – Le digo en verdad molesto.

Lo soy y quizá hasta peor, después de todo solo quiero una cosa y es el motivo por el que estoy aquí a si que no interfieras Inuyasha. – Al decir esto último desaparece.

*** Días después ***

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

"Bienvenido al reino de Lagus" Decía un inmenso cartel, cubierto por hielo. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí. Para ser más exactos fue el último lugar donde estuve antes de conocerla. Rayos han pasado unos cuantos días y no dejo de pensar en ella.

ARGH, ARGH. . – Genial lo que me faltaba encontrarme con una bestia. – No estoy de humor. – Digo luego de cortarle la cabeza. Su cuerpo se desvanece dejando el típico fragmento de la de shikon de alguien. – Perla de shikon. – Digo.

Flash Back:

Sin embargo cuando la perla se conta…. –

Joven Inuyasha no siga… Él… - Le interrumpe la señora Kaede.

Lastima no te puedo decir nada,Taisi– Dice sonriente.

Fin del Flash back.

¿Qué habrá querido decir? Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? . Me pregunto mientras me siento en una piedra tratando de resolver estas interrogantes mientras veo detalladamente el fragmento.

En si la perla de shikon las poseen todos los siuñieres, pero al momento de llegar aquí esta se rompe esparciéndose los fragmentos. Por lo que he experimentado, he comprobado que cada uno de los fragmentos es un recuerdo. A veces son recuerdos que uno refería olvidar a pesar que no son muy claros. En si ese no es el punto.

Que pudo decir con la perla se conta. La perla contar, no eso no. La perla se contacta, dudo que sea eso, mmmm otra podía ser la perla se contagio, podría ser pero de que se contagio… algún virus o enfermedad y por eso ella esta así. Tal vez. Otra palabra que concuerde es la perla se contamino puede ser al igual que contagiar pero ambas les falta la causa y según ese la causa soy yo. Pero en si, no entiendo cómo puedo ser la causa de alguna de esas cosas.

No entiendo. – Digo en voz alta, puedo escuchar el eco resonando por todo el lugar. Rayos - Digo para mí mismo.

Sin embargo no sé que voy a lograr resolviendo este acertijo de una u otra forma voy a terminar estando lejos de ella. No existe una solución para poder amarnos sin terminar como aquel taiyokai y aquella mujer.

Flash back

Sesshoumaru al convertirte en un Taisi ganaste privilegios que no tenías como un siuñire. – Hace una pausa y se acerca a mí. – como este.

Fin del flash back.

Kagura si que eres peor que una lacra. Sin embargo Por lo que dijiste esa noche supe que los Taisi no son perseguidos por Naraku pero las bestias siempre perseguirán a su presa. Si ella se convirtiera en… No eso es egoísta de mi parte, las consecuencias son dolorosas pero no habría problemas en nuestra relación, no terminaríamos como ellos. Debo quitarme esa idea se la cabeza.

AUXILIO, AUXILIO, AUXILIO… - Se escuchan gritos a lo lejos.

Voy de inmediato de donde proviene la voz pidiendo ayuda.

Veo a un anciano que está a punto de ser devorado por una de las bestias de Naraku. Saco mi espada de inmediato me enfrento a la bestia. Blando mi espada contra su lomo. Pero su piel es tan dura que no le hace ni un rasguño.

Rayos. – Digo para mí mismo.

Argh, - Dice la bestia rodeando y lamiéndose los labios.

No voy a permitir que me comas, bestia asquerosa. – Le digo.

Argh. – Esta se lanza contra mí. Pongo mi brazo como defensa que está protegido con acero. Pero esta bestia esta sorprendente que lo perfora con gran facilidad, como si fuera espuma, llegando sus colmillos hasta mi piel, desgarrándola y brotando sangre de ella. Mi brazo a quedado temporalmente inutilizado. Genial estoy en problemas.

Pienso rápidamente, si su piel es tan dura que no puedo penetrarla con mi espada que lugar será necesariamente blando. Sus ojos y boca. Me muevo con velocidad para mi siguiente ataque, no obstante la bestia que tiene forma de un gran puma con colmillos inmensos, es más rápida. De pronto he dejado de sentir la sensibilidad en mi brazo herido. Esto si que es malo. Me quito la parte de la armadura que me protege y veo la herida que extrañamente no a cicatrizado como debe sino que al contrario se ha vuelto más grande y mi piel a comenzado a cambiar de color, es ahora de un color morado como de sangre molida.

Esto si que es malo, sus colmillos tienen veneno y ha llegado al torrente sanguíneo si no termino rápido con esta cosa mi muerte va ser inevitable. ¿Qué hago?

Esta es mi última oportunidad antes que el veneno acabe conmigo, me giro y dejo de escapar de la bestia, le doy un ataque directo hacia uno de sus ojos. La espada rebota. Miércoles es mi fin. Caigo al piso, el veneno a llegado hasta mi hombro y pronto estará en mi corazón.

Es mi fin. Cierro los ojos. Recuerdos llegan a mi mente.

Flash back

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? , miro a mi alrededor y estoy rodeado de gente que luce muy extraña.

UN SIUÑIRE, UN SIUÑIRE. – Todos gritan, no entiendo ¿Qué es un siuñire? Soy sujetado por dos hombres musculosos que me llevan a no se donde, forcejeo y al hacer esto soy golpeado en el abdomen, pierdo el conocimiento.

Al despertar estoy encerrado en una misma celda donde hay de todo pero con un común denominador, todos vestíamos una bata blanca.

Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me pregunta una niña pequeña, me resulta familiar no obstante no recuerdo nada.

No digo nada.

Ella con una sonrisa me dice: Yo soy Rin.

La puerta de la celda se abre y entran unos tipos musculosos que visten como los otros que vi antes. Jalan a una viejita, haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

Levántate rápido vieja. – La pobre mujer trata de levantarse pero apenas puede con su cuerpo, se queja del dolor. – No quieres levantarte, entonces te ayudare. – Saca un látigo de su cinturón dispuesto a pegarle. Me levanto de inmediato y detengo su ataque.

Mire, aquí tennos un defensor de los sucios siuñieres, otro como ellos. – Me escupe en la cara. Yo por mi parte le respondí con un golpe en la cara, este no lo esquiva a tiempo y le doy directo en el pómulo izquierdo.

Imbécil este me la pagas, ambos guardias van contra mí los esquivo y tumbo a uno de ellos con facilidad, hasta que uno de ellos hace sonar un silbato y vienen como cinco más y entre todos me dan una golpiza a mí y a todos lo que están ahí.

Rayos que injusticia. Desde entonces ninguno de los que está ahí me hablado salvo esa pequeña niña Rin.

Toma ni-chan, es agua te va ayudar. – Me dice ofreciéndome un recipiente, no lo quiero aceptar para no darle problemas. Ella me lo deja ahí.

***

Todos estamos afuera hay un hombre parada al frente de un estrado que dice: Debido a que soy un soberano tan benevolente, he decidido liberarlos Siuñires. Soy libres podéis irse. – Todos los que estamos ahí nos quedamos sorprendidos, no creíamos lo que pasaba.

Ni-chan, Rin puede ir contigo- Me pregunta la niña

Está bien, soy Sesshoumaru. – Le digo.

Un grito desgarrador corta nuestra conversación. Miro en dirección de donde proviene el grito y veo a varias bestias persiguiendo a los otros Siuñires. Todos corremos, yo jalo a la pequeña niña y nos metemos en medio del bosque para desorientar a las bestias. Los gritos se oyen por todas partes, es horrible, Nos escondemos entre unos arbustos. Rin se asusta, le tapo los oídos con mis manos como para tratar que no escuche tan horrendo espectáculo.

Se escuchan pisadas viniendo hacia nuestra dirección, de pronto se escucho un grito y cuerpo cae sobre nosotros. Rin se asuta y se pega más a mi. El cuerpo es jalado pero se enreda en la túnica de la niña siendo jalada ella también.

La sujeto con todas mis fuerzas y logra liberarla del agarre sin embargo la bestia se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Me defiendo como puedo de aquella cosa y le ordeno a Rin que escape. Ella lo hace o por lo menos eso creo. A la bestia le doy con todo lo que encuentro piedras palos, pero no es suficiente es muy fuerte y me vence fácilmente. Caigo al suelo, me protejo con mi brazo de la mordida de esa cosa, es muy doloroso y lo peor es que de sus encías broto un liquido viscoso de color verde que quema mi piel. Grito de dolor y de pronto algo le cae a la bestia en la cabeza.

Deja a mi oni-chan, monstruo tonto . – Es Rin.

Dije que te fueras. – Le grito. – Me he difícil levantarme, mi cuerpo se ha paralizado convirtiéndome en un espectador de esta horrorosa masacre que sucede ante mis ojos y soy totalmente impotente, no puedo defenderla. Veo como es asesinada por aquella cosa. La sangre me salpica.

Sus últimas palabras fueron: Discúlpame ni-chan por desobedecerte.

Mi cuerpo de pronto ha empezado a hervir siento como la ira y la venganza circula por todo mi cuerpo. De la nada he vuelto a recuperar el movimiento.

Digo en voz alta con toda la cólera del mundo: Nunca te lo perdonare, nunca, nunca… Debes pagar por lo que hiciste… Debes morir, morir, MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR………….

Lo único que puedo ver es sangre y el olor a mi alrededor es insoportable…… Y su pequeño cuerpo yace a lo lejos…

Fin del flash back.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos es como si todo se hubiera detenido, a lo mucho habrán pasado un par de segundos y siento la misma cólera que en ese momento me levanto y me abalanzo contra la bestia perforándole el paladar.

Aquel monstruo se comienza a desvanecer y se detiene el efecto de sus colmillos venenosos. Poco a poco mi brazo izquierdo va tomando su color normal. El fragmento cae al suelo lo recojo y se lo doy aquel hombre. Me retiro.

Espera. – Me dice.

Me detengo pero no giro.

Déjame pagarte por salvarme la vida. – Me dice.

No es necesario. – Digo y empiezo avanzar.

Entonces pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré. – Dice.

A mi mente viene Kagome, pero de inmediato la quito de mi mente y le contesto aquel hombre: Es imposible lo que pido.

No importa yo te lo concederé. – Dice arrogante.

Conceder, eso sonaba como aquella historia de la lámpara de Aladino, el cual dicha lámpara contaba con un genio que podía conceder cualquier desea a su amo. Me río.: No lo harás.

No lo sabré hasta que lo escuche. Dilo. – Me dice.

Estar junto a la siuñire que amo sin ser castigados por Naraku. – Le digo.

¿Ella te ama como tú lo haces? – Me pregunta.

Me pongo a pensar. Solo digo: Antes lo hacía, antes me amaba aunque preferiría que no lo hubiese hecho.

Tomare eso como un sí. – Calla por un momento y pregunta- ¿Tú que eres?

¿Por qué lo quieres sabes? – Le pregunto desconfiado, temiendo que sea alguno de los ayudantes de Naraku.

Para solucionar tu problema. No soy lo que crees. Sino aquella bestia no me hubiese perseguido. – Dice.

Soy un Taisi. – Le digo.

Solucionar tu problema es muy sencillo. – Dice como si nada. – Tú y ella juntan fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. ¡Cierto?.

Sí, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo otro. – Digo desconcertado.

Lo único que deben hacer es tener la misma cantidad de fragmentos, la perla que poseen tu y ella deben ser exactamente del mismo tamaño. Así tú y tu amada podrán estar juntos sin ningún problema. – Dice.

¿Tu como sabes eso?- Le pregunto

Al ser lo que soy debo saber todo a mi alrededor. – Dice. Adiós mi buen viajero. Dice y avanza por entre los árboles.

Espera. – Le digo antes que desaparezca.

Esta en tu criterio creer o no lo que te digo.

Me quedo aquí en medio del bosque cubierto de nieve sin saber que hacer. Pero y que tal si ella en verdad ya no me ama y quiere olvidarme esto no serviría de nada. Sin embargo ¿Qué hago con esta esperanza que siento?

*** Con Kagome ***

"Nunca olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo."

Sesshoumaru – Es lo primero que digo al despertar.

***Fin del capítulo 19***

Notas de autora: Mil disculpas por la demora, se que estaban ansiosas por este capi pero es que surgieron un montón de problemas en mi casa que me han quitado la inspiración y si le sumamos las tareas de la univ. Que me pelee con mis amigas aunque ya me reconcilie con ellas y también están babosos quita inspiración. Como que la cosa no iba muy bien y me atasque horrible, no encontraba la canción que hiciera sentir más o menos como se sentía Sessh bonito hasta que oí una canción en el bus que me ser ir a la univ y como que eso me hizo volver. Que discúlpenme porfis.

Siguiente capi: No sé… Tal vez se demore un poquito debido a que probablemente entre en parciales siempre y cuando no continúe tomada mi univ por los del administrativo así que como comprenderán me la tendré que pasar estudiando.

AllySan: Gracias por tu review y sorry por demorar tanto. Respecto a tu pregunta. Naraku quiere a Kagome por el hecho que quiso a las demás Siuñires con las que estuvo… Más o menos lo que quería el verdadero onigumo con la zorra de kikyo en la serie. Espero que eso satisfaga a tu pregunta. Gracias por tu ánimos y review, besos.

Emihiromi: Gracias por tu review. Sorry por la demora. Si se que a todos nos asusta sobre ese poder oculto de Sessh bonito sin embargo el todavía no sabe qué hacer, hasta ahora no sabe si usarlo o no. No te puedo decir nada respecto al nombre del que está en aquel cuadernillo, todavía no me decido quien va estar ahí. Y comparto tu misma lastima respecto al pobre padre que no ve a su hijito… Respecto a tus dudos con los fénix, Shiva es el fénix de hielo e ifrit el de fuego, si quieres aclarar más tus interrogantes lee el capi ocho donde ahí esta el poruqe de sus nombres. Jijiji. Gracias por tus animos y review.

Crystal Butterfly 92: Gracias por tu review. Sorry por la demora.

Abigail230: Gracias por tu revie y sorry por la demora. Me alegra que te hayas vuelto fan de mi fic. Gracias de nuevo, bye.

Alba: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora. Si pobre Sessh aun sigue destrosado por las palabras de Kag, pero después de lo que hizo él ella tenía razones para molestarse. Gracias de nuevo, bye.

pytufa1622: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora. Besos, bye.

Azulceleste: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora. Bye.

Gracias todas las personas que leen este fic,y las que se dieron un tiempo para dejar un review y levantarme los ánimos, en verdad es por ustedes que escribo y que me demore en actualizar pero ya explique mis motivos. Dejen sus reviews con críticas, halago, sugerencias y dudas. Un aviso más, no sé me ocurre ningún nombre para el polluelo de Shiva e Ifrit si pueden manden su lista y el que más me guste será el escogido. Gracias a todos y mil disculpas por el retraso en verdad. Hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto.

Bye.

Bbkid.

p.d

I love Solomon.


	20. Chapter 20

Dream Scape:

Capítulo 20: Miedo

*** Con Kagome ***

Ha pasado un mes desde que lo vi y le dije todas esas cosas horribles, cosas que en verdad no deseo que suceda, lo amo , aun lo hago. Él no mintió, en verdad sentía los mismos sentimientos que yo profesaba hacia él.

Sino porque me fue a ver además esas palabras todavía resuenan en mi cabeza "Nunca olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo.". Aunque desperté demasiado tarde para reivindicarme, tenía que abrir los ojos tres días después de su partida.

Hay como te deseo. – Digo para mi misma, accidentalmente hago caer un plato al suelo.

Kagome-chan ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta Yuka.

Si, solo se me resbalo. – ñ.ñ - Digo.

Mi jefa aparece de la nada por la puerta diciendo: Sigan trabajando.

Si jefa. – Decimos ambas al unisonó.

Luego que la jefa se retira aparece Eri con la quijada fuera de su lugar son los ojos como dos platos. O.O

Chicas miren esto. – Nos dice esto con voz de zombi que acaba ver agua bendita.

La seguimos algo temerosas por lo que nos fuera a mostrar. Al llegar donde estaban las mesas nos señalo el ventanal que lucia extrañamente como blanco o como si afuera hubiera un montón de humo blanco o algo parecido. No se podía ver nada, la plazoleta y las tiendas que estaban a su alrededor desaparecieron por arte de magia.

Yuka igual de sorprendida que Eri: ¿Ahí no estaba la fuente?

Digo: y unas tiendas.

Eri responde dudosa: Si.

Yuka: Esta todo blanco.

Es la niebla. – Dice nuestra jefa que aparece detrás de nosotras,

Con cara de que cosa esta hablando decimos al unisonó: ¿Niebla?

Eri: Eh escuchado algo de ella pero no imagine que fuera así.

La jefa: Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?

Todas asentimos.

La jefa: Bueno chicas, aquí en la capital. Especialmente en el invierno hay una capa bastante espesa de nubes que están muy cerca del suelo, eso mis queridas chicas es la niebla. Gracias a ella a las justas si puedes ver más halla de tu nariz..

Eri levanta la y pregunta. ¿La niebla es peligrosa?

La jefa responde: Si – Todas nos aterramos y nos abrazamos entre nosotras del miedo. Nuestra por otra parte se ríe de nosotras y dice: Para nada es peligrosa, el único riesgo que pueden tener es que te caigas, aunque en la noche se vuelve más espesa y dificultoso ver. Ahora vuelvan a su trabajo.

El resto de la tarde no hubo casi clientes a las justas si solo se ocuparon cuatro asientos, Esto fue tan decepcionante para la jefa que nos dijo como a las siete de la noche que cerrábamos el café y que nos fuéramos a casa. Como niñas obedientes que somos obedecimos de inmediato y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos todas en la puerta.

Hasta mañana chicas. – Digo a las chicas, que se alejan por el otro lado

La jefa no bromeaba cuando dijo que a las justas si se podía ver más halla de mi nariz. Si no fuera por las luces de la calle hace rato que estaría en el suelo con una torcedura de tobillo, felizmente que por la ruta que voy no hay coches sino seria una víctima de atropello.

Pero a pesar que no se puede ver casi nada esta niebla es bonita y atrayente. Me gusta solo por el hecho que puedes ocultarte en ella además de ser misteriosa. No sabes con que te vas a encontrar más adelante.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Rayos es tarde y esta que no aparece. Estar en medio de la niebla puede ser peligroso y peor si es noche. Puede pasarle cualquier cosa.

Kagome ¿Donde estas? – Digo al aire.

Sé que es en vano, no voy a recibir respuesta de nadie. Está empezando a bajar la temperatura y la niebla se hace cada vez más espesa. Por mi no hay problema sin embargo ella me preocupa.

Aun no sé cómo va terminar todo esto, ni siquiera estoy seguro que lo que me dijo ese hombre es verdad. Tal vez fue una mentira y lo único que voy a lograr es terminar como ellos. Si es verdad debo cerciorarme que ambas perlas sean del mismo tamaño. Eso también es un problema.

Veo a ambos lados de la calle y verificar que nadie viene. Al cerciorarme que nadie viene, meto mi mano en mi pecho un resplandor sale de él para luego desaparecer y mostrar mi casi perla formada. Calculo que más o menos le faltan unos tres o cuatro fragmentos para que esté totalmente formada. Aunque sui lo que dicen es verdad dudo que algún día esto se convierta en una perla completa.

La veo con mayor detenimiento y pienso en todo lo que he tenido que pasar para que termine de este tamaño, sin querer termine encontrándolos y soy sincero a veces deseo no haberlo hecho… Hay cosas que es mejor que permanezcan en el olvido, a veces como dese deshacerme de esta cosa y olvidar de nuevo todo mi pasado. O por lo menos eso creo que es o lo que dicen es. Sin embargo ahora esta cosa es la llave apara estar junto a ella.

Oigo pasos a lo lejos, rayos debo esconder esto o estaré en serios problemas. Meto de nuevo la perla dentro de mi pecho. Continuo como si nada apoyándome en el farol.

*** Con Kagome ***

Ya falto solo un par de cuadras para llegar por fin a casa y ver a mi quería hija y su polluelo que ahora esta tan lindo. Aunque me hace recordar mucho a él. Resulto ser un fénix de fuego igual que su padre sin embargo este a diferencia de Ifrit es todo un amor y no tiene esa mirada penetrante. De solo acordarme de él todo se ve más bonito y me siento feliz. Espero que todavía este despierto para jugar con él y relajarme. Doy un suspiro.

A lo lejos o ni tan lejos diviso la silueta de alguien al lado del farol, me resulta familiar. Me acerco un poco para distinguir mejor ha aquella persona. Confirmo mis sospechas, me tapo la boca con las manos. No creo lo que veo y lo único que atino hacer es correr, correr despavorida. Mi bolso cae al suelo haciendo ruido alertándolo. Recojo rápido mis cosas emprendo la huida.

Espera.- Me dice, mientras corre a mi alcance. Puedo escuchar a sus zapatos chocar contra el pavimento. No sé si detenerme o seguir huyendo.

De pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el agarre que le hace a mi brazo. Al principio opongo resistencia, admito que deseaba verlo, hablar con el y pedirle disculpas por todo sin embargo sin embargo a la vez no sabía si con eso también le estoy haciendo daño, después de todo nuestro amor esta prohibido.

Por favor… Solo quiero hablar contigo. – Me dice.

Me detengo pero no me atrevo a verlo a la cara, tengo miedo de caer de nuevo en sus brazos, perder la cordura y perderlo a él para siempre. Ahora comprendo lo que siente, el no querer ver morir a la persona que amas. Acepto que fue drástica su decisión en aquel momento no obstante fue la mejor. Ha sido preferible separarnos que verlo morir.

¿Qué es lo quieres hablar? – Le pregunto en un tono seco.

Él: Podrías mirarme. No deseo hablar con tu espalda.

Si vas a decirme algo, dilo ahora. No tengo tiempo para estar aguantando tus caprichos. Debo hacer cosas. – Le digo.

¿Qué cosas? De seguro estar con ese tal Inuyasha. – Lo dice verdaderamente molesto. No me cabe duda que esta celoso, esto me emociona.

Que si fuera así, total eso a ti que te importa. –Le digo para provocarlo un poco más.

Claro que me importa. Me llega que estés con ese sujeto. – Lo dice un poco más botando fuego por los ojos.

El frívolo Sesshoumaru esta celoso. – Al decir me giro para mirar la expresión de su rostro. No me podía resistir no ver su rostro.

No lo estoy. – Ahora es él quien oculta su rostro que esta más rojo que un tomate. Esto me hace reír, de pronto él me abraza, susurrándome al oído: Me gusta verte así, sonriendo, como antes. – Dejo de reír y le digo. – Ya nada es como antes. – Él me suelta, de nuevo no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara, lagrimas escapan mis ojos.

Lo siento. – Me dice, intenta abrazarme para reconfortarme, yo lo rechazo.

Me limpio las lágrimas con mis manos, le digo: No tienes de que… Es mejor no nos volvamos a ver… Es por nuestro bien. – Estoy a punto de irme.

No te vayas por favor.- Me pide tomando mi mano.

Me suelto de ella: Prolongar esto, solo nos lastima más, entiéndelo.

Kagome… ¿Aun sientes un poco de amor hacia mi? – Me pregunta.

Sesshoumaru. – Le digo "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Me digo esto para mis adentros.

O ¿Acaso me odias por todo lo que te hice? – Dice.

¿Para que te sirve saber eso? … - Le pregunto y continuo. – Total eso no importa ya.

Solo respóndeme, por favor. – Dice.

Está bien. Admito que intente odiarte pero por más que trate de hacerlo no pude…- Le contesto.

Vi una sonrisa en su rostro, una como la de aquella noche. En verdad lucia feliz: ¿Entonces aun me amas? – Pregunta emocionado.

Si, aun te amo. – Le digo con un deje de tristeza.

Él toma por sorpresa mis labios y los besa de una forma verdaderamente apasionada. Me dejo llevar por el momento además por más que intente resistirme se perfectamente que va ser en vano, estoy de nuevo perdida en todo este sentimiento. Si esto continua va terminar en desastre y me voy a lamentar el resto de mi vida. Me separo de él.

Le digo: ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto desconcertada.

Solo besarte. – Dice él.

Me llevo la mano a la cabeza: Esto está mal. Entiende.

No lo está, nos amamos.- Dice.

Sí, pero no debe ser así. – Le digo. – Total lo que sintamos no importa si ya no va ser el adiós definitivo.

Él me abraza: No tiene porque ser de esa forma.

Claro que debe ser de esa forma. Si no tú vas a morir por mi culpa. Yo.. Yo no deseo eso.

Mi amor.- Me da un beso en la frente. – Vas a sentir una sensación extraña, si.

¿? – De pronto el introduce su mano en mi pecho, hay un resplandor que me ciega por unos segundos y de pronto veo su mano que sostiene una especie de esfera.

Él la observa por unos minutos y luego saca una similar de su bolsillo y las compara. Me pregunta: ¿Son del mismo tamaño?

Antes dime ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Le digo.

Son los fragmentos unidos de la esfera de Shikon. – Dice.

¿Perla de Shikon? – Pregunto.

Si, ahora dime están del mismo tamaño- Dice.

Los observo detenidamente: Él que está en mano derecha es ligeramente más pequeño. ¿Para qué necesitas saber eso?

Me ignora y saca unos cuantos pedazos semejantes a la perla y los acerca a ella. Un resplandor sale de la perla o casi perla y yo comienzo a sentirme extraña como mareada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Estás bien? – Es lo último que logro oír antes que todo se vuelve oscuro.

Abro los ojos y veo que estoy dentro de una cama, tengo todavía un poco de sueño, me tallo los ojos con mis manos y doy un gran bostezo.

Kagome, apresúrate. Tu papá ya se va ir por la leche. – Me gritan.

Voy enseguida mamá. – Grito. Me pongo unas zapatos de charol negros que están al pie de la cama y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Llegando a una especie de segundo piso.

Una mujer que no me es visible su rostro, abre una puerta que no me muestra la calle si no una especie de fabrica y de pronto se aparece un perro que es un poco más pequeño que yo y se lanza sobre mí, posando us dos patas sobre mis hombros e intenta darme besos. Yo río y le digo: Dragón basta.

La mujer sostiene al gran perro que es de color negro con manchas amarillas (Es un doberman)

Hija, apresúrate que tu papá ya se va. – Me dice la mujer que por lo visto es mi madre.

Ya mami. – Bajo por unas escaleras de cemento que hay y llego hasta el primer piso donde el portón está abierto y hay una camioneta de color rojo esperándome. Corro hacia la puerta del copiloto y por así decirlo me trepo en la camioneta.

¿Ya vamos papá a ver a mis vacas? – Le pregunto al chofer de la camioneta que tampoco me es visible su rostro.

Si, ya vamos a ver a tus vacas, están impacientes por verte. – Enciende la camioneta. Yo por mi parte estoy muy contenta y me pongo a cantar la canción de campanero.

Por lo visto soy todavía aquí una niña. Cierro los ojos sintiéndome muy feliz, es extraño pero es uno de las pocas veces que me siento así de feliz.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, el sentimiento de felicidad se ha ido totalmente, me invade la tristeza. Estoy a la entrada de un gran salón. Se oyen murmullos a mi alrededor, al igual que unos cuantos lamentos. Miles de miradas se centran en mí, pero es como si percibiera el odio y desazón de estas. No me atrevo a mirar a nadie y de las pocas que logro ver se ven borrosos sus rostros.

Es como si estuviera flotando, sigo simplemente a las personas que están adelante mío, están todos vestidos de negro al que yo. No entiendo donde estoy, solo siento la tristeza dentro de mi corazón. Hasta que de pronto se detienen ahí me fijo que estamos frente a un ataúd que está cubierto de flores que huelen bien. Me da cierto temor acercarme a ver quién es la persona que está dentro. Pero se que debo hacerlo. Me acerco y al igual que siempre no distingo su cara pero la melancolía y tristeza que sentía se ha multiplicado, el dolor es muy fuerte y miles de lagrimas caen por mi rostro.

No, no puede ser ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? Por qué nos dejaste… Tenías que ver como obtenía mi título… Papá…

Todo cambia y ahora estoy en una iglesia llena de gente el dolor que siento es peor que antes y esas miradas de odio las siento más y más, ahora aquel ataúd está enfrente mío, no entiendo lo que dice aquel hombre frente a todos. Solo mi dolor dentro de mi corazón no deja que pare de llorar y dentro de mi me repito. Quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla….

Kagome, tranquila. – Oigo una voz conocida y como pasa su mano por mi frente.

Despierto y lo veo a él, a Sesshoumaru. Lo abrazo muy fuerte y me pongo a llorar. Él me abrazo y me dice: Ya paso, ya paso.

¿Es verdad lo que vi? – Le pregunto.

No lo sé. – Dice.

Espero que no sea verdad. – Le digo aferrándome más a él.

Pero es probable que si… Después de todo los fragmentos son recuerdos. – Me dice.

Entonces… - Me despego de él para mirarlo a los ojos. – Aquellos sueños extraños son mis recuerdos.

Tal vez si, Discúlpame si no lo dije antes y por ser tan brusco al poner aquellos fragmentos de golpe en tu casi perla. – me dice.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Prefería tener eso en el olvido, por lo menos el ultimo. - Le digo.

Lo siento. – Dice.

¿Puedo encontrar aquellas personas? – Le pregunto –Después de todo si están en mis recuerdos deben existir.

No lo sé. – Me responde.

Me separo de él: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? O eso tampoco lo sabes.

¿Estas molesta conmigo? – Me responde con otra pregunta.

Me enfado: Por lo visto lo de dar explicaciones o responder hasta una pregunta no cambia en ti. – Él no dice nada, por mi parte me levanto de la cama, ni siquiera sé donde estoy pero eso no me importa. – Mejor me voy.

Me sujeta la mano y dice: No te vayas.

Me suelto de su agarre: ¿Para qué? Para llevarme con Sango y así poder controlarme. No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

No es para eso y por lo visto todavía sigues enfadada por lo que te deje con Sango y Miroku. – Dice él.

Esa no es la causa, si no que te fuiste sin darme una explicación, me hastía que siempre no digas el porqué de las cosas. Simplemente dices "Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie". – Le digo.

Lo siento. – Dice él.

Con eso no basta. Además que importa ya. Adiós Sesshoumaru. – Tomo la perilla de la puerta, sin embargo el pone su mano en ella e impide mi salida.

Déjame ir. – Le ordeno.

No, además tu no eres quien para darme ordenes. –Me dice.

Haciendo esto, no rompes el hecho que entre tú y yo no puede existir nada. – Le digo.

Claro que si, querida. – Me dice.

Doy un suspiro de estar hastiada de su juego: Si como no. – No dice nada simplemente me da una sonrisa cínica. – Según tu ¿Cómo lo vas hacer?

Él se pega más a mi, por mi parte retrocedo hasta chocar con la puerta. Puedo percibir claramente su respiración cerca, el subir y bajar de su pecho además del latido de nuestros corazones, trago saliva.

Eto… Eto… Eto… Eto… Esto… debe detenerse. – Le digo.

No. – Dice él acercándose más a mi rostro, mi cuerpo esta apunto de traicionarme y dejarse llevar por esto. Cierro los ojos "Kagome, él va morir" Me dice una voz en mi interior haciendo que vuelva de inmediato, lo empujo no sé con qué fuerza. Trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no puede abrirse. – Rayos estamos encerrados. – Digo esto para mí misma.

Eso si que dolió, mi amor. – Dice él levantándose.

¿Qué crees que haces encerrándonos a los dos aquí? – Le pregunto.

Nada.- Dice él como niño inocente.

¿Cómo que nada? Estas propiciando un desastre… Recuerda maldición, amor maldito, trágico destino.. Muerte…. – Le digo.

Eso ya no vale para nosotros. – Me dice él de nuevo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi. Trago saliva e intento controlar mi nerviosismo y con voz firme digo: ¿Cómo que eso no vale para nosotros? No quiero juegos, Sesshoumaru. Explícate. – Le digo.

Tu mismo dices que yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie. – Me dice.

Ahora me las tienes que dar si no quieres que… - Miro a mi alrededor y veo una ventana, por donde tal vez podría salir. – Me tire por la ventana.

No te atreves. Estamos en un cuarto piso– Dice él.

He caído de lugares más altos y sigo viva. Así que soy muy capaz. – le digo.

Se aleja de mi y se sienta sobre la cama: Es necesario que lo haga.

Le digo: Si

Soy muy malo dando explicaciones. – Me dice, como advirtiéndome.

No me importa. – Le digo sentándome a su lado.

Toma aire y dice: Cuando te vi por última vez me fui de aquí, solo, hacia el portal que lleva a Lagus. Mientras caminaba por un bosque me cruce con un señor que estaba siendo atacado por una bestia. Lo ayude y me dijo que le pidiera lo que quiera por haberle salvado la vida.

Le pregunto: ¿Qué le pediste?

Al principio me rehusé a pedirle algo, después de todo lo que pedía creí que era imposible… Pero él insistió y le dije "Estar junto a la siuñire que amo sin ser castigados por Naraku"

Me quedo sorprendida por lo que pidió, él lo nota y me dice: Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Sesshoumaru. – Digo.

El continúa con la historia: Me pregunto si tu me amabas, le conteste que en el pasado si lo hacías y con eso le basto y luego me pregunto…

Se queda callado un momento como dudando contar lo siguiente, no quiero forzarlo y le digo: En conclusión que te dijo.

Él me ve y dice: Que solo necesitábamos que las perlas que poseemos sean del mismo tamaño.

Lo veo: ¿Tú crees que sea cierto? Yo no deseo perderte.

Yo tampoco, mi amor. – Me pasa su mano por mi rostro. – Sin embargo esto es una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Te soy sincera, tengo miedo. Incluso antes de saber esto. – Le digo abrazándome a él.

Kagome. ¿Dime qué quieres que hagamos? Si quieres que nos separemos lo hare, si quieres olvidarme, decidas lo que decidas lo aceptare. – me dice.

Yo no quiero separarme de ti y mucho menos olvidarte si lo dije aquella vez fue porque estaba enojada contigo y simplemente deseaba herirte. Lo siento. – Le digo sin despegarme de él.

Ten por seguro que lograste tu objetivo. Pero no te preocupes al oírte decir que aun me amas, sano esa herida.- Me dice.

Sesshoumaru. No sé que hacer. Te amo demasiado como para perderte o dejarte ir… - Le digo.

¿Prefieres que decida por nosotros? – Me pregunta. –Asiento con la cabeza. – Luego no me vas a reprochar si me equivoco. – Me dice esto último en tono de juego.

No lo hare. – Me imaginaba lo que iba a decidir.

*** Fin del Capitulo 20 ***

Notas de autora: Se que muchas me habran querido matar por no haber actualisado hace tiempo pero esta vez si tengo una muy buena justificación, debido a que paso una desgracia familiar… ( Mi padre falleció el 22 de mayo) Tuve que viajar a la ciudad de Arequipa en donde permanecí casi un mes mas o menos y como un mes al regresar tenía que ponerme al día con las cosas de la univ ya que no di mis parciales y tuvieron que temármelos en otra fecha… Y un montón de trabajos se me acumularon… Si toy escribiendo es que descubrieron a unos en mi univ con la gripe porcina y han suspendido las clases hasta el jueves así que me he dado un tiempo pa escribir.. Lo admito ha sido difícil recuperar la inspiración. Así que mil disculpas.

Alba: Sorry por la demora pero como comprenderas se debió a una cosa bastante grave mi demora. Acerca de tu teoría, vas por mal camino… No te puedo decir por que los persique por que si no develaría muchas cosas que no debo. Gracias por tu review.

Crystal Butterfly 92: Gracias por tu review. Y sorry por la demora.

Chie Abi: Gracias por tu comprensión… Y sorry de nuevo por la demora…

AllySan: Gracias por tu review.. Y en verdad gracias por desearme suerte en los parciales ahora los necesito para los finales… Sorry por la tardanza

Azulceleste: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora.

Emihiromi: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora.

Silvemy89: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora.

Bueno gracias a todas por sus review y en verdad mil disculpas por la demora… Admito me voy a demorar un poco en el siguiente comprendan son los finales y con mis faltas justo en parciales debo salvar mis notas… Bueno chicas ya me quito son mas de la una de la madrugada y ahorita vienen a decirme que apague la pc… Gracias a todas no se preocupen que su loca escritora con neurona coja va seguir escribiendo pase lo que pase asi venga un agujero negro y nos trague a todos mientras le pueda robar una pc a un extraterrestre este pechito seguirá escribiendo.

Este capi se lo dedico a mi papá que lo extraño y quiero mucho donde quiera que este…

Su loca escritora con neurona coja que siempre dice I love Solomon y odia a un idiota cabeza hueca que le mortifica la vida apareciendo en sueños…

BBKID


	21. Chapter 21

Dream Scape

Capitulo 21: Nish navidad

** En el capitulo anterior **

¿Prefieres que decida por nosotros? – Me pregunta. –Asiento con la cabeza. – Luego no me vas a reprochar si me equivoco. – Me dice esto último en tono de juego.

No lo hare. – Me imaginaba lo que iba a decidir.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Me acerco a ella y la beso, la beso como nunca lo hice. Como ansiaba probar de nuevo aquellos labios. Hasta no entiendo como pude estar sin ella tanto tiempo. Mis manos por otra parte se entretienen recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, memorizándolo de nuevo.

La falta de oxigeno hace que me separe de ella, noto claramente esa mirada llena de pasión, es más intensa que aquella noche, le pregunto: ¿Me amas?

Claro que te amo. - Me responde ella, besándome de nuevo. Correspondo su beso y lo admito me siento excitado con en el simple hecho de saber que ella todavía me ama.

De pronto el calor aumenta en la habitación, es prácticamente insoportable.

Hace calor ¿no? – Me pregunta.

Si. – Le respondo, mientras le doy un leve mordisco en cuello. Ella en respuesta da un gemido.

Terminamos quitándonos la ropa y haciendo el amor como un par de locos apasionados. Como si esta fuera nuestra única oportunidad de amarnos, aunque eso no fuera así. Ahora estaría con ella hasta el final de nuestros días.

*** Con Kagome ***

Estoy cansada luego de tan agotador reencuentro, mi corazón aún permanece agitado. Valla no recordaba que fuera así. Ninguno dice nada, apenas si recién estamos recuperando el aliento, por mi parte me acurruco en sus brazos y lo abrazo posesivamente, no quiero que de nuevo se me escape.

Prométeme, que cuando despierte vas a estar a mi lado. – Le digo temerosa de su respuesta.

Él me abraza y me da un beso en la cabeza: Te lo prometo.

Con eso me basta para sentirme tranquila y quedarme profundamente dormida.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Durante el resto que quedaba de la noche, ella no me soltó, incluso llego ha ser un poco más fuerte su agarre. Su rostro se ve tan hermoso, no hay esa sombra de tristeza. Aquella sombra con la que la deje. Aun me siento mal por todo lo que le hice pasar.

Debí tener más fuerza de voluntad aquella noche y no dejar que esa vocecita me controlara. "¿Que te lamentas ahora? Ahora está contigo, compartiendo el mismo lecho, ambos se aman y no se van a separar" Pero la hice sufrir "Después de la tormenta viene el arcoíris" Si, de ahora en adelante seremos felices "Sin embargo la felicidad, el dolor y sufrimiento siempre irán juntos en un círculo vicioso. Te mentirías si crees que todo será color de rosa" Es cierto… "Puedes perderla"

Cierra por un momento los ojos, al abrirlos estoy en medio de la arena de un coliseo, veo mis manos están llenas de sangre al igual que siento el sabor a sangre en mi boca. No lo entiendo pero si estaba con ella, ¿Quién es ella?. "La has perdido"

No entiendo ¿a quién he perdido?

"Si me la hubieras entregado, ella estaría viva" – Miro en dirección de donde proviene esa voz. Al darme cuenta, quién es me quedo petrificado. – Naraku. No puede ser. Esto es un sueño.

Un sueño, no. ¿En un sueño puedes sentir esto? – Recibo uno de sus rayos que me lastima el hombro, un fuerte dolor recorre mi cuerpo.

Mira a tu lado Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

No lo hare. – Le respondo.

Quizá todavía puedas salvarla. – Dice burlonamente.

Miro de inmediato y lo que veo me espanta, es ella con el cuello destrozado.

¿Estuvo rico? Sesshoumaru.

No Kagome. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Baka, nadie puede escapar al castigo divino. No existe nada que pueda luchar contra él…. …. (Risa malvada)

¿Me he equivocado?- Cierro los ojos y todo vuelve a la normalidad, simplemente fue un mal sueño.

*** Con Naraku ***

Mi señor luce, muy bien para la ceremonia. – Dice uno de mis arrastrados vasallos. Está vez es lo que no quiero oír. De un solo golpe lo lanzo contra la pared, quedando como una mosca aplastada.

Abro la puerta de la habitación, encontrándome con más de esos. Limpien esa mancha que está en la pared antes que vuelva.

Si mi señor. - dicen todos al unisonó.

No les hago más caso y me dirijo a la pequeña iglesia, que ha sido testigo de tantas bodas, ya ni estoy seguro de cuantas esposas tengo ahora. "¿Cuántas mujeres sin sentimiento tengo bajo mi yugo?" No lo sé y tampoco me importa con tal de verla como era antes tan un par de horas.

Antes de casarme con otra más voy a verla a ella. Abro la puerta, de un mundo de en sueños que cree solo para ella y para ellas que también condene al mismo destino.

Mi señor, que bueno es verlo por aquí. – Dice la mujer que está a cargo de ella. – Sígame, por aquí mi señor.

Avanzo por el sendero del bosque, un bosque que solo lo hice para ella.

Flash back

Sabes a mi me encantan los bosques, es tan tranquilo, es como si escaparas de todos tus problemas. - Dice ella.

¿Tu tienes problemas? – Le pregunto.

Acaso tu no. – Me dice extrañada.

Eh a veces. – Le digo sin mirarla.

Eres… - Pensé que diría raro. - Lindo… Haces que todos aquellos problemas que tengo desaparezcan.

No sabía que decir: Yo…- – Roza sus dedos con mis labios.

No digas nada quiero guardar estos momentos contigo en mi memoria. - Dice ella.

Fin del flash back.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a ella que lucía tan vacía, no había señas de aquella mujer, llena de vida, con ganas de salir, caminar y sobre todo reír.

Solo es una muñeca que siempre tiene la misma expresión.

No tiene caso seguir aquí, te perdí. Pero tu tienes la culpa por olvidarme. Ahora tu ya no eres la única.

Me voy del lugar enojado como siempre, al ver que sigue así al igual que las demás que escogieron vivir en vez de morir… Que gracioso no saben que la muerte es mejor que esto.

Ingreso a la capilla donde me espera mi futura esposa, luce triste como todas las demás el temor que siente se percibe en el aire. Mis pisadas retumban por todo el lugar que está en un sepulcral silencio. Que es roto por el padre.

Estamos aquí todos presentes para unir a estas dos personas en sacrosanto matrimonio. – Comienza diciendo.

No le prestó mucha atención a lo que dice, podría decir que hasta me la se de memoria. En este momento en lo más interesado que estoy es en los gestos que pone mi futura esposa. Tiene la manía de morderse el labio, no cabe duda que esta tensa. Cree que alguien vendrá a buscarla, probablemente. Pero no sabe que a partir de ahora solo será mía y de nadie más. Por más que venga alguien no podrá hacer nada solo ser testigo de esto, testigo del final que le espera a ella.

¿Lord Naraku Onigumo Sasetsu, Acepta usted a esta mujer como su esposa? – Me pregunta el padre.

Si – digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción., ella estruja el vestido muy fuerte.

Los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden consumar su unión. – Dice el padre.

Me acerco donde mi ya esposa que luce una cara de total sorpresa: Espera, no me ha preguntado si yo quiero. Yo no… - Le coloco mi dedo en sus labios ella con temor se queda en silencio.

En el momento que aceptaste que serias mi esposa cuando te pregunte, automáticamente te convertiste en mi esposa. Esto solo es una especie de formalidad ahora, quédate quieta. – Me acerco a su cuello. Ella tiene miedo. Lo puedo sentir en el palpitar de su corazón. – Tranquila, sentirás un pequeño pinchazo. - Le doy una pequeña lamida en el cuello para clavar mis colmillos en su yugular, poco a poco voy drenando su vida, da un pequeño quejido y finalmente soltar unas cuantas lagrimas. Su cuerpo que al comienzo era caliente se va tornando frío lentamente, su mano que sujetaba mi hombro se soltó indicando que todo ya había terminado para ella.

Llévensela, ya no quiero verla. – Les digo.

Como ordene mi señor. – Dice uno de mis lacayos.

Me limpio los labios con un pañuelo. Me pregunto ¿Quién será la próxima?

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

¿Por qué estas tan pensativo? – Me pregunta.

Ah.. – Me había tomado por sorpresa. Evado su pregunta con otra pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo estás despierta?

Da un suspiro de resignación: Tu no cambias… - La veo sin entender a que se refiere. – Ella se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso, mientras lo hace unas cuantas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos. Esta llorando, no entiendo nada acaso la lastime de nuevo.

Me separo de ella asustado y le pregunto: ¿Te hice daño?

Ella niega con la cabeza,

¿Entonces? – Le digo.

Es que estoy feliz. – Me abraza. – Feliz de que cumplieras tu promesa.

¿Promesa?

Baka- Ríe. – Por quedarte a mi lado.

La abrazo y le doy un dulce beso en los labios.

*** Días después ***

Gracias por todo Totosai. En especial por cuidar a Rin. – Le digo.

No ha sido nada. – Dice esto mientras me lleva un costado. – ¿Mi hija Kagura sabe de esto?

Si, esto se lo aclare perfectamente, desde hace tiempo.

Ahora ultimo. ¿Hablaste con ella? – Me pregunta.

Si. – Le respondo. Recordando el incidente.

Flash back

Había venido a ver a Rin y darle la buena noticia sobre que Kagome volvería a viajar de nuevo con nosotros. Cuando le conté ella se puso muy contenta, se puso a saltar y revolotear por todo el lugar me agradaba tanto verla así.

Hola, Sesshoumaru. – Dice alguien detrás mío, pero con solo oír su voz pude saber de quién se trata.

¿Qué quieres Kagura? – Le pregunto de mala gana.

Que mal me tratas, antes no eras así conmigo. – Dice haciendo unos movimientos suaves con su mano, como si estuviera jugando con el viento que está a su alrededor. – Además solo vine a cubrir tus necesidades. – Dice intentando tocarme.

Por mi parte alejo su mano: Kagura, ya te dije antes que no quiero nada contigo.

Ella se enoja: Es porque tienes a esa. ¿Qué pasara cuando te aburras?

Primero no te refieras a ella como esa y segundo dudo aburrirme de ella. – Le respondo.

Así, entonces supongo que debes recordar que los siuñires son perseguidos y asesinados. ¿Qué harás cuando Naraku venga por ella? – Dice ella con sus palabras en tono de juego, pero sé perfectamente que esa no es su intención. Ella lo que quiere es vengarse.

Ni se te ocurra intentar algo contra ella o ya veraz. – Le digo.

¿Ver qué? Soy una Taiyokai y tu un simple Taisi. Lo olvidaste. – Dice de forma soberbia.

Es verdad que soy un Taisi, un Taisi al cual volviste inmune a tu veneno. Además tú no debes olvidar que puedo ser impredecible cuando no puedo controlar mi poder, en especial cuando me molesto. – Le digo.

… - Se queda en silencia.

No debes menospreciar lo que no conoces… Te advierto, si le haces algo contra Kagome. Me olvidare del agradecimiento y aprecio hacia tu familia. – Le digo.

Tanto estas dispuesto a dar por esa. – Dice ella.

Esa, se llama Kagome y si es necesaria daría mi vida por ella. – Le digo.

Me ve llena de rencor para después irse sumamente molesta.

Fin del Flash Back.

Supongo que te imaginaras que ella no está muy conforme con tu decisión. – Me dice Totosai.

Si, debo cuidar mucho a Kagome y A Rin. – Le digo.

Estas seguro ¿Qué vas a poder con toda esa responsabilidad? - Me pregunta Totosai.

Si, además Kagura no creo que llegue tan lejos. – Le digo.

Muchacho, se que ella es mi hija y por eso mismo te digo que no debes confiarte. Cuando ella quiere algo es capaz de hacer lo que sea. Además que Naraku anda detrás de ti y de esa muchacha. – Me dice Totosai.

Lo sé, pero tenga por seguro que no resistirá separarme de nuevo de Kagome. En verdad la amo. A Rin ya le prometí que viajaría con nosotros.- Le digo

Solo cuídate, y cuídalas a ellas. Ten por seguro que kagura se va a vengar. – Me advierte.

Lo sé… - Cambiando de tema. - Me voy, quiero llegar antes que empiecen las celebraciones.

Oh,, Entonces iras ahí… Si no me equivoco tus recuerdos acerca de una celebración parecido no son muy buenos. – Me dice Sayo Dono.

… A Rin le gusta y quiero ver si a ella le agrada. – Digo.

Bueno. .. Entonces hasta la siguiente vez que nos veamos Sesshoumaru.

*** Con Kagome ***

Hemos llegado a un lugar hermoso, todo el lugar está cubierto de nieve.

WOW… Gracias por traerme a este lugar. – Le digo, agarrándome de su cuello.

No es nada. – Dice abrazándome.

Sesshoumaru – sama ¿Vamos a festejar la Nish navidad? – Pregunta Rin.

Por otra parte, Jaken era una cosa enfardada en un monton de chompas y tiritaba. Es gracioso verlo.

Si.- Dice él.

¿Qué es eso de Nish navidad? – Pregunto.

Rin iba a contestar pero Sesshoumaru le hace una seña para que quede callada.

Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos. – Dice él.

No es justo, yo quiero saber. – Le digo.

... – No dice nada y continua caminando, no me cabe duda que esa manía de dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca no se le va quitar nunca.

En un leve susurro digo: Nunca cambiaras.

No muy lejos de ahí llegamos a una pequeña ciudad, el sol esta a punto de ponerse y nosotros aquí congelándonos en el frío, no entiendo ¿Por qué? Sesshoumaru se ha detenido aquí en la cima de esta pequeña loma, admito que es bonito ver como se oculta el sol entre las montañas, pero tan bien es bonita estar dentro de una de esas cabañas junto a una chimenea tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

El sol se oculta lentamente, yo me acerco a él para sentir menos frío, el me abraza con uno de sus brazos. Lentamente estrellas empiezan aparecer en el cielo, hasta quedar todo cubierto.

Mira con detenimiento. - Me dice él.

De pronto las luces de la pequeña ciudad se encienden, quedando todo iluminado con hermosas luces, Todas las casas están decoradas con luces es extraño pero a la vez predecible, pero todas las casas tienen chimenea o mejor dicho todas las construcciones y esa podríamos decir que son las partes más iluminadas es gracioso pero unas tienen una flecha luminosa como si le indicaran el camino a alguien. No debería de extrañarme que este tan decorado, después de todo aquí cada lugar es un mundo pero en verdad que este me ha fascinado.

Vamos. – Dijo avanzando y jalándome suavemente hacia adelante.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la pequeña ciudad, que se veía mucho más hermosas de cerca que de lejos, debido a que prácticamente todo el lugar esta decorado con un motivo alusivo que por supuesto es totalmente desconocido para mi aunque sin embargo algo familiar.

¿Por qué todo esta así? O ¿Siempre esta así? – Le pregunto.

Rin es la que responde: Es por Nish Navidad. – Dice toda emocionada, adelantándose junto con Ah-Um

¿Nish qué? - Dije yo.

Nish navidad. – Me responde él con su aterciopelada voz.

¿Con que se come eso? – Le pregunto.

No sé come, es una fiesta que celebran aquí por esta época. - ,Me dice.

Ah, ¿Por qué lo hacen? – Le pregunto.

No me sé muy bien el relato. – Me dice – Pero esta relacionada con el nacimiento de un niño… Además hay mito relacionado en que un señor gordo con barba blanca recorre todos las casas y entra por las chimeneas a dejar regalos bajo un árbol de pino esta decorado y las personas les dejan galletas con leche. – Me dice.

¡Oh! – Digo. – En verdad va venir ese señor.

Antes si, pero ahora esa historia se cuenta para que los se porten bien durante todo el año y les dicen que Nish va venir a dejarles sus regalos, pero en verdad son los adultos los que compran los obsequios. – Me dice esto en voz muy baja como para que yo sea la única que escuche.

¿ Rin también es creyente? – Le pregunto en el mismo tono de voz en el que me lo dijo.

Si, por eso le encanta venir aquí. – Me dice.

¿A ti te agrada? - Le pregunto.

Me gustan los baños termales que hay aquí . – Me responde, alejándose de mi y entrando en una de las cabañas que tenía un cartel que decía posada. Entre al igual que él, él estaba ahí en la recepción hablando con el posadero que tenía a un pequeño niño en brazos. Fue extraño pero sentí cierta ternura que también estaba reflejada en los ojos de Sesshoumaru, recordé que este mismo sentimiento lo sentí cuando por mi mente se cruzo aquella posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo de Sesshoumaru y aquellas palabras que aparecieron en libro de nuevo cortaron aquella posibilidad "Los Siuñires o cualquier transformación sufrida en un siuñire no pueden concebir ninguna criatura"

Kagome, vamos. – Me dice él tomando mi mano.

Eh, si. – Le respondo.

Me ve preocupado y pregunta: ¿Estás bien?

Si, vamos. –Le digo.

Está bien. – Dice él llevándome a la que sería nuestra habitación. "Nuestra habitación" Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, no es que no hubiéramos dormido juntos nunca, digamos que el ultimo para de semanas lo hicimos aunque no fueron todos los días. Pero la primera vez que lo hacíamos mientras viajábamos incluso aquella vez él ni siquiera llego a dormir conmigo, pero bueno eso ya no importa él esta aquí y debo disfrutarlo sin embargo me siento avergonzada y no me cabe duda que esto se refleja en mi rostro.

¿Por qué tan sonrojada? No te hecho ninguna propuesta todavía para que te pongas roja – Me dice

No es nada. – Le digo sentándome en la cama.

Ese nada suena a mucho. ¿Dime qué pasa? – Me pregunta mientras pone nuestras cosas en el armario, sé que trata de parecer que no le da mucha importancia pero en el fondeo sé que se preocupado.

En verdad que no es nada. – Le digo

Estas rara desde que llegamos. – Me dice.

Es que es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma habitación cuando viajamos y se siente raro. – Le digo avergonzada.

Más vale que te acostumbres, yo no voy a dejar que duermas en otro cuarto. – Me dice él, ya dejando las cosas y acercándose a mi.

Yo agacho mi cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo.

El se pone de cuclillas y me ve fijamente a los ojos: ¿Segura qué es eso lo que te molesta?

Si. – Digo de inmediato.

Bueno… ¿Me acompañas hacer las compras Nishnavideñas.?- Me pregunta.

Esta bien. ¿Rin va ir? – Le pregunto.

No, ella se va tener que quedar si no su ilusión estará rota. – Me dice.

De acurdo. – Le digo

Hemos paseado por todas las tiendas que hay en toda la ciudad. El número en verdad me sorprendió, no imagine ver cosas tan lindas, en verdad me quedaba prendada de todo aunque esa sensación me provocaba mucha incomodidad y en especial algo de culpa por que digamos que después de todo aunque no lo aparente Sesshoumaru es muy consentidor… Apenas veía mis ojos en forma de estrellita al ver cualquier cosa el iba e intentaba comprarlo y yo debía detenerlo. No puedo permitir que el este gastando tanto en mi. A pesar que uno de las tradiciones del lugar es el intercambio de regalos, y de eso se vale el para comprarme algo.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué le voy a dar a él? ?.? Antes que nada debo de ver cuanto tengo en mis ahorros, porque no puedo pedirle que él mismo se compre su regalo, si hago las cuentas, sumando mis sueldos , se ve bonita esa cifra pero debo restarle todos los gastos que tuve que hacer. Con esa cantidad no le puedo comprar un regalo decente para él.

¿Por qué tan pensativa? Acaso ¿Deseas algo? – Me pregunta.

No nada. – Le dije de inmediato.

Bueno, ¿Que te parece este juego de ponys para Rin? - Me dice mostrando una gran caja con varios ponys.

Mmm, ¿Por qué no una muñeca? – Le pregunto.

Puede ser... – Dijo aun pensativo mirando la caja con ponys.

Y los ponys también le van a gustar Le digo.

Él llevo la caja consigo y fuimos a la sección de muñecas compramos una muy bonita. Mientras el pagaba me di una escapada a una tienda para caballeros

Habían cosa bonitas pero en sí no sé qué cosa le gustaría a Sesshoumaru.

Me siento un poco mal, podre saber unas cuantas cosas de él, lo amo de eso no me cabe duda sin embargo no sé que cosas le gusta. No sé quien es él en verdad.

No imagine encontrarte aquí. - Me dice una voz por mi detrás.

Sessh – chan – Digo.

No necesario que me regales algo. – Dice tomando mi mano y llevándome fuera de la tienda.- Tu eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida. No necesito más.

Sessh- chan. ¿Qué cosas son las que te gustan? – Le pregunto.

Tu. – Responde.

¬¬ : Aparte de mi.

Hacer el amor contigo me encanta. – Dice como si nada.

Me sonrojo: Nada relacionado conmigo.

Ok. Me gusta la música.- Dice.

¿Qué clase? – le pregunto.

Música instrumental de preferencia aunque de vez en cuando em gustan otros géneros. – Me responde.

¿Qué más te gusta? - Le digo.

Los coches, rápidos. – Dice

¿Cómo los de Night City? – Le pregunto

Si. – Me responde.

De antemano ese tipo de regalo esta descartado, a lo mucho con el dinero que tengo solo podre comprar uno de juguete: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

El plateado o dorado. – Me responde. – Te repito que tu eres el mejor regalo que tengo. No necesito me des algo más.

Ya lo sé. – Le digo.

Si lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas sobre mis gustos? – Me dice

Para saber más sobre ti, a pesar que nos conocemos hace un buen tiempo, no sé casi nada de ti. – Le digo.

No es necesario que sepas más sobre mí. – Me dice de una forma cortante.

¿Cómo que no es necesario? - Le digo

Que importancia tiene mi pasado si mi presente es el qué más me agrada… Además digamos que yo tampoco se mucho de ti y no ando preguntándote. – Me dice.

La gran diferencia que hay entre tu y yo es que eres muy reservado para tus cosas y si le sumas que soy medio despistada. En cambio yo muestro más mis emociones y por lo visto tu eres muy observador. Digamos que no necesitas preguntar mucho. – le digo

Yo no tengo la culpa que las cosas sean así. – Dice él.

Te parece si yo te hago preguntas y tu también me haces preguntas. – Le digo.

Para qué si tu misma dices que no necesito hacértelas. – Me dice él.

Si sigues oponiéndote me vas hacer enojar mucho. – Le advierto.

No sería mala idea… Si mal no recuerdo las reconciliaciones entre nosotros son muy buenas. – Dice pensando.

Tu prometiste en que tratarías de dar más explicaciones. – Le reclamo.

Trataría,.. Pero en verdad no le encuentro importancia a esto. – Me dice.

Para mi es importante. – Le digo

Solo responderé algunas. – Me dice.

¿Tienes familia? – Le pregunto.

Todo el mundo la tiene, tu también debes tener una. – Me dice.

¿Te comunicas con ellos? – Le pregunto.

Se demora en responder, para decir: Hace mucho tiempo que perdi el contacto con ellos.

Se puede saber ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto.

Prefiero no tocar ese tema. – Dice, para decir después. - ¿Qué relación tenías con ese Inuyasha?

Me sorprende su pregunta, luego respondo: Solo amigos.

¿Alguna vez paso algo entre ustedes? – Dice.

Nada. – Le respondo.

¿Desde cuando Rin viaja contigo? – Le pregunte.

Desde hace tres años. – Me responde.

¿Cómo la conociste? Cuéntame la historia. – Le dije.

En una venta de esclavos… Unos ladrones mataron a su familia mientras se movilizaban de un mundo a otro, el hermano de Rin la escondió para que los ladrones no le hicieran daño, unos comerciantes la encontraron y digamos que no la trataron del todo bien, imagínate que cuando la encontré no hablaba y solo vestía unos harapos. – Esto último lo dijo con cierto resentimiento.

Valla, tenías razón al decirme que Rin. Pero ahora es muy feliz contigo. – Le digo.

Si lo es. O por lo menos eso creo. – Dice él.

Claro qué es feliz. Digamos que una persona no recupera el habla así de la nada. – Le digo. – Aunque no entiendo del todo como fue que te decidiste llevártela.

Era la única niña en ese grupo, normalmente solo están adultos en las subastas publicas por así decirlo, en las privadas abundan y son muy cotizados. Y ver a Rin así me conmociono mucho, en poco tiempo ya estaba participando, no me importo mucho lo que gaste. – Dijo.

¿Le costo mucho volver hablar? – Le pregunte.

Tuve que pasar un buen tiempo con la familia de Saya – dono, conmigo hablaba pero con otras personas a menos que se lo pidiera no decía nada. Luego fue difícil que se separara de mí, por casi siempre viaja conmigo, aunque quizá no sea lo más saludable para ella. – Dice.

Pero tu mismo dices que Rin le cuesta separase de ti . – Le digo.

Rin me ve un poco como su hermano que le salvo la vida, y yo la veo como mi pequeña hermana, Es por eso que le cuesta tanto, por lo que me dijo Totosai Rin casi no dormía desde que la deje con él por una temporada. - Me dijo.

Lo veo sorprendida: A rin la dejaste.

Contesto: Si, todo él día estaba deprimido encerrado en un cuarto lamentándome por haberme separado de ti. Rin tenía un rostro de preocupación horrible. Por más que fingiera ante ella, igual se daba cuenta de mi depresión.

No imagine creí que tu, el frío Sesshoumaru se la pasaría encerrado en un cuarto, triste. Por mí, una simple siuñire. – Le digo.

En serio piensas que soy tan frío. – Me ve extrañado.

Al principio puedes ser tan frío… - Tomo un poco de nieve. – Como la nieve, pero con un poco de calor se va derritiendo, y ese frío se va. – Le digo.

A ti te gusta la nieve. ¿Verdad? – Dice.

Por eso me enamore de ti. – Le digo abrazándolo.- Ahora sé cual va ser tu regalo de nishnavidad. – Le digo.

Te repito que no es necesario. – Dice él.

Si lo es, tu me has dado mucho y yo nada. Así que…- Me suelto de su agarre.- Regresare sola a la posada. No te preocupes. - Desaparezco rápidamente entre la gente antes que me encuentre.

Rápidamente llegue a la tienda donde estaba el regalo perfecto para él….

*** Fin del capitulo 21 ***

Notas de autora: Un millón de disculpas a todas las que leen este fic… Lo sé me demore jmuchisisisimo…. Pero tengo una muy buena justificación. La última vez que escribi admito que me encontraba inspirada pero no tenía tiempo para escribir por estar atareada con las cosas de la univ… Entre ellas los finales… con lo que le paso a mi papá tuve problema con mis parciales y unos profes me comprendieron y me tomaron mis parciales pero hubieron dos que no me lo tomaron si no que me mandaron de frente a sustitutorio., lógica y constitución política y derechos humanos. Con el problemón que hubo de la gripe porcina cerraron mi univ en plenos finales y sustis… todos esos días me la pase estudie y estudie por que se venían las vacaciones y yo tenía todas mis notas, cuando abrieron la univ, los profes no vinieron y nos tuvieron paseando durante días con las fechas incluso el profe de lógica perdió los exámenes sustitutorios que dieron unas compañeras de mi salón no sabia a quien se las dio y como no tenía las notas nos paso defrente aplazados y esa es como la condena donde o apruebas o apruebas sino tienes un rojo en la boleta tanta cólera me dio ese profe que hasta llore de rabia y se imaginan como esta mi cabeza y mi imaginación estaba pensando en las diversas formas en como torturar a ese profe…. Luego de hablar y hablar con el profe y haciéndole ver su error y demostrándole nuestros conocimientos respondiendo sus preguntas oralmente no nos mando aplazados. Y salimos bien… Pero las clases luego de solucionar ese problema al día siguiente empezaron las clases del nuevo ciclo y de nuevo entre al agujero negro de univ y si le sumamos que en las tardes tengo clases de ingles en el británico. Además que mi inspiración se tomo unas muy largas vacaciones todo el condenado ciclo se lo tomo y hasta un poco más… Y como sabrán sin inspiración no hay historia…. Esa es la causa de mi demora en verdad lo siento… se que es molesto no saber como continua la historia la duda te carcome.

Así que este capi es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, que leen mis locas ideas…

Próximo capi: Sabrán cual es el regalo de kag a Sesshoumaru por nishnavidad, malos entendidos, deseos…

Crystal Butterfly 92: gracias por review, y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que pases un prospero año nuevo.

Silvemy89: gracias por tu review y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que pases un prospero año nuevo. Que bueno que te gustara el sí.

AllySan: gracias por review, y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que pases un prospero año nuevo. Inuyasha quiera o no tiene que aparecer de nuevo… para bien o para mal eso no te lo puedo decir. Yo también he notado el cambio, quizá sea por mis estados de animo… tui sabes que eso influye mucho. Espero que no te desagrade si es así mándame tus sugerencias. Bye, gracias y sorry por la demora.

AZUL D CULLEN: Gracias por tu review, y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que pases un prospero año nuevo. Me alegra que te gustara este capi y si Sessh se ve tan lindo…. Una pregunta ¿Te gusta twilight? A mi también me gusta… sorry por la demora… en verdad pero entenderás que la falta de inspiración me impedía continuar.

Kikuyo-Sama: Gracias tu por review, y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que pases un prospero año nuevo. Creo que a ti te debo bastante disculpas aparte de por demorarme, se que es un poco confusa pero es que si revelara el meollo de la historia como que no sé… Pero deberías prestar atención en los sueños tanto de Kag como de Sessh tmb. Sorry de nuevo por todos los problemas que te a causado mi fic.

Chie Abi: Gracias tu por las palabras que estaban en tu review, y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que pases un prospero año nuevo. Sorry por la demora.

Inuyany: Gracias tu por review, y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que pases un prospero año nuevo. Me alegra que me entendieras y espero que esta vez también lo hagas, y te comprendo que en esas épocas uno necesita un break por lo menos eso ha sido lo que hice en este ciclo que ha pasado donde me emocione leyendo los libros de twilight, que por cierto termine y me encanto la historia que si los vampiros antes me caían bien ahora los adoro jijijijiji… bueno gracias de nuevo y sorry mil veces por la demora pero la culpa la tienen esos dos profes que por su culpa toda la inspiración que tenía se fue por el desagüe.

Gracias a todas por las que leen este fic y sorry por la demora de nuevo… no se preocupen que por más que me demore no les voy a dejar sin final. En verdad que sé lo que se siente cuando en eso lees el mensaje en el que te dicen que ya no va haber un final y que ahí se queda la cosa en verdad es horrible…. Por lo que yo no deseo hacerles pasarles ese mal rato… así sea el fin del mundo

Yo les pondré el final….

Bye gracias y que tengan felices fiestas.


	22. Chapter 22

Dream Scape

Capitulo 22: Encuentros

*** Pasaron los días ***

*** Con Kagome ***

Por fin tengo él regalo en mis manos y en tan solo unas horas se lo daré espero que le guste. Me ha costado casi toditos mis ahorros. Miro mi monedero, el pobre estaba en su peso regular antes de entrar aquella tienda y ahora parce estar anoréxico a las justas si he llegado a conservar unas cuantas monedas. Pero vale la pena.

Flash back

Entro a la lujosa dejando entrar al frío vi el desagrado en la mujer que atendía, me ve de pies a cabeza examinándote, escudriñándome. Que sensación tan horrible me provoca que haga eso. De todas formas me tengo que acercar a ella para poder realizar la compra.

Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta este dije? – Le pregunto., mientras señalo un hermoso dije en forma de copo de nieve.

Está…- Me iba contestar pero es interrumpida.

Señora Tilkein… La llaman urgente. – Dice una voz conocida.

La mujer no me dice nada y simplemente se va, que mal educada.

Disculpe a la señora Tilkein. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? - Me dice un joven que no lo veía desde hace bastante tiempo.

Houjo.- Digo sorprendida.

En ese momento recién se percata de quien soy: Kagome. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

Ha sido un montonal. Por lo visto tu también te has estado movilizando de lugar en lugar. – Le digo.

Si, he viajado mucho. Tu por lo visto también. – Me dice.

Si,- Le respondo.

Bueno más me vale hacer mi trabajo si no quiero que me despidan… Dime Kagome ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Me dice.

Deseo saber el costo este dije. – Le pregunto.

Está 250 guiles con una cadena incluida. – Me dice.

Wauh. – Digo sorprendida.

Te puedo hacer un descuento si gustas… - Me dice.

No te preocupes. – Le digo. El dinero me iba alcanzar a las justo pero l iba hacer. Es extraño… Ese dije lo quería para mí, no obstante al verlo a él le va mejor.- Solo quiero pedirte un favor. – Le digo.

¿Cuál? – Me pregunta.

Si te diera esto ¿te gustaría como regalo? Necesito una opinión masculina... – le digo.

¿Conoces las reglas que hay para nosotros? –Me pregunta.

Las sé… No es lo que te imaginas. – Le miento, porque si es lo que piensa. – Es para un amigo… Por favor.

Normalmente las joyas se les da a las chicas. Tiene que ser alguien especial la persona que se lo de a un hombre… Por eso mismo me preocupo por ti. – Me dice,

Te digo la verdad, solo es un amigo.- Mi yo interno. " Un amigo con el que te besas y están recontra calenturientos…"

Bueno te creo, ¿Por qué un copo de nieve? – Me pregunta.

Por ser frío. – "Lindo, precioso, hermoso… Me encanta" Si que mi yo interno esta que vuela.

Si, es así. Le agradara el regalo. Aunque no creo que te lo demuestre.- Dice.

No importa. Además ya es hora que le de algo.- Le digo.

¿Te lo envuelvo?- Me pregunta.

S, por favor – Le respondo.- Toma el dinero.

La puerta de la tienda se abre dejando ingresar un aire frío.

Por favor mi amor, debes descansar. – Se oye una voz de hombre decir.

Te repito mil y veces que estoy bien. – Le responde la que vendría a ser su pareja.

Amor este clima puede hacerles daño – Dice el primero.

Te repito que estar embarazado no significa contraer una terrible enfermedad en la que tienes que estar postrada en una cama. – Le dice su pareja muy disgustada.

Me prometiste que note arriesgarías. – Le dice.

Solo he venido hacer unas comprar nish navideñas. – Le responde.

Kagome. Aquí tienes tu paquete. – Me dice Houjo entregándome el paquete.

Gracias. Houjo. Que pases una feliz Nishnavidad. – Le digo.

Kagome-chan – Escucho ambas voces pronunciar mi nombre, en un instante soy abrazada casi quedándome sin aire. Mientras soy asfixiado me doy cuenta de quienes se trataban.

Amigos… Podrían soltarme… Me es…toy.. quedan…. – Me sueltan de inmediato.

Amiga… ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? – Me dice Sango al borde de las lagrimas, ella es abrazado en ese momento abrazada por Miroku.

Tranquila amor, piensa en él bebe… Kagome.. – Miroku estaba igual que Sango al borde de las lagrimas.

Chicos, estoy bien. No sé pongan así…. – Les digo sintiéndome un poco mal.

Se oye una fuerte tos proveniente del mostrador. Es esa mujer.

Disculpen… Podrían dejar de … - Al ver los rostros de Sango y Miroku, la cara de la mujer se distorsiono totalmente de lo que se encontraba totalmente furiosa y apunto de regañarnos su cara cambio a la de una mujer súper amable con sonrisa de oreja a oreja dispuesta a complacernos.

Sango: Disculpe el escándalo. Ya nos retiramos.

La mujer: No se disculpe señora Takeda. Yo soy la que debería disculparse y no ustedes.

Miroku: No sé preocupé, con su permiso. – Dice Miroku llevándonos a ambas del brazo.

Ya afuera empiezan con el arduo interrogatorio. Por supuesto Sango se sentó en una banca junto a Miroku. Con cara de vecinas chismosas.

¿Kagome donde te metiste? – Me pregunta Sango.

Te fuiste sin decir nada. – Dice Miroku.

Es una larga historia. – Les digo.

No importa… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… Además estoy seguro que una persona desea saber de ti. – Me dice Miroku.

Sabía perfectamente a quien se referían: él ya lo sabe todo… Así que por las puras le avisan.

¿Cómo? – Dicen ambos.

¿Por qué ponen esas caras? – Les pregunto.

¿Tu estas con Sesshoumaru?- Me pregunta Sango.

Comienzo a jugar con mis dedos.

Kagome, aquí estabas. Me tenías muy preocupado. – Dice una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Sin importar que.

Sessh…oumaru. – Le digo.

Ahí se percata de la compañía y la mirada inquisidora, que le lanzaban.

Miroku, Sango. Que sorpresa verlos aquí. – Dice él acercándose a nosotros.

A nosotros también nos sorprende mucho, en especial verlos juntos.- Dice Miroku en forma de regaño.

Sesshoumaru, no le presta atención y se pone a mi costado.

Sesshoumaru. Yo pensaba que eras un poco más razonable al pensar en tus decisiones. No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable. – Esta vez la que le regaña es Sango.

No sé en qué he sido irresponsable. Tampoco me importa. – Dice él de forma cortante.

Lo sabes perfectamente. Tu y ella no pueden andar juntos y más aun después de lo que paso en Solice. – Dice Sango.

No tienen por qué preocuparse ni alarmarse. Además que no deberían estar metiendo sus narices donde no les llaman.– Les responde él.

Que no nos preocupes y que no nos incumbe. Te notifico que Kagome es mi amiga tanto como tú y por eso mismo nos preocupamos por ustedes. Por su bienestar… Acaso quieres que todo esto termine de una forma fatal. – Le reclama Sango.

Cariño, cálmate por favor. – Le dice Miroku a Sango. – Ella tiene toda la razón. Ambos acaso se han vuelto locos .

Miroku, Sango. No tiene porque alarmarse. Ambos en verdad estamos bien… - Le digo.

Pero amiga como me pides eso si han quebrantado la peor de todas las reglas que se rige aquí. – Dice ella exasperada.

No hemos quebrantado ninguna. – Dice Sesshoumaru, de forma contundente.

Ambos se quedan en shock.

Entonces ustedes están juntos pero no revueltos. – Dice Miroku, luego de cinco minutos.

Por mi parte me sonroje, en cambio Sesshoumaru de la forma fría y seca con la que suele comportarse con los demás: Si. – Me quede un rato en shock… Aunque evite en todo momento expresarlo en mi rostro. Entendía el por qué de la mentiría.

Nada, de nada, nadita. – Dice Miroku totalmente incrédulo.

No soy tan débil como tu. – Dice Sesshoumaru. Por el amor de Dios, resulto ser el más grande de todos los mentirosos. Porque a decir verdad… Con toda la vergüenza del mundo digo que ambos parecimos animales en celo… Especialmente después de nuestra reconciliación.

Mis más merecidos respetos. – Dice Miroku con ojos como estrellita como si hubiera visto al más grande de todos sus ídolos.

Sesshoumaru, no le presta más atención, aunque conociéndolo estoy seguro que por una parte le agrada que Miroku lo tenga como ídolo y a la vez le espanta la idea: Vamos, Kagome, todavía hay cosas que nos falta por hacer.

Pero. Sango y Miroku. – Le digo.

Vamos a cenar más tarde. Nosotros invitamos.- Dice Miroku.

Di que si, Sesshoumaru. – Le ido.

Está bien. ¿Dónde nos encontramos? – Le responde Sesshoumaru.

Hotel plaza… A las 8 pm . – Le dice Miroku.

Ahí estaremos. – Le dice Sesshoumaru.

Fin del flash back

*** Con Kagura ***

Que asco me da verlos así todo acaramelados, irradiando amor por doquier. Sesshoumaru esto que me has hecho te va costar muy caro. Nunca te voy a perdonar el hecho de que me hayas cambiado por esa mujer.

Avanzo por los pasillos, falta poco para cumplir mi dulce venganza . De pronto veo al ser más terrorífico de este mundo. Hasta ahora me pregunto quién es peor. Si Naraku o ella. Me ve fijamente y me da una de esas dulces sonrisas que ponen mi piel de gallina. Se va acercando a mí, no tengo escapatoria, me da un fuerte abrazo, estoy segura que una niña de su misma edad no podría aplicar la misma fuerza.

Me da gusto verte, Kagura- chan. – Dice con esa voz de niña inocente. Se perfectamente que no le agrada verme aquí.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? Niña - Le pregunto.

Rin quiere comer un helado, kagura-chan. – Dice ella.

Te llevare a comer uno y tú me dices ¿Qué quieres?. – Le digo, tomándole la mano.

Rin hablara con kagura-chan. – Dice.

Debajo de esa fachada de niña inocente se perfectamente que se esconde el más peligroso de todos los seres, para mi desgracia resulta ser mucho más fuerte que yo, aunque debería ser al revés, pero la forma que adopto es la más adecuada para manipularlo a él aunque no se de cuenta. Ella es capaz de decidir quién puede permanecer al lado de él y quién no. Yo estoy en la lista negra, era obvio que permaneciera en esa lista.

Aquí tiene su helado, - Le dice el mesero, poniendo la gran copa de helado frente a ella.

Kagura-chan, a Rin no le agrada verte aquí. – Empieza diciendo, mientras va tomando un poco de helado.

No me importa. Deseo ver a Sesshoumaru. – Le digo

Sesshoumaru-sama, no quiere ver a Kagura-chan y Rin respeta las decisiones de Sesshoumaru-sama – Me dice.

Tu respetas todos los deseos de él. – Le reprocho.

Rin, debe cumplir los deseos de Sesshoumaru-sama, sin importar que decida estar con esa. – Le digo.

Si Sesshoumaru-sama es feliz, Rin es feliz. Para que Sesshoumaru-sama sea feliz sus deseos tiene que ser cumplidos y respetados. – Dice.

Si lo que dices es que busacas su felicidad, entonces te equivocaste al permitir que este con esa. Solo lo hace sufrir. Recuerda como lo dejo la última vez. Daba lástima. – Le digo.

El deseo de Sesshoumaru-sama es estar junto a ella, ese ha sido su deseo desde que la conoció y ella al irse, no se cumplió su deseo. – Dice.

No importa que reglas quebrante. Sabes cuál es su peor temor, el ser quien acabe con ella. . – Le digo.

No cumple para él esa regla. – Dice.

¿Qué has hecho que ningún otro de nosotros ha logrado? – Le pregunto, el solo imaginar de lo que es capaz de lograr con solo de ver feliz a Sesshoumaru.

Rin.- no quiere ver triste a su ni-chan. Su ni-chan a sufrido mucho, si él – Le corto

Antes prefiero cumplir mi labor, antes de ver la desolación de su rostro de ver que… - No puedo decir.

Al menos tenemos un deseo común. No ver triste a Sesshoumaru-sama. Por eso no acabe contigo en un primer momento. – Dice sin pelos en la lengua. Se levanta de su asiento. – Es mejor que te vayas Kagura… Si veo de nuevo triste a Sesshoumaru – sama y es tu culpa, mejor despídete… - Gira su rostro y con la mirada más dulce del mundo. – Que pases una feliz Nish navidad, Kagura-chan.

Sentí como mi piel se escarapelaba, de solo oír la amenaza de aquella niña, es un monstruo que está encargado de velar por la felicidad de él, esa sería la mejor definición de aquella pequeña. Me pregunto si es igual a la verdadera.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

De nuevo ese sueño o recuerdo. Por eso es que no me gusta venir aquí. Después de todo por más que quiere esa pesadilla no va desaparecer.

Miro a mi costado y esta ella profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se parece tanto a la sonrisa de la Kagome que conoci, enredo mis dedos en su sedoso cabello. Aunque ella me dice que es más feliz que antes y que incluso esto le parece que fuera un hermoso sueño del cual no quiere despertar. Yo le repito que no es un sueño, que esto es real. Aunque a mí también esto me parece un sueño y me da miedo despertar un día y descubrir que todo esto es un vil juego.

Cierro un momento mis ojos, e intento dormir de nuevo. No vale la pena estar mortificándome con estos pensamientos.

No de nuevo, digo. Al ver que me encontraba en el mismo lugar de esa pesadilla. De nuevo atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, un niño que no me cabe duda que soy yo.

Estoy vestido con un simple pantalón y una casaca, apenas si logra cubrirme del frío. Hasta ahora no entiendo porque esa mujer me trajo aquí, si lo único que hace es pasar horas de horas con aquel miserable. Es horrible estar aquí.

Me siento al pie de la escalera a esperar a que suceda algo, es igual que siempre nada cambia en este sueño. Aunque si pudiera hacer algo, inmediatamente correría antes de estar en camino de aquel sujeto.

Oigo las pesadas pisadas bajando por las escaleras, no me muevo para nada. Aunque lucho por hacerlo.

Oye niño, acompañe. Te voy a dar un regalo – Dice.

Lo veo fríamente, no le respondo.

Ven si no quieres otra golpiza. – Dice. Empezando abrir la puerta de la casa.

No me queda de otra debo seguirlo, a pesar que le grito, no vallas.

Vamos por un sendero que está cubierto de nieve que lleva a las profundidades de un bosque de pinos, caminamos por horas sin decir palabra alguna. Pronto llegamos a un claro. De la nada se oyen ladridos. Ladridos que sé a quién le pertenecen. A un perro salchicha de color caramelo. Mi perro.

Sonrío al vero e intento acercarme y aquel hombre me detiene: Detente.

No le hago caso, él no es nadie para ordenarme. Grave error, de improviso recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara que me tumba al suelo.

Te dije que te detengas. – Dice en tono de superioridad. Ahora es él quien se acerca al perro, este le gruñe, pero no le importa al hombre que lo suelta. Pero le sujeta del collar con la mano acercándolo.

Se perfectamente que sus intenciones no son nada buenas, incluso el yo de niño también lo sabe, se perfectamente que lo veo con ojos de odio y rencor. Él toma un bate de beisbol que estaba cubierto con la nieve. Me dice: Acaba con él si no quieres que sea yo el que lo haga contigo.

Me levanto del suelo y tomo el bate del suelo, me preparo para dar el golpe, trago saliva y doy uno de los más fuertes golpes en la cara de aquel sujeto, le rompo la nariz, escuche el crujir de sus huesos. La sangre cae a borbotones de su rostro.

El perro escapa de inmediato de su captor que se coge el rostro. En tanto yo suelto el bate y corro junto al perro.

Mocoso, del demonio de estas no sales vivo. – Lo oigo decir. De eso no me cabe duda, corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia aquella casa donde se encuentra la mujer, la única que creo era capaz de detener aquel hombre.

Es fácil perderse en aquel lugar todo luce igual. Maldición, resbalo. De pronto una lamida hace que continúe. El perro me indica el camino que debo seguir. Pronto estamos dentro de la casa, grito como loco mamá, mamá, mamá. Sé que es inútil ella no está. Cierro todas las puertas y ventanas con llave. Pero es inútil, pronto llega rompiendo una de las ventanas ingresa hecho una furia.

Mi perro le ladra, intentado defenderme. Yo por mi parte me encuentro asustado solo soy un pequeño niño no tendré más de seis años. Trago saliva y pongo mis manos en forma de puños preparándome para la pelea.

El hombre se ría sádicamente: Piensas que podrás conmigo mocoso.

El perro no esperaba nada y va contra nuestro atacante le da una fuerte mordida en la pierna. El hombre da un fuerte Augh. Pero de una sola pata lo lanza contra la pared, queda inconsciente o muerto no lo sé, prefiero imaginar que esta inconsciente. Va hacia donde el perro para darle el golpe final. Se lo impido, voy contra él y le doy de golpes, estoy seguro que no le hacen ni cosquillas. Para luego morderle el brazo.

Maldito bastardo. Tú serás el primero, entonces.

Me lanza al suelo que está lleno de vidrios, la chompa que llevo puesta no me protege nada y siento como los fragmentos cortan mi piel. Para después empujarme de una sola patada donde están los fragmentos más grandes, para sentir como se produce un gran corte en mi espalda. Me empieza dar fuertes patadas provocando que los vidrios se incrusten más en mi piel.. Pero no lloro. No pienso darle el gusto de ver mi sufrimiento. Admito es insoportable. El sabor a sangre llega a mi boca, escupo un poco y ahí es cuando el hombre se detiene. Yo por mi parte no veo nada no entiendo nada, solo el dolor es el que invade mi cuerpo.

No pasa mucho hasta sentir como soy cargado para después ser arrojado en la nieve.

¿Cómo pudiste? – Escucho una voz aguda, Mezclada con horror. – Lo mataste.

No sé más, ahí es donde despierto, como siempre. Eso sucedió, de eso no hay duda, porque todavía conservo las marcas de ese día, porque esas cicatrices son de ese día. No obstante, ignoro donde fue y quién era ese hombre.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mejor de todas las imágenes, la de mi amada durmiendo conmigo. Tengo una grandiosa idea para esta mañana estoy seguro que le encantara además si le sumo que es una dormilona ni cuenta se va dar que salí solo un momento.

*** Con Kagome ***

Busco el cálido cuerpo de mi amante pero no lo encuentro, al darme cuenta de esto de inmediato abro los ojos y lo busco con la mirada, no lo veo a él salvo un poco de su ropa que encuentra sobre el espaldar de una silla. Creo que no me ha dejado de nuevo, sin embargo me visto rápidamente y salgo a buscarlo. Al abrir la puerta me choco con una mujer.

Es alta, de tez sumamente blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, unos penetrantes ojos purpura que me esculcan de pies a cabeza, Por otra parte tiene un escultural cuerpo que siendo sincera hasta la envidio un poquito. Si no fuera por esa mirada de desde que me da podría decir que es…

Supongo que tú debes ser, Kagome. – Pude sentir el veneno en sus palabras.

Si lo soy. ¿Algún problema con eso? Señorita.- Le digo.

No dice nada y se va como si nada.

Disculpe. – Se detiene. - ¿Podría saber quién es usted? – Le pregunto.

Kagura Toretto. . Me responde sin siquiera mirarme.

Al oír su nombre supe de inmediato que debía ser la hija del señor Totosai y que por lo tanto debía conocer a Sesshoumaru. Tal vez podría decirme donde está él o si lo ha visto.

Espere ¿Usted conoce a Sesshoumaru? ¿Sabe dónde está? – Le pregunto

Escucho una risilla por su parte. No lo sé. – Dice. Después casi en un susurro lo sufrientemente fuerte para que lo escuche dice. – Pobre ilusa… No sabe que Sesshoumaru está en mi habitación. – Esto lo dijo más como para si misma.

Me quedo fría al escucharla, vamos podría ser que tal vez estuvieran hablando, eso debía ser. - ¿Cómo que está en su habitación?

Hay me escuchaste. – Dijo toda sorprendida y apenada.

Si la oí, puede decirme que está haciendo él ahí.

Descansando. – Dice como si nada.

Yo: ¿?

No me mires con esa cara, supongo que debes saber que cuando una pareja hacen… tu sabes terminan cansados… - Me dice sin pelos en la lengua.

Por mi parte sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba, no lo podía creer: ¿Usted y Sesshoumaru son pareja? – Pregunto sin poder creer lo que decía.

Eres sorda: Te estoy diciendo que Sesshoumaru y yo somos pareja… Desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo que debes en cuando nos distanciamos por su trabajo de cazador de bestias. Eso tu ya lo debes de saber. – Dice ella.

Yo: Es mentira lo que dice, él está conmigo… Me dijo que.

Que te amaba… Eso suele decirles a unas chicas. Es el problema cuando viaja, se busca una chica para satisfacer sus necesidades.

No, él no es así. – Le digo molesta.

Da suspiro y me dice toda serena sin exaltarse: Tu no lo conoces, ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con él? A lo mucho seis meses o tal vez un poco más… En cambio a él lo conozco desde mucho tiempo más que tu, desde antes que fuera cazador de bestias.

Pero… Pero él.. – Le digo.

Si no me crees puedes comprobar tu misma que él está en mi habitación durmiendo simplemente tapado con una sabana. – Me dice esto empezando avanzar.

Yo la sigo, tenía que ver esa escena con mis propios ojos. Por qué yo dudaba que hiciera eso.

Avanzamos por un corto corredor hasta llegar a una puerta, ella ingresa una tarjeta en la cerradura y la puerta automáticamente se abre, este luce oscuro, las cortinas están cerradas, la cama esta toda des tendida con un cuerpo conocido para mi, es verdad lo que me dijo aquella mujer. Él estuvo con ella, por eso insistió tanto en que tomara la medicina…

Presione mis puños lo más fuerte posible, hasta que mis uñas se clavaron en mi piel, podía sentir como la sangre emanaba de las heridas. Me aguante las lagrimas: Disculpe todas las molestias que le cause, gracias por todo.

Me fui de ahí, fui primero a mi habitación, tome un baño para lavarme restregarme el cuerpo para que no quedara rastros de que estuvo conmigo. Las lagrimas se mesclaban con el agua.

Me puse mi antigua ropa , nada cargue conmigo e incluso hice algo muy doloroso para mi.

Shiva, a partir de ahora, yo ya no soy tu dueña, tu amo va ser. – Me cuesta pronunciar su nombre- Sesshoumaru.

La ave niega con su cabeza. Yo le digo: Ahora es así, yo te regalo, además él siempre fue tu amo por que fue él quien pago por ti no yo. Así que quédate aquí y espéralo. – Le digo.

No me llevo nada, no quiero deberle nada a ese miserable.. Soy una pobre idiota al creer en él, al enamorarme de él.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Por qué Kagome-chan no vino con nosotros? – Me pregunta Rin mientras hacemos las compras.

Ella está muy cansada y por eso está durmiendo. – Le explico a Rin, bueno aparte de Kagome Rin era a la única que le podía dar una pequeña explicación.

¿Por qué? Si Kagome – chan y Rin han hecho lo mismo y Rin no se siente cansada. –dice la niña.

Si me pongo a pensar, dudo que… - Es que Kagome- chan se quedo despierta hasta tarde. – le respondo.

¿ Haciendo qué? Sesshoumaru – sama. – pregunto

La manzana que sujeto se cayó al suelo. Ahora que le digo a la niña: Bueno…

Sesshoumaru- sama Rin también quiere estar despierta hasta tarde, - Dice ella.

No, Rin. Las niñas buenas deben dormir temprano- Le digo

Entonces Kagome-chan es una niña mala, por estar despierta hasta tarde. – Dice ella.

Genial, ahora estoy en discusión sobre si Kagome es una niña buena o mala con una niña de ocho años… Me pregunto cómo harán los padres con sus hijos para poder explicar estas cosas a sus hijos "Hijos" Resonó esa palabra en mi cabeza.. Recordé el hecho que Kagome y yo nunca podremos tener uno, este tema lo tocamos la otra noche,,, luego de.

Flash back

Ella me abraza muy fuerte y dice en un susurro: Lo siento Sesshoumaru.

¿Por qué? - Le pregunto desconcertado..

Es que hoy vi como veías la barriga de Sango.

En ese momento comprendí a lo que se refería, en verdad me gustan los niños y a veces deseo formar un familia, pero se que eso no puede ser, pero ella como se entero de eso: ¿ Como supiste?

Por el libro… Sé que por más que un siuñire quiera no podrá tener hijos…

Te tengo a ti y con eso me basta. – Le respondo.

Sesshoumaru… Te quiero mucho. En verdad lo siento, siento ser una siuñire. – Me dice abrazándome

No tienes de que y no debes culparte. Yo también te quiero. Además sería complicado tener niños… Con Rin viajando con nosotros es mas que suficiente.- Le digo para que no se sienta mal.

Bueno tienes algo de razón. – Me responde.

Ahora deja de culparte, tu me has dado mucho y con eso soy feliz. – Le digo.

Fin del Flash back

Sesshoumaru-sama respóndame. – Me exige Rin.

Kagome-chan e grande y por eso se puede quedar despierta hasta tarde en cambio tu solo eres un niña y debes acostarte temprano. – Le digo, tomando unas cosas.

Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama quiere mucho a Kagome –chan. ¿Verdad? – Me dice Rin.

Si la quiero mucho pero no es para que lo estes divulgando.- Le digo.

Esta bien. Sesshoumaru-sama Rin puede hacerle una pregunta- Me dice.

Asiento con la cabeza.

¿Sesshoumaru-sama es feliz? – Me pregunta.

No esperaba que preguntara eso, pero le respondo: Si, Sesshoumaru-sama es muy feliz.

*** Fin del capitulo 22 ***

Notas de autora: Se que esto parece record, es una de las pocas veces que actualizo en menos de una semana… Pero en verdad me encontraba inspirada. Espero que les guste este capi y que entiendan un poco más este fic.

¿Qué pasara?... mmm… Habrán más apariciones inesperadas en el siguiente capi… Propuestas que podrán o no ser aceptadas igual se cumplirán y secretos se revelaran…. Tal vez… no estoy muy segura, no hay nada escrito todavía.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review…. En verdad alientan a continuar escribiendo… Las personas que no dejaron uno no importa de seguro han estado muy ocupadas y no han tenido tiempo las comprendo… Asi que gracias por leer este fic, feliz año… No sé preocupen si demoro en subir el siguiente capi, ustedes saben que lo subiré… asi caiga un meteorito o lo quesea…. Jijijijijiji bye.

bbkid


	23. Chapter 23

Dream Scape:

Capitulo 23: ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Han pasado más de tres horas y ella no ha vuelto. Me preocupa, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Tomo mi abrigo y salgo a buscarla. La busco por todos lados no hay señas de ella y tampoco hay indicios que se haya ido, todas sus cosas están incluso Shiva esta. Además por qué tendría que irse no he hice nada malo.

Tal vez salí a buscarme, que tal si hoy decidieron hacer una redada los hombres de Naraku y se la han llevado a uno de los campos. Tendré que averiguar, no me queda de otra. Si mejor lo hago no quiero llevarme después una horrible sorpresa. Aunque lo dudo, me hubiera enterado. Si me preocupo por gusto. Bueno más vale prevenir que lamentar.

*** Tres días después ***

*** Con Kagome ***

Voy tres días enteros sin dormir, apenas cierro los ojos las escenas de aquella traición. La de verte ahí durmiendo en la cama de aquella mujer. Me da asco mi cuerpo por sentir placer ante tus caricias y besos. Hago de todo para olvidarte hasta he llegado pasarme de copas solo para hacerlo y ver si un poco de este dolor disminuye pero solo aumenta. Las lágrimas no paran de brotar de solo recordarte, de ver mi dignidad y orgullo tirados al suelo por un sucio mentiroso que lo único que hacía era jugar con mis sentimientos.

Mentira, todo era una vil mentira un juego… Me recuerda tanto a alguien. Sé que este dolor lo sentí antes sin embargo no sé si lo llegue a superar, ni siquiera sé quien fue simplemente me siento como una tonta que ha sido timada dos veces quien sabe quizá fueron más.

Pero esta es la que más duele, duele por el simple hecho de recordar todos estos estúpidos sentimientos por sentirlos por añorar el contacto de su piel. Me odio por sentir esto, soy una tonta. Continúo llorando por un hombre que no vale la pena, un miserable.

Una mujer tan bella no debería estar llorando. – Oigo decir a una voz masculina. Genial ahora estoy siendo coqueteada por un completo desconocido. Me hago la que no escuche nada y continúo apoyada en el barandal del puente.

Espero que no piense quitarse la vida. Si no tendría que detenerla de inmediato- sin importarle que trate de ignorarlo. Aunque debo admitir que tiene algo de razón, en un principio si vine aquí fue para intentar eso pero soy tan cobarde que apenas vi la altura e imaginarme lo fría que podría estar el agua esta noche… Mucho dolor, además no vale la pena quitarme la vida por alguien como él.

He de suponer que es un hombre el causante de su dolor, ¿Verdad? – Dice, si que este es adivino o tal vez mi apariencia refleje eso. Una cálida mano, me saca de mis pensamientos, está limpia las lagrimas de mi rostro de una forma tan delicada que me hace sonrojar sin embargo no estoy segura si esto es por el alcohol o por la suave piel de este hombre. Me alejo de él pero este toma mi mano.

No se escape, no pienso hacerle daño. Solo que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar. – Dice soltando mi mano al terminar esta oración.

Sus palabras suenan sinceras, recién me decido a ver su aspecto, es un hombre alto ni muy joven ni muy viejo, con una exuberante cabellera negra y unos profundos ojos de color vino, es extraño es la primera vez que veo ojos de ese color en humanos, sus rasgos son finos puedo decir que bastante atractivo. Por otra parte su vestimenta no es ni muy elegante pero tampoco de alguien que carece de dinero. Lo que me llama su atención es la palidez de su piel, era semejante a la de … Genial ahora estoy en la etapa de comparar a todos los hombres que vea con él.

Me enferma mi actitud.

¿Se encuentra bien? – Me pregunta.

Eh sí, no sé preocupe. – Le respondo.

Él se alegra que le haya dirigido la palabra: Eso me alegra, aunque digamos que no está del todo bien, no se ve nada bien.

No tiene por qué preocuparse, Hasta otra oportunidad. – Le digo en forma de despedida, digamos que no me da mucha confianza.

No debería irse tan pronto. – Dice tomándome del brazo.

Disculpe si soy grosera, pero no me encuentro con ánimos como para hablar con alguien. – Le respondo intentando soltarme de su agarre.

Puedo hacer que lo olvide. - - Me dice.

Eh. – Me sorprendo al oír aquellas palabras.

Está vez se acerco a mi oído: Que puedo hacer que lo olvides.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda: No sé a qué se está refiriendo.

A tu amor por él, puedo hacer que lo olvides. – Me dice.

Yo no… No quiero. – Le digo.

Mientes, tú deseas olvidarlo y yo puedo concederte ese deseo. – Dice.

Gracias por su oferta pero no estoy interesada. – Le digo, zafándome de él.

Bueno, no me queda de otra. – Dice, sentí un golpe en la base de la nuca y no supe más.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

La he buscado por todos lados y no hay señales de ella. Todas sus cosas están incluso Shiva que es una de las cosas que más aprecia. He ido incluso hasta los campos arriesgándome pero no esta ahí. En los diferentes portales nadie tampoco la vio. ¿Dónde estás Kagome?

Ni siquiera sé si ella se ha ido por voluntad propia o si la han raptado, capturado incluso tal vez se perdió. Estoy casi seguro que es por alguna de las tres últimas razones, porque no hay un motivo por el que ella decidiera irse. Acaso hice algo que la molestara, todo estaba bien entre nosotros,

No me fijo por donde voy y choco con alguien: Disculpe.. – Digo sin fijarme de quien se trata, tampoco me importa.

Sesshoumaru, que sorpresa. – Dice una voz sumamente conocida.

Kagura. – Digo enfadado.

Igual que siempre, que coincidencia que nos encontremos. – Me dice.

Dudo que lo sea. – Le digo.

Hay Sesshoumaru. ¿Cómo no vas con esa? No la veo junto a ti, acaso se fue. – Dice

Sus palabras me dieron que, pensar, si ella está aquí y todavía dice "acaso ella se fue". Oh maldición.

La toma de la muñeca: ¿Qué le hiciste? – Le pregunto sumamente molesto.

Hay Sesshoumaru me lastimas… - Comienza a decir.

Te advertí que si le hacías algo lo lamentarías. – Le dije.

No hice nada. – Dice

Mientes. – Ejerzo más presión en la muñeca

De un solo tirón se suelta de mi agarre. Que te crees Taisi, que con ese insignificante poder me vas a intimidar.

Kagura más vale que respondas por las buenas si no quieres que me moleste…. Por ella soy capaz de mucho . – Le digo

Incluso de enfrentar a la misma muerte… No me hagas reír. – Dice.

Lo soy, ahora contesta. Sé perfectamente que soy capaz de vencerte si en verdad lo deseo. – Le respondo amenazadoramente. Siento como la rabia corre por mis venas.

¿De qué te serviría? Es tarde. – Dice.

¿Tarde? – Digo.

Si, ahora es mejor que te resignes. – Me dice, pegándose a mi. – Yo no me iré como ella.

La alejo de inmediato con mi brazo Dime que le hiciste.

Fuérzame quiero ver si logras sacarme algo.- El poco control que tenía se evaporo en un santiamén la ira recorría todo mi cuerpo, era pocas las veces en las que terminaba así de molesto, dando relucir una de las formas que tanto detestaba. Es la primera fase del monstruo que tanto odio ser pero esta vez solo lo hago por ella. Mi cuerpo quema y conozco mi apariencia, mis ojos deben estar completamente rojos y las margas de mi rostro han cambiado de color, en este momento son negras y mis uñas parecen garras además de sobresalir dos colmillos de mi boca.

Tu forma no me da miedo. – Dice, algo temerosa.

¿Segura? – Le digo conservando un poco de autocontrol, la sed de sangre invade mi boca,

Si. – Se pone a la defensiva, percibo claramente el vano intento que tiene ella de protegerse, el controlar el viento.

Sabes que eso no te sirve de nada, mi poder no radica en ningún elemento, solo radica en la fuerza y velocidad. – Le digo perdiendo el poco autocontrol de mi cuerpo, con rápidos movimientos me acerco a ella, ella intenta detenerme con sus ataques de viento pero no sirven de nada. En poco tiempo me encuentro con mis colmillos cerca de su yugular, tomando de nuevo algo de autocontrol: Más vale que te apresures, mi autocontrol se esta acabando y mi sed crece… En especial en esta forma. Lo sabes verdad.

Está bien, te lo diré. – Dice.

Habla. Quizá eso me calme. – Le digo.

Le dije que éramos pareja, no me creyó al principio y,…

¿y qué? – Le pregunte.

Y utilice la técnica de ilusión en ella. – Dijo.

¿Qué hiciste que viera? – Le pregunte.

Tu durmiendo en mi cama tapado con la sabana. Cuando vio eso ahí por fin creyó lo que le dije. – Me dijo, en ese momento por fin aleje mis colmillos de su cuello.

Solo hiciste eso. – Le digo dándole una mirada asesina con desdén.

Si. – Dice dudando.

Dime la verdad Kagura. Si no quieres.

Es la verdad, no sé qué será de esa. Total lo única que quiero es alejarte de ella. – Dice, intentando abrazarme.

La alejo de mi de un manotazo.: Ni me toques ni me busques de nuevo Kagura. Sino te arrepentirás de hacerlo. – La dejo tirada ahí en suelo y me voy a buscar a Kagome. Si vio aquello no la culparía de pensar que la engañe.

Hay, no debí irme.

*** Con Kagome ***

Me siento aturdida y mareada, los parpados me pesan y me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, con cada minuto que pasa me duele más y más. Abro lentamente los ojos, por lo visto estoy boca arriba, lo primero que veo es el techo de una habitación.

Trato de recordar como llegue aquí, pero por más que lo intento me es imposible, mi cabeza duele demasiado… como cuando llegue a este mundo y a las justas si recordaba mi nombre y lo conocí a él, un lagrima resbala por mi mejilla. No debería estar pensando en él. Y por lo visto tomar no ha servido de nada.

Ahora lo recuerdo, tome como nunca y estuve a punto de cometer la tontería más grande de este mundo, iba a saltar por un puente, pero al final me puse a pensar que él no valía la pena y apareció ese hombre y… Oh mi Dios ¿Qué paso?

Me levanto de inmediato y me doy cuenta que estoy completamente desnuda, hay varios moretones en mi cuerpo. Rayos ¿Qué sucedió? Lo único que se me ocurre es qué… Oh maldición, maldición ¿Por qué a mi? Esto no puede ser. Esta todo mal… Empiezo a llorar.

No entiendo porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi, ¿Cuándo cambio todo? ¿Cuándo mi sueño ideal se transformo en una pesadilla? Acaso él es culpable de esto, no… todo esto es mi culpa por creerle por enamorarme, debí alejarme después de todo los siuñires son infelices su amor es maldito. Fui una pobre tonta la creer que todo sería como los cuentos de hadas o esos animes y telenovelas que veía Sango, con finales felices y donde la protagonista se quedaba con su príncipe azul.

Que he recibido a cambio por creer en eso, un corazón roto, hecho añicos por la persona que supuestamente decía amarme además de la poca dignidad que me quedaba me fue despojado por un desconocido que por lo visto me va tener aquí atrapada.

"Debiste dejarte morir ese día" Me dice una voz muy semejante a la mía. En sí creo que es mi propia voz, busco con la vista la persona o de donde proviene aquella voz y lo que encuentro es alguien cubierto totalmente por una capa. Me cubro con la sabana e intento mitigar un poco mis sollozos y le pregunto: ¿Quién eres?

Me responde: "Si lo hubieras hecho, ya no lo hubieras visto a él"

En eso la recuerdo es aquella mujer del muelle, la que me hizo caer del muelle, pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí y dice todo esto?

¿Qué logras6te viéndolo? - Dice.

Sé a quién se refiere y quizá después de todo tenga razón.

"Simplemente que te lastimara más… Que viniera el mismo Naraku por ti"

La última parte, me deja fría, el sujeto del puente era Naraku, Naraku fue él que me hizo esto…

Él culpable de todo, aquí es él. – Dice

"Él" – Digo sin pensarlo.

Si. Sesshoumaru. – Al pronunciar su nombre siento un desgarre en mi interior.

Él fue quien se interpuso… él se interpuso en tu deseo… Él se interpuso en tu sueño.

No digo en voz alta.

De pronto la puerta se abre y aquella mujer desaparece por arte de magia.

*** Con Inuyasha ***

Está esperando en el lugar que la cite, se encuentra sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol cubierta por su típica capa negra. Me acerco con paso firme, puedo escuchar mis pisadas retumbar en la nieve es tarde y nadie se dará cuenta que estamos aquí y si nos ve que más da. La veo girar y dar una leve risilla.

Le pregunto de frente: ¿Dónde está?

Valla por lo visto no tienes modales, ni siquiera saludas.

No estoy para juegos, solo dime donde está.

Ella: No sé a quién te refieres.

Lo sabes perfectamente. Me refiero a Kagome. – Le digo.

Hasta donde lo recuerdo tu trabajo no consiste en conocer su paradero. – Dice jugando con un hilo que está entre sus dedo .¿Dónde está?

Da suspiro de resignación: No losé.

Mientes. – Su actitud me enfurece y la tomo de la solapa y la pongo contra la pared. – Dime donde está, Kikyo.

Con su voz fría: Eres igual al verdadero… Ahora es cuando recién te importa

Me molesto aun más y la presiono con mayor fuerza contra la pared: No soy como él…. Ella siempre me ha importado.

Si como no… Crees que ahora te lo voy a decir.. Sabes es igual que aquel día…. Nuestros cuerpos pegados…

Me das asco. – Le digo empujándola y separándola de mi cuerpo como una especie de acto reflejo.

Tu eres el que me da asco…. – Dice lanzándome un escupitajo, esto me irrita y la sujeto del brazo. – No me hagas reír.

Que puedo esperar de un deseo tan débil como tu… Hasta una niña hace mil veces mejor trabajo que tu.

Le digo: No estoy para tus sermones y reproches. Solo dime donde esta.

Kikyo con su típica risilla y luego con su voz fría e hiriente: Junto aquel que desea lo mismo que yo.

Mis ojos se ponen como platos y suelto de inmediato a Kikyo, de pronto la misma ira que al principio sentí vuelve con más fuerza pero esta vez la descargo contra un árbol dando un fuerte puñetazo, el árbol cae dando un fuerte proc, y la veo fijamente.

Le pregunto: ¿Porqué permitiste que se fuera con él?

Kikyo responde como si nada: Porque al igual que tu naciste de su deseo, deseo de felicidad, Yo nací de su deseo de muerte…

Kikyo. – Es lo único que logra salir de mis labios, no podía creer lo que aquella mujer había hecho.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Voy de mundo en mundo buscándola como un loco. Luego de saber lo que hizo Kagura mi angustia ha crecido el doble. Esta sola, molesta y totalmente indefensa. He revisado sus cosas y la mayoría esta incluso esta la pulsera para el pie que le deje para que las bestias no le persiguieran. Ni siquiera Shiva esta con ella como para protegerla. Maldición digo golpeando una pared.

Sesshoumaru. – Me llama alguien.

Giro para ver de quien se trata.

Si eres tu. – Dice aquella persona, una de las que menos deseaba encontrarme en este momento. Lo veo fríamente.

Me recuerdas ¿Verdad? – Dice, como si nada.

Inuyasha Taiyoma, un hanyou.- Le respondo frío y cortante.

Si. – Dice nerviosamente. Empieza a rascarse la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le pregunto.

Bueno. Este. – Dice.

Me irrita y detesto que me hagan perder mi tiempo más a un cuando ella esta en peligro. Espero unos segundos más y él al no decir nada decido irme.

Espera. Lo que debo decirte es importante. – Dice.

LO dudo. – Le digo sin siquiera verlo.

Es sobre Kagome. – Dice.

Esto me llama la atención y tan solo en segundos me encuentro sujetándolo del cuello: Habla si no quieres que me moleste.

Tranquilo.- Dice temeroso.

Dilo. –

Ella… Ella…. Esta con Naraku. – Dice.

¡¿QUÉ?!. – Digo lanzándolo por los aires, haciendo que callera sobre un contenedor de basura. ¡Como pudiste? – Le digo todo molesto.

Derribo todo a mi paso hasta estar frente a él, que no dice nada esto me molesta más y empiezo a golpearle no entendía porque lo hizo, porque la llevo donde ese miserable. Ella no se merecía eso, Rayos. Lo golpeo más fuerte. Él no se defiende de ninguno de mis golpes, no lo entiendo, no me reclama nada ni dice nada.

¿Tu la amas? ¿Alguna vez la quisiste? – Le pregunto.

Escupe un poco de sangre por la boca, se que no tiene nada de gravedad, después de todo es un hanyou.

Responde: Solo soy un deseo que no cumplió su cometido… Un desperdicio de deseo que dejo que su sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla.

No entiendo nada de lo que dice, ¿Cómo que es un deseo? Y dejo que el sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla que tiene que ver todo eso con Kagome.

Se ríe un poco y suelta un pequeña quejido de dolor: No entiendes nada ¿Cierto?. – Para un minuto para luego continuar diciendo. – Eres igual a ella.

¿Igual a ella? – Le digo

No soy ningún tonto, que no sabe que antes que seas un Taisi tu, fuiste un siuñire, un siuñire igual a Kagome.

¿ Qué tiene que ver esto con qué tu la entregaras a Naraku? – Le pregunto.

Te has preguntado ¿Po qué cuando llegaste no recordabas nada? Y después cuando fuiste recuperando parte de tus recuerdos no coincidían con tu realidad.

Tenía razón muchas veces me lo había preguntado pero este no es el momento para buscar respuestas a eso.

Cada vez que preguntas ¿Por qué? Te cambian de tema y eluden esa preguntas con cualquier pretexto, para al final olvidarte del asunto.

Si.

¿Quieres respuestas a tus preguntas? – Me pregunta.

Si – respondo.

*** Fin del capitulo 23 ***

Notas de autora: Sorry por la demora, se que no me demore mucho en actualizar, bueno no como las otras veces. Pero es que me quede sin internet, unos problemas familiares, etc. Esto me tiene bastante saturada. Como comprenderán. Espero que les guste este capi. El siguiente no sé cuando lo actualizare, espero no demorar mucho. Que sucederá en verdad no lo sé…. Bueno gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, dejen más porfis…… y si no pueden lo comprenderé. Bueno ya me quito bye. Cuídense besos.

Ya saben actualizare pase lo que pase.

azul d cullen

Gracias por tu review.

XioSessho

Antes que nada gracias por tu review, y como veras la explicación acerca de tu pregunta esta en este capi. Y no te preocupes, pase lo que pase io seguire actulizando tal vez me demore un poco pero actualizare.

Tasuki

Gracias por tu review y decir que tengo una buena imaginación ñ.ñ…. Gracias en verdad. Y no te preocupes actualizare…

nathalie

Gracias por tu review

çEn si gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic…. En verdad y gracias también a las chicas que me dejan sus reviews…. Y ya sabern podre demorarme una eternidad en actulizar pero lo hare hasta que llegue el ultimo capi…


	24. Chapter 24

Dream Scape

Capitulo 24: 15 pasos

En el capitulo anterior

Cada vez que preguntas ¿Por qué? Te cambian de tema y eluden esas preguntas con cualquier pretexto, para al final olvidarte del asunto.

Si.

¿Quieres respuestas a tus preguntas? – Me pregunta.

Si – respondo.

Te lo diré con la condición que me prometas que despertaras a Kagome. – Me dice.

¿Despertarla? – No entiendo lo que dice, ¿Cómo que debía prometer despertar a Kagome? Acaso ella se encuentra dormida o algo. Mi preocupación.

Si.

Hablas como si ella estuviera dormida. – Le digo.

Antes de explicarte prométeme que lo harás. – Me dice.

¿Con eso podre salvar a Kagome' – Le pregunto.

En este momento… Es la mejor opción que tenemos. – Me dice.

Está bien, lo prometo.- Le digo a regaña dientes. – Ahora explícame.

Antes que nada recuerda el significado de Siuñire.- Dice

Alma en sueño.- Respondo.

Ahí está la clave de todo este lugar.- Me dice

Este sujeto sí que me está confundiendo, ¿Cómo que ahí está la clave?

¿Qué insinúas ¿ - Le pregunto.

El alma vendría a ser el sujeto y sueño…

Lo interrumpo: Lo que intentas decir es que todo esto es un sueño – Le digo incrédulo.

Exacto. – Dice muy seguro de sus palabras.

Sin poder asimilar sus palabras: ¿Dices que es un sueño? – Asiente con la cabeza. Le contesto: - Imposible… En los sueños no sientes dolor, no te lastimas y mucho menos puedes morir. – Le digo.

¿Eso crees? – Me pregunta.

Claro, es lógico. Se supone que en la realidad sucede todo eso y en los sueños puedes hacer las locuras que quieres sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, a fin de cuentas no sucederá nada. – Le contesto.

¿Los sueños que crees que son?

Pienso un momento e intento recordar lo que leí en un libro, contesto: Es la representación de los deseos o fantasías de alguien, mientras duerme. – Digo.

De ese significado podemos deducir que los sueños son manejados por los deseos. – Dice.

¿Qué me importa eso? – Le respondo enojado.

ÉL ignora mis palabras y continua preguntándome: ¿Qué pasaría si varios deseos se oponen entre sí?

No sé.

El se contesta así mismo: Hay una lucha constante en la que el individuo queda a merced de los deseos, siempre y cuando estos se materialicen y tomen forma…

Si que lo dices es cierto… Supongamos ¿Quien es la persona que se halla dormida?

Los siuñires. – Dice,

Kagome y otras personas más. – Digo.

Tu también te encuentras en aquella lista… Solo que en tu caso es algo distinto. Pero en base esto es un sueño en el que la acumulación de deseos de distintas personas se junta pero no se mezclan. – Dice. Hace una breve pausa y continúa. – Nunca se deben mezclar.

¿Mezclar? – Pregunto. ¿.?

Unirse, es por ese motivo que los siuñires no pueden tener una relación cercana con nada ni nadie. – Dice.

¿Por qué?- Le pregunto.

Para evitar estos desastres… Para evitar que suceda lo mismo que con Kagome, ese aferramiento que tenía por ti, intercedieron mucho más otros factores en los que digamos… Tus deseos prevalecieron sobre los que ella tuvo en un principio. Todo se ha vuelto una confusión. Por eso debemos despertarla.

Según tu. Yo tengo la culpa que ella este así. – Le digo.

En parte pero más culpable soy yo… Pero esto es irrelevante en este momento… Solo debes despertarla. - Dice.

De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Y ¿Por qué todo se ve tan sólido? – Le pregunto.

No lo sé y por lo que puedo deducir , es que en este momento lo que estuvo frente a ti fue el alma de Kagome…. Su alma dormida al igual que lo que está en frente mío es tu alma dormida también… Tiene que despertarla cuanto antes. – Dice.

¿Qué sucederá cuando despierte? – Le pregunto.

No es de importancia. – Dice.

Te exijo que me los digas . – Lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

Desaparecerá… - Responde.

Abrí los ojos como platos. No podía permitir que sucediera, no podría vivir sin ella.

No pongas esa cara. Cuando digo que desaparecerá, es que ella se ira de este lugar y nadie absolutamente nadie recordara que existió. – Dice como si nada, yo por mi parte continuo horrorizado ante la posibilidad de vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera. Y lo peor es que este lo decía como si nada.

Me da una palmada en la espalda como para hacerme sentir mejor, dice. No te preocupes tu tampoco recordaras nada.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Le grito

Sí, todo lo que pasaron será como si nunca sucedió. Tu vida continuara como si nunca la hubieras conocido. – Dice. No aguanto más y le doy un golpe directo en la cara que lo tumba al suelo.

Dices que no me preocupe. – Le grito. – Estas loco… Ella desaparecerá.

¿y? - Dice el todavía en el suelo.

No puedo vivir sin ella. – Le digo, mientras clavo mis uñas en mi piel, leves gotas de sangre cae al suelo.

Prefieres ver como Naraku le quita su vida, no estaría ni muerta ni viva sería una especie de zombi… Nunca más será ella ni este ni en otro lugar… O tal vez ella haga que muera. ¿Qué final crees que sea mejor para ella?… Señor egoísta. Solo piensas en tu dolor y no en el bienestar de ella. – Me dice.

… -yo

Lo único que te importa es que no la recordaras… Siempre tu egoísmo ha sido el que ha predominado en esta relación. Tú decidías por ella según lo que mejor te convenga.- Dice.

Eso no es verdad. – Le digo.

A que no, si esta en estos momentos con Naraku es por culpa de una de tus fieles seguidoras que la puso en bandeja de plata a Naraku. Al principio pensé que tal vez ella estaría bien contigo y lo primero que hiciste fue ponerla en peligro dispuesta a que las bestias de Naraku se la llevaran. – Dice.

¿Cuándo hice eso? Yo la protegía. – Le digo.

Así, te olvidas que Night City se perdió con ese tal Kouga si no llegaba, si no la ocultaba cuantas cosas le pudo pasar aquella vez pero ella volvió a tu lado, te defendió porque te quería… Luego la tomas y la dejas por tus miedos de terminar como Aquel lugarteniente del oeste, y ella se fue toda lastimada y de nuevo vuelves pudiste dejarla en paz el tiempo curaría sus heridas las heridas que le causaste pero tú no te cansaste de lastimarla y regresaste y de nuevo la friegas bien grande dándosela a Naraku… Yo no la lleve con él fue esa tipa que andaba detrás de ti. – Me dijo.

Kagura. – Dije.

Si fue esa mujer. – Dice

Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste que te pegara? . Le digo.

No la protegí. Mi deber, mi misión aquí es ver por su bienestar sin importar lo que ella desee pero tú te opusiste… Cuando los deseo se oponen siempre hay una persona que sale perdiendo y en este caso es Kagome. – Me dice.

Me quedo en silencio por varios minutos, lo admito, soy egoísta sin embargo la amo y creo que por ese motivo es que debo de buscar la mejor solución en la que ella sea feliz después de todo lo único importante es que la persona que amas sea feliz sin importar dónde o con quien este.

Pero antes de hacer ver que he aceptado esto pregunto: ¿No hay otra opción?

Es imposible que lo logres. – Contesta.

¿Cuál es? – Pregunto desesperado.

Que la rescates de Naraku y salir vivo. – Dice.

¿Por qué es necesario que salga vivo? – Pregunto.

Si llegases a morir ella no lo soportaría, sé que ella es capaz de entregarse a Naraku o morir por aquel dolor. – Dice.

Le pregunto: ¿Ella recordaría?

A diferencia tuya ella si recordara, sabrá que tú no estás a su lado y sufrirá…

Lo haré, venceré a Naraku y la rescatare. – Digo con totalmente seguro.

No podrás… No obstante te voy ayudar a entrar al castillo… Pero nadie a derrotado ni derrotara a Naraku, por algo es el Lord. – Dice.

Pero acaso no son los deseos los que controlan este lugar. – Digo.

Sí, pero… - Comienza a decir pero lo interrumpo.

Entonces no hay otra solución, La rescatare y esta vez la haré feliz. – Digo.

Haz lo que quieras- Hace una pausa. – Te ayudare en lo que pueda, sin embargo si no existe otra cosa que puedas hacer la despertaras. – Me dice.

Está bien. – Le digo.

*** Con Kagome ***

La puerta se abre de improviso y de inmediato aquella mujer desapareció.

Veo que por fin despertaste. – Dice, es aquél hombre que vi aquella noche y por lo que me dijo aquella encapuchada es el famoso Naraku.

No respondo nada solo me aferro más a la sabana, admito que tengo miedo ante lo que pueda sucederme, trato de no demostrarlo aunque creo que es algo que resulta imposible, la sonrisa formada en su boca lo demuestra..

El se acerca lentamente hacia donde me encuentro, no me muevo hasta que se encuentra demasiado cerca y retrocedo hasta ya no tener salida. Pasa sus dedos por mi rostro, sus dedos son fríos y su piel tan blanca parece estar hecho de mármol. Trago saliva.

No tengas miedo, querida Kagome. – Dice mientras sus dedos se enredan en mi cabellera. – No voy a lastimarte. – dice

Alejo su mano de mi cuerpo le dije: Mentira, usted me hizo esto.

Él que te hizo esto fue tu amado Sesshoumaru. O acaso olvidaste que te engaño. – Dice.

Tenía razón en que me engaño pero a pesar de todo él no habría permitido que Naraku me hiciera eso. Le respondo: Él no tiene nada que ver.

Hay que ingenua eres… él me lo advirtió. – Dice, tomando un poco de distancia y haciendo gestos con sus manos.

¿Cómo que él le advirtió? – Le pregunto.

Crees que te encontré por asares del destino. Estas muy equivocada, más o menos me dijo donde podía encontrarte después de todo luego de conseguir lo que deseaba, quería deshacerse de ti, eres un estorbo para él… Como para todo el mundo. – Dice.

Miente. – Digo muy segura. – Él nunca me entregaría a usted.

Como puedes creer en alguien que te engaño te uso… - Me ve molesto.

Porque por el poco tiempo que pase con él, siempre cuido que no cayera en sus garras. – Le dije. – Además que más da si me engaño, él no sería capaz de hacer lo que dice.

Él es uno más de los miserables que trabaja para mí, es uno de esos que se encarga de conseguir lo que quiero… Créeme. – Dice esto tendiéndome su mano.

La rechazo de inmediato, me levanto de la cama sin soltar la sabana que me cubre: Mentiroso, usted es el miserable.

No pierdas tu tiempo defiendo lo indefendible. Él es el mentiroso. Tú defiendes a alguien en el que no confías por el simple hecho que siempre te engaño. – Dice. Se va alejando de mi y con cada frase que dice da un paso en total ha dado tres pasos. - ¿Acaso él alguna vez te menciono algo sobre su pasado? ¿Te dijo quien es en verdad? ¿Sabes qué cosa es lo que es en verdad? ¿Alguna vez te dijo la verdad? ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre él? Nada absolutamente nada. Solo se revolcó contigo unas cuantas veces. Te decía palabras dulces llenas de mentiras. Promesas vacías. Te dejo al no sentirse satisfecho. Yéndose a acostarse con otra más. Para al final dejarte a mi merced. – Dijo todo esto separándose unos doce pasos más.

… - Me quedo en silencio apretando la sabana, no sé qué decir en parte tiene razón sin embargo a pesar de todo confió en Sesshoumaru. Me armo de valor le respondo: No me importa perder mí tiempo. Quizá él no me dijo nada sobre su pasado. Que importaba solo lo quería a él no a su pasado.- Paso a paso avanzo hasta mi cruel enemigo- Yo sé que es el Sesshoumaru que ame, amo y amare. Qué más da si me engaño o me mintió eso es para los ajenos a nuestra relación yo le creo por lo tanto no me mintió. Una lógica extraña lo admito, al igual que el amor. Si, pasamos muchas noches y días juntos como amantes. Algo que tú no podrás hacer por más que quieras Naraku puesta que la segunda te costara la vida. – Uno por uno, voy acortando la distancia que nos separa - Las palabras que él me dijo no cabe duda que fueron las más dulces que escuche en mi vida. Para mí son verdad no mentiras. Aquellas promesas faltan cumplirse pero la más importante la cumplió, la de despertar a mi lado luego que hicimos el amor. Es verdad que esa mañana despertó en la cama de aquella mujer. Lo importante aquí no fue su satisfacción si no la mía. Lo de que me dejo a tu merced vamos no me hagas reír tu el gran Naraku no necesita ayuda amenas que seas un inepto. –solo falta uno para dar la estocada final. - Así que no vuelvas hablar mal de Sesshoumaru, que la única que puede hacerlo soy yo. – Al terminar mi contraataque, le doy la más fuerte de todas las cachetadas que pude dar en toda mi vida. Suena muy fuerte sin embargo es como golpear una pared, un crack por parte de mis dedos resonó, un dolor agudo recorrió mi cuerpo. Sin embargo logre mi cometido dejar la marca de mi mano en aquel pulcro rostro y un hilo de sangre en la parte inferior de su labio, son mi trofeo. Sonrió cínicamente al ver mi logro.

Naraku que se encontraba estático recupera la compostura, se limpia el hilo de sangre con la manga de su traje, ríe por un par de segundos, su risa da miedo. Para luego de pronto sentir como me toma del cuello y me levanta en el aire. La sabana que me cubría cae al suelo, mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo que hace no más de una hora parecía el de un mártir azotado y ahora lucía impecable sin ninguna imperfección. En este momento esto es algo irrelevante ya que debo preocuparme más por respirar, me está asfixiando.

Ni se te ocurra volver hacer eso, maldita Perra. – Dice al momento que me lanza contra la pared, más crack resuenan de mi cuerpo, no obstante contengo mi s quejidos, no pienso mostrarme débil ante este sujeto. Lo veo desafiante a los ojos más una mezcla de odio, él por su parte corresponde a mi desafío. Iniciando una pequeña pelea de miradas la que termino ganando soy yo o por lo menos creo hacerlo.

Más vale que te prepares para tu boda, querida. – Dice luego de girarse.

Mi mandíbula termina desencajada, no creía lo que oía, Naraku piensa que me casare con él.

Estás loco, si piensas que me casare contigo. Antes prefiero la muerte. – Le contesto.

Entonces eso tendrás querida. – Dice.

Yéndose y dejando sola en aquel cuarto que ahora es mi prisión.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Las calles de la ciudad están desoladas simplemente iluminadas por la tenue luz de los faroles. Es extraño este ambiente es como si la noche se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con nosotros, hoy es luna nueva y no hay ninguna estrella iluminando el cielo, además que él único sonido que puedo escuchar es el de mis botas chocando contra el suelo. Falta solo unos cuantos metros para llegar al lugar del encuentro.

No he dejado de pensar en todo este tiempo en Kagome. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se encontrara bien? La segunda es una pregunta tonta, dudo que estando con Naraku alguien esté bien, digamos que estar al lado de él debe de equivaler a estar junto con el más cruel torturador. Pobre de mi Kagome, es seguro que en este momento se encuentre sufriendo o algo parecido. Pero dudo que este del todo bien. Todo esto es por mi culpa, si esa condenada mañana me hubiese quedado con ella y no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de llevarle el desayuno a la cama. En este momento estaríamos juntos y ella no se encontraría en las garras del desgraciado de Naraku.

Luego de lo que dijo Inuyasha me siento aun más culpable, después de todo yo fui en cierto punto el que decidió dar el paso el de tener una relación con ella. Yo fui el que la puso en peligro al ser tan egoísta de querer que ella se quede a mi lado. Qué tal si ella me amo por el simple hecho que yo quería que me amara, es posible si este lugar se maneja por los deseos. Si fuera así. Rayos, todo esto me confunde. No importo lo que sea que guarde o maneje este mundo que mas da lo único relevante en este momento es el bienestar de Kagome, eso en este momento es mi prioridad.

Llegaste antes que yo.- Dice Inuyasha mientras toma una bocanada de aire, haciendo por un momento que me olvidara de estos pensamientos tan confusos. – Me alegro que hayas decidido venir. – Dice.

Acaso pensaste que no vendrías. – Le digo.

En parte, pensé que tal vez no me creerías. – Dice.

Sé que lo que dices es muy difícil de creer, pero es más difícil creer que un siuñire puede llegarse a transformar en una bestia como la que lo persigue. – Le contesto.

No lo es, por que tu estas aquí. – Dice.

Apresurémonos, que tengo sed. – Digo dejando aquel tema por zanjado.

Está bien. – Dice. Comienza avanzar, dirigiéndose al borde del gran lago que bordea el castillo de Naraku.

¿A dónde Vamos?- Le pregunto.

Al castillo de Naraku. ¿Adónde más? – Dice.

Eso, lo entiendo. Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?. – Le pregunto.

¿Cómo prefieres cruzarlo? Nadando, caminado, en bote. – Dice.

No te entiendo. – Digo.

Depende de la forma en que tu desees hacerlo. Tus deseos son órdenes para este mundo siempre y cuando no interfieran con la de otros.- Dice.

Entonces deseo que exista un túnel – Digo.

Se algo más especifico, como donde quieres que empiece o termine ese túnel, imaginártelo, si hay o no trampas… Eso si debes pensar rápido antes que este se dé cuenta que sabes que puedes distorsionar el mundo a lo forma que quieras. – Dice.

Bien. – Digo.

Imagino un túnel, sin trampas que pasa debajo del lago que bordea el castillo. Lo pasamos caminando y la entrada se encuentra al costado de ese farol. Para entrar en el debo apoyarme en él. Me acerco al farol me apoyo, cayendo al túnel, dándome un leve golpe al caer.

Ven: - Le grito a Inuyasha desde donde estoy.

N paso mucho tiempo hasta que vi a Inuyasha caer de la misma forma en que lo hice.

Sígueme. – Digo

De acuerdo, solo piensa rápido… Naraku no tardara en darse cuenta. – Dice.

Qué más da. – Digo.

Él existir una lucha, va ganar que el más fuerza de voluntad tenga, distorsionándose el deseo que proyectes a esta realidad. – Dice mientras empieza a correr por el túnel.

Hago lo mismo tomando la delantera y guiándolo por el serpenteante camino, en si yo no lo imagine así.

Naraku está tomando cartas en el aún… Prepárate. – Dice.

En pocos minutos oímos un gran rugido, que retumba por todo el túnel, haciendo que una cuantas piedras cayeran del techo. Oímos las pisadas de algo acercándose cada vez a nosotros.

Corre, solo corre. – Dice Inuyasha.

Hago lo que dice, corro lo más rápido que puedo, a lo lejos diviso unas púas que sobresalen del suelo. Veo a Inuyasha saltar de un solo brinco, lo imito, en ese momento aprovecho para ver a la bestia que nos sigue. Es un gran animal parece una especie de gato gigante, rayado con mirada feroz, se saborea lo dientes. Al momento que pasa por las púas el pasa como si nada incluso con su peso y por lo visto por lo duro de su pelaje las ha doblado.

El tiempo de permanecer en el aire termino y de nuevo empieza la carrera, a la vez aparecen más obstáculos, parece unos de esos juegos de video que suele jugar Miroku junto con Sango. Rayos, estoy sintiéndome débil, de seguro esa cosa tiene uno de mis fragmentos. Si peleo fácil desaparecerá y recuperare uno... Pero.

AUUUUUUUUUURGHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Escucho, giro a ver y ahí esta Inuyasha cayendo al suelo junto con su gran espada y aquella bestia desvaneciéndose dejando en el suelo uno de los fragmentos. Él lo toma antes que me dispongo hacerlo, dice: Si lo tomas quedaras inconsciente y no podrás acercarte a ella. Por ahora yo me encargarte de las bestias.

Haz lo que quieras. – Digo comenzando a correr de nuevo, el cansancio que sentía se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. Después de todo aun nos falta un gran camino para llegar hasta donde ella.

Kagome…. Voy a salvarte….

*** Fin del capitulo 24 ***

Notas de autora: Sorry por la demora, pero es que me quede sin internet, me quede sin inspiración, además que me metí en unos talleres de verano de la univ que me quitan en verdad bastante tiempo. Uno es violín, en verdad es la segunda vez que tomo este taller porque la primera vez me fue bien pero ahora me esta yendo medio fatal…. En verdad…. Y el otro es marinera norteña junto con una amiga, ahí me a estado yendo mas o menos pero los que más sufren aquí son mis pobres pies…. U..U…. Así que como comprenderán estado un poquito atareada… Pero si e podido actualizar a sido gracias a una canción de radihead 15 steps, me encanto la tonado y como que me ayudo a actualizar, asi que denle gracias…. Y también a mi hermanito que se puso al día con el internet… jejejeje…

XioSessho: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que haya podido responder a algunas de tu preguntas, espero que este también lo haga.

Laura: Gracias por tu te preocupes lo seguiré.

azul d cullen: Gracias por tu review.

En la siguiente capi probablemente tenga más acción, alguien recibirá su merecido… Eso le pasa por no hacer caso a las advertencias… Que más no sé por que digamos que no sé por que no escrito nada todavía. Bueno me despido, no sé preocupen que pase lo que pase seguiré actualizando hasta el final… Este donde este… Bye que pasen buenas noches. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, se los agradeceré muxo muxo muxo en verdad ideas sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas en verdad ustedes saben que para la falta de inspiración no caen mal ideas frescas si no les gusta algo háganlo saber, dudas o lo que sea estaré gustoso de responder. Bye. Cuídense

Bbkid.


	25. Chapter 25

Dream Scape

Capitulo 25: ¿Egoista?

**Con Kagura ***

Tengo que huir de inmediato, no puedo perder más tiempo. A penas me entere que aquella mocosa se encontraba en casa de mi padre supe que mi existencia corría peligro. Introduzco todo lo indispensable dentro del maletín, pasajes, vales, tickets, salvoconductos, identificaciones falsas y sobre todo mucho dinero.

Estoy segura que ella en este momento está perfectamente enterada de lo que hice con esa. Po lo menos la parte sobre que le hice ver aunque todavía no sobre que prácticamente la entregue a Naraku. No hay duda que mis días están contados si se puede decir que me quedan días.

"Con esto podre escapar de ella" – Digo mientras cierro el maletín. Apago las luces de la habitación para después hacer un pequeño bulto dentro la cama, sé que no es tonta pera tal vez gane un poco de tiempo. Salgo por la ventana, desplazo por los tejados, evitando llamar la atención y en un callejón oscuro salto para continuar el camino entre las calles. Agradezco tener los poderes de un Taiyokai.

Corro entre callejones oscuros más rápido y silencioso de lo que cabe en lo posible de mis habilidades. Utilizo mi poder para controlar el viento. Falta mucho para llegar algún portal.

Prock…. – Suena de improviso siento que se me va el alma, giro lentamente esperando lo peor. Que ella me encontrara tan pronto. Para mi alivio solo se trata de un estúpido gato que hizo caer un tacho de basura. Continuo mi huida, falta poco para llegar al siguiente portal, quizá si cruzo varios pueda perderla.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo, ya lo puedo divisar, no hay nadie cerca, es raro, escabrosamente raro.

Kagura- chan. – Dice la voz de mi peor pesadilla.

Rayos todo esto era una trampa para que cayera tan fácilmente... Trago saliva. No me queda de otra que enfrentar mi destino.

Hola.- Digo

Kagura- chan… Sabes Rin – chan está muy molesta contigo. – Dice soltando las riendas de su tan adorada bestia. Si tenía que venir con ese dragón de dos cabezas que me veía con cara de por fin voy a comer algo bueno.

Ella no merecía estar al lado de Sesshoumaru… Sus deseos se contradecían. … Ella siempre quiso... - Digo defendiéndome, pero me corta haciendo un simple gesto con su mano para que me callara. La obedezco.

Sus deseos cambiaron al estar con Sesshoumaru- sama… Digamos que su otro deseo al final acepto que era mejor que ella estuviera con Sesshoumaru sama… - Dice.

Eso es romper más reglas de lo previsto… Sus deseos se entrelazaran y terminara en desastre. – Digo. – Siempre es así.

No, tú interferiste… Eso es lo que sucedió distorsionaste el deseo de Sesshoumaru sama… Recuerdas que te dije si interferías. – Comenzó diciendo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Pero igual decidiste hacerlo. Ahora Sesshoumaru sama esta triste. Exponiéndose a enfrentar lo indestructible y dejara a Rin –chan sola. – Dijo

Yo no tengo la culpa que te dejara. – Digo.

No. ¿Quién la tiente? – Me pregunta.

Esa. – Respondo. – Si ella no hubiera aparecido él no se enfrentaría a Naraku por salvarla. Tu permitiste que estuviera con él. – Digo defendiéndome.

Me tratas de echar la culpa de lo que tú hiciste. – Me dice en forma de pregunta.

No, solo digo que no debiste dejar que el la conociera. – Digo.

Si Rin-chan lo permitió fue porque Sesshoumaru sama deseo ir a rescatar a esa siuñire. Y Rin chan no se opone a sus deseos. – Dice.

¿Sin importar que estos deseos sean egoístas?- Le reclamo

No importa. – Dice.

Así su felicidad este en juego…. Sabes que él podría morir o despertar por este jueguito que permitiste que siguiera… - Digo.

Él no lo hará, no quiere despertar ni siquiera quiere que ella despierte, el desea estar con ella por siempre. – Dice.

Acaso se enamoro de ella. – Pregunto.

Si, desde hace mucho lo hizo… Sesshoumaru sama es egoísta y no piensa dejarla ir, por eso todo iba a funcionar y tal vez hasta ella la iba a salvar y ella a él… Pero tu malograste todo mi plan… Kagura despídete. – Dice.

No puedes desaparecerme… amenos que él… - callo de inmediato al ver que aquello era cierto.

No protestes y déjate ir, que ahora tu misma has decidido desaparecer… Adiós kagura…- Dice.

Poco a poco me voy desvaneciendo, ella no hizo nada solo a cumplido de nuevo el propósito de su amo, de nuestro amo…

Sus deseos son mis órdenes… Nunca olvides eso Kagura-chan. – Dice con aquella voz tan dulce que temía… Bueno creo que este miedo que siento desaparece al igual que yo…

*** Con Kagome ***

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue Naraku. Al menos ahora estoy vestida. No me ha quedado de otra más que usar una de las tantas ropas que había en ese ropero aunque creo que mejor debería decir habitación llena de vestidos realmente preciosos, sin embargo pertenecientes a un ser despreciable. Como me pudo hacer tal cosa… Por una parte agradecía estar inconsciente en ese momento así no tendría recuerdos de semejante abuso o de aquella asquerosas manos tocando mi cuerpo. UAGH, hago un gesto de asco.

Por otro lado Se encuentra Sesshoumaru… Ahora me doy cuenta que todo aquello que vi, que me mostro esa mujer fue una trampa, aunque no entiendo como lo hizo, porque ese que estaba en su cama era Sesshoumaru. Se que él no es capaz de engañarme, me di cuenta de ello por lo que le dije a Naraku. Al a vez lo que vi fue real ¿No es así? Es decir por un lado siendo realistas Sesshoumaru es demasiado paras mi, solo soy un tonta siuñire que lo único que sabe hacer bien es meterse en problemas. En este momento lo estoy. Además que digamos no soy una súper modelo, mi físico deja mucho que desear u.u… Aunque mi consuelo para esos defectos era que él me decía que era perfecta para él, que le encantaba tal y como era.

Aunque quizá lo dijo solo por decir, fue en el momento, podría decir que si y a la vez puede decir la verdad. Digamos que yo no le mentía, en especial en aquellos momentos en los que hacíamos el amor. Buenos recuerdos. Y por lo visto solo se quedara como eso. Dudo escapar de aquí y verlo de nuevo. Dudo y confió en él. No creo que venga por mi y estoy segura también que el está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarme… De pensar en esto me duele la cabeza,

Me siento en el piso e intento pensar lógicamente, en cualquiera de los casos yo de todas formas debo de tratar de salir de aquí e impedir a toda costa casarme con el miserable de Naraku. Prefiero morir antes que casarme con ese.

Morir, dijiste. – Dice una voz conocida mis espaldas.

Me levanto de inmediato me alejo, le pregunto: ¿Cómo entraste y saliste de aquí?

Es algo irrelevante… Lo interesante aquí es tu preferencia por la muerte.- Dice la encapuchada.

Es importante para mi saber cómo haces eso para salir de aquí e ir… - L e empiezo a decir.

Cortándome: E ir con el tonto de Sesshoumaru… No entiendes que él se fue con la otra.

Él no hizo eso, no fue capaz. – Digo.

Lo fue, tu lo viste. Fue igual que él otro. – Dice.

¿Qué otro? – Pregunto.

Otro al cual diste también tu amor y te traiciono tan vilmente como este. – Dice.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Mi cabeza me duele mucho una voz resuena en mi cabeza: Kag, Kag… Kag…. – Es la misma voz pero en diferentes tonos. Me tortura, me taladra la cabeza aquella voz, me hiere, siento como si una herida en mi corazón se abriera lenta y desgarradora.- Basta. – grito.

Lo único que te queda es el dolor… Si continúas aquí… Por qué no cumples tu deseo. – Dice.

¿Qué deseo? – Le pregunto, mientras intento mitigar el dolor que aún permanece en mi pecho.

Si continúas aquí, Naraku quieras o no terminara casándose contigo, incluso podrías sacrificar la vida de tu querido Sesshoumaru. – Para, por mi parte mis ojos se abren lo más grande que pueden. – Así que mejor deberías aceptar el hecho dejarte morir, antes de hacer cosas inútiles como escapar o aceptar al mismo Naraku por salvarlo a él. No aceptara tu decisión y Naraku le quitara la vida frente a tus ojos. – Dice.

Mientes.- Digo. –Si muriera él.

Él estaría bien, el tiempo curaría las heridas superara la perdida quien sabe quizá encuentre a alguien con la cual pueda ser feliz sin que sea una tonta siuñire como tú. – Dice.

Me mantengo en silencio, por unos minutos, quizá sea la solución adecuada y la vez dolorosa. No quería morir pero y tampoco ver morirlo a él y menos casarme con el desgraciado de Naraku.

Lo pensare. – Digo en un susurro.

No lo pienses tanto, que se acabara el tiempo… - Dice. – Tus deseos egoístas llevan al sufrimiento a todos los que te rodean… Debes aceptar el hecho que todo estaría mejor si no estuvieras.

Vete y déjame pensar. – Le digo molesta por aquellas palabras que después de todo eran ciertas… Si en un primer momento Sesshoumaru no hubiera salvado en este momento seria alimento de bestia y el no tendría ningún problema o estaría arriesgando su vida.

Cuando voltee en dirección donde había estado la encapuchado ya no estaba. ¿Qué debo hacer? Vivir y ver si había alguna posibilidad de ser feliz. Sin importarme arriesgar la vida de quien digo amar. Analizando los pro y los contra de esta situación. Si continuo con mi vida puedo intentar escapar si lo logro podría salir todo bien y ser feliz con Sesshoumaru no obstante también solo agravaría la situación en la que estoy, al intentar escapar si me descubrieran adelantaría las cosas y Naraku me exigiría casarme con él y por lo vista quiera o no quiera el lo hará… Tal vez Sesshoumaru llegue e intente impedirlo quizá lo detenga quizá no y podría morir por el simple hecho que quise continuar con vida.

Pero si muriera, si me dejara ayudar por aquella encapuchada. Naraku no se casaría conmigo. Sesshoumaru estaría triste además de Rin, Sango Miroku todos las personas que llegue a conocer pero el tiempo lograra que poco a poco esa tristeza se desvanezca quizá su vida no vuelve a ser la misma existan cambios pero podrá encontrar a otra persona que sea mejor que yo. Que no le meta en problemas, que no lo haga sentir mal o herir con palabras u acciones al desconfiar de él… En verdad esa es una opción bastante mejor que la otra… Sé que el al final me llegara a olvidar…

Flash back

Le digo: Sessh-chan, espero que no sea una de esas cosas que deseas olvidar.

Se me acerco y frota su mano en mi cabeza mientras me dice: No seas baka… - En un susurro que logre escuchar –Tu no podrías estar en esa lista.

Fin del Flash back

Es verdad, tu dijiste eso aquella vez… Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero creo que es mejor luchar por estar junto a ti. Sesshoumaru.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Por más que avanzamos este túnel parece no tener salida y los monstruos continúan apareciendo. Por más que los venzo, se multiplican e inclusive otros me debilitan pero al partirlos en dos no hay ni un fragmento de la perla el cual sería una explicación razonable a este hecho. Admito que Inuyasha a sido de gran ayuda.

Apresúrate. – Me dice.

Ya voy. – Digo luego de acabar con cinco monstruos de un solo ataque.

Deseo que desaparezcan . – Digo. Sin embargo no hay ningún efecto, no funciona.

De pronto la bola de piedra que al principio empezó a perseguirnos apareció de nuevo, acabando con varios monstruos a su paso y ahora venía por nosotros.

CORRE. – Me grita Inuyasha.

Hago lo que me dice, corro detrás de él y por más que trato de alcanzarlo no puedo, la distancia entre ambos aumenta. De pronto el camino se divide en dos. Inuyasha toma el de la derecha, cuando voy a tomar el mismo camino que él, este se desmorona. Maldición, digo para mis adentros no me queda que de otra que tomar el de la izquierda. La bola gigante continua persiguiéndome, hay unos huecos que apenas si puede esquivarlos y otros no me queda más que saltar. Para al final llegar a un camino sin salida.

Deseo que haya una trampilla, de pronto del lugar donde me encuentro parado el suelo se abre de improviso y caigo. Trato de sujetarme de algo, pero es imposible no hay nada de que sujetarse, además de estar sumamente oscuro, ni siquiera puedo ver mis manos.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos desde la caída y e vislumbrado una luz, que conforme voy cayendo, esta se intensifica. En pocos segundos sabré donde caeré. Miro para abajo y veo agua. ¿Dónde he caído? Me pregunto a mi mismo. No me queda nada de tiempo apenas si puedo tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Caigo estrepitosamente al agua, es sumamente fría, es como si me clavaran agujas en la piel, no espero más tiempo, me quedan pocos segundos más antes que ya no pueda respirar. Salgo a la superficie.

*** Con Kagome ***

Busco entre las paredes y objetos de la habitación un pasadizo secreto o alguna cosa que lo active. Digamos que eso siempre pasa en las películas donde la heroína se encuentra atrapada en una especie de castillo y busca una salida. Lastimosamente no estoy en una película y menos soy una heroína, la otra opción es esperar a que llegue mi príncipe encantado a rescatarme pero no me puedo arriesgarme a que Naraku lo lastime.

Me siento detrás de la puerta, doy un suspiro.

2como deseo tener la llave de la puerta"- Digo en voz alta, muevo mi mano para estar más cómoda y pensar y siento algo metálico. Me giro para verla y ahí está la llave.

Me asusto, esta debe ser una trampa o algo parecido, es imposible que la llave este ahí y no me haya dado cuenta antes. Aunque cabe la posibilidad que luego de hacer semejante desorden esta callera de alguna parte. Es lógico.. La tomo e introduzco la llave en la cerradura si poner muchas esperanzas en ella. Digamos que no es muy inteligente dejar la llave donde tienen a la rehén. La giro y milagrosamente esta abre.

No hay nadie custodiando la puerta, la cierro de nuevo. Me quito los zapatos para evitar hacer ruido. Abro de nuevo la puerta y esta vez salgo con mucho cuidado. Miro a todas partes, no hay nadie continuo caminando hasta llegar a una bifurcación. Que camino tomo el de la izquierda o el de la derecha, me rasco la cabeza. Como decidirlo, se me viene una idea a la cabeza.

De tin marin de do pingüe cucara macara que ella fue.- Termine escogiendo el camino de la derecha. Continuo lo más rápido que puedo.

Avanzo entre los elegantes pasillos, que tienen finos decorados, aunque unos son realmente horribles como el de una de esas bestias comiendo lo que vendría a ser una persona, están disecados pero en verdad que escarapelo todo mi cuerpo. Continuo y luego visualizo cuadros más espeluznantes donde se ven distintas escenas en la que varias personas sufren o son torturadas. Cierro mis ojos y sigo mi camino.

Pronto los lujosos pasillos son cambiados por unos más lúgubres, se puede ver la piedra con la que están hechas. Las antorchas se distancian bastante, otra bifurcación más. Pero esta vez hay un guardia que la custodia.

Espero varios minutos hasta ver cuál es la rutina que toma y cuanto tiempo le demora ir de un lugar a otro. Noto que solo va por el camino de la derecha así que no me queda de otra que tomar el de la izquierda.

Puedo escuchar mis pasos chocar contra el duro el suelo. No me importa, veo una luz a lo lejos, fácil encontrare una salida. Sigo cada vez se hace más luminoso el camino hasta llegar frente a una puerta sumamente brillante. Giro la perilla, una brillante luz me ciega.

Al acostumbrarse mis ojos a la luz me doy cuento que estoy en la entrada de un gran salón, la música que se oye es algo estrepitosa sin embargo no hay nadie a la vista, a pesar de oírse varias risillas. ¿Se están riendo de mi? Me pregunto a mí misma.

No se vale.-Escucho decir a alguien.- Todavía no has terminado de contar.

No entiendo nada.

Siento que alguien me jala del brazo, trato de resistirme, es imposible. Al final termino agachada detrás de un muro.

Higurashi, se supone que debes esconderte. – Me dice la persona que está a mi costado que es la misma que me jalo, por su voz dría que es un hombre. Lo examino de pies a cabeza e intento descifrar de quien se trata. Trae puesto trajes bastante extraños, como aquellos que usaban en las cortes francesas aunque sin la peluca dejando ver su cabello rizado de color dorado platinado unas orejas casi del mismo color, Lleva puesta una máscara. No una máscara de un monstruo si no aquellas que se usaban en los carnavales del renacimiento, en la antigua Venecia. Al decir solo ese nombre me da dolor de cabeza.

Higurashi. – Me dice la misma persona sacándome de mi letargo.

Disculpa. ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto.

Se saca la máscara dejándome ver su bello rostro y esos orbes dorados. Me siento tan embobada. - Inuyasha. – Digo sin pensar.

Sí, soy yo… Si que has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi. Higurashi. – Dice, con una sonrisa seductora.

Me sonrojo de inmediato, el por su parte se ríe de mi reacción. Yo giro mi cabeza y cambio de tema: ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Jugando a las escandidas. – Responde.

Escondidas.- Digo

Si, es el jugo que han decidido para esta fiesta de disfraces. Por cierto Higurashi, has venido estupendamente vestida. Me encanta tu disfraz. – Dice.

Gracias… Inuyasha.- Digo, sin entender nada de lo que sucede, mi corazón late rápidamente, siento como mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Sin embargo, no recodaba sentir esto por alguien… Salvo por Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru. – Digo.

¿Quién es ese' – Me pregunta Inuyasha.

Ahora recuerdo que vine hacer, debía escapar de Naraku para que Sesshoumaru no muriera, para estar siempre a su lado. Porque yo lo amo, ¿No es así? Sin embargo esto que siento por este otro hombre. Inuyasha. ¿Qué es?

Me duele cada vez más mi cabeza, me la sujeto con ambas manos, no entiendo nada. Miles de imagines se aglomeran en mi mente. Imagines extrañas donde estoy yo con otras personas que no sé quienes son y otras en las que esta Inuyasha pero no como lo recuerdo si no de una forma muy distinta.

Comienzo a llorar sin entender el porqué, además del dolor de cabeza ser insoportable, todo esto va acompañado de unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Higurashi. Higurashi….- Le oigo decir a Inuyasha. Para luego oír otra cosa por parte de él. – Kag, Kag…Kag.. Despierta. Lo siento.

Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, ven. – Digo sin pensar, hago todo lo posible por pensar solo en Sesshoumaru. Deseo estar con él, junta él, estar en sus brazos escucharlo decir que me ama…. Lo quiero a él y no a Inuyasha.

Pronto todo cesa, el dolor de cabeza, el llanto, las ganas de vomitar. Solo estoy yo en medio de la nada. Todo esta blanco, el gran salón Inuyasha, los sonidos todo a desaparecido. Solo estoy yo tirada en lo que parece ser un suelo impecablemente blanco.

Clack, clack, clack, clack. – Empiezo a oír después de un largo rato, Sn las pisadas de algo que se acerca, en todo ese tiempo que a pasado no logro recuperar mis energías. Intento levantarme pero es imposible, solo espero para ver de quien se trata.

Kagome. Kagome, Kagome…. – Oigo a una voz que me es sumamente despreciable. – No he visto a una siuñire tan tonta en toda mi existencia. – Se agacha y coloca sus fríos dedos en mi barbilla, hace esto para que lo vea a la cara. – Estuviste a punto de irte y la dejaste por ese estúpido Taisi….

Te dije que no volvieras hablar mal de Sesshoumaru. – Le digo.

Quien te crees para decirme que debo hacer. Tonta siuñire. – Me suelta haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el suelo.

Prepárenla para la boda. – Lo oigo decir. Siento como soy jalado por varias personas en tanto el desaparece.

Forcejeo, sin embargo es imposible zafarme.

Sesshoumaru- Digo de nuevo, esperando que aparezca no obstante no lo hace.

*** Fin del capitulo 25 ***

Notas de autora: Sorry, mil veces sorry. En verdad no era mi intención demorarme tanto… Iba actualizar como hace un mes en verdad…. Solo me faltaba una partecita que por floja dije lo hago mañana y lo actualizo y en eso me paso una desgracia terrible. Mi querida y adorada pc, donde guardo la historia sin ninguna copia en un usb o algo parecido se malogro. No prendía y no prendía no se imaginan lo depre que estaba, depre, depre, depre….. Hasta que vino un amigo de mi hermano que sabe de pc, en si primero llame un servicio que supuestamente debe venir porque pago un cargo extra en el recibo de internet pero no quiso así que de ahí tuvimos que llamar al amigo de mi hermano y como no podía por su trabajo tuve que esperarlo hasta que estuviera libre…. Y la arreglo mi cara era para matarse de risa cuando la arreglaron y más a un cuando vi que no se borro nadita de mis archivos. Así que luego complete lo que le faltaba al capi y ahora lo subo…. Disculpen la demora… Espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente….Aunque ya comienzo clases y7 todo eso… Pero hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto…

XioSessho: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora… Que bueno que te agradar el capi…y entendieras… Gracias de nuevo bye.

From: azul d cullen: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora…. No te puedo adelantar cosas, sorry en verdad. Gracias, bye

Tasuki: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora…. Y en verdad gracias por decir que escribo cada vez mejor…. En verdad me esmero por que me quede bien. Gracias de nuevo bye.

Adelanto del próximo capi: Si no me equivoco se va a llamar el bosque de las muñecas no va ser muy largo creo. Aunque quien sabe, se develara un poco sobre Naraku…. Solo les doy eso de adelanto.

Gracias de nuevo y sorry, hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto.

Ya termino Inuyasha….. Que penita me da Sesshoumaru eres lo máximo…..

Bbkid.


	26. Chapter 26

Dream Scape

Capitulo26 : El bosque de las muñecas

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Caigo estrepitosamente al agua, es sumamente fría, es como si me clavaran agujas en la piel, no espero más tiempo, me quedan pocos segundos más antes que ya no pueda respirar. Salgo a la superficie.

Lo único que hay aquí son arboles y más árboles, supongo que debe ser un bosque. Me acerco a la orilla y salgo del agua, una briza fría hace tiritar a mi cuerpo, me froto las manos para entrar en calor. Decido avanzar sigilosamente entre los árboles.

No hay ningún camino a seguir, estoy en medio de la nada totalmente perdido en un inmenso bosque en medio de la noche. Si no fuera por estos abominables poderes de Taisi no vería absolutamente nada. ¿Qué hago? Me pregunto, no tengo mucho tiempo, probablemente en este momento Kagome esté sufriendo algún tormento por parte de Naraku, No quiero ni pensarlo. Me apoyo en un árbol.

Sesshoumaru- oigo en un susurro, reconozco la voz de inmediato, se trata de Kagome.

Kagome- Grito sin pensarlo esperanzado en oír de nuevo su voz pero es imposible.

Miro a todos lados, buscando una especie de señal. – Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, ¿Donde estas?- Grito de nuevo sin preocuparme en que algún súbdito de Naraku me oiga… Doy un resoplido para al final decir- Solo necesito una señal.

Una fuerte briza sopla justo enfrente de mí, puedo percibir la dirección que tomo. Es acaso esto una señal, espero que sí, sigo el rumbo que tomo aquella briza.

*** Con Inuyasha ***

Genial, este ha caído en una de las trampas de Naraku. ¿Qué hago? Puedo ir a buscarlo, no, es imposible, he de suponer que Naraku a previsto eso y si voy tras él no iré al mismo lugar y terminare perdiéndome. Lo única opción que me queda es ir a buscar a Kagome.

Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo y de pronto tengo muchas ganas de vomitara. Me tapo con la mano la boca. ¿Qué es esto? Que débil me siento. Me apoyo en la pared. No entiendo, se supone que nada puede afectarme a menos que ella esté a punto de morir o despertar.

Será demasiado tarde, valla que soy el deseo más inútil que existe. No tengo más fuerzas y caigo al suelo, estoy tirado en el suelo sin poder moverme, Kagome ¿Qué estás haciendo? Todo se ve tan borroso, trato de concentrarme y saber que sucede aunque sea percibir sus intenciones es imposible, estoy demasiado débil. No tengo más fuerza todo lo ha absorbido, Sesshoumaru tendrá que apañárselas solo de ahora en adelante, está en sus manos salvarla.

Que inútil soy, he dejado la vida de ella en manos de un Taisi, alguien al cual no es del todo comprensible este mundo y que tampoco debe comprenderlo.

*** Con Naraku ***

Mi lord. – Oigo decir a uno de mis tontos vasallos.

Ordene que nadie me molestara. – Digo de muy mal humor.

Lo sé mi lord… es solo que… que. – Comienza a titubear el muy inútil, detesto cuando lo hacen.

Dilo rápido, si no quieres terminar en alguna parte de la sala…- Comienzo a decir un poco más irritado que antes.

Bueno… mi Lord es que según los informes uno de los intruso a desaparecido.

¿Qué quieres decir con desaparecido? – Le pregunto.

Que se ha desvanecido. – Dice.

¿El Taisi?- Pregunto.

Este… no sabemos, mi lord. – Responde. – Pero lo estamos buscando con todas las tropas, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo atrapemos.

¿Tiempo? – Le pregunto.

Si… Mi lord. –Dice temeroso.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, que ese Taisi, el cual está sumamente informado de cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo, sea atrapado… ¿Cierto? – Le digo.

Si… Mi lord. – Dice.

Ya que solo es cuestión de tiempo que atrapen al Taisi… ¿Qué te parece sentarte y descansar un rato? – Le digo.

¿En serio? Mi lord. – Pregunta.

Claro- Le respondo.

Se sienta, en el suelo, puedo sentir su tensión y su miedo.

Relájate. – Le digo.

Trata de hacerlo, no lo logra completamente, este algo relajado.

¿Estás más relajado? – Le pregunto

El asiente.

Muy bien… - Tomo aire. – Inútil… que esperas para ir por ese Taisi… Acaso crees que el solo va desaparecer al igual que el otro… además los Taisi son casi lo mismo que un siuñire con la única diferencia que ellos nunca podrán despertar… supongo que lo olvidaron. – Les digo.

No mi Lord… Por supuesto que lo están buscando. – Me dice exageradamente melosa.

Ella ¿Cómo está? - Le pregunto.

En este momento la están vistiendo para usted. – Responde.

Bien… Ahora apresúrense en tener todo listo. – Digo levantándome de mi asiento.

Como es rutina, siempre antes de cada boda, voy donde ella y esta vez le mostrare que yo también la puedo dejarla. Que puedo…

Flash back.

Volviste.. – La oigo decir sorprendida además de percibir ese tono de dolor en su voz.

Si, lo hice… Ahora podemos estar juntos. – Le respondo.

Lo siento. – Me dice.

¿Por qué? – Le pregunto.

Hija, apresúrate que te están esperando tu prometido para hacer los últimos arreglos para la boda. – Le oigo decir a su madre.

¿Qué? – Pregunto totalmente sorprendido. -Dime que es mentira. – Le exijo tomándola del brazo.

Lo siento… Es verdad.- Dice.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Le exijo.

Se suelta de mi agarre, - Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. – Se aleja llorando, dejándome a mi totalmente desconsolado.

Corro tras ella, encontrándome con su padre.

El me ve con total desprecio y dice: Valla, volviste.

Lo hice y he traído lo que me pidió. – Le digo, teniendo en un saco aquello que era imposible para un mortal, pero lo hice solo por ella, y se lo muestro.

Su padre se empezó a reír, lo veo molesto, acaso se estaba burlando de mi: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿De qué se ríe? - Le pregunto.

Piensas que me voy a creer que ese casco viejo es el mismo que utilizo el dios de la muerte, no me hagas reír. – Se gira para retirarse.

Espere… Pruébelo y podrá comprobar su efectividad. – Le digo.

No me hagas perder el tiempo, con tonterías… Además así fuera verdad lo que dices, es demasiado tarde, mi hija de va casar con un hombre digno para ella. – Me dice dejándome ahí presionando mis puños hasta clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta que brotara aquel liquido rojo.

Fin del flash back.

Te ibas a casar con aquel viejo, que en aquel tiempo era el dueño de esas tierras, tú estabas dispuesta a soportar las caricias y besos de ese sujeto, en si tal vez te agradaba.

Flash back.

Empecé a tirar pequeñas piedras contra tu ventana como en los viejos tiempos. Espere a que ella saliera a verme, yo le sonrió, aun sentía eso por ella,; ella sólo hizo una seña para que la esperara.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto bruscamente.

Vine por ti. – Le respondo.

¡¿Estás loco? – Me dice.

Tal vez. – Digo.

Da un suspiro para luego decir: Lo siento… No puedo ir contigo.

¿Por qué?.. Tu acaso… - Le empiezo a decir.

Ella me corta la frase: Soy una mujer que está a punto de casarse. Entiende. – Me dice.

Entender qué… Tú tenías que esperarme. – Le digo.

Te espere… Por mucho tiempo y se acabo. - Dice.

Acabarse…Todavía no es tarde para arrepentirse. – Le digo.

Los siento… No puedo hacerlo. – Dice.

¿Qué le vez a ese viejo asqueroso? – Le pregunte.

Él puede darme seguridad… además ten en cuenta que es una persona muy poderosa. Puede darme lo que tú no puedes.– Me dice.

Solo quiere sus riquezas y poder… Solo eso le vez…. Tu ya no sientes nada. – Le digo.

Lo siento… - Se gira lista para irse. – Debo casarme.

Segura que no quieres que escapemos, estaríamos lejos de todo y de todos… seríamos felices. – Le digo.

La felicidad no existe... Lo siento, no iré contigo… Adiós. – Dice y se va.

Fin del flash back

Esa fue la última noche que hable con ella. Al día siguiente fue el tan esperado día.

Flash back

Asistí a la ceremonia con simples ropajes quizá, serían los más adecuados para una huida, tuve la esperanza de que tal vez te arrepentirías. Todas las voces se callaron al ver que entrabas, lucias muy bella con aquel traje, lista para tu dichosa boda con ese, aunque quizá me pareció ver la tristeza reflejada en tus ojos, giraste tu cabeza para saludar a los invitados y te diste cuenta que yo también estaba en la flamante ceremonia, te sorprendiste pero supiste aparentarla tal vez las personas que te conocían tan bien como yo se dieron cuenta.

El sacerdote hizo una señal para que se acercaran ambos. La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad aunque dudaste en el momento de dar tu respuesta respecto a que si lo aceptabas pero dijiste si y en el momento en que se solicitaba la intervención de alguien que impidiera la boda tu diste un pequeño reojo en mi dirección, como esperando a que dijera algo sin embargo no lo hice, solo me levante y me fui para no volver nunca más a ese lugar me fui para siempre… Acepte mi destino como Lord. No paso mucho tiempo a que aparecieras por aquí y decidí que tendrías que quedarte a mi lado para siempre al igual que estas otras muñecas de mi colección.

*** Con Kagome ***

He terminado de Nuevo encerrada en jaula de oro… Atada para que me arreglen para ese horrible matrimonio. Por más que me resista ella consiguen la forma de vestirme y maquillarme. Lo peor de todo este asunto es que estoy lista.

En unos minutos le van avisar y tendré que ir a esa capilla, el tiempo se acaba y no hay posibilidad que escape y por lo visto Sesshoumaru no llegar a tiempo y si llega estaré junto a Naraku y le podría pasar algo malo a Sesshoumaru y todo sería mi culpa, por ser tan tonta, debí confiar más en el pero no tenía que ser como soy un tonta siuñire.

Empiezo a llorar, y gracias a esto el maquillaje que me pusieron se empieza a estropear, me alegro, tengo más tiempo para esperarlo. Lloro con más ganas y así se van a demorar más.

*** Con Naraku ***

Camino de un lado para otro esperando a que llegue, me estoy impacientando.

¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunto todo molesto.

Todavía se está arreglando.

¿Arreglando?... No me dijiste que estaba lista. – Le grito al inepto que se encuentra enfrente de mí.

Es a sucedió un imprevisto mi lord.- Dice todo aterrorizado.

Un imprevisto….. Espero que este lista rápido, o ya verás por hacerme perder mi tiempo… Le digo, mientras me siento en una banca a esperarla.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Tomo aquel camino por el cual sentí aquella briza, corro lo más rápido que puedo, cada vez se hace más espesa la vegetación, puedo percibir ulular de unas aves a lo lejos además del sonido de unas campanas. Rayos debo de apurarme, sé que ella en estos momentos se debe encontrar en problemas.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que llego a un claro, desde ahí logra divisar el he de suponer es el castillo de Naraku se encuentra sobre un peñasco y tiene un camino el cual estoy cien por ciento seguro que se encontrara vigilado de guardias y bestias, eso me demoraría y Naraku sabría que estoy ahí y trataría de detenerme a todo costa o simplemente demorarme.

Si tan solo pudiera volar, hubiera traído a Ah-Um para volar. Seguiré avanzado y pensare en una solución en el camino ya cuando llegue ahí se me ocurrirá algo.

Continuo corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras de lo que parece un pueblo, las luces se encuentran encendidas a pesar de ser tarde… Qué extraño lugar, debo tener cuidado, si alguien me ve avisara de inmediato a las tropas de Naraku.

Me acerco con cautela a una de las casa y miro por la ventana. En lo que parece ser la sala principal se encuentra sentada en un sillón una joven, es tan blanca como una hoja de papel y su mirada se encuentra perdida, parece muerta aunque puedo ver como su pecho sube y baja al respirar. Esto se pone cada vez más raro. Me alejo de aquella casa y miro otra y veo una escena parecida solo que esta otra joven se encuentra sentada en una silla, veo otra casa y es lo mismo otra mujer de mirada perdida y tan blanca como un papel que permanece sentada, hasta que veo todos las casas y es lo mismo.

Me horrorizo y comprendo que todos estas mujeres son las victimas de Naraku, se convirtieron en mujeres sin vida a pesar de respirar y he de suponer que también tiene pulso, pero aun así parecen muertas en vida, son acaso estas la muñecas de Naraku. Son sus juguetes y Kagome pasara a ser una de ellas si continúa cerca de él… No puedo permitirlo debo ir por ella.

Debo calmarme y pensar frío, si mal no recuerdo ese Inuyasha me dijo que todo lo que un siuñire dese se cumple aunque a fin de cuentas si no sabes manejarlo este se puede retorcer y convertir en algo horrible… Entonces si yo deseo volar, volare.

Deseo, deseo tener alas, alas lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes como para poder volar. – Comienzo decirme a mí mismo.

Un terrible dolor recorre mi espalda, es demasiado dolorosa que hace que caiga de rodillas al suelo, clavo mis uñas en el suelo y trato de evitar gritar de dolor, un quejidos de dolor escapan de mis labios. Puedo percibir como un liquido cae por mi espalda probablemente sea sangre.

Debo serenarme y controlarme, si grito me encontraran los guardias de Naraku y cualquier posibilidad de salvar a Kagome se esfumara y ella se convertirá en otra de las muñecas sin vida de este bosque. No puede terminar la vida de Kagome de esta manera debo salvarla, se lo prometí a Inuyasha y sobre todo la amo a ella.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el dolor empieza a disminuir, ya no es tan intenso pero aun permanece, me voy incorporando lentamente, cuando estoy casi totalmente de pie una especie de corriente eléctrica corre por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que caiga de nuevo al suelo y mi sangre empiece a hervir… Esto es malo, de nuevo el dolor , el olor a sangre, mi vista se nubla… Por más que intento detener esto, no puedo controlar…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

*** Con Naraku ***

Intempestivamente ingresa corriendo uno de mis súbditos completamente asustado: MI LORD, MI LORD, MI LORD…

Lo sujeto del cuello para que se calme y me diga eso que tanto le asusta, le pregunto: ¿Qué sucede?

Mi lord… un monstruo… Un monstruo está acabando con todos… - Dice como desquiciado.

¿Cómo que un monstruo? – Le pregunto y lo dejo caer al suelo.

Si mi Lord lo es…. – Dice, su mirada está perdida es como si volviera a ver de nuevo esa escena que lo aterra. – Es el mismo demonio…

¿Es un Taiyokai? – Le pregunto.

No sé, - Se sujeta la cabeza- Si lo es… Esta fuera de sí…

¿Has mandado a Goliat, Tiamat o Amut? – Le pregunto, suponiendo que este grupo de ineptos no lo hayan hecho y por eso arman tremendo escándalo como siempre.

Si mi Lord… Acabo con ellos en unos cuantos minutos…- Dijo más aterrorizado.

Al oír su respuesta me di cuenta que sea lo que este allí a fuera es algo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero par estar seguro que se trataba de esa, tenía que preguntar más detalles del supuesto demonio.

¿Cómo lo hizo?- Le pregunto.

Fue extraño, es un loco desquiciado con una Katana de los mil demonios, en cuestión de segundos acabo con los soldados de la entrada, todo estaba full de sangre y decidimos llamar a los tres guardianes, al principio los tres creímos que ganaron por las alas que tenía cayeron y lo perforaron y….y..y… se comenzó a reír para levantarse mi lord como si nada para luego ir contra Amat y decapitarlo para después tomar su cabeza y beber la sangre que brotaba de la cabeza… Tiamat se abalanzo contra él, y la bestia desapareció en unos segundos y Tiamat caía al suelo parido en dos… Goliat se aterro trato de huir.. en si muchos lo hicimos, se escucho un grito y era Goliat que caía al suelo con esa cosa pegada a su cuello como una sanguijuela… Deje de ver mi Lord y corrí lo más que pude para avisarle a usted mi Lord…

¿Qué sucedió con sus alas? – Esta era la pregunta definitiva para determinar la gravedad del asunto.

Sus alas… las primeras cayeron y luego crecieron de nuevo pero no eran las mismas que al principio, no tenían plumas… Eran como las de un murciélago… -Se queda en silencio por un momento, para luego decir. – Era un completo demonio.

Me empiezo a reír. No creí que esto se pondría tan interesante, hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba un sujeto así. Me río de la emoción, lástima que es mejor que termine con esto de la forma rápida.

Trae a la chica, no me importa como este. Solo tráela y a sonar las campanas. – Le digo.

Si mi Lord. ¿Qué hacemos con el demonio?- Dice.

Conténganlo hasta que se consuma el matrimonio.

***Con Kagome ***

No deje de llorar si continuaba así no podrían maquillarme y tendría tiempo, o él tendría tiempo. Vamos Sesshoumaru apresúrate, ven por mi, por favor.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, y entraron varios soldados. La que me arreglaba se alejo de mí y dijo.

Todavía no está lista para el Lord.

Eso no importa. El Lord lo ha ordenado.- Dijo el que por lo visto era el que dirige la tropa.

Me asusto y trato de aferrarme a la silla pero es en vano, me jalan y arrastran, intento resistirme y gritar, nada sirve siguen llevándome por esos pasillos. O no este es mi fin Sesshoumaru ven. Ven repito en mi mente, mientras lloro.

Pronto llegamos a un espacio abierto donde se vislumbra, en tan solo segundos ya nos encontrábamos dentro de la iglesia . Ahí recién me soltaron, dejándome caer al suelo como un costal.

Miro al frente, ahí estaba ese vestido con un frac negro sonriendo como un idiota indicándome que me acerque a el, me levanto y hago la finta que voy donde él. La música del órgano comienza a sonar, con la marcha nupcial. Espero a que los soldados tomen sus sitios en la iglesia como el público. Aprovecho este momento para ir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero soy atrapada y arrastrada hasta donde se encuentra él y con su sonrisa de idiota me dice:

Por más que intentes escapar te va ser imposible.

Miro hacia otro lado, no deseo ver su cara me es abominable, escucha como el sacerdote empieza la ceremonia, no me importa lo que diga, yo me niego a esto, nunca lo acepte ni lo pienso hacer.

Continuo forcejeando, mientras el que hace de sacerdote sigue con la ceremonia ignorando mi comportamiento. No pasa mucho hasta que llegamos a la parte de la famosa pregunta.

Kagome Higurashi usted…

Su frase es detenida por unos espantosos gritos, que a todos en la sala escarapela la piel.

Continua. – Le grita Naraku.

Kagome, Higurashi, usted acepta a ….

Esta vez sus palabras no son interrumpidas, por el sonido de la puerta que se rompe. Los soldados que me sujetaban me sueltan y van contra el intruso impidiendo que vea de quien se trata.

Acaben con él. – Ordena Naraku.

No pierdo de vista a la multitud de hombres, que en cuestión de segundos todos caen al suelo, y gotas de sangre caen sobre mi. Me espanto y horrorizo. Pero más me asueto al ver a la persona que hizo esto.

Sesshoumaru….

*** Fin del capítulo 26 ***

Notas de autora: Antes que nada mil en si un millón de disculpas… Desde la última vez que actualice a pasado una serie de hechos que en verdad impedían que tuviera cabeza para inspirarme o si quiera escribir, digamos que la univ me absorbió, además que este año empezaba mis practicas y he estado como loca con eso, luego me puse mal y han tenido que operarme, aun así seguir yendo a la univ y ponerme al día dar mis finales hasta que por fin quede libre y pude escribir… imaginen que ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capi… En verdad es raro tengo casi todo el capitulo listo pero me falta el comienzo lo que enlaza este capi con el siguiente si que me trae problemas pero fácil lo tengo listo antes que termine el año… quizá hasta el final… Si quieren el final antes de año nuevo manden muchos reviews….jijijiji

Y de verdad de nuevo mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo, pero las circunstancias no me permitieron hacerlo.

rosi12: Gracias por tu review….

Espero que pacen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo… Junto con sus seres queridos… Les desea su loca autora con neurona coja….

bbkid


	27. Chapter 27

Dream Scape

Capitulo 27 : Verdades

Sesshoumaru… - Dije sorprendida, aterrorizada y a la vez aliviada de verlo.

Pero era él y a la vez no era él. Cubierto de sangre, con esa mirada penetrante y sus ojos ya no son aquellos orbes dorados si no unos de color escarlata y de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos.

Continúe. - Ordena Naraku de nuevo al sacerdote que lucía aterrorizado.

¿Quiere… que continúe? Pe.. pero – Comienza a decir.

¿A quién le tienes más miedo? – Le dice Naraku.

El sacerdote traga saliva y comienza de nuevo: Ka…. Ka… Kago… gome…

En cuestión de segundos vi como una espada terminaba clavada en la pared, el sacerdote salió corriendo, un relámpago sale de las manos de Naraku que le da al sacerdote que cae muerto al suelo.

Sesshoumaru, no dejaba de mirarme de una manera intimidante y fija. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que hacer. La persona que se encontraba ahí podía lucir como Sesshoumaru pero no es él. Es quien sea menos él. Trato de decir su nombre sin embargo mi boca no emitía ningún sonido. Estoy paralizada.

Vaya, vaya. Miren quien ha venido a presenciar nuestra boda querida, un Taisi. – Dice Naraku tomándome del brazo. En respuesta al comentario de Naraku se oye un gruñido.

Querida continuemos con lo nuestro. – Dice jalándome.

En cuestión de segundos estaba delante de Naraku, como una especie de escudo humano y el filo de la espada de Sesshoumaru se encuentra a milímetros de mi cuello.

Trago saliva y digo en un susurro: Sesshoumaru.

El me ve fijamente y poco a poco ese color escarlata de sus ojos se desvanece y vuelven a su tono original. Se aleja de ambos y le dice de forma prepotente: Suéltala.

¿Por qué lo haría? Ella va ser mi nueva esposa. Dice mientras juega con mi cabello.

Suéltala. – Dice de nuevo.

Tan insolente como siempre. – Dice Naraku.

He dicho que la sueltes. – Dice él en un tono más fuerte, acercándose a ambos.

Alto ahí, sino quieres que termine su vida ahora. – Dice Naraku poniendo su mano sobre mi cuello. Sesshoumaru se detiene, quedando muy cerca de nosotros.

Buen, chico, ahora lárgate. – Le dice Naraku.

No lo haré. – Dice Sesshoumaru.

Entonces quieres verla muerta. – Dice Naraku. Sesshoumaru no responde nada.

Ahora, querida Kagome podría aceptar mi propuesta y así todo esto quedara en el olvido para ti.., - Dice en forma dulce y empalagoso.

Jamás. Yo quiero estar con Sesshoumaru. – Le digo. Veo como sonríe Sesshoumaru. ÉL cual LE DICE. Ya lo oíste, así que déjala ir.

Nunca….. Ya me quitaste una vez a mi presa. No lo voy a permitir de nuevo. - Dice.

Él problema que tienes es conmigo y no con ella. Si quieres cóbrate algo peleemos y quien gane se quedara con ella. – Dice Sesshoumaru.

Naraku se empieza a reír y dice entre risas: Tu crees ganarme…. Jajajajajajajaja… Estúpido Taisi… Ese no te dijo quien soy en realidad, por eso crees ganarme… Pero si tanto insistes lo hare. – Dice Naraku soltándome de forma brusca haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Naraku baja las escaleras del atrio de aquel templo, mientras desenvaina su espada.

Sesshoumaru, no lo hagas. No valgo la pena. – Le grito. É no responde nada sigue acercándose a Naraku.

Listo. – Dice Naraku. Sesshoumaru. – Bien, entonces empecemos.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Naraku apenas dijo empecemos, dio el primer ataque, es difícil esquivarlo, solo puedo cubrirme con la espada a pesar de mis poderes de Taisi puedo detener esos ataques incesantes que empieza a lanzar, empezando a retroceder paso a paso.

Valla, resultaste ser más debilucho de lo que esperaba. – Dice Naraku.

No contesto nada. Me fijo en el candelabro en el suelo, muevo mi pie hacia una de sus patas realizando el movimiento que esperaba, que se ponga de pie atascando la espada de Naraku. Aprovecho esto para saltar y dar un ataque directo, haciéndole una pequeña herida en el brazo. Intento dar otro ataque, pero es inútil Naraku huye con el brazo herido a una esquina.

Yo voy hacia donde él, y él con su mano mueve una de las bancas, maldición me olvide que tenía poderes psíquicos. A las justas si esquivo a la banca que choca contra la pared. Nos movemos a gran a velocidad. Naraku empieza a lanzarme más objetos para impedir que me acerque a él.

Pero a la vez uso esos mismos elementos en su contra, gracias a Kagura puedo controlar el viento, y mando uno de los candelabros contra él por más que el tenga controles psíquicos no puede controlar de todo el viento. Aprovecho esto para ir contra él y darle otra estacada. Logro herirlo de nuevo pero me doy con la sorpresa que la herida de su braza ha dejado de sangrar, eso quiere decir que él puede curar sus heridas al igual que yo, al igual que los Siuñires. Esto quiere decir que debo ser más rápido o usar.

Por lo visto te has dado cuenta que mis heridas se curan rápido , Sesshoumaru. – Dice Naraku socarronamente.

No pienso responder a sus provocaciones. Pienso rápido corro de frente contra él.

Un ataque directo, Hazlo y veras que eso no me hace nada. - Dice él sin siquiera pones una pose defensiva al contrario se pone como blanco. Pero él no se espera esto.

Voy directo con la espada, pero en la última fracción de segundo saco mis garras, dando un ataque directo a su pecho. Y me alejo al ver que Naraku lanza su rayo que sale de sus manos contra mí. Me llega a dar en mi brazo, quema. Otro rayo cae sobre uno de los pilares haciendo que cayera parte de la estructura de ese templo.

Piensas que ese simple ataque me iba hacer daño. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH - Empieza a decir Naraku. – Tenía razón ese veneno iba hacer efecto - Naraku se coge su pecho. – AUGHHH... ¿Qué me has hecho? Maldito Taisi. Aughhhh – Dice lanzando uno de sus rayos, lo esquivo fácilmente y choca contra otro de los pilares, la estructura no va soportar mucho y empieza a derrumbarse. Él cae al suelo siendo sepultado por varios escombros.

Corro donde Kagome, antes que le caiga una piedra encima, y pronto aquellas alas que estorbaban y tomaron aquella forma luego de ser carbonizadas empezaron a crecer de nuevo las plumas de color blanco , las utilizo para ir más rápido donde se encuentra ella.

Sesshoumaru, ¿estás bien?. – Dice ella entre lagrimas, abrazándome.

Tenemos que irnos. – Le digo abrazándola también para tomar vuelo y salir de ahí. Todo aquel templo se cae. Vuelo un poco más alto y de pronto siento como algo choca contra mi espalda, es un dolor insoportable haciendo que cayéramos hacia esa espesa nube de polvo.

Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru ¿Estás bien? . Me dice ella. Solo la abrazo más fuerte para que no se lastimo, la protejo con mi cuerpo. Siento el duro golpe contra mi espalda, contra aquellas alas heridas, doy un quejido. Aguanto el dolor lo más que puedo y le digo a ella: ¿ Estás bien? – Le pregunto mientras me incorporo.

Ella dice: Si estoy bien y ¿tu?

Por lo visto Naraku todavía sigue vivo, no sé como pero lo consiguió. Ella debe salir de aquí: Kagome, vete, vete de aquí… Yo luego te alcanzare.

No me iré sin ti.- Dice ella tomándose de mi brazo.

Hazlo, sino solo serás un estorbo. – Le digo sin mirarla.

Ella no dice nada y se va.

El polvo se disipa dejando ver a un Naraku, de nueva apariencia, con una especie de armadura en el pecho, en los brazos y gran parte de la espalda, es como las armaduras utilizadas pos los Taiyokai. Esto me confunde, hace un momento el Naraku con el que pelee lucia como un humano cualquiera con grandes poderes o un Taiyokai con una apariencia sumamente humanoide pero este de aquí a las justas si conservaba el rostro y las manos todo lo demás es sumamente diferente.

Gracia, Taisi, por acabar con Onigumo, por fin soy completamente yo- Dice el que supuestamente es Naraku.

¿Cómo que humano? ¿Qué eres? – Le digo. Poniendo mi espada a la defensiva.

Estúpido Taisi. Luego que ese idiota te revelara que este es un sueño en el que puedes morir no se te ocurre quien soy yo. – Lo veo y el dice. – Por lo visto no…- En menos de un segundo esta frente a mí y me dice- Soy la muerte. – Me da un fuerte empujón que me lanza contra la pared.

Escucho como varios de mis huesos se rompen. No puedo pararme, por más que mis heridas se reparen solas rápidamente, necesito por lo menos media hora para recuperarme de semejante golpe. Naraku o la muerte se va acercando a mí.

Eres un tonto al creer que podrías vencerme y salvar aquella chica. Que es más tonta que tu, en este momento está observando todo. – Empieza a patearme. – Luego de terminar contigo beberé su sangre y su alma se perderá en el limbo. No estará ni viva ni muerta. – Dice.

Con el poco de fuerza que me queda sujeto su pie con la poca fuerza que me queda y le digo: No lo harás. – Escupo un poco de sangre. – No permitiré que la lastimes. Junto todo mi poder en mis manos y doy un fuerte golpe, llego a controlar el viento a mí alrededor y lo mando al otro lado de la sala, cayendo contra los escombros.

De inmediato vuelvo a tomar mi forma normal, las garras, alas y colmillos desaparecen y por más que quiera no puedo levantarme mis huesos siguen rotos. Maldición debo recuperarme rápido

*** Con Kagome ***

No puedo seguir viendo esto, todo está de cabeza y simplemente ver como arriesga su vida por mí, no vale la pena. Que mas da todo, no quiero que perezca.

El rechinar de las espadas me desespera con cada segundo. Confiar en que exista una pequeña posibilidad que él sea capaz de vencerlo. Es una posibilidad.

Sin embargo que tal si no lo logra, tomare la misma decisión que él intenta impedir así le cueste la vida a él. Pero de que me sirve salvarme si él no está, nada sería lo mismo.

Procprocproc…. Oigo como las cosas se rompen y un fuerte pop, un golpe seco. Miro de inmediato en dirección al lugar donde se suscitaba la pelea. Es él, está tirado en el suelo, se encuentra muy débil no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, incluso aquella nueva forma que tomo a desaparecido, está de nuevo como lo conocí. Todo esto que sucede es por mi culpa. Naraku por otra parte sale de los escombros que lo cubren. Sale de entre los escombro y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Sesshoumaru, listo para darle la estocada final.

NOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito. Naraku se detiene, me ve por unos segundos, no digo nada, entonces él rápidamente toma la cabeza de Sesshoumaru con una de sus manos en tanto con la otra pone el filo de su espada contra el cuello de Sesshoumaru.

Detente…- En tono de suplica. – Por favor no lo hagas.

¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? – Me dice mirándome fijamente.

Yo.. Yo.. Yo.. – Titubeo por un momento.

No lo hagas Kagome. – escucho a Sesshoumaru rogar.

Lo siento. – Le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos. Para finalmente decir a Naraku: Acepto.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Es la peor palabra que escuche en mi vida.

Noooo!- Grito, pero es demasiado tarde, el pacto está hecho. Naraku me suelta con brusquedad y me siento como aquel Siuñire débil que dejo morir aquella niña que hizo lo mismo que ella.

Si asumí esta forma, ese estilo de vida fue simplemente para proteger a las personas que amaba y no ha servido de nada, de nuevo soy un espectador.

Naraku se acerca a ella, por su parte la persona que oficia esto: Los declaro marido y mujer.

Veo como llora, es algo tan horrible que el dolor me desgarras, en cada segundo que pasa Naraku se acerca a ella a su cuello. No puedo permitir que termine así. No puedo.

DESSPIERTA… KAGOME DESPIERTA. – Empiezo gritar como un loco desquiciado, si es verdad lo que dijo Inuyasha, esto debe funcionar.

Naraku se detiene de improviso, hace una especie de señal y un montón de bestias aparecen a mi alrededor, pensé que nunca más volvería a ver tantas bestias en mi vida, como cuando conocí a Naraku, sin embargo me equivoque. Es mi fin, que importa si ella no estará. Aun así viendo que mi fin se acerca, no dejo de gritarle que despierte.

Cierro los ojos.

*** Con Kagome ***

No entiendo lo que dice él. "Despertar" " Despierta Kagome, por favor" No deja de repetirlo. Que intenta hacer, habla como si estuviera dormida. Digamos que me siento bastante lucida.

Por otro lado, Naraku se encuentra molesto, y envía sus bestias contra él. No quiero que Sesshoumaru sea lastimado por mi culpa

Detente. – Le ordeno. Sin embargo el efecto que tiene esta palabra es muy diferente a mi objetivo. Todo se detiene, nada se mueve incluso recién me doy cuenta de lo cerca que se encuentra Naraku de mi. Me alejo de inmediato de él. Es raro, soy la única que se puede mover.

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto. Todo se va desvaneciendo en tan solo segundos. Quedando todo blanco.

Oigo voces a lejos que no dejan de repetir: Despierta Kagome. Despierta. Me son familiares. Cierro los ojos, y trato de entender lo que está sucediendo. Al abrirlos me encuentro llevando una caja con una torta, inexplicablemente sé lo que está dentro de la caja. Estoy en un corredor y avanzo sumamente feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sé que esto le va encantar a una persona que es muy especial.

Llego frente a una puerta, me detengo, alzo la mano y tomo la llave que se encuentra en el borde superior del marco de la puerta. Entro lo más silencioso posible, no deseo despertar a la persona que vive ahí.

Avanzo hacia la cocina para dejar la torta sobre la mesa, sin embargo escucho ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación, voy para allá aun cargando la torta quizá sea mejor que la lleve su sorpresa a la cama. La puerta está entre abierta y aquellos sonidos se intensifican, en si son gemidos y…

Oh Inuyasha SI, SI, SI,!

Trago saliva y un escalofría recorre mi cuerpo, en tanto mi mente me muestra lo que posiblemente esté sucediendo allí adentro. No obstante hasta que no lo vea, puede ser que este malinterpretando todo esto. Aunque a estas horas de la mañana ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Bueno esa mujer. Tomo aire y me armo de valor, doy un leve empujón a la puerta.

Lo que veo deja a mi imaginación corta… Acostado en la cama se encuentra él, sujetando con sus manos la cadera de aquella mujer, que esta encima de él, ambos completamente desnudos. Estoy en total Shock, todo, se viene abajo, mi corazón se encoje rápidamente para empezar a romperse en millones de pedazos hasta hacerse polvo.

La caja con la torta se cae al suelo, dando un golpe seco contra el suelo, en ese momento ambos recién se dan cuenta de mi presencia. La mujer que esta encima de él, del que no hace unos segundos era mi novio, con él cual pronto me casaría y supuestamente viviríamos felices. Resulta ser mi prima, mi prima Kikyo, a la que en la infancia pasaba sus vacaciones en mi casa, jugamos juntas y nos contábamos cosas…

Kikyo. – Es lo único que logro articular.

Kag, no es lo que piensas. – Dice él.

Vamos, Inuyasha pensaba que soy una pobre tonta que no se da cuenta que él estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi prima. Ni que fuera ciega. No pienso escucharlo más y mucho permitir que me vea como todo esto me perturba. Salgo corriendo de su departamento, tomo el ascensor para y me subí a mi coche y arranque lo más rápido que pude.

Oigo sus gritos llamándome, que quería explicarme, esta todo tan claro como el agua. Mi próximo destino, la universidad. No voy a permitir que algo como esto me tumbe, no vale la pena que llore por un miserable como ese… Sin embargo por lo visto mi cuerpo no está del todo de acuerdo. Unas cuantas lágrimas se pasean por mi rostro. Las limpio con la manga de mi casaca. No quiero que nadie me vea llorar. No deseo la lastima de la gente.

Pronto llego a mi destino, estaciono mi coche en el estacionamiento que se encuentra frente a la universidad. Reclamo el ticket e ingreso rápidamente, es tarde, probablemente el profesor este ya dentro, conociendo mi suerte de este día en particular es muy probable.

Corro apresuradamente, la puerta se encuentra cerrada, la clase ya empezó. Me quedo ahí de pie unos minutos y ver si por un milagro el profesor me deja ingresar. Preferiría que no lo hiciera, pasan unos cuantos minutos y sigo parada en el pasillo. Decido irme y justo cuando empiezo a enrumbar el profesor me llamo. Giro y voy para allá.

Disculpe la demora, profesor. – Le digo.

Espero no se vuelva a repetir. – Dice sumamente enojado.

Ingreso y me siento pesadamente en mi pupitre. Todo la clase permanezco distraída, tomo unos cuantos apuntes. Pero mi mente solo divaga en el espectáculo que vi el día de hoy. Es obvio lo que iba hacer, terminar con él no verlo más. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Yo lo quería creía que era el indicado.

Bueno muchachos es todo por hoy. Entreguen sus trabajos. – Dice el profesor.

Maldición el trabajo, lo había olvidado, hoy tenía que entregar el miserable trabajo. Esperen, si no me equivoco mi trabajo lo tiene Yuka, yo se lo envié anoche porque supuestamente hoy iba a faltar.

Yuka trajiste mi trabajo ¿Vedad? – Le pregunto.

Oh tu trabajo, lo olvide. Lo siento Kagome. – Dice disculpándose.

Rayos. – Digo para mis adentros. – Me acerco al profesor.

Disculpe profesor, puedo entregarle el trabajo a la siguiente hora… Es que todavía no lo he impreso. – Le digo.

No señorita. Los trabajos se entregan a la hora de clase. – Dice, metiendo lo trabajos en su maletín.

Pero profesor, mi impresora se malogro, por eso llegue tarde, cuando llegue ya no me dio tiempo para ir a sacar una impresión. – Le digo

No hay excusas, señorita. – Dice el profesor y se va.

Genial, ahora me gane una mala nota por culpa de ese miserable, todo es su culpa. Todavía falta lo peor, aun no termina el día y dudo que mejore.

Maldito celular, no ha dejado de vibrar en toda la clase, lo saco de mi bolsillo y le quito la batería. Así dejara de molestarme. Me apoyo en la pared un momento, me siento fatal y no deseo demostrárselo a nadie. Doy un suspiro de resignación, viendo que es cierto lo que dicen cada suspiro es una alegría perdida, cierro los ojos, llego a percibir una pequeña lagrima cayendo por mi rostro.

Al abrir los ojos veo que estoy en un lugar diferente, ya no en la universidad, todo termino. Rendí mis exámenes faltantes y clases terminaron. Como Salí, no me importa aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo, probablemente mis calificaciones no sean las mejores pero son aprobatorias.

Estoy en un paradero de autobuses de la gran avenida paseo colon, es peligroso lo sé pero deseo ir a ese lugar a pesar que sé que es doloroso, hay demasiados recuerdos pero es la prueba de fuego para superarlo. Además esta vez hare un tour diferente. Así espero olvidar esta horrible semana donde todo se ha acumulado siendo una forma muy difícil de sobrellevar. Espero que esto me relaje.

De pronto siento como alguien toma mi hombro, me asusto, es acaso un ratero. Fácil solo me faltaba que hoy me robaran. Arruinando de esta forma mi paseo. Giro mi rostro para ver al desgraciado que está dispuesto a malograr mi día y digamos que esto es peor que un ratero se trata de él. Del que hizo que esto se convirtiera de una cierta forma una vida bastante insoportable de la cual debo intentar canalizar todas estas malas vibras. Ya está siendo perjudicial tanto para mi salud física como mental en especial para el estrés que llevo encima.

El dice: con su tono de voz suplicante Kag por favor perdóname.

Lo ignoro completamente, solo estoy a la expectativa de la llegada del bus que debo tomar.

Él se pone a mi costado y empieza a cantar esa canción que me gusta, sin embargo era la que menos deseaba que me dedicaran en especial él. Empieza con la primera parte de la canción sujetando una rosa de color roja, la canta en voz alta e intentando acercarse.

Perdona  
Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo  
Excusa Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una Rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca

Porque sé como soy yo te lo pido

Perdona Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo Excusa

Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca  
Perdona

Me trata de dar la rosa y yo la rechazo

Con la alegría que me encoge el alma  
A cuatro, cinco días de Navidad  
Un punto entre el encanto, los temores  
Me pienso que es lo que he hecho  
No me llores Con las personas que no han sido tantas  
Buenos pretextos pero siempre pocos  
Entre deseos, labirintos, fuego  
Comienzo nuevo año yo pidiéndote

Yo lo esquivo y el continua peor que una lacra.

Perdona  
Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo  
Excusa Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una Rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca

Porque sé como soy yo te lo pido

Perdona Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo Excusa

Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca  
Perdona

Digo que contigo estoy bien es poco  
Digo que contigo estoy mal de locos  
Un punto entre la tregua, las revoluciones  
Donde están las buenas ocasiones  
Sabes que en éstas Navidades  
Te lo recuerdo somos especiales  
Entre contradicciones y defectos  
Te quiero es mi momento

Me da risa esa parte de la letra en la que dice que somos especiales. No lo somos, solo somos dos simples mortales a los cuales el efecto de la química del amor se acabo.

Por andar esquivándolo pierdo un bus. De verdad que me esta poniendo de malas como se atreve a decir tales palabras a ofrecer semejante espectáculo. Acaso no entiendo que lo estoy dejando libre para que se valla con Kikyo.

Perdona  
Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo  
Excusa Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una Rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca

Porque sé como soy yo te lo pido

Perdona Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo Excusa

Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca  
Perdona

Que el invierno no tiene miedo  
Y es que yo sin tí no soy yo  
Que perderte no es ningún juego  
Y es que yo sin tí que sé yo  
Y la noche bailando sola  
Porque sin tí no bailo, no  
Que la luna brilla en el cielo  
Que yo solo no hago nada, amor

Que sin mi no es nada. Jajajaja. Digamos que el perfectamente pueda estar sin mi y para el solo he sido un pasatiempo nada serio y él sin mí se divierte bastante de día como de noche.

Perdona  
Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo  
Excusa Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una Rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca

Porque sé como soy yo te lo pido

Perdona Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo Excusa

Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca  
Perdona

Perdona  
Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo  
Excusa Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una Rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca

Porque sé como soy yo te lo pido

Perdona Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho te diré sólo Excusa

Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa

Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te Toca  
Perdona

Al final de su tan afanado acto de amor, se arrodilla extendiendo su brazo ofreciéndome la rosa. Él cree que con esto yo le perdonare y todo seguirá igual que antes, que seguiremos con nuestros planes de boda. Idiota.

Bien por fin ha llegado el bus, lo dejo ahí en medio de la acera arrodillado, por lo visto mi suerte esta apunto a cambiar. Corro velozmente mientras alzo mi mano para indicar que lo voy a tomar. Corro y subo de inmediato me siento en un asiento único el cual no debo compartir con nadie.

Para mi desgracia él también subió al mismo bus y se sentó detrás de mí y no paraba de hablar y pedir mi perdón. En verdad que puede resultar ser el hombre más insoportable de toda la Tierra. No aguanto más y me coloco los audífonos de mi Mp3 y pongo la música a todo volumen. Sin embargo aun puedo oír su voz, ya no me resulta tan melodiosa o hipnotizarte como antes, es molesto, es como el zumbido de una mosca, fastidiosa.

Miro por la ventana e intento perderme en aquellas calles que va dejando atrás el bus. Conforme vamos abandonando la ciudad la casa se vuelven más sencillas, además de divisar las líneas del tren, quizá debí tomar el tren, el no lo hubiera esperado. Río levemente,

Aun falta mucho, tomo un libro que traje para distraerme, un libro de una historia de amor, que en cierto punto me hizo ver que el clásico de ver luchar a dos hombres por tu amor no es del todo agradable porque siempre hay uno que sale perdiendo. En los triángulos amorosos siempre hay uno que pierde debido al egoísmo de uno.

Logro escuchar uno de esos zumbidos en palabras diciendo: De nuevo leyendo a mi competencia.

Como osa comparase con personajes ficticios, que para la desgracia de muchas mujeres, estos hombres que tienen defectos que se pueden sobrellevar debido a la compensación de cualidades. Lástima que estén en extinción estos hombres. No le hago caso y continúo mi lectura. Doy un breve vistazo a la ventana antes de retomar la lectura. Veo las gotas de la lluvia chocando contra el vidrio, por lo visto la temporada de lluvias se adelanto, me alegro. Después de todo me encanta la lluvia.

A pesar del encanto del clima, una inmensa tristeza invade mi corazón y las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo son desesperantes. De nuevo todo lo acontecido esta horrible semana se viene a mi mente, Todo salió mal. Me contengo y reprimo mis ganas de llorar no voy a permitir que me vea soltar una lagrima. No vale la pena llorar por un miserable, no puedo dejar que vea como me derrumbo y sienta lastima por mi. Como deseo desaparecer de este lugar y olvidar todo esto.

Luego de un buen rato me doy cuenta que falta solo una cuadra para llegar al paradero donde debo bajar, me levanto rápidamente y me acerco a la puerta. Espero a que se detenga el bus y bajo rápidamente, emprendiendo la huida para por fin perderlo.

Un par de cuadras más a delante debido al piso húmedo caigo estrepitosamente en la acera. Me golpeo muy fuerte las rodillas y las palmas de las manos. Cierro fuertemente los ojos para soportar el dolor y continuar. Pero en verdad duele mucho y me es muy difícil levantarme.

Siento como alguien me quita los audífonos de mis oídos y toma mi rostro para hacer que lo mire a los ojos. Aquellos ojos de color miel, que solía amar por que supuestamente me miraban con amor. Esos orbes dorados tan…

Suéltame.. – Le grito, alejándome como un animal herido, alejándome de aquel hechizo, de la fuente de mi dolor.

Kag… Perdóname, en verdad lo siento. – Empieza de nuevo su típico acto de disculpas.

Me levanto del suelo, sacudo mi pantalón, en un intento por limpiarlo. Para luego decirle como si nada: No tengo nada que perdonarte, esto termino.

Kag.. Yo no quiero que esto termine, yo no quería.. – Comienza.

No lo dejo terminar_ No tengo que perdonarte nada, termino. Adiós. – Avanzo pero él me detiene, tomándome del brazo.

No te vayas, por favor. – Me pide suplicante.

Debo ser fuerte. – Me repito en mi mente, continuó, no obstante su agarre se hace más fuerte, hasta llegar a lastimarme.

Me lastimas.- Le digo, eso a él no le importa al contrarío ejerce más fuerce para ponerme contra la pared. Siento como pega su cuerpo al mío. Me da nervios, poco a poco su rostro lo acerca al mío, para darme un beso brusco, intento separarme, pero él es más fuerte, me es repulsivo este contacto. ¿Qué intenta? A diferencia de veces anteriores, esta vez no me dejo llevar y mucho menos le correspondo el beso. El deja mis labios para empezar a besar mi cuello.

Detente, me lastimas, déjame. – Le pido, él no lo hace. – Acaso intentas forzarme, Inuyasha. – Al decir su nombre, es como si aquella bestia que posee se hubiera tranquilizado y se aleja de mi. Lo veo en cierto punto asustada, para luego limpiarme la boca y el cuello que empezó a besarme.

Solo escúchame. – Me pide.

Habla. – Le digo, de la forma más fría posible.

Intenta acercarse, sin embargo yo de inmediato me alejo de él, ya no lo vuelve a intentar y comienza a hablar: Kag, yo no quería engañarte. Todo sucedió de una forma bastante inesperada y rápida. No me di cuenta que tenía una relación paralela a la nuestra… Pero yo no quiero a Kikyo, lo de ella fue solo sexo nada más. Yo a ti te amo Kag… Además tienes que entenderme, es muy difícil para un hombre mantenerse en abstinencia y digamos que dos años de relación sin nada de nada. Te fui fiel…De pronto vino tu prima ofreciéndome todo lo que tú no me quisiste dar… Tú con tus peticiones, tus miedos y tus… - No lo dejo terminar.

Y tú eres una pobre victima en todo este asunto y yo soy la malvada que te forzó hacer semejante cosa. De seguro Tanto mi prima como yo te pusimos un arma en la cabeza y te forzamos… Pobre de ti. Veo que aquí la que tiene que disculparse soy yo. – L e digo sarcásticamente.

Kag, compréndeme, soy hombre.- Dice él.

Ahórrate tus palabras… Sabes, debo darte las gracias. – Le digo.

Él se sorprende, no se esperaba esto: ¿Las gracias?- Pregunta dudando.

Si. – Le respondo acercándome a su rostro, puedo percibir su respiración, prácticamente estoy rozando sus labios. En un leve susurro que solo el escuche: Gracias por ser la gota que derramo el vaso.- Le doy un fugaz beso en los labios y me voy, dejándolo ahí todo confundido en la acera.

Es verdad lo que le dije, gracias a él sentí un dolor muy profundo en mi corazón. Es mil veces peor que el rechazo de la persona que amas, ya que aquí hubo traición. Este problema es insignificante si se ve unitario, si no hay otras cosas que perturben la tranquilidad. Pero en mi caso, todo se acumula. Lo único que me quede es canalizar mi frustración en algo.

Buenas, tardes, puedo servirle en algo. – Me pregunto el que atiende la tienda. Sacando de mi ensoñación. Inexplicablemente mis piernas me llevaron sin yo darme cuenta.

Si, deseo alquilar una bicicleta. – Le digo.

Son $33 dolores como depósito, en moneda nacional serian S/. 90. De los cuales al momento del que usted regrese le devolveré S/ 40. Está de acuerdo. – Me dice

Si, tome aquí están los S/ 90. – Le digo, entregándole el dinero.

Me da una bicicleta de un brillante color rojo, es bonita.

Gracias. – Le digo con sinceridad, brindándole una sonrisa fugaz, al muchacho que atiende, es bastante joven.

No hay de qué. – Dice él. – Solo tenga cuidado, ha empezado a llover y tal vez haya relámpagos. – Me dice.

Valla hace mucho tiempo que no veo uno de eso, calculando será como hace unos 15 o 16 años. Me emociono ante la idea de ver uno, pero a la vez me aterra, no recuerdo si les tengo miedo.

Gracias, por la advertencia. – Le digo, montándome en la bicicleta y saliendo de la tienda.

Pedaleo con fuerza, para aumentar mi velocidad, esquivo a la gente al igual que los autos. No pienso todavía morir, es muy pronto. En poco tiempo, me encuentro en la carretera, y voy a gran velocidad, en verdad se siente bien, como el viento choca contra tu rostro además de las gotas de la lluvia. Admito que se ha vuelto más intensa, incluso las canaletas que van a los costados de la carretera parecen pequeños riachuelos. Pedaleo con más fuerza hay una subida bastante empinado, esto es emocionante ya que significa que a continuación viene una bajado. Estoy en lo correcto, que feliz me siento en este momento, todo está yendo de maravilla. Bajo poco a poco la velocidad de la bicicleta va aumentando, más y más, presiono ligeramente los frenos, dejo de pedalear solo me dejo llevar por la gravedad.

Al final de la bajada hay una pequeña recta y luego una curva cerrada, debo de calcular el tiempo aproximado para frenar y no chocar contra la barrera de contención. Si calculo bien apenas termine la bajada debo empezar a frenar de inmediato.

Vislumbro una luz a lo lejos, para después escuchar un fuerte ruido que me escarapela todo el cuerpo, cierro los ojos tan solo un segundo para abrirlos y ver como un carro se aparece de la nada, seguro recién acaba de dar la vuelta en la curva. Giro el timón, en un intento por esquivar el impacto, pierdo el control brevemente para de nuevo recuperarlo para frenar con los frenos y con la ayuda de mis pies.

Tiiiiiiiiiiii! - Escucho la bocina del carro que viene directo hacia a mí, me hago aun costado sin embargo logra chocar la llanta trasera de la bicicleta. Ya no tengo el control en la bicicleta solo me aferro a ella que avanza sin sentido, pasa la canaleta como si nada, continua llevándome hacia un desfiladero, para más que pongo mis pies en el suelo no logro detenerla, caigo. Empiezo a rodar, me cubro mi cara con las manas, en verdad si que es dolorosa la caída.

En solo segundos veo toda mi vida como una especie de cine, ¿Es mi fin? Acaso voy a morir… Yo simplemente desee desaparecer y no recordar nada no morir. En verdad que estoy asustada.

Deje de rodar al momento que mi cabeza golpeo algo, me duele mucho, Trato de moverme pero es imposible. Siento como todo se va desvaneciendo, me siento sumamente cansada. No quiero morir.

Solo logro decir una palabras: Adiós… Inuyasha. – Que tonta soy, mis últimas palabras son para él. Pierdo la consciencia.

Todo está oscuro, ¿Estaré muerta? Me pregunto a mí misma. Lo dudo, tengo demasiada buena suerte para morir. Si no es así ¿Dónde estoy?- Ya no me duele nada ¿Por qué tendría que dolerme algo? En todo esto es muy confuso.

Lo último que recuerdo es… tanto un accidente en la carretera y a la vez estar en las garras de un sujeto que estaba a punto de hacerme quien sabe qué cosa… y además a él… es borroso ese recuerdo…

Kagome despierta. – Escucho una voz, no es Inuyasha ¿Quién es Inuyasha?... Ya recuerdo mi ex novio que me engaño con mi prima…

Kagome despierta. – De nuevo escucho aquella voz, si no es él ¿Quién es?

Lo hare – Le respondo, - Pero dime ¿Quién eres?

TUUU. – Escucho en el momento que él dice su nombre.

Toda la oscuridad se ha ido, es raro. Pero me encuentro subiendo una cuesta, No hay árboles ni nada parecido solo arena y un hermoso cielo de color celeste, además de escuchar un sonido muy familiar, lo analizo unos segundos, descubro que es el de las olas chocando contra la costa. Estoy cerca al mar. Siento un leve escalofrío, además de miedo.

Sube. – Me dice la misma voz.

Dime de nuevo tu nombre. - Le pido, digo mientras subo, hasta llegar al borde del acantilado, doy un leve vistazo y veo algo que me escarapela la piel, un gran precipicio y al fondo el mar, las grandes olas chocando contra él. Que miedo, retrocedo de inmediato.

Debes saltar. – Me dice la misma voz.

No, voy a morir. – Le respondo d inmediato.

Si voy contigo lo harás. – Me dice.

Pero tú también vas a morir. – Le digo.

No lo haremos. – Dice, al momento que siento alguien que me abraza por atrás, puedo percibir su tibio aliento en mi oído. – Vamos, confía en mi.- Dice acercándonos más a la orilla.

Esto me da mucho miedo… No sé nadar…. Y tengo mie…- No me deja continuar. Me interrumpe.

No voy a dejar que te ahogues… Yo te salvare. – Dice esto abrazándome más fuerte y estando al filo del acantilado.

Está bien. – Digo, cerrando los ojos- Dime tu nombre.

Siento como saltamos, el aire está a nuestro alrededor y puedo sentir las gotitas chocando contra nosotros, sus brazos se aferran a mí, en tanto los míos hacen lo mismo.

Soy TUUUU … Kagome nunca olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo. – Dice.

Por favor no te vayas….- Sé que pronuncio su nombre pero no oigo mi voz,, el frío lo percibe todo mi cuerpo, es como rayos recorriendo mi cuerpo, aquellos fornidos brazos que me sostenían ya no están, yo no sujeto nada. Al intentar respirar siento algo sumamente frío que me llega hasta quemar, al final abro los ojos.

***Fin del capítulo 27***

**Notas de autora: Este capi se los quise dar como regalo de navidad pero por más que lo intente e incluso no jugué mi jueguito nuevo de celda de nintendo wii, no pude terminar a tiempo… sorry pero bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo capi, espero que les guste y sorry por la equivocación del capi 25, no me di cuenta hasta ahora u.u si no fuera por ****natsukini enterada estaría… Sorry soy muy despistada…. El próximo capítulo será el último con el gran final…. Si ya pronto termina este fanfiction….**

**natsuki: Gracias por informarme del error del capítulo 25…. Espero que te gusten los capítulos… Gracias por tu review, espero que pases un feliz año.**

**Goshy:Gracias por tu review… No te preocupes por lo de los review.. te comprendo con respecto a lo saturada con los estudios yo estado en las mismas todo este año… Gracias y espero que pases un feliz año.**

**AZULDCULLEN: Gracias por tu review… Y si pronto actualizare con el capi final… Pronto ya termina… Gracias de nuevo y que pasen un feliz año.**

**Emihiromi: Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. Espero que pases un feliz año.**

**Gracias a todas las que dejaron un review… Si dejan más reviews fácil el último capítulo estará pero se necesitan bastantes… Por fis….ñ.ñ **

**De todas maneras les deseo un feliz y prospero año y que todas las cosas que deseen se cumplan… JEJEJEJE.. Ya me despido, en verdad dejen sus comentario, quejas review si me equivoque en algo, dudas que deseen que se aclaren… Quejas… De todo se acepta…. Así que espero sus reviews con ansias… Ya me despido cuídense… Hasta el siguiente y último capítulo… Se despide su loca escritora con neurona coja.**

**BBKid**


	28. Chapter 28

Dream Scape

Capitulo28: Un nuevo despertar.

*** Con Kagome ***

Han pasado solamente unas cuantas semanas desde el día que desperté del coma, hasta ahora los doctores no pueden explicar cómo después de tres meses de permanecer dormida no he sufrido daños permanentes. Todo parece normal en los estudios.

Lo único malo son las terapias físicas, debido a la falta de ejercicios, mientras permanecía dormida, me es sumamente difícil caminar. Que horrible, me siento como una bebé. Aunque lo único divertido es esta silla eléctrica. Puedo desplazarme por todo el lugar sin necesidad de depender de nadie. Hasta sube escaleras.

Digamos que la estancia aquí no está del todo mal salvo por la comida y las terapias, por qué de ahí puedo dormir hasta la hora que quiera. Aunque al principio era entretenido pero luego ya no. Solo sufro de insomnio este lugar es demasiado aburrido

A pesar que debo hacer mis deberes, en estos momentos como amo a mi laptop, este ha sido uno de los pocos beneficios de estar internada, aunque llega un punto en que el internet aburre. También esta el lindo televisor con más de 150 canales a la disposición de uno y tampoco es de ayudo luego de unos días también aburren. En si ya todo aburre en este lugar. Hacer trabajos no ayuda. Estudiar tampoco es un grandioso estimulante pero debo hacerlo si no deseo perder este ciclo gracias a Dios que mis profesores han sido comprensivos.

Hay como deseo llevar de nuevo mi vida normal, en la que salía con mis amigas, tenía que irme de compras a lugares que en verdad resultaban ser peligrosos pero que por ser más económico uno tomaba los riesgos y esa adrenalina en verdad resultaba excitante.

Para mi desgracia eso va tener que esperar por lo mínimo unos cuatro meses más. Porque el médico chinchoso dijo que era necesario para tener una recuperación más rápida. De eso me río, estoy tomando seriamente la opción de volver a dormir. Por qué si sigo aquí atrapada, me voy a volver loca.

Veo el reloj de mi celular, son las once de la noche y estoy con más energías que un niño hiperactivo. ¿Qué hacer? Me pregunto mirando a mi alrededor. La primera opción que es mirar tele es totalmente descartada, miro la segunda que es una pila de libros que los he leído todos y eso de volver a leer no es cosa mía. Pensare un momento e intento dormir.

Lo único que viene a mi mente es el mal rato que pase el otro día con Inuyasha. Hasta ahora no entiendo su cinismo de aparecer aquí como si nada, saludando a mi familia como si aun fuéramos novios, incluso se atrevió a besarme. Creo que pensó que era una de esas novelas donde la protagonista pierda la memoria.

Flash back

Si, mamá me encuentro bien, no es necesario que te preocupes. – Le digo a mi madre, que aunque ya desperté no deja de estar sumamente pendiente de mi.

Pero, hija aun continúas internada. – Dice ella.

Lo sé pero estoy despierta un poco más y estoy saltado.- Intento parame.

No lo hagas, puedes caerte y ya entendí que te sientes bien. – Dice mi madre impidiendo a que me levante. – Recuerda que todavía te faltan varias sesiones de fisioterapia para que intentes levantarte, así que descansa. – Me dice.

Debes obedecer a tu madre, Kag. – Escuche a alguien muy conocido para mí, no imagine se dignaría aparecer por aquí luego de eso. – Buenos días, señora. – Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre.

El hecho sobre que me engaño no me importa, pero si el descaro de aparecerse aquí como si nada.

Se acerca a mi dispuesto a darme un beso, me giro, haciendo que se desvíe y sea en la mejilla.

Kag, lo siento, no pude venir antes. Me mandaron de viaje los de la empresa y no pude llegar antes, espero que no estés molesta. – Dice, rascándose la cabeza.

Que lo va estar, Inuyasha, si has estado tan pendiente de ella todos estos meses que estuvo en coma. – Dice mi madre.

Recuerdo, no haberle mencionada nada respecto al incidente que vi entre Inuyasha y mi prima Kikyo. No lo creí necesario, no pensé que ese mismo fin de semana sufriría un accidente.

Podrías dejarnos solos un rato mamá. – Le pido a ella.

Ella se sorprende ante mi petición. Eh si, claro. – Dice saliendo, muy extrañada por mi accionar. Hipotéticamente una esperaría ver como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas por ver a su gran amor y más aun enterarse de que ha estado tan pendiente de una. Aunque en este caso estoy segura que es culpa lo que hizo que estuviera aquí.

Kag, me alegra tanto ver que despertaste. – Trato de abrazarme.

Yo lo alejo.- No me toques. – Le digo.

Kag. ¿Por qué? – Dice sorprendido.

No sé a quién vi revolcándose con Kikyo… - Le digo.

Yo te amo a ti – Me dice

¿Y? – Le digo.

Kag, se que hice mal pero... – lo detengo.

Pero como decidí no entregarme a ti, no hacerlo hasta que nos casáramos. – Le dije. – Lo admito, tenía miedo a equivocarme, de salir embarazada y ver cómo te espantabas y salías corriendo. – Le digo.

Yo no hubiera hecho eso. – Dice.

Si me engañabas y yo lo estaba, ni loca hubiera seguido contigo. – Le digo. - Sabes yo he visto a niños que por errores de sus padres son infelices.

Kag, admito que me equivoque. Sin embargo…- Dice

Yo no volveré contigo. Se libre, si quieres puedes irte con Kikyo. Solo ya no vuelvas aparecer. Adiós Inuyasha.

No vuelvas a decir eso. – Me dice.

Adiós… - Le digo dubitativa.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Acaso intentaste matarte ese día- Dice

A que te refieres. – Le digo.

Esa tarde, cuando me dijiste que me agradecías por ser la gota que derramo el vaso y luego dijiste adiós… Para más tarde escuchar el incesante llamado de tu madre diciendo que estabas desaparecida. No sabía que decirle.- Me dijo.

Baka. No me conoces, te creías tan importante en mi vida como para hacer eso… Admito estaba estresada y si decidí ir ahí fue para relajarme. – Le dije

Entonces si fue un accidente. – Me dice.

Si. Ahora puedes irte. – Le digo.

Déjame luchar por ti. Te amo Kag. – Me dice tomándome de las manos, poniéndome esa mirada que ahora no me hacía sentir nada aunque su color me recordaba a alguien diferente. Una serie de imágenes se a galoparon en mi mente. Acompañado de un intenso dolor de cabeza.

¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta, acercándose más a mí.

Si, solo vete. – Le digo.

Kag.- Dice

Para ti solo soy Higurashi. – Le digo.

Bien Higurashi... ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta.

Te digo que si… ahora solo aléjate de mi vista. – Le digo.

Ka… Higurashi, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – Dice. Nota en sus palabras cierta sinceridad y tristeza. – Por favor… - Me pide y una lagrima escapa de sus ojos el se la limpia de inmediato.

Admito que me da pena en ese momento pero la verdad es: Lo siento Inuyasha, yo en verdad no siento nada por ti, incluso el coraje de hace un momento es por el simple hecho que apareciste aquí como si nada paso ese día.. Incluso ahora ya no siento nada.

¿Ya no sientes ni un poco de amor por mí? – Me pregunta mirando a otro lado.

El amor que sentía por ti murió el día de tu cumpleaños… Sentía rabia, cólera pero cuando desperté todo eso desapareció – En mi mente "Pero extraño algo que ni yo misma sé que es"- No supiste cuidar nuestro amor… Por mi parte ahora está muerto.

Yo aun te amo, Kagome- Me dice, mirándome fijamente.

¿No será culpa? – Le pregunto.

No lo es… Lo que sucedió con ella no sé ni cómo comenzó, me deje llevar y caí en sus redes.- Dice.

No pensaste en que algún día lo sabría y yo no querría saber nada de ti…. O tal vez esperabas que hiciera el papel de tonta, mientras yo te esperaba, tú te ibas con otra, lo hubieras seguido incluso si nos casábamos.

No.- Dice él.- Ya te tendría a ti y no hubiera querido a nadie más.

No te mientas, tú encontrarías cualquier defecto para ir a los brazos de otra… Tú no eres hombre de una sola mujer.- Se queda en silencio, agachando la cabeza- Yo no te amo, Inuyasha.

Se dirige a la puerta, la abre y antes de irse se gira: Yo aun te amo Kagome. – Pude ver como más lagrimas caía sobre su rostro y se las limpia de nuevo y se va. – Luchare por ti, luchare por estar de nuevo dentro de tu corazón.

Fin del flash back

No niego que el me da pena, pero yo no hice nada malo y volver con él sería un error. Si que ese incidente no es digno de recordar pero al menos ya no ha vuelto aparecer y agradezco a mi madre él no preguntar por su desaparición. Ni siquiera lo ha mencionado. Doy un suspiro y me pregunto hasta ahora ¿Qué fue aquello que vi? El solo intentar de pensar en ello me duele la cabeza.

Ahora que hago, la noche sigue muy larga. Veo a la esquina, ahí está la silla eléctrica mirándome un poco más y me guiña el ojo si tuviera. Quizá dar un paseo nocturno no sea mala idea. A lo mucho lo más peligroso con lo que pueda cruzar sea con el fantasma de un paciente que no murió tranquilo o busca venganza, de solo pensar en esa idea me animo más a ir a dar un paseo nocturno.

No sé cómo pero logro bajar de la cama, en si caí como un costal de papas al piso algo doloroso, tuve que aguantarme el golpe. Me arrastro por el piso, en si parezco un soldado rapando. Estoy al pie de la silla y soy sincera no sé como subirme.

Doy gracias a Dios de haber bajado bastantes kilos, quizá eso haya sido lo bueno de terminar en coma, estoy en mi peso ideal y puedo lucir toda esa ropa que me moría por lucir en mi adolescencia. Si pongo ojitos de estrellita. Aunque si sigo comiendo esta comida de hospital voy a terminar peor que las gemelas Olsen.

No sé cómo pero he podido treparme por la silla y sentarme en ella. En verdad es un logro y soy sincera he terminado muy cansada sin ni siquiera haber dado mi paseo. Muevo la palanquita y me dirijo a la mesa de noche y tomo mi súper bebida energética, si lo que ustedes imagina mi botellita de agua San Luis. En verdad no es nada energética pero al menos calma algo la sed.

De ahí salgo con cuidado de mi habitación, me fijo que no haya moros en la costa. El pasadizo esta libre. Avanzo sigilosamente por los pasadizos. Intento ir por el ascensor pero la zona esta totalmente vigilada por dos enfermeras que parlotean peor que dos cotorras. Espero que los pacientes que ocupen estas habitaciones usen tampones por que con ese ruido nadie puede dormir.

Busco otra salida, la única disponible es la de emergencia que son un montón de escaleras. Qué más da tengo toda la noche para mi disponible. Empujo la puerta y ahora voy a comprobar si es verdad lo que dicen acerca de que puede subir escaleras. Primero me pongo de espaldas y presiono el botón. Lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido la silla empezó a subir. Me sentí verdaderamente emocionada. Esta noche hasta ahora ha sido muy entretenida.

Llego al siguiente piso, hecho un vistazo y leo un letrero que dice "Salas de recién nacidos". Decido subir un piso más, si no encuentro nada interesante subo de nuevo las escaleras y abro de nuevo la puerto pero antes de leer el letrero escucho boses cerca. Me escondo detrás de la puerta pero la dejo ligeramente abierta para escuchar lo que dicen. "Que chismosa soy" Digo para mis adentros.

Señora por favor, deje que apaguemos el respirador a su hijo, él no va a despertar. – Decía el sujeto 1.

He dicho que no. Además las pruebas muestran actividad cerebral, hay todavía una posibilidad. – Dice la segunda persona que por la voz es una mujer.

Señora, pero el daño que sufrira es permanente. No hay nada que hacer. – Dice el sujeto 1.

No, además usted lo está haciendo para que las manos de su hijo queden limpias. – Dice la mujer.

No sé de qué me habla. – Dice el sujeto 1 bajo un poco la voz.

La mujer en cambio la sube y dice: No se haga el que no sabe nada. Usted sabe perfectamente que su hijo cometió negligencia médica con él mío.

Por favor cállese señora. Alguien nos puede oír. – Dice el sujeto 1.

La mujer en un tono afligido: ¿Quién nos va oír? Todos aquí están coma.

Él hombre no dice nada.

La mujer prosigue: Voy a tener que viajar a arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa de mi hijo y si le sucede algo. Tenga por seguro que su hijo y usted terminaran refundidos en la cárcel por negligencia médica y homicidio… Escucho. – Se oyeron el sonido de sus tacones alejarse.

Por lo visto este no era un buen piso para quedarse, pero todavía no podía irme hasta escuchar que ese hombre se alejara. No paso mucho hasta que se fue. Mi corazón volvió a mi cuerpo. Por lo visto esta era las sala de cuidados intensivos o intermedios. Quizá la de intermedios aquí normalmente están las personas que están en coma, aquí también estuve yo.

Sabía que tenía que irme de ahí y volver a mi habitación, no obstante la curiosidad de conocer este lugar me carcomía. Aquí estuve por casi más de 3 meses. Abrí la puerta y empece a moverme por el pasillo a diferencia de los demás pisos este es el menos vigilado por lo visto. La única persona que hay es una enfermara que está totalmente dormida. Abrí las diferentes habitaciones, Casi todos eran personas mayores, fácil tendrían más de cuarenta años todos salvo uno. Un muchacho aunque ni tanto, según su historial médico tiene veinticuatro años y su nombre es Sesshoumaru Tashio. Es extraño, su nombre me resulta sumamente familiar.

Siguió leyendo su historial médico, por lo que dice él llego peor de cómo se ve ahora, fractura del radio izquierdo en tres partes, femur y peroné derecho también fracturados. Costillas Flotantes rotas. Contusión severa en el cráneo, hemorragia interna. Tuvo que ser sometido a tres intervenciones al cerebro, la primera para detener una hemorragia, la segunda para destaparle la cabeza y se desinflamara la cabeza y la tercera para poner la tapa del cráneo en su sitio. De ahí tuvo más intervenciones. No seguí leyendo porque terminaría más horrorizada.

Pero al verlo en ese momento no parecía que hubiera pasado por todo eso. Su cabello es largo y de color bastante extraño es la segunda vez, que digo es la primera vez que veo a alguien con el pelo entre blanco y plateado, por lo menos en la vida real. Por qué en animes y todas esas cosas los veo a cada rato.

Me tientan las ganas de tocar su cabello, pero me da cierto temor, aunque después de todo él nunca se va enterar a menos que tenga tan mala suerte y despierte en ese preciso momento. No aguanto las ganas y lo acaricio. Es tan suave y esponjoso su cabello. Que suerte tiene, en cambio yo, mi cabello luce espantoso. Luego de la cirugía que me hicieron, no tenía mi cabello, según vi las fotos, me cortaron al coco. De solo recordar eso me horrorizo al menos desperté cuando mi cabello esta mucho más largo.

Lo miro detenidamente y en verdad que es guapo, en si es la única cosa bonita que visto últimamente por lo menos desde que desperté. Es extraño, pero a diferencia de las anécdotas que cuentan otras personas yo no recuerdo haber sentido lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. En sí soñé algo extraño pero que ni yo mismo le encuentro coherencia. Quizá sea producto de mi imaginación sobrealimentada con animes, libros, mangas, tele lloronas y muchos video juegos.

Sesshoumaru ¿Tu sabes qué estoy aquí? O ¿tu estas soñando con un mundo diferente a este? – Le pregunte.

Espero que cuando despiertes me respondas. Porque así me podre sacar esta duda que tengo. – Le digo. Todo sigue en silencio.

En si no sé qué hago hablándole pero es entretenido, él me escucha sin juzgarme o decir algo y total le puedo decir lo que sea y no se lo dirá nunca a nadie porque nunca lo recordara.

Qué suerte tienes Sesshoumaru, al dormir sin saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor. – Le digo. La alarma de mi reloj empieza a sonar, si que el tiempo ha pasado rápido, son las tres de la mañana.

Hasta mañana. – Le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Estoy segura que eso no te molesto para nada.

Voy de regreso a mi habitación. Esta vez no tenía ganas de arrástrame así que puse la silla cerca de la cama y me trepe a la cama para dormir plácidamente.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Desde que se fue todo cambio. Me lo había advertido aquel sujeto Inuyasha. "Cuando ella despierte, desaparecerá de este mundo y nadie recordara que ella existió, ni siquiera tu". Solo se equivoco en una cosa, yo aun la recuerdo y la extraño. Me duele que nadie más sepa quien fue ella.

Por lo demás todo sigue igual, Naraku aun sigue persiguiendo a los siuñires, sin embargo esta vez conozco su motivo él es la muerte y como tal su deber es llevarse a los vivos al inframundo. Pero igual yo continuo peleando contra él, contra las bestias. Todo esto lo hago para mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar en ella.

Como la extraño en verdad, ya no vuelvo a escuchar su risa, ni su voz, ya no puedo protegerla ni nada. Se que fue la mejor decisión. Si no se despertaba ella sufriría o incluso moriría. ¿Ahora qué estarás haciendo Kagome? De seguro has retomado tu vida normal, para ti todo sigue como si nada como para los demás a mi alrededor. Y esta frase que escribo sobre la arena ya nada significa para ti.

*** Con Kagome ***

Fui como todas las noche a su habitación. Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. Y después de todo él era él único. Estaba tan molesta he irritada. Admito que después de dos meses de terapia y fugas nocturnas he aprendido a subir rábido las escaleras con las muletas.. Pero esta vez las subí en tiempo record. Avance por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Al llegar recién me pude poner a llorar.

Hay Sesshoumaru… Hoy día a sucedido algo horrible. Sé que lo que vi antes que sufriera el accidente no debería de afectarme. Sin embargo luego del arrebato de mi prima y el escándalo que hizo. Más las barbaridades. – Me pongo a llorar en su regazo.

Yo no esperaba que viniera. Pero lo hizo, esta embarazada de casi seis meses. Me grito diciendo que le estaba quitando al padre de su hijo, que era una perra. Cuando en si yo conocía al baka de Inuyasha desde el colegio, ella supo que estuve enamorada de él. Que admito que por cosas no fuimos nada en el colegio pero tiempo después cuando nos reencontramos empezamos a salir e incluso estábamos apunto de casarnos, solo faltaba un año para graduarme y de ahí nos casaríamos. Y ella vino y se ofreció en bandeja de plata. Aquí ella fue la que intervino. No yo… Además yo ya no he vuelto a ver a Inuyasha desde que le pedí que no viniera más. – Digo, tomo poco de aire. – Me ha hecho quedar mal ante todos, diciendo que antes del accidente yo sabía que estaba embarazada de Inuyasha y yo le pedí que abortara. Yo en la vida le pediría a alguien que hiciera eso. Ni yo lo haría. – Le digo.- Me molesta por el simple hecho que todo es una mentira. - Me limpio las lágrimas.

Miro las fotografías que hay en la mesa de noche. En total son tres. Una es en la que está con un grupo de muchachos de su edad, todos luces bastante felices salvo él que tiene un rostro bastante frío. Le digo: Por lo visto eres bastante serio.

La siguiente es bastante graciosa, esta él junto a una niña que le jala las mejillas para asemejar que esta sonriendo. Me río al verlo así: Aunque tienes un lado tierno.

La última es una en la que se ve a una pareja con niño en brazos, todos lucen felices y es extraño pero todos se parecen, salvo la mujer que sus ojos son de color violeta. Supongo que el niño debe ser él y las personas de los costados son sus padres.

Por lo visto aquí tus padres te querían mucho. Lucen tan contentos. -. – Le digo tomando la fotografía. Lo pongo a un costado de su rostro y los comparo un momento con aquel niño, me pongo triste: Lastima no podre ver tu sonrisa cuando despiertes…. – Pongo la fotografía en su sitio. - Mañana me dan de alta. Ya no voy a poder venir a verte.. – Me seco las lagrimas. – En si creo que es por eso que estoy más triste. Lo de Inuyasha solo es una excusa. – Lo abrazo muy fuerte. – Tu has sido el único que ha escuchado todas mis locas ideas y peroratas. Me gustaría que me recordaras. – Tomo la fotografía en la que está con la niña, no entiendo porque se esto pero sé que esa niña es algo muy importante para él. Abro el porta retrato y pongo una pequeña nota, para poner todo de nuevo en su sitio, le digo: Aquí esta la forma en la que puedas encontrarme. Esta mi nombre, teléfono y dirección… Solo búscame si me recuerdas y di nuestra frase "En ese paisaje se juntan la frontera entre los sueños y la realidad, puede haber sido hecho para que te encuentre o para los ojos de alguien que todavía no conocí", si no es así mejor no pierdas tu tiempo. – Le doy leve roce en los labios. –Este será nuestro último beso. Adiós Sesshoumaru y despierta pronto, muchas personas te extrañan y yo me incluyo en ellas.

Me retiro de su habitación para volver a la mía y esperar.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

No me cabe duda que me estoy volviendo loco, todos los días sueño con ella, sueño que se ríe, que me cuenta cosas que según ella no sé las diría nadie por motivos de vergüenza. Aunque hoy me siento terriblemente triste, es extraño pero es como si supiera que ya ella se va ir, pero no entiendo, ella ya se ha ido.

Tiro una piedra más al agua. Grito: Kagome vuelve. – En un tono más apagado. – Vuelve a mi lado. – Caigo sentado al suelo, llorando, valla pensé que no haría de nuevo. Le jure que sería feliz, pero como serlo sin ella. Tal vez lo mejor que pueda hacer es dejar que Naraku se lleve mi alma, este dolor quizá desaparezca. Muerte, solo pensé esa frase cuando aquella niña murió cuando no pude protegerla. De ahí no ha vuelto aparecer hasta ahora.

Amo Sesshoumaru ¿Se encuentra bien? - Me pregunta Rin a cierta distancia. No respondo nada, Me mantengo en silencio. Luego de mantenernos en silencio por varios minutos ella me dice: La extraña mucho. ¿No es así?... Extraña a Kagome-chan.

No entendía ella la recordaba: ¿La recuerdas Rin?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Pero tu acaso entiendes lo que le paso. – Le pregunto.

¿Quiere ir con ella? – Me pregunta.

Es lo que más quiero, sin embargo ya no puedo estar a su lado… Soy un Taisi. – Digo dolorosamente. – Los Taisi no pueden despertar.

Rin se acerca a mi: Tome, Rin no quiere ver más triste a su ni-chan. – Me da él último fragmento de la perla. No entendía nada. "La palabra ni-chan resuena en mis oídos" Varios recuerdos vienen a mi mente.

Flash back

Un hombre que esta recostado en una cama conectado a un respirador, toma mi mano: Sesshoumaru, debes cuidar de tu pequeña hermana… cof..cof…cof… Jurame que lo haras.

Lo hare padre. – LE RESPONDO. – tuuuuuuuu resuena en la sala. Un tropel de médicos viene a la habitación y me sacan de ahí. Soy una especie de Zombi.

Fin del Flash back.

En ese momento de descuido mío Rin tenía en sus manos mi perla de Shikon y le coloca el último fragmento. Para decir esto antes que una luz me cegara completamente: Es hora de despertar ni-chan.

De pronto me encuentro conduciendo en un automóvil, es extraño pero siento como si esto fuera un deja vu.

Rin ¿Debiste quedarte en casa de Sango? – Le reprendo a mi pequeña hermana.

Rin, quiere pasar sus últimos momentos en compañía de su ni-chan. – Dice ella.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que solo voy a viajar solo por unos cuantos meses. – Le digo molesto.

Pero eso para Rin es mucho tiempo. Rin no quiere quedarse sola de nuevo. – Dice a punto de hacer un puchero.

Rin no vas estar sola te vas a quedar con Sango, Kohaku, shipoo, Jaken, Kagura. Ah y Um se van a quedar también. – Digo.

Kagura me cae mal. – Dice molesta.

Solo estas celosa de ella. Además no quedamos que hoy podía quedarme con Kagura. – Le digo.

Mira por la ventana ignorándome.

Tu a Kagura le caes bien. – Le digo.

Ella a mi no, - Me dice.

¿Por qué? – Le pregunta, a pesar que conozco su respuesta.

Porque me quita a mi ni-chan.- Dice.

Ella no te quita nada. Además ella fue muy comprensiva al dejar que viniera por ti a la mitad de la noche. – Le digo. Intentando razonar con la niña, aunque yo mismo sabía que mentía, para salir de Kagura tuve que pelearme con ella. Me dio a escoger entre ella y Rin y tuve que escoger a Rin.

Mientes. – Dice ella.

Ya me descubrió: Para tu alegría me pelee con ella.

Si. – Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si. Ahora mejor descansa un poco, no es hora que estés despierta. – Le digo.

No quiero. – Dice.

Te despierto cuando lleguemos. Falto mucho para llegar a casa. – Le digo.

Está bien. – Dice tapándose con su cobertor.

Al poco rato estaba dormida, al volver la vista a la pista un carro venía de frente hacia nosotros en sentido contrario. Intento esquivarlo, pero la lluvia hace que el carro de giros, es imposible solo logro que impacte el carro contra mi sitio.

Pude sentir como mi brazo se rompió. Dolía demasiado. Por suerte el lado de Rin está intacto. Ella estaba despierta y terriblemente aterrada.

Ni-chan despierta. – Me decía. Lo admito tengo mucho sueño. Pero las palabras de mi padre resuenan en mi cabeza. "Debes cuidar a tu pequeña hermana" Trato de sacarme el cinturón. Pero no puedo está atascado. Solo puedo liberar a Rin.

Sal de aquí. – Le ordeno.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

Te lo he ordenado, sal. – Ella se va. Me siento un poco más calmado y ella de pronto vuelve con mi navaja. Me molesto más con ella: Te dije que te fueras de aquí.

No voy a dejarte aquí ni-chan. – Dice esto mientras está cortando el cinturón. Qué puedo hacer es terca igual que todos los Tashio. No digo nada falta poco para que termine. Oigo las ambulancias cerca. Pronto vendrán por nosotros.

De pronto escucho como la frenada de un carro se acerca: Rin. - Llego a gritar pero es demasiado tarde. el impacto es inevitable. Oí su grito, sentí el golpe y esta vez se rompían más huesos de mi cuerpo, esta vez nada de eso me importo, solo quería saber cómo estaba Rin. Miro a todos lados, se ve todo borroso y lleno de sangre, el olor a sangre es muy penetrante. Lo último que digo: Rin. - Perdí el conocimiento.

Despierto en medio de no sé donde, estoy tirado en el suelo. Pregunto:¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? - Miro a mi alrededor y estoy rodeado de gente que luce muy extraña.

UN SIUÑIRE, UN SIUÑIRE. – Todos gritan, no entiendo ¿Qué es un siuñire? Soy sujetado por dos hombres musculosos que me llevan a no se donde, forcejeo y al hacer esto soy golpeado en el abdomen, pierdo el conocimiento.

Al despertar estoy encerrado en una misma celda donde hay de todo pero con un común denominador, todos vestíamos una bata blanca.

Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me pregunta una niña pequeña, me resulta familiar no obstante no recuerdo nada.

No digo nada.

Ella con una sonrisa me dice: Yo soy Rin.

La puerta de la celda se abre y entran unos tipos musculosos que visten como los otros que vi antes. Jalan a una viejita, haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

Levántate rápido vieja. – La pobre mujer trata de levantarse pero apenas puede con su cuerpo, se queja del dolor. – No quieres levantarte, entonces te ayudare. – Saca un látigo de su cinturón dispuesto a pegarle. Me levanto de inmediato y detengo su ataque.

Mire, aquí tenemos un defensor de los sucios siuñieres, otro como ellos. – Me escupe en la cara. Yo por mi parte le respondí con un golpe en la cara, este no lo esquiva a tiempo y le doy directo en el pómulo izquierdo.

Imbécil este me la pagas, ambos guardias van contra mí los esquivo y tumbo a uno de ellos con facilidad, hasta que uno de ellos hace sonar un silbato y vienen como cinco más y entre todos me dan una golpiza a mí y a todos lo que están ahí.

Rayos que injusticia. Desde entonces ninguno de los que está ahí me hablado salvo esa pequeña niña Rin.

Toma ni-chan, es agua te va ayudar. – Me dice ofreciéndome un recipiente, no lo quiero aceptar para no darle problemas. Ella me lo deja ahí.

Todos estamos afuera hay un hombre parada al frente de un estrado que dice: Debido a que soy un soberano tan benevolente, he decidido liberarlos Siuñires. Soy libres podéis irse. – Todos los que estamos ahí nos quedamos sorprendidos, no creíamos lo que pasaba.

Ni-chan, Rin puede ir contigo- Me pregunta la niña

Está bien, soy Sesshoumaru. – Le digo.

Un grito desgarrador corta nuestra conversación. Miro en dirección de donde proviene el grito y veo a varias bestias persiguiendo a los otros Siuñires. Todos corremos, yo jalo a la pequeña niña y nos metemos en medio del bosque para desorientar a las bestias. Los gritos se oyen por todas partes, es horrible, Nos escondemos entre unos arbustos. Rin se asusta, le tapo los oídos con mis manos como para tratar que no escuche tan horrendo espectáculo.

Se escuchan pisadas viniendo hacia nuestra dirección, de pronto se escucho un grito y cuerpo cae sobre nosotros. Rin se asusta y se pega más a mi. El cuerpo es jalado pero se enreda en la túnica de la niña siendo jalada ella también.

La sujeto con todas mis fuerzas y logra liberarla del agarre sin embargo la bestia se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Me defiendo como puedo de aquella cosa y le ordeno a Rin que escape. Ella lo hace o por lo menos eso creo. A la bestia le doy con todo lo que encuentro piedras palos, pero no es suficiente es muy fuerte y me vence fácilmente. Caigo al suelo, me protejo con mi brazo de la mordida de esa cosa, es muy doloroso y lo peor es que de sus encías broto un liquido viscoso de color verde que quema mi piel. Grito de dolor y de pronto algo le cae a la bestia en la cabeza.

Deja a mi oni-chan, monstruo tonto . – Es Rin.

Dije que te fueras. – Le grito. – Me es difícil levantarme, mi cuerpo se ha paralizado convirtiéndome en un espectador de esta horrorosa masacre que sucede ante mis ojos y soy totalmente impotente, no puedo defenderla. Veo como es asesinada por aquella cosa. La sangre me salpica.

Sus últimas palabras fueron: Discúlpame ni-chan por desobedecerte.

Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo abrir, un pitido muy familiar resuena por toda la habitación. Intento incorporarme. No puedo, tengo un collarín y estoy enyesado y vendado.

La perdemos, doctor, la perdemos. – No comprendo lo que sucede. ¿A quién pierden? Con todas mis fuerzas y mi cuerpo adolorido logro girar y ver a la persona a mi costado. Me espanto al ver el frágil cuerpo de Rin lleno de tubos y gotas de sangre caen de su cama.

Despejen. – Dice el médico. Veo como su cuerpo se mueve bruscamente pero el pitido de la maquina sigue sonando. El médico vuelve a cargar las paletas t de nuevo grita despejen, nada sucede lo intenta una vez y no paso nada.

Hora de muerte… 21:05 horas. – Dijo. No lo podía permitir tenía que seguir intentándolo. Grito: No puede dejarla morir. Tiene que salvarla. Sálvela, sálvela. – Me pongo como un loco, ella no podía morir, es tan solo una niña pequeña.

Denle un sedante – Dice el médico a otro. Yéndose como si nada hubiera pasado. Le grito: No puede irse. ¡NOOO! – No sé cómo pero estoy sentado sobre la cama. Él medico se gira y me ve: Ella ya está muerta no sé puede hacer nada. – Dijo.

No lo está. – Me levanto para ir de frente contra él y golpearle la cara es inútil caigo de bruces contra el piso. Unas enfermeras intentan sujetarme, el otro médico que está ahí de pie está paralizado con una jeringa completamente llena de no sé qué.

Él medico que me hablo: QUE ESPERAS INYECTENLE EL SEDANTE. – Grito

Forcejeo más quiero escapar de ahí y golpear a todos los que están ahí. De pronto siento un fuerte piquete en el cuello. Todo se calmo. Es como si hubiese sucedido un apagón en mi cerebro, no sé qué ha sucedido.

*** Con Kagome ***

Oye, ¿Por qué esa cara? – Me pregunta Yuka.

Por nada. – Digo totalmente desanimada.

Si es por tus notas los profes han dicho que no te hagas bolas. Además no tuvimos noveno ciclo porque hicieron huelga la administración. Así que en las mañanas del siguiente ciclo llevaremos el octavo ciclo y nos pasaron de frente al noveno. Es raro ¿No crees? –Me dijo Yuka.

Ah. – Dije aun en la Luna.

Cuando te fuimos a ver al hospital estabas loca por irte de ahí y que empezaran las clases. Y ahora tienes esa carota. – Dice Eri.

¿Quizá conoció a alguien y lo extraña? - Dijo ella suspicazmente. Al oir esto me sonrojo. Ellas empiezan a reír.

¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto Eri.

No sé de quien hablan. Digo. Poniéndome de pie e intentando escapar.

Para mi mala suerte aun no puedo correr y Houjo se pone delante mí: Hola Higurashi.

Hola, Houjo – chan. – Le digo pidiéndole con los ojos que me ayude a escapar del interrogatorio de Eri y Yuka.

Nos vemos luego. – Se va, dejándome sola con mis ex amigas y futuras torturadoras.

Después de contarle toda la historia de Sesshoumaru, por supuesto sin muchos detalles sobre lo que le contaba a él. Se quedaron pensativas y me preguntaron: ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver' .

Eh. – Me sorprendo por su sugerencia.

Lo conociste, él estaba dormido pero lo conociste al fin y al cabo. – Dice Eri.

Eto… - Digo.

Además por tu cara se ve a leguas que te mueres de vergüenza. Así que simplemente ve y pregunta cómo va. – Dice Yuka.

No sé. – Digo. – Si despertó.

Mejor aun vas y le hablas. – Dicen ambas al unisonó.

No. – Digo.

Entonces no hagas nada y quédate con esa carota que parece que estas en la Luna. – Dice Yuka levantándose de la carpeta y Eri la sigue.

*** dos años después ***

Ha pasado exactamente dos años desde el accidente, ya me he graduado de la universidad y ahora estoy trabajando y haciendo todo lo posible para que mi vida siga siendo como antes del accidente. Aunque hay varias cosas que han cambiado.

Kagome –chan, vamos a divertirnos. – Dice Eri, tratando de jalarme hacia la pista de baile.

No gracias. Todavía no termino mi bebida. – Le digo mostrando el vaso medio lleno.

¿Y? Ese no es ningún impedimento, lo dejas por ahí y listo. – Dice quitándome el vaso.

Tengo sed, y no tengo ganas de bailar. Solo quiero…

Irte de aquí porque están esos. – Dice.

Sabía a quien se refería, a mi prima y su familia. En si me daba igual, era lógico que vinieran total es una fiesta familiar en la playa y además el hijo de ambos es una ternura, como no querer a ese angelito aunque Kikyo juraba que le iba hacer algo…

Kagome-chan otra vez en la nubes… - Dice Eri.

No me molesta para nada, solo quiero ir a caminar, todavía es temprano para dar un paseo por la playa.

¿Te acompaño?- Me pregunta.

Amorrrrrrrrr…. Te estaba buscando…. – Viene Houjo donde directo y abraza a Eri.

No te han enseñado a no saludar a las personas…. – Dice Eri molesta.

Hola Kagome-chan… Me prestas a Eri.- Dice él

La que decide aquí soy yo y no me trates como si no contara mi opinión.

Si. – Le digo ignorando las palabras de Eri.

Gracias… Vamos Eri.

Espera. – Dice soltándose de él. - ¿Segura que vas a ir sola?

Si, ve y diviértete con tu galán que yo me voy a caminar.

¿Segura? – Pregunta de nuevo.

Si, no soy una bebe que necesita que la estén cuidando.

Está bien… Vamos Houjo… - Se va, llevándose a Houjo, hasta ahora no entiendo como esos dos están juntos.

Me alejo de aquella bulliciosa casa y camino hasta llegar a la playa, me siento un rato en la orilla y aprecio, el lugar falta todavía para que llegue el atardecer. Hay personas bañándose en la playa aunque son pocas la mayoría se ha ido, mañana terminan las vacaciones y todos vuelven a las trabajos y estudios.

Me levanto y me alejo de aquellas personas, deseo estar sola y pensar en aquel loco sueño que no tiene sentido y por último está él. ¿Seguirá vivo? ¿Habrá despertado? ¿Se acordara de mí?

Sacudo mi cabeza, que tonterías pienso, es imposible que me vaya a recordar, estaba inconsciente, ni siquiera yo recuerdo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Todo fue como un apagón en mi cabeza desde el accidente hasta el momento en que desperté. Por lo tanto es imposible que Sesshoumaru me recuerde.

Hola mi amor. – Alguien me susurra en el oído.

Me levanto de improviso, completamente asustada, a pesar que conozco a esta persona.

Disculpa por hacerte esperar querida.- Dice él, he intenta acercarse de nuevo.

Déjame en paz, Inuyasha. – Le grito al hombre que está delante de mí.

Kagome tu aun me amas podemos estar juntos y divertirnos a lo grande. ¿Qué te parece? – Me dice el muy descarado.

Rebajarme a ser tu amante mientras estas casado con mi prima Kikyo…. Eres un desgraciado – Le digo

No me importa lo que digas Kagome. Tu vas a estar conmigo. –Me dice.

En vez de venir a buscarme deberías pensar más en tu hijo. – Le digo.

Ese bastardo hijo de quien será. – Dice.

Esto último en verdad me molesto, no cabía duda que Inuyasha era el padre, eran idénticos a él. Digo: Como puedes decir eso. Como puedes negar a tu hijo.

Te repito que no es mío.- Me dice.

En este momento me daba asco el haberme enamorado de una basura como esa. Lo único que atino hacer es darle una reverenda cachetada. – Eres él más grande Idiota de todos los hombres en la Tierra Inuyasha.

Vi la furia en sus ojos, en verdad me dio miedo: Maldita como te atreves a lastimar mi bello rostro. Esta me la pagas.

¿Qué piensas hacerme? Golpearme igual que haces con Kikyo. – Le digo.

Entonces ya estas preparada.- Dice.

En ese momento empiezo a correr, el me persigue. El es más rápido que yo y en poco tiempo logra alcanzarme, sujetándome de la mano y haciendo que caiga a la arena, se pone encima de mí. Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Te dije que nos divertiríamos. – Dice él.

Comienzo a patalear y forcejear con él incluso grito pidiendo ayuda, nadie me escucha, estoy algo alejada del pueblo. Yo y mi maldita idea de ir a caminar. Trato de razonar con él.

Inuyasha, no hagas una tontería. – Le digo. Pero el no hace caso y comienza a besarme.

Por favor detente,- Le pido mientras lagrimas caen por mi rostro: Solo vas a conseguir que te odie.

No me importa… Así estaré en tu corazón, en tu mente. – Dice. Mientras empieza a desabrochar el vestido que llevo puesto.

Por favor detente. – Le pido de nuevo. Cierro los ojos, el dejo de tocarme y se quito de encima. Abro los ojos para ver una escena que en verdad me complacía de verla. Inuyasha tirado en el suelo botando sangre no se si de la nariz o de la boca.

Acaso no escuchaste que te pidió que te detuvieras. – Dice una voz. Miro en dirección a la voz y veo a mi salvador, el cual me resulta sumamente familiar.

¿Quien te crees para meterte en asuntos ajenos? – Dice Inuyasha mientras se levanta y se pone delante de mí.

Aquel hombre: Tengo todo el derecho del mundo si algún cobarde intente ponerle un dedo encima a una mujer. En especial si es la mía.

Vi la mandíbula de Inuyasha caer al piso. Por mi parte intentaba recordar desde cuando era la mujer de alguien. Hasta donde sabia no tenía problemas de memoria y dudo olvidar algo semejante, por cierto yo no era de nadie.

Está. – Refiriéndose a mí despectivamente.

Soy Kagome Higurashi. – Le digo a Inuyasha.

La oíste, ahora déjala en paz. Si no quieres terminar en el hospital. – Dice.

Ahora lo recuerdo era él, no imagine verlo de nuevo: Sesshoumaru. – Digo.

Inuyasha está sumamente enojado, al ver que lo conozco, Me voy directo abrazarlo a ver que es él. Inuyasha me detiene, me sujeta de la mano.

Suéltame. – Le digo.

No lo hare, no permitiré que te vayas con este desconocido. – Dice.

Que no lo conozco. El ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. – Le digo.

Mientes. Se perfectamente que no estás con nadie desde que terminamos. – Me dice.

Ha dicho que la sueltas. – Dice acercándose peligrosamente a él.

¿Si no lo hago?- Dice prepotentemente.

Sesshoumaru no espero nada y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que cayera al suelo. El me sujeto de la mano para evitar que cayera también. Me pega a su pecho, es la primer vez que estoy tan cerca de él, por lo menos desde cuando está despierto, huele delicioso, me sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

Como te atreves, a tocar a mi mujer. – Escucho a Inuyasha que probablemente se está levantando.

El me pone detrás de él: Espérame aquí. – Se va donde Inuyasha.

Ambos comienzan a pelear, golpes y puñetes van y vienen, Sesshoumaru va ganando, el esquiva fácilmente varios de los golpes de Inuyasha. Pero de pronto Inuyasha se abalanza contra él para llevarlo hacia el mar y supuestamente ganar ventaja.

Sesshoumaru no se deja llevar a la parte profunda, a lo mucho el agua les llegara por encima de las rodillas, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru se desenvuelve bastante bien, lanzando a Inuyasha al piso, ambos están completamente mojados. Si esto continua así…

Corro en su dirección, Sesshoumaru está por darle un golpe más a Inuyasha, el cual está sentado en el suelo, en pose de victima esperando la estocada final.

Detente- Le grito a Sesshoumaru y me abrazo a él para que lo haga, el me ve y baja su puño, para salir del agua.

Por otro lado Inuyasha muestra una sonrisa de triunfo, pensando que me quedare con él: Esto lo hice por el pequeño Inu, no me gusta ver niños sin padres. – Su sonrisa de triunfo desaparece.- Kag – Dice tratando de sujetar mi mano. Yo me alejo. – Ya termino todo hace mucho tiempo. – Y me alejo de él, para ir detrás de Sesshoumaru.

El me espera y gira a verme para preguntarme: ¿Estás bien?

SI- Asiento con mi cabeza.

El mirando a otro lado: Deberías abotonarte el vestido.

Ehhh- Me sorprendo y me cubro de inmediato, mientras estoy totalmente sonrojada.

El no dice nada, prefiere mirar a otro lado.

Gracias por ayudarme.- Le digo.

No fue nada. - Dice él.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, en ese silencio incomodo, trate de romperlo, - le pregunto:¿Cómo me encontraste?

Tu nota- responde, mostrándome aquel trozo de papel que escribí cuando el todavía dormía.

¿Tu me recuerdas? –Le pregunto. Aunque supongo que no lo hace.

En ese paisaje se juntan la frontera entre los sueños y la realidad puede haber sido hecho para que te encuentre o para los ojos de alguien que todavía no conocí – Dice él mirándome fijamente.

Lo recuerdas.- No espere nada y lo abrace, poniéndome a llorar de la alegría.

Si lo hice, además tu no estás en la lista de las cosas que desee olvidar. – Me dice.

Sesshoumaru- Sigo llorando de la alegría.

Deja de llorar que no te vez bonita, además ya no nos vamos a separar. – Me dice acariciando mi cabello.

Lo prometes- Le digo.

Te lo prometo- Dijo él dándome un suave pero apasionado beso…

*** Fin ***

*** Colorin colorado***

*** Este cuento se ha acabado***

Notas de autora: Por fin llego el gran final después de 3 años, siendo sincera no creí que pasara tanto tiempo…. En si lo que más me costo fue enlazar parte del final con el final luego de mucho batallar con el, lo hice y aquí esta, espero que les guste…

Agradecimientos: Primero a todas las personas que leyeron este fic y dejaron sus reviews Emihiromi:, XtinaOdss:, icegirl06, LADYMARY-AND-SESSHY, Mary, Sakuratsu, Azulceleste:, NollasBlack:, sophia06, Crystal Butterfly 92, Azulceleste, AllySan, AmoaSesshy,twindpd1, shirlikagome05, Chie Abi, anako-ichishei, Silvemy89, AZUL D CULLEN, Kikuyo-Sama, Inuyany, Princess259, XioSessho, Tasuki, Nathalie, Laura, rosi12, Buho01, natsuki, Goshy, estas son las pocas personas que pude recuperar sus reviews de mi correo… Pero en si a todas las personas que leyeron el fic…. Que dieron un poco de su tiempo para leerlo… También gracias a todas las cosas que me inspiraron como la película la celula, a la gran Rumiko Takahasi, a Vampire knight, la saga de crepúsculo, etc. Bye gracias a todos y espero que pasen un feliz y prospero año todos y sus deseos se cumplan en este nuevo año 2011.. Que es el año del conejo mi año Jejejeje. Se despide su loca escritora con neurona coja que después de todo cumplió su palabra y llego hasta el final.

Bye,bye.

BBKid

P.d: Por fis den sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no todo este fanfiction… Por fis se los agradecería muchísimo.


End file.
